


All Night Long

by AthenaZelda



Category: 2PM (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 103,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Nichkhun est un vampire qui ne chasse pas les humains. Il se retrouve étrangement attiré par un jeune étudiant nommé Wooyoung.Les Chasseurs sont des vampires qui ne répondent à aucune règle sociale. Ils sont aux ordres de Chung, un vieux vampire qui s'est auto-proclamé Roi de la Nuit. Une guerre menace les créatures obscures, d'autant plus que les Lumina, humains aux pouvoirs solaires, décident de revenir à Séoul.





	1. Moonlight

            Un rayon de soleil pénétra dans l'appartement, venant lécher le bras endormi d'un jeune homme à la peau très pâle. Il frémit légèrement et la bague qu'il portait au majeur de sa main droite émit un faible éclat. Nichkhun gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna dans ses draps avant de s'étirer de tout son long et il ouvrit les yeux. Il se leva avec nonchalance et prit la direction de la cuisine. Machinalement, il ouvrit son frigo et sortit une poche remplie d'un liquide rouge qu'il vida dans une tasse. Il passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux décolorés et réprima un bâillement en mettant la tasse dans le micro-onde: il était dix-neuf heures de l'après-midi la journée ne venait que de commencer pour un vampire en pleine fleur de l'âge. Il retrouverait ses amis au « Moonlight », y passerait toute la nuit, et reviendrait aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il ne craignait pas le soleil, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à vivre la journée. Il fut réveillé de ses songes par la minuterie du micro-onde. Du sang à bonne température de bon matin, c'était plus savoureux, même pour du sang de porc. Inutile de s'en plaindre, il avait choisi de se nourrir ainsi. Il prit ensuite une douche revigorante. Que l'eau soit chaude ou froide, ça ne changeait pas grand chose.

 

            Il était sept heures du soir et il voulait profiter des dernières lueurs du jour en se promenant près du campus universitaire. Contrairement à la majorité des vampires, il ne craignait pas le soleil, mais il l'évitait lorsqu'il était à son zénith. Cette faculté, il la devait à sa bague en argent sertie d'un saphir en forme de lune. Si jamais il avait l'imprudence de l'oublier, il finirait en cendres en quelques secondes. Il s'arrêta devant un terrain de basket occupé par des étudiants en plein jeu et il s'installa sur une table de pique-nique pour les regarder. Il sortit d'un large sac noir un grand carnet à dessin et commença à tracer quelques traits. Il se souvint que, dans sa vie _d'avant_ , il vivait de son art dans les rues de ce qui était aujourd'hui la Thaïlande, et il n'avait jamais cessé de dessiner et ses voyages, notamment en Europe, avaient fait évoluer son style. Arrivé en Corée du Sud depuis cinq ans environs, il en avait fait sa source d'inspiration. Et comme à chaque fois, lorsqu'il aura épuisé son art dans ce pays, il ira chercher ailleurs. Depuis quelques semaines, son instinct l'emmenait toujours près de l'université, et il trouva un nouveau sujet d'inspiration. Étudier le mouvement le fascinait et rien de mieux que de jeunes sportifs acharnés pour l'y aider. Il concentra toute son attention en particulier sur un jeune homme brun qui se déplaçait avec fluidité sur le terrain. Il semblait s'amuser, avec un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Nichkhun se rendit compte qu'il l'avait dévisagé pendant un petit moment déjà, l'écartant de son dessin. Il fronça les sourcils et reprit son crayon en main. Mais quand il releva la tête, ses yeux semblèrent chercher directement ce jeune homme. Même si les humains le fascinaient toujours autant, il n'avait jamais été attiré par l'un d'eux, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. De toute façon, ils ne comprendraient pas sa véritable nature, la peur les ferait fuir, ce qui était normal. Il vit un ballon tomber soudain face à lui mais il ne sursauta pas. Le jeune homme brun accourut vers lui, l'air désolé. Nichkhun ramassa la balle et la lui rendit d'un geste léger.

— Merci, dit-il.

— Wooyoung dépêche-toi ! criaient ses camarades.

— Pas de quoi, répondit Nichkhun en reprenant son dessin.

 

            Une fois la nuit complètement tombée, Nichkhun retourna en ville dans un quartier qui paraissait peu fréquentable. Il fit face à une porte sombre portant une petite enseigne lumineuse « Moonlight » et il entra sans hésiter. A l'intérieur, l'ambiance n'était pas si différente que dans un bar quelconque en ville. Certains jouaient au billard, d'autres discutaient autour des tables, il y avait des jeux de fléchette, des gens buvaient au comptoir. Quelqu'un était assis devant un piano et jouait frénétiquement des notes populaires, entrecoupant parfois avec des morceaux de grands maîtres. Nichkhun ne prêta aucune attention à un groupe de jeunes femmes habillées de cuir serré contre leurs formes et jouant au billard en exposant leurs atouts devant des hommes qui appréciaient le spectacle. Il s'assit devant le comptoir à côté d'un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à la silhouette solidement bâtie.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Nichkhun d'un ton posé comme s'il s'était attendu à le voir.

— Je viens boire, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée du contenu de son verre.

— Dis-moi Taecyeon, tu trouves quelque chose ton goût dans un bar de vampires ? Comme d'habitude Jon.

— Il me suffit de demander uniquement le supplément dans vos cocktails de sang, expliqua-t-il d'un air amusé.

— Bonsoir le loup, fit une voix féminine doucereuse derrière eux.

 

            Les deux hommes se retournèrent vivement et firent face à une jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène, habillée toute en cuir noir, le pantalon lui moulant les jambes, avec un haut très court et près du corps. Elle faisait partie du groupe de filles qui jouaient au billard au fond de la salle et elle leur souriait avec avidité.

— Yuri ! s'exclama Taecyeon. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

— C'est ce que tu es.

— Seulement les soirs de pleine lune, sourit-il.

— Tu es venu voir quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda-t-elle en connaissant très bien la réponse. Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de la chercher.

— Chercher qui ? fit-il d'un air innocent.

— Khunnie, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant presque sur les genoux du vampire. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

 

            Elle prit le verre de Nichkhun et y trempa les lèvres avant de cracher soudainement avec une grimace.

— Du sang de porc ! s'écria-t-elle, dégoûtée. Nichkhun ! Comment parviens-tu à survivre avec ça ?

— C'est mon choix, petite idiote.

— Rien ne vaut du sang de groupe O, répliqua-t-elle comme si elle évoquait ce qu'il y avait de plus délicieux au monde.

 

            Une de ses amies vint les rejoindre. Elle ignora complètement Nichkhun pour s'avancer vers Taecyeon.

— C'est dangereux pour toi de venir là, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

— Yoona ! Convainc Khun de manger quelque chose de décent !

— Parce que je crains vraiment quelque chose ? coupa Taec en posant ses mains sur la taille de la femme vampire.

— Les vampires n'aiment pas les loups et vice-versa, tu sais bien, répondit-elle en passant ses doigts dans la courte chevelure du loup-garou.

— Où est Chansung ? demanda Nichkhun.

— Dans la forêt en train de jouer avec son instinct animal, fit Taec sans détourner les yeux de Yoona.

 

            Elle lui souriait tendrement, les mains lui encadrant le visage, et Nichkhun ne lui tenait pas rigueur de l'ignorer ostensiblement. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour ne pas être blessé par un vulgaire manque d'attention, c'était comme ça chez les vampires.

— Victoria n'est pas là, ajouta Yuri.

— Je sais.

— Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on flirte un peu, comme avant ?

— Non Yuri, n'insiste pas, répondit Nichkhun.

— Désolé, je ne reste pas, ajouta Taec en se levant, les doigts entrelacés dans ceux de Yoona.

 

            Le couple sortit rapidement, s'embrassant au passage en plein milieu du bar, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire en sortant. Nichkhun soupira longuement, regrettant l'absence de Chansung, le deuxième lycan de la bande. Il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer et prit la décision de faire un tour en ville avant de rentrer chez lui.

 

            Il était plus aisé pour un vampire de parcourir la ville en passant par les toits, surtout dans un tel quartier où il n'y avait pas de maison individuelle et où les bâtiments ne faisaient pas plus de six étages. On avait une vue imprenable à des kilomètres à la ronde et une voie d'accès rapide à chaque ruelle. C'était le territoire privilégié des suceurs de sang, et le fait que la cité universitaire était proche constituait un de ses attraits principaux. Nichkhun pouvait ainsi observer les humains de loin. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce soir-là, c'était décevant. Puis il le vit, cet étudiant ordinaire qui l'avait tant troublé, Wooyoung, rentrant chez lui à pied, seul, la silhouette typiquement asiatique, le cheveu noir, l'air propre sur lui, accroché à son téléphone. L'ouïe extrêmement développée du vampire lui permettait d'écouter la discussion. Il était au téléphone avec sa petite sœur Ji Eun.

Tu devrais être couchée depuis longtemps, dit-il. N'utilise pas les révisions comme excuse. Je suis sur le chemin. A tout à l'heure.

 

            Ce garçon avait une odeur particulière. Un léger parfum attirant et envoûtant. Alors Nichkhun le suivit discrètement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit au coin d'une rue quatre hommes au comportement singulier. Le vampire sentait leurs intentions malhonnêtes et le jeune étudiant allait croiser leur chemin sans se douter une seconde qu'il était en danger. Khun sourit légèrement: les humains étaient fascinants. Les bandits interpellèrent Wooyoung qui se retrouva vite impuissant face à eux. Nichkhun sentit une panique contenue dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Un des inconnus sortit un couteau et menaça sa victime avec un sourire narquois. Il lui appuya la lame contre la gorge alors que ses acolytes le dépossédèrent de son portefeuille et de son téléphone. Wooyoung sentit la lame brûler contre sa peau et un liquide couler le long de son cou. Un tiers intervint et agrippa le bras de l'agresseur armé et le mit à terre en quelques secondes. Il adressa un sourire à l'étudiant avant de se tourner vers les quatre voyous.

J'admire votre courage, dit-il avec une ironie appuyée. Quatre hommes dont un armé contre un jeune étudiant, bravo.

 

            Il en frappa un deuxième qui s'écroula en hurlant de douleur.

— Tu as mal mon lapin? Laisse-moi récupérer ceci.

 

            Il reprit les objets volés et les bandits s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Wooyoung restait collé au mur, encore sous le choc, incapable de prononcer un mot. Nichkhun lui mit ses affaires dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller de sa torpeur.

— Merci, balbutia-t-il.

— Je t'en prie. Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes proies.

— Je vous demande pardon? fit le jeune homme tout d'un coup plus très rassuré.

— Il faut faire très attention le soir dans un quartier aussi mal famé.

 

            Il s'approcha lentement jusqu'à faire nez à nez avec lui.

— Tu as une dette envers moi maintenant.

 

            Wooyoung rougit. On ne savait pas sur qui on pouvait avoir à faire si tard le soir. Cet homme sans doute était-il plus dangereux que les quatre braqueurs dont il avait été sauvé. Il se retrouva à nouveau plaqué contre le mur, les doigts de cet inconnu resserrés sur ses poignets.

— Que faites-vous?

— Je cherche à voir comment tu pourrais rembourser ta dette, répondit le vampire qui à l'évidence ne cherchait qu'à jouer.

— Je ne vous avais rien demandé, répliqua Wooyoung.

— Oh~ mais qu'est-ce? fit Khun en voyant la plaie peu profonde causée par le couteau. Il faudrait soigner ça.

 

            Sans prévenir, il rapprocha son visage du cou de l'étudiant et y lécha le sang. Wooyoung s'agita aussitôt pour tenter de le faire reculer.

— Lâchez-moi! hurla-t-il. Vous êtes malade?! Je ne vous rembourserai rien, laissez-moi partir!

— Je plaisantais, murmura Nichkhun avec sérieux en le lâchant et en reculant de quelques pas.

 

            Wooyoung s'immobilisa et regarda l'étrange individu qui lui faisait face.

— Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il.

— Personne d'important. Rentre chez toi maintenant.

 

            Le jeune homme le regardait avec méfiance. Il s'inclina légèrement et reprit son chemin à grands pas. Nichkhun prit le parti de le suivre discrètement à nouveau, veillant à ce qu'il ne fasse pas une nouvelle mauvaise rencontre jusqu'à sa porte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué avec un humain et il ne comptait pas lâcher celui-ci de sitôt. Une fois Wooyoung à l'abri, le vampire rentra chez lui. Se remémorant à froid la scène, il se sentit complètement stupide. Si certaines de ses connaissances avaient été témoins, elles l'auraient frappé à coup sûr. Il n'avait pas réfléchi sur le coup et il se dit que ce jeune étudiant avait été vraiment chanceux. Une goutte de son sang n'avait pas suffi à rendre Khun avide. C'était pourtant ce que le vampire craignait à toute heure. Goûter du sang humain après presque un siècle d'abstinence était une action plus qu'irréfléchie. Il aurait pu perdre le contrôle de lui-même et vider cet humain de son sang. Quelle folie! Il allait devoir en parler à Taecyeon ou à Chansung.


	2. Relations hybrides

           Nichkhun passa sa nuit à tourner en rond. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Un humain. Une connaissance. Un ami. Il ouvrit et fit face à un grand jeune homme aux yeux perçants et aux cheveux châtains. Sa chemise était légèrement déchirée mais il souriait l'air de rien.

— Bonsoir hyung ! S'exclama-t-il.

— Bonsoir Chansung. 

 

            Le vampire le fit entrer et ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine. Chansung raconta avec enthousiasme son aventure dans la forêt quelque part loin de Séoul. Loup-garou depuis leur adolescence, Taecyeon et Chansung semblaient être les seuls spécimens lycanthropes de la ville. Ils cherchaient à expérimenter leurs facultés et aller au-delà du loup des nuits de pleine lune, voir s'ils pouvaient utiliser leurs capacités à volonté. Du fait de leur caractère impulsif et imprévisible, ils ne pouvaient pas garder un emploi stable, alors ils avaient pu trouver une alternative en exploitant leur physique sculpté par des années d'entraînements intensifs au combat en posant comme modèles pour diverses marques de vêtements. En tant que créatures de la nuit, ils avaient très vite rencontré des vampires, et s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent la connaissance de Nichkhun et de son groupe d'amis suceurs de sang.

— Tu as l'air préoccupé, dit Chansung au bout d'un moment.

— Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, murmura le vampire. J'ai goûté du sang humain.

 

            Le lycan fronça les sourcils et Nichkhun raconta son aventure dans la ruelle avec les délinquants ainsi que la légère plaie qu'il avait léchée. Il expliqua que la tentation avait été étonnamment forte alors qu'habituellement, au bout de cent cinquante ans de condition vampirique, il était capable de ne pas y faire attention. Chansung se mit à grogner et donna un léger coup sur le front de son ami.

— Elle était trop jolie ?

— C'était un garçon, répondit-il simplement.

 

            Chansung soupira et plaqua une main sur ses yeux d'un air blasé.

           

Le lendemain en fin de journée, Nichkhun se rendit de nouveau dans la cité universitaire, dans le parc près du terrain de basket. Les étudiants étaient comme à leur habitude en train de jouer dans une ambiance légère, sur fond de musiques populaires. Le vampire repéra aussitôt Wooyoung sur le terrain, une expression bien différente sur le visage que celle de la veille. Il devait réellement aimer pratiquer ce sport. Nichkhun s'assit à sa table et sortit son carnet à dessin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se fasse remarquer. Il sentit sans le voir que le jeune étudiant avait quitté son jeu pour venir à sa rencontre.

— Je me disais bien que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part, dit-il. Vous venez ici tous les soirs pendant que nous jouons.

 

            Nichkhun releva enfin la tête. Wooyoung paraissait méfiant mais il s'était quand même avancé pour entamer la conversation.

— Vous m'avez suivi ce soir-là ou bien c'était un hasard ? fit-il en ne cachant pas un certain ton accusateur dans sa voix.

— Je rentrais chez moi, c'était un hasard, répondit Nichkhun.

 

            Ce qui était à moitié vrai, même s'il avait fini par le suivre en ayant senti le danger à l'avance.

— Vous êtes un artiste ? continua le jeune homme en montrant la planche d'un signe de tête.

— On peut dire ça.

— Ça explique votre attitude bizarre.

 

            Nichkhun eut un léger rire.

— Non, ça je pense que c'est parce que j'ai dû boire un verre de trop. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs de mon comportement.

 

            Il l'invita au café du coin pour se faire pardonner et il lui expliqua qu'il vendait ses toiles et ses dessins anonymement sur internet et que c'était comme cela qu'il gagnait sa vie. Wooyoung, lui, évoqua ses études et le fait qu'il devait s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Leurs parents étant décédés il y avait dix ans ce cela, ce fut leur sœur aînée qui, malgré ses quinze ans à l'époque, les prit en charge pendant quelques années. Nichkhun écoutait très attentivement. Il avait remarqué depuis qu'il était vampire que les gens avaient tendance à se confier très facilement à lui. La sœur aînée de Wooyoung et Ji Eun était à présent à l'étranger et leur envoyait une partie de son salaire. Les deux cadets ne manquaient de rien, leurs parents ayant laissé derrière eux un héritage assez conséquent qui leur permettait de vivre dans une maison.

 

            Quelque part en ville, Yoona attendait que la nuit tombe pour quitter l'appartement de Taecyeon et Chansung. Ce-dernier n'avait pas montré le bout de son museau depuis vingt-quatre heures et cela n'inquiétait pas son ami qui, lui, était resté chez lui pour profiter de la présence de la jeune femme. Il était allongé dans son lit, torse nu, lisant le journal, pendant que Yoona essayait de voir à travers les fentes du volet si le soleil était enfin couché.

— J'envie Nichkhun, soupira-t-elle. J'aimerais bien qu'on me fabrique une bague en pierre de lune pour me protéger du soleil.

— Tu crois que la pierre de lune peut aider aussi les loups-garous ? Genre à maîtriser leur transformation...

— Je n'y connais rien. Tu demanderas à Minjun, c'est lui le spécialiste.

 

            Taecyeon tressaillit légèrement en entendant ce nom.

— Tu sais, je n'ai pas trop envie de m'approcher d'un suceur de sang de sa trempe, murmura-t-il en refermant le journal.

— Il t'aime bien, tu n'as rien à craindre, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il n'est pas méchant quand on le connaît. Par contre, c'est Chansung qui doit se tenir à carreau en sa présence.

 

            Elle l'embrassa tendrement et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

— J'ai encore du temps devant moi, dit-elle dans un souffle. Et Chan n'est toujours pas là...

 

            Elle passa ses doigts sur les pectoraux de Taec avec envie et déposa ses lèvres sur son cou, le provocant volontairement, mais il savait qu'elle ne le mordrait pas. Il fit glisser ses mains dans les longs cheveux de Yoona, les faisant tomber en cascade sur ses épaules, et la fit basculer sous lui, ses mains se frayant un chemin sous le débardeur qu'elle portait, et il s'empara violemment de ses lèvres. Depuis leur première rencontre, il l'avait ardemment désirée, et même si aucun des deux ne l'avoueraient, ils étaient très vite tombés amoureux, défiant le tabou relationnel entre les vampires et les lycans. Le débardeur s'envola à l'autre bout de la chambre, et on réserva le même sort  au reste des vêtements. S'enflammer. En attendant que le soleil ne se couche. Étaient-ils humains ou des créatures hybrides ? Leurs différences n'avaient plus aucune importance. Leurs corps étaient modelés pour se compléter et ils ne permettaient à personne de venir leur dire que ce n'était pas bien.

 

            A sa place habituelle devant le terrain de basket le lendemain, Nichkhun était arrivé un peu plus tôt que les autres jours. Cette fois, Wooyoung l'attendait. Il joua avec ses coéquipiers pendant quelques minutes et rejoignit son nouvel ami sur le banc, le regardant dessiner.

— Tu me montreras tes autres dessins ? Et tes tableaux ?

— La plupart sont chez moi, répondit Nichkhun.

 

            Wooyoung feuilleta le carnet et s'émerveilla devant ce qu'il voyait. Khun avait vraiment du talent. Il pouvait reconnaître les endroits de Séoul qu'il avait su représenter à la perfection. L'artiste expliqua son concept citadin qu'il avait entamé depuis quelques mois, et il raconta également ses voyages à travers le monde pour parfaire sa technique.

— Je suis né en Thaïlande, avoua-t-il. Et après un bouleversement dans ma vie, j'ai pu être très tôt indépendant et capable de visiter d'autres pays.

 

            De l'Australie aux États-Unis, de l'Amérique du Sud au Japon, en passant par diverses îles, par l'Afrique, la Russie, et bien sûr l'Europe, il ne manqua pas de tous les citer. Wooyoung se demanda comment il avait pu parcourir tout le globe alors qu'il était si jeune mais il ne le releva pas à voix haute. Il avait simplement envie d'en savoir plus, fasciné par cet homme. Nichkhun l'emmena chez lui en lui faisant prendre de petites ruelles pas très engageantes. Un endroit où on trouvait des choses intéressantes et pas chères, comme le nota Khun. Mal à l'aise, Wooyoung espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix en le suivant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une grande porte métallique. Elle avait l'air très lourde à en juger par le bruit de ferraille qu'elle produisit quand Nichkhun la fit coulisser, pourtant il ne sembla pas y mettre tant de force que ça. Dans quel genre d'endroit le menait-il ? Ils entrèrent tous les deux et le jeune étudiant eut la surprise de constater qu'il se trouvait dans un loft parfaitement en ordre et décoré avec goût. L'entrée faisait face à la cuisine, spacieuse et impeccablement propre, avec peu d'appareils ménagers si ce n'était un frigo, un micro-onde et une machine à café. Juste à gauche, il y avait une estrade entourée de grands paravents modulables, pouvant se fermer entièrement comme de fins murs pour plus d'intimité, laissant entrevoir un lit double aux draps bleus. De l'autre côté de cette chambre principale, c'était le salon, accompagné d'une bibliothèque. A droite de l'entrée, il y avait enfin des pièces entourées de murs solides : la salle de bain et une chambre d'amis.

 

            La visite fut par conséquent rapide et Nichkhun mena son invité dans l'espace salon. De plus près, Wooyoung put voir un grand coffre de bois où l'artiste avait soigneusement rangé ses tableaux. Même si la plupart de ses œuvres avaient été vendues, il en avait gardé pour sa collection personnelle. Wooyoung, qui n'avait jamais voyagé, découvrit alors différents pays du monde, de la Thaïlande à la France, des villes comme les paysages les plus merveilleux comme on les voyait à la télévision, il lui sembla faire son propre tour du globe. Nichkhun était à la fois amusé et touché de pouvoir voir quelqu'un apprécier son travail. Du fait de sa condition particulière, de sa vie étonnamment longue, il s'était gardé de faire connaître son nom en tant qu'artiste. Cet enfant était vraiment adorable quand il souriait, avec cette lueur juvénile dans les yeux. Quand il jouait avec ses coéquipiers, il semblait totalement maîtriser le terrain, alliant ses gestes à la musique pop qui accompagnait ces séances sportives. Le soir où il avait été agressé et qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien, ou l'autre soir dans le café où il s'était montré adulte et responsable, Nichkhun avait pu voir bien des facettes de sa personnalité. D'une certaine façon, c'était ce qu'il trouvait très attirant chez cet humain, cette faculté de le surprendre dans ses réactions, le courage et la sincérité qu'il avait fait preuve en s'avançant vers lui malgré le fait que Khun ne ce soit pas montré rassurant lors de leur première rencontre.

— Au fait, dit Wooyoung tandis que son hôte préparait du café. Je te remercie sincèrement de m'avoir sauvé l'autre soir. Malgré ton comportement bizarre, si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne suis pas sûr que je m'en serais sorti vivant.

 

            Nichkhun lui sourit chaleureusement et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— Mais tu as quel âge pour avoir fait tout ça ? demanda-t-il enfin, incapable de retenir sa curiosité.

— Et bien disons que j'ai vingt-cinq ans et que j'ai quitté la Thaïlande très jeune.

— Il y a quand même un certain mystère qui plane autour de toi et que je n'arrive pas à définir, avoua Wooyoung.

 

            « Si tu savais... » pensa Nichkhun avec un sourire triste. « Tu partirais d'ici en quatrième vitesse. » Wooyoung comprit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais il estima qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas suffisamment pour le lui reprocher.

 

            Les deux nouveaux amis se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois dans ce parc de la cité universitaire. Nichkhun rencontra la jeune sœur de Wooyoung, nommée Ji Eun. Elle avait en commun avec son frère la même pureté dans le regard et dans le sourire. Ils étaient particulièrement complices et évoquaient souvent leur sœur aînée avec une grande affection. Nichkhun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa propre famille. Il se rappelait l'amour qu'il portait à ses sœurs, son frère, ses parents, sa grand-mère... tous disparus depuis un siècle. A présent, il n'avait plus personne, ne pouvant se lier qu'avec des gens de son espèce.

— Quel genre de relation avons-nous ? demanda Wooyoung un soir alors que Khun et lui traînaient dans le parc, une canette de soda à la main.

— Pourquoi cette question ?

— Ji Eun m'a fait remarquer que ton regard sur moi était singulier.

— Mon regard sur toi ? s'étonna Nichkhun.

 

            Wooyoung le fixa intensément. Cet homme... il avait vraiment quelque chose de particulier.

— On mange ensemble demain midi ?

— Je ne suis pas un étudiant, répondit-il en souriant.

— Et alors ? Je ne te vois que le soir...

 

            Le vampire eut un rire embarrassé.

— Tu fais quoi de tes journées ?

— Je dors. Je suis un être de la nuit, si on peut dire, fit-il, amusé.

— Les artistes sont vraiment bizarres, se moqua Wooyoung.

 

            Nichkhun lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Ce gosse... si seulement il savait. Pour compenser le fait qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de s'exposer à un soleil trop brûlant – plus par habitude que pour éviter un réel danger – il l'invita à dîner dans un restaurant réputé.

— Ça sonne comme un rendez-vous amoureux, se méfia Wooyoung en sirotant son cola.

— C'en est un.

 

            Le jeune homme recracha le soda qu'il était sur le point d'avaler.

— Tu me demandes quel genre de relation nous avons, je te réponds, dit simplement Nichkhun.

— C'est plutôt direct. Mais je dis d'accord, puisque ce n'est pas moi qui paie.

 

            Le soir même, devant un restaurant en ville, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent, habillés en costumes de circonstance.

— J'espère que tu n'as pas poussé la plaisanterie jusqu'à m'offrir des fleurs, ou pire : une sérénade, railla Wooyoung pour cacher le fait qu'il appréciait beaucoup la vue de son ami dans un costume.

 

            Celui-ci se mit à rire et ils entrèrent dans la salle où les attendait une table réservée à leur nom. Nichkhun cachait du mieux que possible son malaise. Le pari était risqué pour lui mais il savait qu'il y passerait tôt ou tard. Il avait un vague souvenir de l'effet que ça faisait à un vampire de se nourrir comme les humains, et cela ne l'enchantait pas trop. Généralement, quand les vampires osaient avaler de la nourriture humaine ils la mêlaient à du sang car rien n'était nutritif pour eux, souvent sans goût pour leurs papilles. Au mieux, ils pouvaient manger des céréales avec du sang comme le faisaient les humains avec du lait, pour changer, car c'était plus croustillant. Nichkhun se souvint du jour où il avait découvert ça, sous les conseils enthousiastes de l'un de ses plus vieux amis, Junho.

 

**xXx**

            Le dix-neuvième siècle en Asie était une période remplie de bouleversements auxquels les vampires ne prêtaient aucune attention, se contentant de survivre à l'écart des humains. Se nourrir de sang n'était pas un choix mais une nécessité. Si certains ne se posaient pas de question et s'en prenaient aux humains, avec violence ou bien avec séduction, Nichkhun lui s'y était toujours refusé, au risque de mourir affamé. Qu'il soit humain ou animal, pendant longtemps le sang lui avait fait horreur. Il ne pouvait plus vivre auprès de sa famille au risque de les tuer involontairement, et il fut pris en charge par celle qui l'avait vampirisé, Victoria, une chinoise de cinq cents ans. Cette relation d'amour/haine avec cette femme avait duré une centaine d'années pendant lesquelles il rencontra également deux vieux vampires, Junho et Minjun, deux frères, du même âge que Victoria. Tous les trois avaient eu du mal à le convaincre de se nourrir, et devaient se confronter tous les jours à un jeune homme appauvri, affaibli, et en totale contradiction avec les comportements naturels des vampires. Ils vivaient dans une maison abandonnée quelque part en Chine et laissaient rarement leur jeune congénère sortir.

— Tu dois boire du sang c'est un fait, avait dit Minjun de sa voix toujours murmurée. Essaie donc la nourriture dont tu avais l'habitude et je te garantis que tu ne le supporteras pas.

— Je ne tuerai personne, répliqua Nichkhun, le visage émacié, une lueur de colère dans le regard. Je ne suis pas comme toi !

 

            Victoria, et surtout Junho, le regardaient d'un air attristé. Il ne prenait pas la peine de prendre soin de lui, rien qu'à voir la tunique qui fut autrefois blanche qu'il portait constamment, déchirée par endroits, tâchée de partout.

— Il y a d'autres moyens de... commença Junho.

— Je veux juste partir d'ici.

 

            Nichkhun était l'un des rares à avoir l'audace de soutenir le regard de Minjun, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, tous les vampires qui venaient les voir semblaient le considérer comme un leader particulièrement puissant. Son frère Junho était totalement différent, plus doux et compréhensif, qui lui avait fait le choix de ne pas se nourrir de sang humain. Il y eut cette nuit où Nichkhun était parti de la maison et s'était rendu en ville. Cela lui manquait, l'odeur de la viande grillée, les plats des repas familiaux que préparait sa mère. Assis devant une table d'une petite auberge, il attendait son menu avec impatience et appréhension. Il ne fit pas attention à Junho qui s'assit en face de lui, en silence. Cela ne mit pas longtemps après les premières bouchées avant qu'il comprenne exactement l'effet que cela faisait. Évidemment, Junho s'y était attendu et le mena loin des regards, soutenant son ami tandis qu'il recrachait avec difficulté ce qu'il avait avalé.

— Je t'assure que le sang animal t'aidera à survivre, disait-il. Tu n'es pas obligé de tuer.

 

            C'était ce même Junho qui, cent ans plus tard, avait ramené une boite de céréales, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Essaie ça ! C'est énorme !

 

            Ce que Minjun n'avait évidemment jamais essayé mais qui amusait Junho et Nichkhun, beaucoup plus complices.

 

**xXx**

 

            Boire de l'alcool ou du café ne posait aucun souci par ailleurs, cela permettait de s'enivrer ou de se réchauffer à l'intérieur. Manger quelque chose de solide sans hémoglobine était infecte, terreux, pas du tout engageant. Même un morceau de viande saignante. Ce fut pourtant ce qu'il commanda, c'était toujours plus proche de ses habitudes alimentaires qu'une salade.

— Vraiment très saignante, précisa-t-il au serveur. Bleue.

 

            Wooyoung le regardait avec amusement et Nichkhun lui répondait avec un sourire. A la première bouchée, il eut quelques sueurs froides. Cela avait exactement le même goût que la première fois qu'il avait tenté l'expérience après sa transformation. Et dire que quand il était humain il avait été un grand amateur de viande... Il soupira longuement pendant que Wooyoung évoquait quelques anecdotes sur la vie étudiante. L'air de rien, le vampire continuait de manger quelques bouchées par-ci par-là, très lentement, gardant son air serein alors qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. « Mais quelle bonne idée ! » s'écriait-il en son for intérieur. « Autant courir tout nu au soleil sans ta pierre de lune ! » Il se leva doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, s'excusant auprès de son invité, car il devait aller aux sanitaires. Là, son masque fut brisé et il rendit tout son repas dans la cuvette des toilettes, le teint blême et en sueur. Et en plus cela l'affamait... Il se rafraîchit le visage avec de l'eau froide qui s'écoulait du lavabo, se rinçant la bouche par la même occasion. Il essaya de juger son reflet dans le miroir : il n'avait pas une tête trop effrayante, il pouvait donc retourner auprès de Wooyoung. Celui-ci le toisa, soupçonneux. Il avait bien remarqué sa façon singulière de manger, et à son retour, il ne toucha plus à son plat, et au lieu d'un dessert, il prit un café.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda l'étudiant une fois qu'ils furent sortis du restaurant.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Tu n'as rien mangé, c'est curieux, alors que c'est toi qui m'as emmené ici.

— Et tu expliques cela comment ? fit Nichkhun sur un ton léger.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je te le demande.

— Je mange juste très peu.

 

            Et Wooyoung devait se contenter de cette réponse. Nichkhun le raccompagna jusque chez lui, à pied, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit. Le jeune étudiant ne cessait de le regarder étrangement, de plus en plus en proie à des doutes sur son sujet, mais il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Ils arrivèrent sur le pallier de la maison où il vivait avec sa sœur.

— Tu veux rentrer cinq minutes ? Proposa-t-il.

— Non, répondit Khun, sachant très bien que de toute façon il ne pourrait pas rentrer à moins d'y être clairement invité.

— Merci pour cette soirée alors.

— Bonne nuit Wooyoung, sourit-il.

 

            Il s'avança lentement vers lui et serra sa taille entre ses bras. Son vis-à-vis le laissait faire, les joues rosies par le vent frais, enfin pensait-il. Il voyait le visage du Nichkhun s'approcher du sien. Il y pouvait voir la profondeur de ses yeux reflétant les lumières du perron. Les lèvres de Khun se posèrent enfin sur les siennes, les effleurant à peine. Il sentait la prudence dans son geste, alors Wooyoung lui attrapa la tête et approfondit le baiser, entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser s'insinuer la langue de Nichkhun qui caressa aussitôt la sienne. Celui-ci prit légèrement peur, et il lui semblait étrangement battre son cœur mort. Il se sentait cependant assez fort pour éviter de le mordre, et il se souvint pourquoi il ne s'attachait à aucun humain susceptible de devenir une proie à ses yeux. Non il n'était pas un de ces vampires-là. Wooyoung rompit le baiser.

— Bonne nuit Nichkhun, murmura-t-il enfin.

 

            Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte et Khun le regarda rentrer chez lui sans dire un mot. Il resta planté devant la maison durant de longues minutes, comprenant que leur relation allait évoluer rapidement et cela allait être extrêmement compliqué de garder son secret. Wooyoung saurait tôt ou tard la particularité de son petit-ami. Peut-être devait-il en parler à Taecyeon et Chansung avant que cela n'aille trop loin. Il s'était volontairement engagé dans une relation risquée avec quelqu'un qui n'imaginait sûrement pas l'existence de créatures telles que les vampires.

 

            Les lycans firent une visite à leur ami le lendemain tôt dans la journée à sa demande. Il parut à leurs yeux à la fois particulièrement enjoué et préoccupé. Il leur parla de Wooyoung, et Chansung devina rapidement que c'était la personne dont il avait goûté le sang.

— Tu es amoureux de lui ?

 

            La question fatidique. L'amour était une notion bien abstraite voir ridicule aux yeux des suceurs de sang.

— Ou bien ton but c'est de te nourrir de lui ? continua Chansung.

— Ta question est grotesque, fit Nichkhun, vexé, en fronçant les sourcils. Bien sûr que non !

— Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'on allait devoir te tuer, dit-il sérieusement. Tu sais que si tu fais le moindre mal à un humain, nous ne pourrions pas laisser passer ça.

— Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, répliqua le vampire. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai peur de ne pas résister à la tentation.

 

            Il posa sa tête dans ses mains, las. Il avait évidement envie de rester avec Wooyoung mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

— Et quand je pense à Minjun et Junho qui reviennent dans quelques jours...

— Quand exactement ? demanda Taecyeon.

— On ne sait jamais avec eux.

— Il penserait quoi Minjun de ta relation avec un humain ?

— Déjà ça ne le regarde pas, répondit Nichkhun sur un ton de défi, ensuite il ne pense pas grand chose de ce genre de relation. Ce sera plutôt Yoona qui va se prendre un savon.

 

            Taecyeon se redressa, mal à l'aise. Nichkhun eut un petit rire.

— Je blaguais. Yoona fait bien ce qu'elle veut. Minjun n'est pas aussi tyrannique que tu l'imagines, tu sais. Il est froid et puissant, mais...

— Pas méchant, finit le loup-garou. Merci on me l'a déjà dit. On m'a aussi dit que c'était Chansung qui avait le plus à craindre.

— Pourquoi moi ?! s'écria le concerné.

— Reste loin de Junho et ça ira bien, répondit Nichkhun.

— Junho est proche de tout le monde, marmonna Chan. Pourquoi pas de moi ?

— Je rêve où vous avez vraiment peur de Minjun ? rit le vampire.

 

            La discussion devint plus détendue et Nichkhun prit le parti de vivre pleinement sa relation avec Wooyoung. Celui-ci passait maintenant ses fins d'après-midi à étudier dans le loft de Nichkhun, en profitant pour l'embrasser entre deux leçons. Cela ne faisait pas une semaine qu'ils étaient officiellement en couple que Wooyoung découvrit enfin la clé du mystère entourant son partenaire. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, il remarqua une porte dont Nichkhun ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il l'ouvrit, intrigué, et fut surpris de voir qu'elle menait à un escalier. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur qui éclaira une pièce au sous-sol d'une lumière bleuté, et il descendit prudemment. C'était une cave froide, aux murs de béton. Il y avait plusieurs coffres, des armoires et des frigos, et plus surprenant encore, quelques armes archaïques exposées sur les murs. Deux ou trois haches, des épées de différentes tailles, des arcs et arbalètes, et beaucoup de pieux en bois. Tout au fond, il y avait même une cage et des chaînes. Wooyoung pâlit, mais il osa ouvrir un des frigos, et il porta sa main sur sa bouche, retenant un haut-le-cœur, quand il découvrit qu'il était rempli de poches de sang. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus et il remonta aussitôt, refermant la porte derrière lui le cœur battant la chamade.

— Que fais-tu ? fit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

 

            Nichkhun était là, pas surpris de voir Wooyoung sortir de son sous-sol. En fait, il l'avait senti y rentrer et ne l'avait pas empêché d'y descendre. Cela l'attristait un peu, craignant sa réaction. L'étudiant tremblait légèrement et retourna précipitamment au salon pour ranger ses affaires. Nichkhun le suivit lentement, comprenant la signification de « cœur douloureux ».

— Je... je dois y aller, balbutia le jeune homme. Une urgence...

— Je sais ce que tu as vu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda Wooyoung qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. 

— Un vampire, répondit-il simplement.

 

            Il ferma les yeux.

— Cela explique beaucoup de choses, murmura-t-il.

— Si tu as besoin que je t'explique...

— Je sais ce qu'est un vampire, coupa-t-il.

— Non tu ne sais pas.

— Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? Le jour où tu avais prévu de faire de moi ton dîner ? s'écria Wooyoung, en colère.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention, répondit Nichkhun tristement.

— Je ne te crois plus. Laisse-moi rentrer chez moi pour y réfléchir.

 

            Il partit aussitôt et Nichkhun n'osa pas le retenir. Il comprenait sa réaction. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de pouvoir l'écouter. Et le vampire avait également besoin de réfléchir un peu pour savoir quoi lui dire. Mais même s'il comprenait, le voir lui tourner le dos était douloureux.


	3. la loi du sang

— Tu t'es disputé avec Nichkhun ? demanda Ji Eun, un soir.

 

            Wooyoung était sur la table du salon, potassant ses cours. Pourtant son esprit était ailleurs. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas revu le vampire. A force de trop y réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose. En fait il y avait bien des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas dans cette histoire. Il préférait ne pas savoir la vérité, de peur qu'elle soit blessante, cependant il se disait que si le but de Nichkhun avait été de se nourrir de son sang ça aurait été fait depuis longtemps. On ne pouvait pas clairement dire que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient disputés. Wooyoung avait juste pris la fuite. Allait-il le revoir ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même s'il le voulait. Ce n'était pas anodin, et pour le peu de ce qu'il savait des vampires, c'était même dangereux. Mais Nichkhun lui manquait, ses petites attentions à son égard, ses gestes et ses regards tendres, qui tendaient à lui assurer qu'il avait été sincère. Ce débat interne dura toute la nuit, toute la matinée du lendemain au point qu'il en oublia tout ce que le professeur avait pu dire pendant le cours à la faculté. Il sortit à 14 heures, l'air pensif, s'apprêtant à aller manger un sandwich dans le parc. Et Nichkhun était là, vêtu d'un long manteau noir, immobile au milieu du parc, les mains dans les poches et des lunettes noires sur le nez. Wooyoung se paralysa à sa vue, il n'aurait jamais cru le voir à cette heure de la journée. Une fois la surprise passée, il s'avança à sa rencontre et ils allèrent s'installer silencieusement au café le plus proche.

— Je croyais que les vampires craignaient le soleil, dit enfin Wooyoung.

— C'est vrai, répondit-il. Si cela ne me touche pas c'est parce que je suis protégé par la pierre de lune.

 

            Il montra sa bague.

— Si je l'enlève, je tomberai en cendres en quelques secondes. Nous sommes très peu à avoir ce genre de protection. J'ai la chance d'avoir de bons amis.

— Pourquoi on se voyait le soir alors ?

— Et bien, ce n'est pas parce que le soleil ne me fait aucun effet qu'il est particulièrement agréable lorsqu'il est à son zénith.

— Mais aujourd'hui... fit Wooyoung en regardant sa montre.

— Il fallait que je te voie. Je suppose que tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions.

— Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire... qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

 

            Il avait peur de la réponse. Si Nichkhun était un vampire, cela n'avait plus d'importance, parce que même s'il avait découvert une vérité plutôt surnaturelle, il avait des sentiments pour l'homme qu'il était. Il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il ne s'intéressait à lui que pour son sang. Sang qu'il avait goûté le soir de leur première rencontre.

— Au départ, tu m'intriguais beaucoup, expliqua Nichkhun avec sincérité. Je voulais te connaître, et c'est tout naturellement que j'ai commencé à avoir de l'affection pour toi. Il faut savoir que je ne me suis jamais lié avec des humains dans une relation amoureuse. Tout simplement, Wooyoung, si mon cœur battait encore, je pourrais dire qu'il bat pour toi.

 

            Wooyoung soutenait sa tête dans ses mains, les yeux écarquillés. Il trembla légèrement, à la fois soulagé et surpris par cette déclaration. Il savait qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il ne jouait pas. Il devait avoir une expression singulière sur le visage car Nichkhun semblait inquiet en le regardant.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

— Comment je peux te faire confiance ? murmura Wooyoung. Comment je peux avoir la certitude que je ne suis pas en danger avec toi ?

— Il y a toujours des risques, je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais je ne bois pas de sang humain et j'y résiste très bien.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'entrer dans ton monde. Peu importe combien j'aime être avec toi, qu'est-ce que je vais devoir affronter ?

— Je ne vais pas te forcer. Je comprends que tu veuilles vivre une vie normale, répondit Nichkhun avec un sourire.

— Parle-moi un peu plus des vampires.

— Dans notre monde, il y a deux catégories de vampires. Il y a les Chasseurs – ils se sont nommés comme ça – et ceux qui se sont intégrés dans la société. Les premiers revendiquent l'idée que les vampires sont des prédateurs, et les humains leurs proies. Alors ils s'attaquent à eux avec violence, sans scrupule, sans se soucier du nombre de victimes. Ils se sentent supérieurs aux humains. Et il y a les autres, ceux qui ne chassent pas. On peut se procurer du sang de bien des façons. Il y a des humains qui vendent carrément leur sang, on paie pour les mordre, c'est un milieu un peu sombre et glauque. Ce qui est le plus courant c'est de s'approvisionner dans des banques de sang spécialisées qui sont gérées dans l'ombre par des vampires eux-mêmes. Et enfin la solution que j'ai choisie, me nourrir avec du sang animal. Il est évidement beaucoup moins bon et ne me permet pas d'utiliser complètement mes capacités surnaturelles mais je survis et je ne fais de mal à personne.

— Il y a d'autres vampires à Séoul ?

— Bien sûr. Beaucoup même. Mais tu comprends que nous nous faisons discrets.

— Tu as quel âge en réalité ?

— Et bien cela fait exactement cent quarante-huit ans que je suis un vampire. J'ai cessé de vieillir à vingt-quatre ans.

 

            Wooyoung pâlit, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Nichkhun soit si vieux. Cela expliquait enfin ses nombreux voyages, ce fameux bouleversement dans sa vie. Il apprit alors beaucoup de choses sur les vampires : contrairement aux croyances, l'eau bénite et les crucifix n'avaient aucun effet sur eux. L'ail non plus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dormir dans des cercueils, et plus surprenant, le pieu dans le cœur ne les tuait pas mais les paralysaient. Ce qui était mortel étaient le feu, le soleil et la décapitation, ou des cas particuliers comme un poison connu des vampires seuls, des blessures trop graves pour se refermer toutes seules à cause d'une perte trop importante de sang. Sur une note moins morbide, Nichkhun évoqua l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. La force physique ou le pouvoir de régénération était la base, mais il avait aussi une agilité hors du commun, capable de faire des sauts de plusieurs mètres. Les vampires les plus puissants étaient capables de lire dans les pensées et même de manipuler les esprits. Ils discutèrent longuement, quittant le café, se promenant en ville, et prenant enfin le chemin de la maison de Wooyoung. Le ton était devenu plus léger.

— Tu es bien foutu pour quelqu'un de si vieux, se moqua Wooyoung.

 

            Arrivés au pallier de la maison, ils devaient à présent faire le bilan.

— M'engager dans une relation aussi peu prévisible que pourrait être la nôtre ne m'enchante pas vraiment, tu sais. Un humain, un vampire... l'immortalité... au bout d'un moment cela deviendra un problème.

— Je sais bien, soupira Nichkhun, tristement.

— Néanmoins, même si je ne peux pas dire que je te connais bien encore, je ne veux pas ne plus te voir, reprit Wooyoung en lui prenant la main. C'est nouveau pour moi tout ça.

— Pour moi aussi.

— Tu veux rentrer un peu ? dit l'étudiant, rougissant.

— Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'un vampire ne peut entrer dans une maison habitée par un humain sans y avoir été invité.

— Et bien, puisque je t'invite en toute connaissance de cause, tu peux entrer non ?

— Maintenant oui.

 

           Pour la première fois, Nichkhun put entrer dans la maison familiale de Wooyoung. La demeure était spécieuse, héritage d'une famille coréenne plutôt aisée. Ji Eun était encore en cours, alors les deux hommes étaient seuls, installés sur le canapé du salon.

— Tu bois du café, ce n'est pas contre-indiqué ?

— Le café réchauffe notre corps, certains préfèrent le thé. On peut aussi boire de l'alcool. L'eau et les jus de fruits n'ont aucun intérêt...

— Et la nourriture solide est écœurante, finit Wooyoung avec un sourire. Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé au restaurant. Tu t'es mis toi-même en danger.

 

            Il se leva pour servir du café.

— Tu as décidé de nous laisser une chance ? murmura Nichkhun.

— Au moins, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, répondit le jeune homme, amusé, en se rasseyant.

 

            Il croisa les jambes, posant l'une d'elle sur les cuisses du vampire qui eut un léger rire.

— Tu me cherches, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tout à fait, si tu ne me mords pas.

 

            Nichkhun soupira et lui prit le bras pour le faire venir contre lui. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres qu'il embrassa aussitôt, laissant sa langue s'insinuer entre elles. Il passa tendrement ses doigts dans les mèches noires de Wooyoung, les descendant le long de ses joues. Il le sentit trembler légèrement et il rompit le baiser.

— Tes mains sont froides, dit-il pour s'expliquer, réprimant un rire gêné.

— Ça t'étonne ? Mon corps est mort, Wooyoung. Mon sang ne circule pas, répondit Khun en le serrant plus fort contre lui. Mais il peut se réchauffer contre le tien.

— Quand tu dis que ton corps est mort... ça fonctionne quand même, non ? demanda le jeune homme avec un étrange sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qui fonctionne ? s'étonna le vampire, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

           

            Wooyoung ne répondit pas et reprit le baiser, glissant ses mains sous la veste de Nichkhun. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt ce qu'il avait en tête.

— Tu penses déjà à ces choses. Ce n'est plus de la provocation, humain. Mon corps est mort mais il fonctionne à merveille, des pieds à la tête.

 

            Il lui embrassa le cou et Wooyoung ne pensa pas une seule fois au risque que cela pouvait sous-entendre. Ils se frottèrent lentement l'un contre l'autre, se découvrant un peu plus, et le corps de Nichkhun, en effet, n'était plus froid du tout. Tout à coup, celui-ci arrêta ses baisers et ses caresses.

— Ta sœur arrive, expliqua-t-il simplement dans un murmure.

 

            Ils s'assirent correctement et la porte s'ouvrit, comme l'avait prédit Nichkhun. Ji Eun entra dans la maison, trouvant avec surprise son frère et son ami sur le canapé. Un sourire illumina son visage.

— Je suis ravie de te revoir, Nichkhun, dit-elle. Tu restes dîner ?

 

            Les deux hommes se regardèrent et rirent de bon cœur.

— Non je ne reste pas, répondit-il en se levant. Je te dis à demain Wooyoungie ?

— A demain, Khunnie.

 

            A présent que Wooyoung connaissait le secret de Nichkhun, ils parvenaient à discuter plus librement ; le vampire n'avait plus rien à cacher. Il put partager quelques anecdotes sur sa longue vie. Il lui raconta par ailleurs comment il avait été vampirisé. Il avait rencontré une jeune femme, Victoria, à Bangkok, où il vivait avec sa grande famille, dans le royaume de Siam, ancien nom de la Thaïlande, exactement en 1864. Il avait tout juste vingt-quatre ans et il était tombé amoureux de cette femme. Lorsqu'il fut malgré lui impliqué dans une bagarre de rue et qu'il avait reçu un coup mortel, elle l'avait sauvé. Sauvé en lui donnant sa propre malédiction. Il avait entretenu avec elle une relation qu'il qualifiait d'amour-haine. Il était très attaché à elle par sa gentillesse, sa simplicité, elle lui avait appris à être un vampire qui ne tuait pas les humains, mais il lui en voulait d'avoir fait de lui une créature de la nuit.

— J'aurai toujours une relation particulière avec elle, conclut-il, mais j'ai tourné la page il y a un siècle.

— J'aimerai bien la rencontrer.

 

            Il parla de Taecyeon et Chansung, deux lycanthropes qu'il avait connus dès son arrivée en Corée il y avait cinq ans de cela, deux de ses plus proches amis qu'il avait hâte de présenter à Wooyoung. Il mit par contre un peu de temps avant d'évoquer l'arrivée prochaine de deux anciens vampires du nom de Minjun et Junho. Après qu'il fut devenu vampire, Nichkhun était allé s'installer en Chine avec Victoria, et les deux frères les avaient rejoints. Si Junho semblait éternellement être un jeune homme plein de vitalité, toujours souriant et ouvert aux autres, son frère aîné Minjun était tout l'inverse, comme deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie. D'un naturel froid et distant, il faisait partie des vampires les plus puissants. Il se nourrissait de sang humain exclusivement, ne le cachait pas, mais avait toujours refusé avec fermeté d'entrer dans la caste des Chasseurs, il les méprisait presque et cela ressemblait beaucoup à une affaire personnelle. Malgré leurs différences, les deux frères étaient très proches et se comprenaient sans se parler, Minjun était même surprotecteur envers Junho et pouvait se mettre très en colère si on lui faisait le moindre mal, et il semblerait que Junho avait un don pour se mettre dans des situations dangereuses.

 

            Un soir, accompagnés de Ji Eun qui tenait absolument à voir un film hollywoodien, Nichkhun et Wooyoung se promenaient en ville et discutaient avec légèreté de divers sujets d'actualité. Ji Eun était surprise de voir que, bien qu'il connaisse tant de choses, Nichkhun était paradoxalement peu familier avec les personnalités du moment et se retrouvait perdu quand la jeune fille évoquait tel acteur ou tel chanteur. Ils revenaient du cinéma et ils s'amusaient à répéter les répliques les plus drôles du film quand Nichkhun cessa soudainement de rire. Il se précipita sur Ji Eun à une vitesse quasi imperceptible. Les deux humains ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, la scène semblait s'être immobilisée. Nichkhun avait le bras levé vers le visage de la jeune fille, la main refermée sur une flèche en bois dont la pointe était à deux centimètres de son nez. Le vampire leva la tête en hauteur comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Une ombre se jeta sur eux et Wooyoung eut à peine le temps de voir que c'était un homme que Nichkhun s'était interposé et avait envoyé en un coup de pied l'agresseur à l'autre bout de la rue. Il se retourna vers Wooyoung, les yeux devenus très clairs.

— C'est un Chasseur, dit-il d'une voix forte. Partez ! Rentrez chez vous et n'ouvrez à personne !

— Mais toi ? s'inquiétait le jeune homme.

— Va-t-en ! s'écria le vampire dans un grognement au moment où l'assaillant revenait à la charge.

 

            Brun, les cheveux coiffés en brosse, il avait les yeux injecté de sang et un continuel sourire carnassier, le Chasseur ne prononça aucun mot. Wooyoung avait pris la main de sa sœur avant d'entamer une course effrénée jusque chez eux. Il regarda rapidement derrière son épaule. Les deux vampires avaient disparu dans une ruelle à l'écart. Wooyoung et Ji Eun ne surent pas exactement combien de temps ils avaient mis pour rentrer à la maison, mais il leur fallu un moment avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Le front contre la porte d'entrée, Wooyoung retrouvait peu à peu une respiration normale.

— Et Nichkhun ? demanda Ji Eun d'une petite voix.

           

            Son frère pâlit. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'était un Chasseur, et ce n'était pas rassurant. Ne lui avait-il pas dit aussi que les vampires qui se nourrissaient de sang humain avaient plus de pouvoirs ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement.

 

            Wooyoung ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils venaient d'être soudainement attaqués par un vampire, et si Nichkhun n'avait pas été là, Ji Eun serait morte, et sûrement lui aussi. Il se tourna vers sa sœur, le regard déterminé.

— Reste là. Ne fais entrer personne. Je vais revenir.

— Grand frère ?

 

            Sa voix tremblait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et elle sentait que son frère allait revenir sur leurs pas. Il lui embrassa le front avant de sortir précipitamment. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes et une fois arrivé à l'endroit où l'attaque avait commencé, il prit la direction de l'appartement de Nichkhun. Il regardait partout autour de lui, espérant apercevoir le vampire, essayant de ne pas imaginer le pire. Il vit une jambe étendue dans une ruelle et le reste du corps était caché par un mur. Wooyoung s'avança lentement, le cœur battant la chamade. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas... non, ce n'était pas Nichkhun. Il porta la main à sa bouche, réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Il avait la tête tranchée qui gisait à quelques centimètres, la gueule grande ouverte, crocs en avant, yeux blancs écarquillés. Bien que la peau fût devenue sombre et desséchée, il reconnut le Chasseur à ses cheveux coiffés en brosse. Nichkhun avait gagné son duel, mais où était-il ? Wooyoung reprit ses recherches, toujours aussi inquiet. Il entendit un léger bruit près d'un conteneur à ordures. Il savait cette fois que c'était lui. Assis contre le mur, Nichkhun était grièvement blessé, ce qui causa un nouveau haut-le-cœur à Wooyoung. Une mare de sang entourait le vampire qui se tenait le ventre. La plaie était incroyablement profonde et large, un être humain serait mort d'une telle blessure. Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Wooyoung. Il leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux presque bleus.

— Rentre chez toi, murmura-t-il.

— Je ne vais pas te laisser là, répondit Wooyoung en s'agenouillant près de lui.

— Dégage ! s'écria Nichkhun dans un grognement.

— Non. Je te ramène chez toi et on va te soigner, fit-il calmement.

 

            Le corps du vampire se mit à trembler. Il n'avait plus la force de lui répondre. Wooyoung lui fit passer son bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se lever. Soutenir Khun jusque chez lui et ouvrir la lourde porte demandait au jeune homme beaucoup d'efforts et il s'étonna lui-même d'y être arrivé. Il le déposa dans son lit avant d'aller refermer la porte, et il essaya de réfléchir à un moyen de soigner le vampire.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il en se pendant sur Nichkhun.

— Rentre chez toi.

 

            Il avait l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal, perdant le peu de couleur qu'il avait. Le sang ne cessait de couler et la plaie ne semblait pas guérir toute seule. Wooyoung lui enleva sa veste et releva le tee-shirt pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Il eut soudainement une forte envie de vomir mais soigner Nichkhun était plus important. Pendant qu'il tournait en rond, essayant de trouver une solution par lui-même puisque Khun n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose que « va-t'en », il appela Ji Eun pour la rassurer, que Khun et lui étaient indemnes. Inutile de l'inquiéter davantage en lui disant la vérité.

— Il te faut du sang, c'est ça ? fit-il après avoir raccroché.

 

            Le vampire avait commencé à convulser, ce qui n'était pas bon signe aux yeux de Wooyoung qui se précipita au frigo, sortant une poche de sang qu'il vida dans une tasse. Il sortait avec un vampire, il fallait s'y habituer, se dit-il. Il retourna au chevet de Nichkhun et lui fit boire le contenu de la tasse. Celui-ci eut un hoquet et repoussa violemment le bras de Wooyoung avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté, recrachant le liquide avec dégoût.

— Pourquoi ? s'exclama Wooyoung qui commençait à paniquer.

 

            Nichkhun toussait. Il refusait volontairement de lui répondre. Le jeune étudiant ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas encore tout appris de son univers. Il lui prit la main, tentant de la réchauffer entre les siennes.

— Laisse-moi te sauver, murmura-t-il. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

 

            Il posa ses lèvres contre les doigts de Nichkhun. Ils étaient si froids... il essaya plus durement de se souvenir des conversations qu'ils avaient eues. Il lui avait parlé d'un bar pour les vampires, le « Moonlight ». Là-bas il trouverait quelqu'un pour l'aider, sûrement, et peu lui importait s'il risquait d'être attaqué, il fallait qu'il tente sa chance. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Nichkhun avec tendresse.

— Je vais chercher de l'aide, dit-il. Accroche-toi d'ici là.

 

            Il se releva et se précipita sur la porte qu'il ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Il fit face à deux hommes et sursauta de surprise. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer, surpris eux aussi par cette apparition à en juger par l'expression étonnée de l'un d'entre eux, tandis que le deuxième le regardait, intrigué, les yeux noirs et profonds.

— Êtes-vous des amis de Nichkhun ? demanda Wooyoung en accentuant sur le mot « ami ».

— Et toi ? fit l'homme au visage impassible.

 

            Wooyoung allait répondre quand les deux hommes comprirent ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Ils devaient être des vampires effectivement, et il comprit qu'ils avaient senti le sang de Nichkhun. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'appartement sans que le jeune homme ne puisse percevoir leurs mouvements. Il les rejoignit au chevet du blessé.

— J'allais chercher de l'aide. Il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

— Tu lui as donné du sang animal ? interrogea le vampire impassible.

— Minjun... murmura Nichkhun. Fais-le partir.

— Le sang animal ne sert à rien pour un vampire blessé, continua le dénommé Minjun tandis que son frère Junho – ce dont se souvenait Wooyoung – dégageait du visage en sueur de Khun quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y étaient collées.

 

            La plaie était si béante que même Minjun semblait écœuré. Nichkhun avait perdu trop de sang, il n'allait pas survivre. Junho nettoya le liquide visqueux qu'il avait autour de la bouche quand Wooyoung avait tenté de le nourrir avec du sang de porc. Le sang animal était inutile : il ne servait qu'à nourrir un vampire en pleine forme pour qui ne devienne pas affamé. Seul le sang humain lui conférait un véritable pouvoir et pouvait le guérir d'une telle blessure. Minjun et Junho débattirent sur comment ramener une proie en un temps record mais Nichkhun s'y refusait.

— Pensez aux conséquences, dit Wooyoung en essayant de ne pas montrer combien il était intimidé par ces nouveaux venus. Soit il finit par tuer un innocent, soit vous laissez dans la nature un témoin victime de vampirisme libre de raconter tout ce qu'il a vu et ainsi vous mettre en danger.

— Alors tu proposes qu'on le laisse mourir, humain ? demanda Minjun dont les pupilles s'éclaircirent.

— Non. Vous venez de le souligner, vous avez à votre disposition un humain consentant qui connaît votre secret et qui n'ira pas vous dénoncer.

— Va-t'en ! hurla le vampire blessé.

— Tu es plutôt courageux, murmura Minjun après un long silence.

— Non ! coupa Khun qui était de plus en plus pâle.

— Que faut-il faire ? continua Wooyoung, l'ignorant volontairement,

— Simplement qu'il boive ton sang.

— Combien de quantité a-t-il besoin ?

— Pas assez pour que ça te tue, assura Minjun.

— Ce n'est pas sûr, marmonna Khun, en sueur. Il se peut que je ne puisse pas m'arrêter à temps.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Minjun et moi serons là pour t'arrêter, intervint Junho en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est le seul moyen de te sauver.

— Si tu ne le fais pas partir, je t'en voudrais toute ma vie, c'est à dire l'éternité, grogna le blessé en direction de Minjun qui ne broncha pas.

 

            Wooyoung caressa le visage froid du vampire mourant, effleurant ses lèvres asséchées. Il voulait montrer son assurance, son soutien. Junho redressa son congénère et Wooyoung prit l'initiative de se percer la jugulaire avec la pointe d'un couteau, et pressa Nichkhun contre lui, les doigts bien agrippés dans ses cheveux. Le vampire tentait de résister à ce liquide chaud qui commençait à humidifier ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas. Il se l'était promis. Mais l'odeur de ce sang était enivrante. Il serra son étreinte et planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre du cou de Wooyoung qui étouffa une exclamation. Puis, dans un élan d'ivresse, Khun but à grandes gorgées le sang qui lui était offert. L'humain sentait son propre fluide lui échapper. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais pas agréable non plus. C'était une sensation bizarre, presque écœurante, mêlée aux bruits de gorge de Khun. C'était son sang qu'il buvait. Les mains du jeune homme glissèrent lentement et se crispèrent sur la chemise du vampire. La pièce commença à tourner. Est-ce que ça allait finir ? Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir cette sensation de vertige. Nichkhun ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter, et l'étreinte de Wooyoung se desserra, ses bras tombèrent mollement contre le corps du vampire. Les deux frères, qui n'avaient rien loupé du spectacle, se regardèrent, se demandant mutuellement si c'était le moment d'arrêter. Quand Nichkhun resserra son emprise sur Wooyoung comme s'il était sa proie, ils les séparèrent aussitôt, éloignant très vite l'humain des yeux du prédateur. Minjun lui plaqua une compresse contre sa gorge ouverte et il l'allongea sur le canapé, la plaie vers le plafond. Junho quant à lui s'occupait de Nichkhun, également en état de choc, pansant sa blessure, lui essuyant le visage, lui changeant les vêtements et les draps imbibés de sang. Khun restait immobile, le regard sombre tourné vers Wooyoung, plus loin, qui ne bougeait pas et qui paraissait bien pâle. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui à part le laisser reprendre des forces. Il devra beaucoup se nourrir à son réveil pour récupérer du sang qu'il avait perdu. Minjun recouvrit le jeune homme avec la couverture la plus chaude que possédait Nichkhun.

— Ça va aller, dit-il à son ami qui était aphasique. Il s'en remettra. Il a besoin de repos, et toi aussi maintenant.

 

            Khun s'allongea lentement, ne lâchant pas Wooyoung du regard, incapable de prononcer un mot. Et il s'endormit avant de s'en rendre compte, épuisé.


	4. Désintoxication

            Wooyoung se réveilla lentement, tard dans la matinée, l'esprit légèrement désorienté. Il mit un petit moment avant de reconnaître l'endroit où il était. Le salon de Nichkhun. Il rassembla ses souvenirs de la veille mais fut interrompu par une légère douleur dans le cou. Il y porta sa main et sentit un large pansement qui lui couvrait tout son côté droit. Il se souvint de Nichkhun blessé, mourant. Il se souvint qu'il lui avait volontairement donné son sang pour le sauver. Il se redressa soudainement et fut aussitôt pris de vertiges. On s'assit à côté de lui et on lui mit la couverture, qui avait glissé, sur ses épaules. L'homme lui souriait et Wooyoung se rappela de son nom. Junho.

— Prends ton temps, dit-il. Vas-y doucement, tu as besoin de prendre des forces.

— Nichkhun ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix pâteuse.

— Il va bien. Il est sauvé.

 

            Les paravents étaient fermés, empêchant Wooyoung de voir l'espace chambre. Il soupira longuement et ferma les yeux.

— Je suis allé te chercher ça. Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais.

 

            La petite table du salon était remplie de nourriture, de différentes sortes de petits-déjeuners. Entre deux bols de riz il y avait toute une gamme de viennoiseries, ainsi qu'un bol de chocolat chaud, une tasse de café, un grand verre de jus d'orange...

— En fait je te conseille de tout manger, tu te sentiras mieux. Il paraît que le chocolat est très bon pour ton état, ajouta le vampire d'une voix enjouée. Je n'en ai jamais mangé de ma vie, ça ne courait pas les rues à mon époque. C'est dommage, on en entend tant de bien, mais quand j'essaie d'en manger ça a quasiment le même goût que de la boue.

 

            Wooyoung le regarda longuement. Il était exactement comme Nichkhun l'avait décrit et il sentait qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec lui. D'après ce qu'il lui avait été raconté, il avait cinq cents ans, il devait avoir tant vécu, et pourtant il avait ce sourire innocent propre aux enfants.

— Junho, hésita-t-il, est-ce qu'il y a un risque de je me transforme ?

— Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Tu l'espérais ?

— Pas du tout, répondit-il en remontant ses genoux jusqu'à son menton. C'est juste que Nichkhun n'a pas encore eu le temps de tout me dire. Je n'ai pas su comment le sauver correctement.

— Il est sauvé, tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter. Il y a une chose que j'aimerai savoir. Comment il s'est retrouvé dans cet état ?

— Nous avons été attaqués par un Chasseur, expliqua Wooyoung.

— Un Chasseur ? s'étonna Junho.

 

            Il y eut un léger bruit provenant de la chambre. Minjun en sortit en ouvrant un paravent.

— Un Chasseur ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu t'es confronté à un Chasseur ?

 

            Il se retourna de nouveau vers le lit dont il venait de quitter le chevet.

— Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être toujours en vie.

— Et le Chasseur ? reprit Junho.

— Il est mort, répondit Wooyoung.

 

            Il essayait d'apercevoir Nichkhun. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, lui tournant le dos.

Qu'il parte, entendit-il.

— Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de manger et de retourner chez toi, dit Minjun à Wooyoung.

 

            Mais Wooyoung n'arrivait pas à manger tant il avait la gorge nouée en ayant entendu la voix glaciale de Nichkhun lui demandant de partir. Junho jeta un regard atterré à son frère qui haussa les épaules. Le jeune homme se força à manger un peu et il s'apprêta à s'en aller.

— Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ? demanda-t-il aux trois vampires.

— Non, répondit Junho d'une voix douce. Tu vas devoir beaucoup te reposer.

— Raccompagne-le, fit la voix de Nichkhun.

— Khun hyung, murmura Wooyoung sur un ton douloureux.

— Je t'ai demandé de partir.

 

            Junho le mena à la sortie. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais cela ne semblait pas gêner le vampire. Wooyoung remarqua qu'il portait lui aussi une ancienne chevalière mais il n'eut pas le cœur à en discuter avec lui.

 

            Nichkhun, assis sur son lit, avait le visage complètement fermé, les sourcils froncés. Minjun le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il s'y attendait presque lorsque son ami se jeta sur lui, le visage furieux, crocs à découvert.

— Je t'avais dit que je t'en voudrais, grogna Nichkhun.

— Tu y tiens tant que ça à cet humain ?

— Tu veux que je t'en colle une ?

— Tu t'en sens capable ?

 

            Nichkhun soupira et lâcha Minjun. Il se rassit sur son matelas, comme vidé de son énergie.

— On n'avait pas le choix, dit Minjun en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir.

— Je sais.

— Si j'avais su, j'aurais amené mon stock de poches de sang, ça t'aurait évité ça. En tout cas, ton protéger a du cran.

 

            Khun eut un petit rire affectueux.

— Il t'a accepté comme tu es, je suis content pour toi, ajouta Minjun avec sincérité.

— Venant de toi ça me touche.

— Je fais si peur que ça ?

— Peur, non, répondit Nichkhun. C'est juste que tu ne montres jamais aucune émotion. Par contre tu fais peur aux autres.

 

            Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné qui ne répondit pas à la remarque.

           

Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à sa maison, Wooyoung ne souffla mot et Junho n'osait pas dire grand chose. Ils se quittèrent sur le pallier, non sans que le vampire adresse au jeune homme quelques paroles de soutien. Qu'il se repose bien. Qu'il mange bien. Qu'il se laisse le temps de panser ses blessures avant de revoir Nichkhun. Puis il rentra à l'appartement, assistant à un débat entre son frère et son ami dans la cuisine.

— Si tu veux être plus fort, tu n'as qu'à rester à un régime alimentaire fait de sang humain, dit Minjun.

— Un peu comme toi ? fit Nichkhun, sceptique.

— Ça ne t'empêchera pas de vivre parmi eux.

— Comme tu le fais ? continua-t-il avec ironie. Non je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre la raison. J'ai fait ce choix il y a bien longtemps, je ne changerai pas.

— Dans ce cas il faut te désintoxiquer, répondit Minjun en montrant du nez une tasse posée près de l'évier.

 

            Nichkhun était penché sur cet évier, regardant amèrement cette tasse remplie de sang de porc. L'odeur ne lui faisait déjà pas envie, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir du goût de celui de Wooyoung. A la fois délicieux et écœurant. Comment pouvait-il espérer le revoir en toute sécurité s'il était obsédé par son sang ? Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et commença à boire lentement. Il fit la grimace, ce liquide était froid, visqueux, sans grande saveur. Il le recracha aussitôt et laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Il se sentait fiévreux, mal à l'aise, et le corps lourd, voire maladroit. Minjun le regardait, sirotant sa propre tasse. Il avait été cherché un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, pendant que les autres dormaient, sa commande dans une banque de sang. Junho s'était installé à la table du salon. La porte s'ouvrit, rompant le silence et tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Chansung et Taecyeon entrèrent, finissant de rire sur une blague que l'un des deux devait avoir racontée. Ils s'immobilisèrent un instant, regardant tour à tour Junho et Minjun avec surprise.

— Yeah ! Chansung ! s'exclama Junho en se levant et en se précipitant vers lui.

 

            Il lui sauta au cou, à la surprise du loup-garou, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

— Tu m'as tant manqué !

— Toi aussi Junho, balbutia Chansung en répondant à son étreinte. Tu m'as manqué.

 

            Il osa lever les yeux vers Minjun qui les regardait intensément, les yeux ronds. Il sentit soudainement une aura meurtrière mais Junho ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il se força à sourire de manière décontractée, tandis que Taecyeon s'était rendu dans la cuisine pour saluer les deux autres. Minjun lui répondit à peine, trop occuper à fixer son frère et l'intrus.

— Khun, ça ne va pas ? demanda Taec.

— Tu peux me lâcher ? murmura Chansung à Junho. Parce que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'ici deux secondes.

 

            Le vampire se retourna vers son frère et eut un petit rire. Il se détacha de Chansung et s'approcha de Minjun à pas léger. Il entoura son cou de ses bras et écrasa ses lèvres contre sa joue.

— Merci de m'aimer autant hyung, dit-il.

 

            Il l'embrassa encore.

— Mais arrête de faire peur aux gens comme ça dès qu'ils me touchent.

— Bonjour Minjun hyung ! s'exclama Chansung, peu assuré.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, assura Junho.

 

            Et il embrassa de nouveau son frère qui ne bougeait pas. Après quelques secondes de silence, Nichkhun se mit à grogner et jeta sa tasse contre le mur et elle explosa, répandant du sang à l'endroit de l'impact.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? reprit Taecyeon devant le comportement étrange de Nichkhun.

— Il a bu du sang humain, répondit Junho.

— Pardon ?

— Il s'est retrouvé gravement blessé après un combat contre un Chasseur, fit Minjun.

 

            Et ils racontèrent ce qu'ils savaient. Nichkhun n'avait pas exposé les détails du combat et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler. Il n'avait pas l'intention de parler tout court, laissant les deux frères expliquer comment il avait été forcé de boire le sang de Wooyoung. Se nourrir du sang de quelqu'un que l'on désire. C'était pire que tout.

— Pourquoi un vampire s'en serait-il pris à vous ? demanda Chansung. Ils viennent rarement en ville.

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Nichkhun. C'est arrivé très vite et on n'a pas eu le temps de discuter lui et moi, j'ai fini par le décapiter.

— Où est Wooyoung ?

— Chez lui.

 

            Minjun et Junho laissèrent Nichkhun auprès des deux lycans pour s'isoler dans la chambre d'amis qu'ils occupaient habituellement. L'aîné s'assit sur son lit en soupirant, comme s'il ressentait une soudaine fatigue.

— Il faut qu'on parle, dit Junho.

— Laisse-moi dormir d'abord, répondit son frère en s'allongeant.

— Je sais que je devrais en être habitué, continua le plus jeune en s'allongeant près de lui, mais c'est Chansung, je tiens à lui, tu le sais. Il ne me fera aucun mal.

— Je sais.

— Alors cesse de le regarder comme si tu allais le bouffer.

— Il est mortel, Junho, expliqua Minjun. Il va vieillir et mourir. Tu ne le supporteras pas.

— Je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter ou pas en effet, répondit Junho. Mais je veux profiter du moment présent et vivre ma vie, et pourquoi pas avec lui. Je veux vivre ma vie, hyung, ne pas faire comme toi.

 

           Minjun ne dit rien, et Junho savait que cela lui faisait mal, comme il avait mal lui-même. Il l'enlaça tendrement.

— Je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça et je ne te l'ai jamais reproché. Tu as tant sacrifié pour moi, je sais combien tu m'aimes, et je t'aime aussi, et rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que de te voir vivre pleinement ton immortalité toi aussi.

— Vivre ? Je suis mort ce jour-là.

 

            Junho soupira, resserrant son étreinte. Ils n'allaient pas avoir éternellement la même conversation, cela faisait des siècles que cela durait. Ce jour-là, il s'en souvenait aussi.

— C'est parce que tu as tant sacrifié pour moi que j'ai appris à vivre avec ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est douloureux de te voir comme ça à cause de moi.

 

            Il savait qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à le convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Minjun lui répondrait simplement d'arrêter de se sentir coupable, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation. Il retrouva Chansung quelques heures plus tard sur le canapé du salon pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement tous les deux.

— Tu es sûr que je ne finirai pas en pièce ? demanda le loup-garou.

— Bien sûr que non.

— Pourquoi il est comme ça déjà ?

— C'est une longue histoire, répondit le vampire, le visage assombri.

— Que tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ?

— On a tout notre temps.

                       

            Chansung le serra contre lui et lui embrassa le front, sûr de ne pas être dérangé par le regard de Minjun qui devait dormir encore.

— Te raconter toute notre vie et t'expliquer qui est exactement mon frère seraient bien trop long. On verra ça une autre fois. Raconte-moi plutôt le présent, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

 

            Le ton devint plus léger aussitôt. Les deux frères s'étaient absentés six mois au Japon et ils n'avaient pas loupé grand chose finalement à part l'arrivée de Wooyoung dans la vie de Nichkhun. Chansung ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais il avait été le premier témoin de l'attirance de son ami pour cet humain. Deux jours plus tard, Yuri et Yoona rendirent visite à Nichkhun après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Lorsqu'elle vit Taecyeon, Yoona alla directement le voir pour l'embrasser. Elle sentit le regard de Minjun sur elle alors elle se tourna vers lui.

— Alors quoi ? fit-elle sur un ton de défi.

— Alors rien, répondit Minjun.

— Non mais.

 

            Ils n'échappèrent pas au soupir du vampire qui hocha la tête.

— Quand est-ce qu'ils vont comprendre que je ne suis le chef de personne et que je n’ai pas l'intention de juger leur vie ?

— Tu les impressionnes, hyung. Tu as vécu tant de choses, répondit Junho avec un sourire.

— Pas plus que toi.

— Tu es toujours sérieux et tu es très intelligent et froid. Tu es un peu considéré comme notre leader.

 

            Minjun regarda son frère d'un œil noir.

— Je ne suis le chef de personne, répéta-t-il. Sommes-nous une secte régie autour d'un homme comme les Chasseurs ou sommes-nous des gens civilisés ? Bien sûr, Yoona, tu vas mourir à la pleine lune, toi et ton loup, parce que ça ne me plaît pas de vous voir vous bécoter. Si tu crois que ça m'amuse de vous voir vous comporter comme si chacun de vos gestes étaient susceptibles de me déplaire, au bout d'un moment ça me fatigue.

— Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois où tu as autant parlé, répondit sèchement Yoona. Ça doit venir du fait que tu ne dis jamais rien et que tu restes dans ton coin avec froideur.

— Par contre, si vous continuez à me reprocher mon comportement, effectivement je ne garantis pas de ne pas vous arracher un bras ou deux, répliqua Minjun.

— Allons, on se calme, intervint Yuri en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Minjun.

— Oui j'aimerai bien que vous ne vous entretuiez pas sous mon toit, merci, ajouta Nichkhun.

— Cela suffit, dit Junho. Il s'est passé certaines choses dans notre vie que vous n'êtes pas obligés de connaître et qui ont forgé la personnalité de mon frère. A-t-il fait le moindre mal à quelqu'un ? Non, pas quand vous n'êtes pas de ces monstres qui tuent et torturent autrui. Est-il sévère ? Oui, quand vous prenez de mauvaises décisions. Mais est-ce qu'il se mêle de vos histoires de cul ? Non, ça c'est uniquement moi.

— Junho, marmonna l'aîné.

— Ben quoi, c'est vrai. Tu ne vois pas que je te défends, abruti ?

— Par contre, il n'y a bien que Junho qui soit capable de lui parler comme ça, dit Taecyeon, amusé.

 

            Minjun se tourna vers Yuri qui le tenait toujours fermement. Elle lui souriait d'un air avenant et il ne semblait absolument pas touché par son charme. Nichkhun ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait de le dérider.

— Quoi ? Tu préfères un loup ? Un humain ?

— Tu es désespérante, murmura Minjun.

 

            Elle haussa les épaules et alla auprès de Nichkhun qui tentait une nouvelle fois de boire du sang de porc.

— Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas présenté ton humain ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Parce que je te connais, répondit-il.

— Il est mignon au moins ? Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les garçons maintenant, je me sens moins vexée après ton rejet de l'autre jour.

 

            Il fit une grimace et elle eut la même expression de dégoût.

— Le sang de porc est le meilleur, tu disais. Je ne suis jamais arrivée à m'y faire. Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas à subir ça si tu avais choisi de te nourrir comme nous.

— On s'en sort très bien comme ça, répliqua Junho. On a assez débattu sur le sujet, on te reproche ton régime alimentaire ? Non alors fiche-lui la paix.

— Toi qui es si mignon d'habitude tu me sembles à cran aujourd'hui, se plaignit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Ça va Yuyu, garde tes commentaires, intervint Yoona.

— Comment vont les autres ? lui demanda Junho en retrouvant son sourire.

— Très bien, dit Yoona. Elles auraient voulu venir, mais avec Victoria elles ont décidé d'enquêter sur ce Chasseur. Sooyoung a dû s'occuper du corps pour éviter que des humains tombent dessus.

— Le travail des Nettoyeurs est vraiment dur, commenta Taecyeon.

— Mais nécessaire quand les Chasseurs viennent faire leurs petites tueries ou quand les vampires ont des comptes à rendre. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a poussé cet homme à vous attaquer ?

— Il a commencé par tirer une flèche sur la sœur de Wooyoung, expliqua Nichkhun.

— Ça c'est inhabituel, fit Yuri, les yeux écarquillés.

— S'il avait voulu se nourrir d'elle, pourquoi vouloir la tuer ? demanda Chansung. Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas boire le sang d'un humain mort ?

— C'est exact, répondit Minjun. Pourquoi tuer une gamine ?

 

            Nichkhun fixait l'évier d'un air étrange. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Le but de ce Chasseur avait été uniquement de tuer Ji Eun, mais pourquoi ?

 

            Wooyoung dormait depuis des heures, il n'avait pas été en cours depuis sa blessure et sa sœur prenait soin de lui sans trop comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il était revenu aussi faible et blessé. Le jeune homme quand il ne dormait pas attendait auprès de son téléphone, mais Nichkhun ne lui donnait aucune nouvelle. Il ne répondait pas aux questions de Ji Eun et passait la majeure partie de son temps dans sa chambre. Il ne comprenait pas s'il était encore faible par rapport à sa perte de sang ou déprimé par rapport au comportement de Nichkhun. Ce silence le pesait et il ne pouvait plus rester chez lui. Dans son salon, il regardait par la fenêtre. L'automne était bel et bien arrivé, et le soleil avait laissé place à la pluie. Le temps était donc en accord avec ses émotions. Il avait essayé d'appeler Nichkhun et personne ne lui avait répondu. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution. Il sortit de chez lui et prit le chemin de l'appartement du vampire. Une part de lui-même lui disait de courir, et c'est ce qu'il fit, ignorant la pluie qui tombait à verse depuis des heures. Il se retrouva très vite devant la porte en acier de l'appartement de Nichkhun. Il n'hésita pas une seconde lorsqu'il frappa de toute ses force, ignorant la douleur du métal frappé contre sa main. Ce ne fut pas Khun qui lui ouvrit mais Junho qui n'avait pas l'air surpris. Wooyoung ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole.

— Je veux le voir.

— Désolé, murmura le vampire, l'air compatissant. Ce ne sera pas possible.

— Et pour quelle raison ?

— C'est très compliqué, tu sais.

— Et je suis bien trop stupide pour comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis qu'un simple mortel, fit Wooyoung, agacé.

 

            Junho soupira et regarda sur le côté. Nichkhun était caché par la porte mais il ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Le vampire au visage juvénile ne se laissa pas démonter, plantant son regard profond dans les yeux de Wooyoung qui pouvait y lire toute son expérience.

J'ai tenté de te le dire, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été plus clair, dit-il d'une voix d'un autre âge. La raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez plus vous voir pour l'instant est bien simple. Réfléchis. Cela fait des dizaines et des dizaines d'années que Nichkhun n'a pas bu de sang humain. Ce sang a des vertus particulières et dans un cas comme celui de Khun, tu ne serais pas en sécurité près de lui. Il doit se désintoxiquer du sang humain, pour ça il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas là pour ne pas le tenter de te mordre à nouveau. De plus, tu es fragilisé par une perte importante de sang. Pendant qu'il retrouve son état normal, toi tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

— Il va bien au moins ? demanda le jeune homme d'une petite voix, passant de la colère à la tristesse.

— A ton avis ? Ça pourrait aller mieux mais il s'accroche.

— J'ai l'air stupide.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Ça va te faire rire, mais je me suis senti comme une jeune lycéenne naïve qui a donné sa première fois au garçon qu'elle aime et qu'elle se retrouve rejetée le lendemain sans explication.

— Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça, répondit Junho avec un sourire. Rentre chez toi te reposer.

 

            Et Wooyoung repartit bredouille chez lui. Junho referma la porte, attristé et se tourna vers Nichkhun.

— Tu sais, ça ne pourra pas durer. On ne peut pas le traiter comme ça.

— Je n'ai pas envie de le mettre en danger, murmura Khun.

 

            Il y avait du monde qui allait et venait dans l'appartement. Entre Junho et Minjun qui vivaient avec lui ou encore Taecyeon et Chansung qui aidaient moralement leur ami, Yuri et Yoona étaient également souvent présentes, accompagnées de leurs amies, des connaissances communes au groupe. Même Victoria rendit visite à Nichkhun, le félicitant d'avoir pu vaincre un ennemi plus fort que lui. L'enquête autour de ce Chasseur n'aboutissait pas à grand chose. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi il avait attaqué Ji Eun.

— Il va falloir que je rencontre cette fille, dit Victoria. On en saura peut-être plus si je lui parle.

— Je ne veux pas que tu utilises tes pouvoirs sur elle, coupa Nichkhun. Elle est toute jeune, et surtout elle ne sait rien sur nous.

— Je ne lui ferai aucun mal et je serai discrète. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

— Moyennement.

 

            Elle sourit et donna une petite tape à l'épaule du vampire. 

 

**xXx**

 

            Encore cinq jours. Wooyoung était retourné en cours, et il s'était remis à jouer. A cause du temps, ils avaient à présent investi le gymnase à cause de la pluie incessante. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à jouer plus d'un quart d'heure d'affilée. Et puisque Nichkhun ne semblait pas le contacter encore, et que lui il allait mieux, il avait bien envie de lui exprimer sa colère.

 

            Ce jour-là Nichkhun était seul, enfin. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit à la volée et Wooyoung pénétra dans le salon, trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie battante. Nichkhun, confortablement installé dans son canapé, une tasse à la main, le regarda, surpris, mais ne dit rien et ne bougea pas.

— Ça suffit ce silence, fit le jeune homme. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de te recentrer, mais cela n'a que trop durer, nous devons mettre les choses au clair.

— Très bien, répondit calmement le vampire, je t'écoute.

— Je me doute bien que ça doit être un traumatisme pour toi d'avoir bu du sang humain, Junho m'a expliqué tant bien que mal, et ce jour-là j'étais totalement conscient de ce qui allait se passer.

— Continue.

— Mais tu oublies que j'ai vécu ce traumatisme à cent pour cent également, tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre à l'écart alors que j'avais accepté ta différence! Je ne veux pas de l'excuse « c'est pour ta sécurité » maintenant tu vas me dire où on en est et combien de temps je vais devoir t'attendre.

— Et bien, on en est là. Toi et moi dans mon salon.

— Si tu n'étais pas déjà mort, je serai en train de te tuer, marmonna Wooyoung, le regard noir, en s'approchant de lui.

 

            Nichkhun le regarda s'avancer sans bouger d'un moindre centimètre. Wooyoung se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes et l'embrassa violemment. Nichkhun le repoussa aussitôt.

— Espèce d'inconscient, on n'embrasse pas un vampire qui est en train de boire du sang, dit-il en montrant la tasse qu'il tenait toujours.

— Je m'en tape, répliqua Wooyoung en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains.

 

            Il lui prit la tasse et la déposa sur la table avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

— Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il. Et je suis en colère contre toi.

— J'avais compris.

 

            Il reprit le baiser et Nichkhun le serra contre lui. Il lui enleva sa veste pour le mettre à l'aise et il le fit basculer sous lui, caressant sa peau trempée. Wooyoung lui avait manqué lui aussi.

— Sinon, comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il le souffle court.

— Mieux. Je pète la forme, répondit Wooyoung en lui déboutonnant la chemise.

— Ça m'arrange.

 

            Il lui embrassa le cou. L'étudiant tressaillit légèrement, mais ce n'était que des baisers. Nichkhun lui montrait ainsi qu'il était maintenant complètement désintoxiqué et qu'il pouvait le désirer sans avoir envie de le mordre. C'était également une preuve pour lui-même, jusqu'alors il ne se savait pas réellement capable de pouvoir le faire. Il retrouva le chemin de ses lèvres et lui remonta le tee-shirt. Ils entendirent un léger toussotement et les deux amants se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Wooyoung reconnut Minjun et Junho mais il ne connaissait pas les deux autres personnes : deux hommes et deux femmes.

— Je t'ai parlé de Taecyeon et Chansung, ben les voilà, fit Nichkhun comme si de rien n'était sans pour autant lâcher leur position. Les gars, voici Wooyoung.

— Enchantés, dit Taec avec un grand sourire.

— Et les filles, ce sont Yoona et Yuri, des vampires, parmi nos plus jolies immortelles.

— Donc voilà ton humain, commenta Yuri.

 

            Wooyoung se redressa, poussant légèrement Nichkhun et réajustant ses vêtements.

— Enchanté de vous connaître, répondit-il à peine gêné.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Junho, amusé.

— Je suis venu mettre certaines choses au point, expliqua Wooyoung en se levant et en enfilant sa veste. Et pour résumer, on a mis au point certaines choses.

 

            Il salua tout le monde d'un signe de tête, dit « à bientôt » à Nichkhun qui se retenait de rire, et rentra chez lui, les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate.


	5. Les frères Jun

            Il s’appelait Minjun et il avait précisément cinq cents quinze ans.

 

            Il y avait bien longtemps, toute sa famille avait été décimée par un vampire, à part Junho son jeune frère qui n’était pas à la maison ce jour-là. Il n’avait jamais su pourquoi il avait été épargné, il se souvenait en revanche d’avoir été enfermé dans la cave d’une maison d’un noble durant des jours interminables. Encore aujourd’hui quand il y pensait il avait mal au bout des doigts tant il avait martelé la porte et les murs dans sa quête désespérée de se délivrer de sa cellule. Il entendait encore l’écho de ses propres cris, de ses propres supplications qui résonnaient en vain. Pendant des jours, il avait été laissé affamé, désorienté, pleurant les siens, reclus dans le noir et la peur. A cette époque-là, comme la plupart des hommes, il avait les cheveux très longs et attachés, mais sa détention avait complètement mis en désordre sa coiffure et des mèches de cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules salies par la poussière. Lorsqu’on le fit sortir enfin, on dut le soutenir pour l’aider à marcher, et on le mena auprès du maître des lieux : un vampire, le monstre qui avait massacré sa famille. Ce qu’il vit finit de le traumatiser. Son frère était là, à moitié inconscient, dans les bras du monstre qui se plaisait à répandre la mort et la souffrance. Combien de temps avait-il été torturé ? Etait-il rentré à la maison et avait-il vu les corps mutilés de leurs parents et de leurs petites sœurs avant d’être à son tour enlevé ? Le vampire avait mordu sa chair à de nombreux endroits, ses bras et son cou portant les traces de ses crocs. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et le sang mêlé à la sueur salissait son corps jusque sur son visage où quelques unes de ses boucles noires s’étaient collées. Le regard des deux frères se croisa et Junho laissa échapper une faible plainte.

— Grand frère…

 

            Minjun n’en supporterait pas davantage. Qu’importe ce qu’il était, cet homme allait payer. Il rassembla toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour se défaire de ses gardes et il se jeta sur le vampire avec rage. Il n’eut pas le temps de faire la moitié du chemin qu’un homme robuste l’intercepta, lui donnant un violent coup de poing dans l’estomac qui l’envoya à l’autre bout de la pièce. Le vampire avait regardé la scène avec amusement, se délectant du désespoir de ses deux proies.

— Laisse-moi finir mon repas, dit-il d’une voix sifflante. Ton frère a un sang particulièrement délicieux.

 

            Il lui prit le bras pour accompagner ses paroles et huma son poignet avec une plaisir malsain. Il passa un léger coup de langue dessus avant d’y enfoncer ses crocs, laissant une goutte de sang s’échapper de ses lèvres pour couler le long du bras meurtri de sa proie. Junho n’avait plus la force de crier. Il savait qu’il allait mourir. Minjun mit un moment avant de se relever, non sans difficulté, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il avait envie de hurler de frustration. Le garde le tenait avec fermeté de sorte que même s’il le pouvait il n’était pas capable de s’en défaire.

 

            Il serait dommage de laisser mourir une telle proie, pensait le vampire, et après tout, ces deux-là pourraient bien le divertir plus longtemps. Alors il entailla lui-même son poignet et laissa goûter son propre sang dans la bouche entrouverte de Junho qui perdait lentement conscience. Minjun comprit que ça n’envisageait rien de bon ; il tenta de se lever à nouveau, prêt à bondir pour éloigner son frère de ce monstre, mais son plan avorta avant même d’avoir pu être exécuté, son geôlier le maintenant fermement au sol. Malgré lui, Junho eut la force d’agripper le bras du vampire, soudainement assoiffé, sous les yeux horrifiés de son aîné. Et quand le vampire jugea que cela suffisait, il attrapa Junho par la gorge, le soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante, et le jeta sur le côté comme un vulgaire déchet. Minjun ne savait pas si le garde avait relâché son attention exprès ou non, mais il put s’en défaire facilement pour se précipiter sur son frère.

— Junho !!

 

            Celui-ci convulsait, le visage recouvert de sang. Minjun le prit dans ses bras, délicatement, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait. Junho le regardait, les yeux paniqués, peinant à respirer. Il n’arrivait pas à aligner deux mots tant son corps se rétractait. De nouvelles larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux, se mêlant au sang qui avait séché sur ses joues, et enfin, un apaisement, un léger soupir. Il ferma les paupières, laissant son corps tomber dans un sommeil profond, devenir soudainement froid, avant de cesser de respirer. Et Minjun assista à sa mort, impuissant, le cœur trop meurtri pour comprendre qu’il avait perdu son frère. Il s’effondra sur son corps, en larmes, criant son nom, en vain. Il ne put le pleurer plus longtemps. Le vampire s’était levé de son siège et avait pris Minjun par le cou. C’était son tour, se disait-il.

— Quel gâchis, siffla-t-il en le regardant avec des yeux injectés de sang. J’aurais dû garder les petites comme en-cas pour une prochaine fois. Le sang de ta famille était particulièrement délectable.

 

            Dès cet instant, tout devint flou dans l’esprit du jeune homme. Il sentit douloureusement les crocs du vampire déchirer la chair de son cou avec violence. Etait-ce son sang qu’il sentait s’échapper de son corps, ou était-ce sa vie ? Le temps lui sembla long jusqu’à ce que le monstre le lâche, et alors qu’il avait cru pouvoir mourir enfin, la vie semblait revenir en lui au travers un liquide étrange qu’on lui faisait boire. Ce n’était pas réellement une vie qu’il sentait, et ce liquide, c’était du sang. Comme il l’avait fait avec Junho, le vampire faisait boire à Minjun son sang contaminé, mais il ne put s’en détourner. C’était la mort qui l’attendait, comme il avait vu mourir son frère, alors pourquoi il le laissait faire ? Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de boire ce sang écœurant ?

 

            On jeta les corps des deux frères dans la même cave où avait séjourné Minjun pendant quelques jours. Junho fut le premier à s’éveiller, ne comprenant pas où il était ou ce qu’il faisait là, et sa mémoire était flanchante. Il vit son frère étendu là, près de lui, le corps dénué de toute couleur, de toute chaleur. La gorge nouée, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fermement avant de se rendre compte que lui non plus, il ne dégageait aucune chaleur. Il remonta ses manches, se souvenant avoir été blessé, mais la peau de ses avant-bras était lisse, sans aucune meurtrissure. Il avait gardé les traces de sang qui avaient séché mais toutes ses blessures s’étaient refermées. Minjun ouvrit les yeux à son tour, et se redressa vivement, portant la main à son cou, comme s’il se réveillait d’un cauchemar atroce. Son cou était vierge de toute morsure, mais il ne sentait aucune palpitation sous ses doigts. Ils n’avaient plus de pouls, plus de chaleur. Ils étaient morts cette nuit-là, morts dans une indescriptible souffrance. Junho se blottit dans les bras de son frère, tremblant des pieds à la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qui leur arrivait. Et ils avaient faim. Très faim. Et ils se sentaient tellement faibles. Etaient-ils devenus eux aussi des monstres comme celui qui les avait mordus ?

 

            On leur ouvrit le lendemain, et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à leur tortionnaire. Junho se souvenait encore des tortures qu’il lui avait fait subir. Il s’agrippait au bras de Minjun qui devait être fort pour deux et qui soutenait le regard du monstre avec orgueil. Il ne le laisserait plus l’emporter sur lui.

— Votre réveil se passe bien ? demanda le vampire avec amusement.

— Qu’est-ce que vous nous avez fait ? fit Minjun sèchement.

— Je vous ai offert une deuxième vie.

— Foutaises.

— Vous ne me croyez pas ?

— Laissez-nous partir.

— Très bien. Mais attention aux rayons du soleil, dit-il avec un large sourire.

 

            Minjun n’en revenait pas. Les hommes de main du vampire guidèrent les deux frères jusqu’à la sortie. Junho tenait encore le bras de son frère, peu assuré, pendant qu’ils traversaient la demeure. Il faisait nuit déjà, et Minjun regarda derrière lui, suspicieux. Après tout ce qu’il leur avait fait, il les laissait partir comme ça. Les doigts de Junho se refermèrent sur son avant-bras.

— Grand frère, je meurs de faim, murmura-t-il.

 

            Ils partirent en ville trouver une auberge pour pouvoir enfin reprendre des forces, mais quand les plats arrivèrent Minjun ne put réprimer une grimace. L’odeur ne lui faisait vraiment pas envie. Ce qui n’empêcha pas Junho d’entamer son assiette. L’aîné commençait à comprendre, tandis qu’il regardait une jeune femme qui servait à l’autre bout de la salle comme il n’avait jamais regardé une femme auparavant, s’attardant longuement sur son cou qui semblait plus délicieux que n’importe quel plat dans son assiette. Il se crispa, posa son regard sur Junho qui avait porté la main sur sa bouche. Ils se levèrent précipitamment, sortant de l’auberge pour se réfugier dans une ruelle. En plus d’être affamé, Junho s’était rendu malade. Le soleil commençait à se lever, ce qui rappela à Minjun les mises en garde du vampire. La ruelle était à l’abri des rayons qui s’élevaient à l’est, mais pour combien de temps ? Minjun sortit un peu, pour être sûr, et tendit son bras vers un endroit éclairé. D’abord le picotement fut léger mais une brûlure intense s’empara de sa main qui commença à fumer. Il retourna aussitôt auprès de Junho et fabriqua à la va-vite un abri avec des caisses en bois. Il attrapa un morceau de toile qui recouvrait les réserves de l’auberge et il s’y emmitoufla avec son frère.

— Ça va aller, dit-il.

 

            Mais ils avaient toujours aussi faim et se sentaient toujours aussi faibles. Minjun avait bien compris qu’est-ce qui pourrait les sauver mais cette idée l’écœurait. Ils restèrent immobiles toute la journée, cachés par l’abri de fortune, entendant au loin les animations de la ville. Ils furent découverts des heures plus tard par le vampire lui-même qui savait exactement comment les choses allaient se passer et les deux frères furent forcés de retourner chez lui.

— Ce qu’il vous faut, leur expliqua-t-il, c’est du sang humain. Ou alors vous allez vous dessécher et mourir lentement, pour de bon cette fois.

— Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, coupa Minjun.

— Alors tu laisserais ton frère mourir à cause de tes principes ?

 

            Junho était vraiment affaibli, à peine capable de marcher. Avoir avalé de la nourriture commune avait empiré son état, comme s’il était empoisonné.

— Votre transformation en êtres immortels ne sera complète que quand vous aurez bu du sang humain. Je peux vous apprendre à maîtriser vos pouvoirs. Les gens d’ici m’appellent Chung, et si je parais avoir quarante ans, j’en ai en réalité trois cents. Les enfants, voici de quoi vous satisfaire.

 

            On emmena auprès d’eux une jeune femme ligotée, effrayée. Il semblerait que les gens dans cette maison étaient tous des vampires, tous au service de Chung. Il se mit à rire alors que la pauvre humaine regardait ces inconnus avec incompréhension et effroi. Minjun, lui, était dégoûté, sachant très bien ce que Chung voulait qu’ils fassent d’elle, et c’était hors de question.

— Alors ?

— On ne la touchera pas, dit-il clairement.

— Quel dommage. Quel gâchis. Vous auriez pu faire de grandes choses tous les deux.

 

            Il avait perdu son sourire et il prit Junho par la gorge.

— Puisque vous allez mourir, autant que je m’amuse encore un peu avec vous

 

            Minjun se jeta sur lui, furieux, mais fut envoyé à l’autre bout de la salle.

— Tu n’es pas encore complètement un vampire, pauvre idiot. Tu es aussi faible et affamé que la dernière fois. Si tu veux avoir une chance de te mesurer à moi, tu dois achever ta transformation.

 

            Cela l’amusait, c’était évident. Il voulait soumettre ses deux nouveaux jouets à ce dilemme. Il voulait voir jusqu’où irait ce simple paysan pour son frère.

— Et si je te vidais des dernières gouttes de sang qu’il te reste ? susurra-t-il à l’oreille de Junho.

— Ne le touche pas, ordure, fit Minjun d’une voix rauque en tentant une nouvelle fois de le faire lâcher prise.

 

            Et il vola à nouveau sur quelques mètres avant de s’écraser lourdement au sol.

— De quand date ton dernier repas ? Tu es stupide de vouloir te mesurer à moi en étant aussi faible.

 

            Il serra Junho contre lui et lui caressa affectueusement ses boucles noires.

— Tu es mignon, ce serait dommage de te laisser mourir.

 

            Il reprit sa place sur son fauteuil, Junho sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme arrivait à peine à lever un bras pour tenter vainement d’échapper à son emprise. Chung lui attrapa la main et lui embrassa les doigts. Minjun s’était relevé et repartait à la charge, mais il fut encore tenu en échec. Chung avait à peine besoin d’une main pour l’immobiliser.

— Tu es quand même coriace pour quelqu’un dans un état pareil. Ton frère lui est complètement amorphe.

 

            Minjun aurait voulu être capable de le tuer en un regard. Il n’allait pas rester là sans rien faire, il n’allait pas laisser ce monstre toucher davantage son frère de manière si dégradante. Il ne voulait même pas savoir où il venait en venir tellement cela le dégoûtait. Et il avait beau se jeter de toutes ses forces sur le vampire, cela ne lui faisait aucun effet et c’était Minjun qui faisait des envols de plusieurs mètres.

— Reviens dans quelques siècles, si tu survis, et à ce moment-là, peut-être réussiras-tu à me blesser.

 

            Minjun retomba près de la jeune fille qui était en larmes. Il la regarda longuement. Son cerveau bouillonnait. Pour acquérir de la force, il devait boire son sang, il n’était pas obligé de la tuer. Il devait agir vite avant que Chung ne fasse plus de mal à Junho. Vite.

— Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il avant de l’amener vers lui.

 

            A l’intérieur, il était en panique, et quand il la mordit au cou et que son sang coula dans sa gorge, il sentit la force qu’il avait besoin s’emparer de son corps. La faim disparut, la faiblesse aussi. Il percevait le monde différemment, entendait ses sons qu’il ne connaissait pas, sentait d’autres odeurs, son corps n’était plus aussi lourd. Il savait qu’il pouvait sauver Junho à présent. Il laissa la fille retomber sur le sol et se projeta sur Chung à une vitesse étonnante. Il attrapa son frère et donna un coup au vampire qui fut envoyé si loin et si violemment que le mur s’effondra à son impact. Minjun ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il n’allait pas se laisser submerger par l’attaque des autres vampires qui étaient surpris par une violence si soudaine. Il serra Junho contre lui, prit la fille qui avait perdu conscience dans son autre bras et il s’enfuit aussitôt avec cette même vitesse phénoménale qui les emmena loin, très loin de cette maison et de cette ville, quelque part dans les montagnes.

 

            Etaient-ils enfin à l’abri dans cette caverne ? Minjun l’espérait. Mais son frère ne bougeait pas, allongé sur les pierres poussiéreuses et froides. L’aîné tentait de le ranimer, lui tapotant les joues. Il regarda la jeune fille. Elle vivait toujours mais elle était en état de choc. Minjun la prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse et lui entailla légèrement le poignet, laissant couler le sang dans la bouche de Junho. Lorsqu’il vit que son frère se ranimait, il pansa rapidement les blessures qu’il avait causées, espérant qu’elle survive. Junho ouvrit les yeux, s’éveillant à son tour aux facultés surnaturelles des vampires. Minjun le serra dans ses bras, heureux de le voir sauvé, enfin.

— Qu’est-ce que nous sommes maintenant ? demanda le cadet amèrement

 

            Minjun ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Il ne fallait pas rester là. Alors ils partirent rapidement dans le village le plus proche, laissant la jeune femme à la porte d’une maison, s’assurant qu’on la trouve très vite et qu’on la prenne en charge. Son destin ne dépendait plus d’eux désormais.

— Va-t-elle survivre ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Minjun tristement.

 

            Et ils repartirent rapidement, errant loin des villes, loin des humains, pour ne pas être tentés par leur sang.

 

            Au bout d’un mois ils commencèrent à s’affaiblir et ce fut à ce moment-là qu’ils rencontrèrent Song Qian, une jeune femme vampire elle aussi. Elle les avait trouvés une nuit dans une grotte dans laquelle ils s’étaient cachés, Junho blotti contre son frère.

— Vous avez été engendrés par un dénommé Chung n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Je vous cherchais. Je suis sa fille.

— C’est lui qui t’envoie ? s’exclama Minjun d’une voix menaçante.

— Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a vu en vous qui l’intéresse, mais comme vous ne partagez pas sa vision du monde, je suis partie vous chercher, car nous pouvons nous allier contre lui.

— Tu viens de nous dire que tu étais sa fille, comment te faire confiance ? continua Minjun.

— Je vous apprendrai à maîtriser vos pouvoirs.

 

            Elle leur parla de Chung, pour qui les humains n’étaient rien d’autre que des proies qu’ils devaient chasser. C’était lui qui avait fondé la caste des Chasseurs, caste contre laquelle Minjun avait décidé de lutter pour les siècles à venir. Elle leur apprit son savoir, et ce fut compliqué avec Junho en particulier, car il resta longtemps traumatisé par sa transformation.

— Un vampire peut survivre en buvant du sang animal, dit-elle. Mais cela réduira beaucoup vos capacités surhumaines.

 

            Cela convenait à Junho. Plus jamais il ne boirait de sang humain. Mais Minjun était partagé.

— Est-il possible de se nourrir de sang humain sans tuer personne ?

— Oui. Mais il faut trouver un humain qui consente à te donner son sang.

— Je ne peux pas me permettre d’être faible à nouveau.

 

            Il avait besoin d’être fort pour assurer leur protection et pour pouvoir se venger de Chung. Il avait un compte personnel à régler contre ce vampire. Il n’oubliera jamais la vue des corps mutilés de ses petites sœurs de cinq et dix ans. Il n’oubliera jamais la personne qui avait tué sa famille. Il n’oubliera jamais le vampire qui avait torturé son frère. Mais ce vampire n’était pas aisé à trouver. Il changeait de villes souvent, parcourant toute l’Asie. Minjun était déçu. Une fois, et une fois seulement il l’aperçut au loin sans pouvoir engager le combat de la revanche, et jamais pu il ne le retrouva sur son chemin.

 

            Très vite, Song Qian changea de nom, se faisant appeler Victoria, et parmi les nombreux enseignements qu’elle leur confia, elle leur donna le secret de la pierre de lune, et tous les trois portaient une chevalière qui les protégeait des rayons du soleil. Elle ramena quelques siècles plus tard un jeune homme de Bangkok, Nichkhun, qui partagea leur vie pendant de longues décennies, jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse sa vie de lui-même, n’étant pas animé particulièrement par un esprit de vengeance contre les Chasseurs.


	6. Lumina

            Ji Eun vit son frère rentrer, trempé des pieds à la tête, et le visage rouge.

— Nichkhun va bien, dit-il simplement.

— Un jour, tu m'expliqueras ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

— Un jour, sûrement. Je vais me coucher.

— A cette heure-ci ?

 

            Il répondit à peine et monta à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ji Eun haussa les épaules et alla préparer le dîner dans la cuisine. Wooyoung, lui, faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, encore tout retourné de son passage chez Nichkhun. Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner : on lui envoyait un message. « Je viens » Il s'assit sur son lit, regardant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, et se releva aussitôt. Et il se rassit. Il enleva enfin sa veste humide, et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était noir, la nuit était tombée, mais quelle importance ? Aucun rayon de soleil n'avait pu s'échapper de l'épaisse couche de nuages de toute la journée. Une journée grise et pluvieuse. Wooyoung rit intérieurement. Une petite phrase pleine de clichés venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Le soleil était dans son cœur, avait-il pensé. Il rit encore et s'allongea en soupirant. Il ne pouvait rien y faire s'il était amoureux. De légers tapotements le firent se relever et il aperçut Nichkhun à sa fenêtre. Il alla lui ouvrir et le vampire entra aussitôt. Il prit à peine le temps de regarder autour de lui pour faire connaissance avec les lieux qu'il serra Wooyoung contre lui et l'embrassa avec avidité. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et le vampire commença à le caresser par-dessous le tee-shirt. Les lèvres de Nichkhun parcouraient sa peau, de sa gorge à son torse et descendirent jusqu'au nombril. Wooyoung se cambra, sentant son corps se tordre de désir. Plus il s'approchait de son intimité, plus il laissait échapper quelques gémissements, et il s'agrippa à ses cheveux. Nichkhun lui dégrafa le pantalon et le baissa un peu. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit à quel point le jeune homme était excité et il embrassa la bosse qui se fit plus évidente.

— Attends ! s'exclama Wooyoung, soudain inquiet. Tu es sûr que c'est sans danger ?

— Tu as peur que je te morde ? murmura Nichkhun d'une voix profonde.

— Il y a un risque ?

— Te dire que ce n'est jamais arrivé dans la vie d'un vampire serait te mentir, mais je peux t'assurer que je saurai me contenir.

 

            Wooyoung parut rassuré et il caressa la joue de Nichkhun avec un sourire.

— Mais toi, reprit-il, es-tu prêt à ça ?

— J'ai envie de toi, répondit Wooyoung.

 

            Ne cherchant pas à discuter un peu plus longuement, Nichkhun reprit ses caresses et ses baisers. On frappa à la porte de la chambre. Le geste parut empressé.

— Grand frère ! fit la voix de Ji Eun.

 

            Les deux hommes soupirèrent à l'unisson.

— Quoi ? dit Wooyoung.

— Une lettre ! On a reçu une lettre de notre sœur !

— A cette heure-ci ? murmura Nichkhun, sceptique.

— Toujours.

 

            Wooyoung se leva pour ouvrir à sa sœur. Elle lui tint une enveloppe bleutée et regarda Nichkhun avec étonnement. Il la salua avec un grand sourire, comme si c'était normal, cachant cependant sa déception de ne pas pouvoir être seul avec Wooyoung, enfin. Il eut quand même la curiosité de jeter un œil sur l'enveloppe qui n'était pas cachetée. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme qui haussa les épaules.

— Bon j'y vais, dit-il simplement en passant cette fois par la porte.

 

            Ji Eun fixait son frère sans cacher ses interrogations dans le regard.

— On était... commença-t-il à dire. Non peu importe.

 

            Il ouvrit la lettre et lut à voix haute. Elle ne disait pas grand chose en fait, Elya. Toujours le même refrain, la vie en Europe, qui au bout d'un moment n'était plus aussi palpitante que dans ses premières lettres. Elle ne détaillait jamais sur ses activités là-bas, ou en quoi consistait son travail. Elle disait qu'elle allait bien, que sa famille lui manquait. Normal : elle n'était jamais là. Mais cette fois, une ligne attira l'attention de Wooyoung.

— Elle rentre à Séoul dans deux jours, murmura-t-il avec étonnement.

— Deux jours ? reprit la jeune fille qui ne pouvait contenir sa joie.

 

            Wooyoung esquissa un sourire. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait pu voir sa sœur aînée ?

— Qu'est-ce que Nichkhun faisait là ? fit Ji Eun.

— A ton avis ?

— Je ne vous comprends pas, franchement. Vous avez l'air heureux tous les deux, et loin de moi l'idée de te reprocher d'être amoureux d'un garçon, mais depuis que tu le connais il se passe des choses bizarres.

 

            Cette jeune fille n'était pas stupide. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait et elle le ressentait. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception voyant que son frère lui cachait ouvertement des choses.

— Petite sœur, dit-il, pour l'instant je ne peux pas te dire grand chose. Ce qu'il se passe avec Nichkhun ne regarde que lui et moi, et nous t'expliquerons sûrement plus tard s'il le faut.

— Tu m'expliqueras ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, et pourquoi tu es revenu avec une blessure dans le cou que tu n'as jamais voulu me montrer, pourquoi tu as été longtemps souffrant, pourquoi on n'a plus eu de nouvelles de Nichkhun pendant tout ce temps.

 

            Il la serra dans ses bras. Cela devait être dur pour elle, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas le droit de trahir la confiance de Nichkhun tant que celui-ci ne lui avait pas ouvertement autorisé à tout avouer à sa sœur. Ce secret ne dépendait pas de lui. Pour l'heure, il devait encore discuter avec le vampire, attendre le retour de sa sœur aînée, et comprendre enfin ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit où ce qu'ils appelaient un Chasseur les avait attaqués.

 

            Il retrouva Nichkhun le lendemain soir à son appartement, seuls à seuls, et ce-dernier évoqua les interrogations qui avaient occupées ses amis vampires pendant ces derniers jours, notamment en soulignant le fait que la proie du Chasseur avait été Ji Eun et uniquement elle, et que son but avait été de la tuer. Ce n'était pas un attentat commis au hasard.

— Pourquoi voudrait-on tuer ta sœur ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Wooyoung, les yeux écarquillés. Ce doit être une erreur, Ji Eun est une simple lycéenne.

— Il doit forcément il y avoir quelque chose.

— Je ne peux pas t'aider. J'allais justement te demander pourquoi un vampire s'en prendrait particulièrement à elle.

— Je ne vois pas. Mais Victoria aimerait la rencontrer pour discuter avec elle.

— Laisse-moi la rencontrer d'abord et on verra.

— Minjun aussi veut la voir.

 

            Wooyoung se souvint de ce vampire et des frissons lui parcoururent le dos.

— Tu es sûr que je peux confier ma sœur à ces deux vampires ?

— Oui, elle ne craint rien.

— Alors d'accord.

— On essaie d'éclaircir cette histoire au plus vite, mais on ne sait pas où les Chasseurs se cachent exactement, et ils n'ont pas fait d'autres mouvements depuis.

— En effet, depuis que je me suis engagé avec toi, on ne s'ennuie pas, soupira Wooyoung. Même si j'aurais voulu profiter un peu plus d'une certaine tranquillité avant de plonger dans l'aventure. On ne peut même pas être tous les deux sans être interrompus par un tiers.

— Pas ce soir, répondit Nichkhun avec un grand sourire.

 

            Il alla fermer la porte d'entrée, s'assurant qu'elle était verrouillée. Wooyoung quant à lui, assis sur le lit, avait l'air songeur.

— Junho et Minjun ne risquent pas d'apparaître à l'improviste? demanda-t-il.

— Non, ils ont bien compris que j'avais besoin d'intimité. Que nous avons besoin d'intimité, répondit le vampire en se rapprochant doucement de lui.

 

            Wooyoung esquissa un sourire ravi quand Nichkhun mit tendrement ses mains sur sa taille et posa son front contre le sien. Ils seraient seuls à seuls cette nuit, sans aucune interruption. Nichkhun commença à chercher les lèvres de son compagnon avec les siennes. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Wooyoung le laissa jouer avec sa langue. Il ne se demandait même plus si c'était dangereux et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses du vampire, lui caressant le torse par dessous son tee-shirt. Nichkhun lui rendit ses caresses et le sentit frémir sous ses doigts.

— Tes mains sont froides, murmura Wooyoung avec un léger sourire.

— Laisse-moi le temps de les réchauffer. C'est le désavantage de ma condition de mort-vivant.

— C'est sexy... ironisa-t-il.

 

            Nichkhun le fit allonger sous lui et lui embrassa le cou, défaisant ses vêtements un à un. Wooyoung passa ses doigts dans les cheveux décolorés du vampire, le laissant parcourir son corps langoureusement.

— Pas le temps de jouer, dit-il d'une voix amusée. On a trop joué sans pouvoir finir.

 

            Il lui enleva le pantalon et le caleçon en même temps. Wooyoung se redressa et avec des gestes lents, il commença à défaire l'attache du pantalon de Nichkhun qui ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de son partenaire, étonné par cette initiative. Wooyoung lui-même se surprit à tenir entre ses mains le membre tendu du vampire qu'il caressa lentement avant d'y déposer les lèvres. Nichkhun gémit légèrement.

— Tu n'es pas obligé, parvint-il à dire.

— Mais j'en ai envie.

 

            Il engloutit alors totalement le membre et fit de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Il fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise de Nichkhun, lui effleurant les muscles du torse, caressant ses pectoraux. Khun avait vraiment un corps délicieux et il se réchauffait très vite. Wooyoung accentua les mouvements de sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue. Le Thaïlandais se cambra légèrement et tendit la main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Ce fut seulement quand Khun se crispa qu'il cessa ces préliminaires et s'allongea sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Les mains de Nichkhun glissèrent dans son dos, épousant les courbes de son corps, descendant jusqu'aux muscles rebondis au bas des reins. Wooyoung frissonna de nouveau, sachant très bien ce que le vampire allait faire. Il le fit basculer sous lui, accentuant ses caresses et lui remontant les genoux. Il fit glisser une main entre leurs ventres jusqu'entre les cuisses de son amant, passant ses doigts sur le petit orifice, le titillant légèrement avant d'en y insinuer un délicatement. Wooyoung se raidit aussitôt durant quelques secondes, l'esprit très vite détourné par les baisers de Nichkhun dans son cou.

— Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

— Non, répondit Wooyoung en s'agrippant aux draps quand il sentit un deuxième doigt entrer en lui.

 

            Khun le caressa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit habitué à cette présence puis il le fit s'allonger sur le ventre. Il déposa de petits bisous sur son dos, et lui remonta les hanches, le sentant frémir quand il lui prit son membre en main. Wooyoung sortit la tête de l'oreiller et tourna la tête vers le vampire d'un air empressé.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jouer.

 

            Nichkhun sourit et commença à le pénétrer lentement, veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais c'était tout de même douloureux pour celui qui subissait cette intrusion, Wooyoung le savait. Il enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller, serrant si fermement la taie que les jointures de ses phalanges blanchirent instantanément. Un mélange détonant s'empara de sa poitrine. La douleur laissait place à un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper quelques gémissements qui s'intensifièrent quand les va-et-vient de Nichkhun commencèrent. Ses mouvements étaient lents, trop lents selon le jeune homme qui comprit que son amant attendait son signal pour augmenter la cadence. Il se cambra aussitôt, la tête relevée, n'ayant plus honte d'étouffer ses cris dans l'oreiller. Nichkhun l'aida à trouver une position plus confortable, à quatre pattes sur le matelas, et il s'agrippa à aux hanches de Wooyoung, emporté dans son élan.

 

            Wooyoung ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne savait même plus comment il parvenait à tenir la cadence. Il ne voulait pouvoir dire qu'une seule chose, un seul nom. Comment avait-il vécu jusqu'alors sans lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il ne l'avait pas connu ? Monotone, sans rien de bien palpitant à vivre, sans réel amour non plus. Amour.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il entre deux cris.

 

            Quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps allaient-ils pouvoir être seuls ? Les vampires pouvaient-ils arrêter le temps ? Wooyoung se retourna et entoura le cou de Nichkhun de ses bras. Il ne le lâcherait pas. Arrête le temps s'il te plaît.

— Je t'aime, répondit Nichkhun.

 

            Le soleil s'était levé et Wooyoung n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup dormi lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Nichkhun était allongé tout contre lui et était encore profondément endormi. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue d'un visage si serein. Il posa son front contre celui du vampire et ferma les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Nichkhun.

— Je m'incruste dans tes rêves.

           

            Le vampire prit l'oreiller et le posa sur le visage de Wooyoung en riant. C'était un matin léger, nouveau. Et ce fut dans cette atmosphère qu'ils prirent une douche ensemble, puis un petit-déjeuner autour de la table, entre deux baisers. Un petit-déjeuner hors du commun sûrement, si Wooyoung avait pu trouver dans les placards de la cuisine de Nichkhun ce dont il avait besoin, son amant, lui, s'en tenait à une tasse remplie de sang. Et leurs futurs petits-déjeuners communs allaient ressembler à ça, à chaque matin de leur nouvelle vie à deux, mais ils n'y pensaient pas. Pas pour l'instant.

 

            La porte se déverrouilla et Junho fit passer sa tête dans l’entrebâillement qu'il venait d'ouvrir, examinant l'intérieur du loft avec précaution. Il vit Nichkhun, assis autour de la table, lui faire signe avec malice. Cela signifiait que l'exil loin de l'appartement était levé, alors le vampire entra sans crainte, suivi de Minjun. Les mains dans les poches et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il ne daigna pas saluer le couple et se dirigea aussitôt au sous-sol.

— Euh... fit Wooyoung.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours comme ça, dit Junho en se faisant chauffer du sang. Alors, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

— N'est-ce pas indélicat comme question ? demanda le vampire décoloré alors que son ami lui répondait avec un grand sourire innocent.

— Et c'est avec ce vampire que tu veux que ma sœur ait un entretien ? reprit l'étudiant en frémissant.

— Tu as peur qu'il la mange ? se moqua Junho.

— Il ne la touchera pas, assura Nichkhun. Et si tu veux nous assisterons à la rencontre. Il y aura Victoria, que tu voulais rencontrer, Junho, toi et moi...

— Ce ne sera pas un interrogatoire tout de même, reprit Wooyoung. Je ne pense pas qu'elle en sache plus que moi sur ce sujet, je ne sais pas ce que Minjun pourrait découvrir. Quel genre de pouvoir a-t-il ?

— C'est compliqué à expliquer... murmura le frère cadet, légèrement embarrassé.

— Vous allez me prendre pour un demeuré pendant combien de temps ?

— Il pourrait être capable de ressentir des choses.

— Des choses ?

— C'est comme un sixième sens, il peut analyser les âmes des gens qu'il rencontre, dit Junho. Je ne sais même pas moi-même comment expliquer ça. C'est une faculté que je n'ai pas à cause de mon choix nutritionnel.

— Et il pourrait trouver pour quelle raison Ji Eun a été victime d'un de vos cousins comme ça ? fit Wooyoung dubitatif.

 

            Junho et Nichkhun plantèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de Wooyoung, demeurant silencieux, et tout à coup le jeune homme se sentit très mal.

— Ce... ce n'est pas que... balbutia-t-il. Ce n'est pas que j'assimile ce genre de vampire à...

 

            Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces regards posés sur lui ? Ils s'étaient immobilisés et ne prononçaient plus un mot. C'était pesant, perturbant. Wooyoung commençait à prendre peur.

— Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il, rougissant. Je m'excuse.

 

            Junho baissa les yeux et but une gorgée de sang, tout comme Nichkhun, mais n'avaient pas repris la parole. Wooyoung frémit de nouveau.

— Vous êtes vraiment flippants. Et vous n'avez pas d'humour.

— On n'aime pas être assimilés à des Chasseurs, répondit Junho froidement.

— Et alors quoi ? Tu crois sérieusement que je ne sais pas faire la différence ?

 

            Il parlait plus à Nichkhun qu'à Junho.

— Non, parce que je te connais. Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer. Ou plutôt, évite de le faire en présence de Minjun.

— Et tu veux que je confie ma sœur à ce genre de vampire ? insista-t-il. Si déjà toi-même, après la nuit qu'on a passé, tu réagis aussi froidement après une boulette de ma part, comment veux-tu que je fasse confiance à un vampire que je ne connais pas ?

— Je vais le chercher si tu veux, et tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux, dit Junho.

— Non je vais rentrer chez moi, répliqua Wooyoung en se levant. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle non plus. Si déjà je commence à douter de ma confiance en vous, ce n'est pas la peine.

 

            Et il partit en claquant la porte.

— Tu as compris quelque chose ? s'étonna Junho.

— Que c'est à moi de réparer les dégâts, soupira Nichkhun en se levant à son tour.

— Elle était si bien cette nuit ?

— Peut-être trop. On en a oublié qui nous sommes.

 

            Il n'attendit pas une minute de plus avant d'aller rattraper le jeune homme vexé. Ce-dernier n'était pas encore arrivé chez lui et Nichkhun dut entamer la discussion sur le chemin.

— Ne me demande pas de revenir chez toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais plus confiance en vous que vous n'avez confiance en moi.

— Ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais une question de mot.

— Et si ma sœur dit un mot de travers elle aussi, que risque-t-elle de perdre ? continua Wooyoung. Une main ? Un œil ? Sa tête ?

— Bien sûr que non il ne lui arrivera rien. Tu ne crois pas que tu réagis excessivement ?

— Excessivement ? s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant et en regardant Nichkhun dans les yeux, en colère. Moi je réagis excessivement ? Tu m'as réellement fait peur, Nichkhun. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait.

— Tu ne dois pas oublier ce que je suis.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais déjà pas sucé le sang. Je sais ce que tu es. Ce n'était qu'un détail, sans vouloir vous assimiler à des Chasseurs, j'ai tout de même utilisé le terme « cousins » et je vous ai senti à deux doigts de m'arracher la tête. Ce détail me suffit à ne pas avoir envie de confronter ma petite sœur à un vampire qui me fait peur.

 

            Et il reprit son chemin à grandes enjambées. Nichkhun soupira longuement.

— Je t'assure qu'elle ne craint rien, reprit-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir confiance.

— Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?

 

            Wooyoung s'immobilisa et Nichkhun le serra dans ses bras.

— Écoute, pour tout à l'heure, on ne voulait pas te faire peur. C'est le résultat d'une longue expérience pas très heureuse avec le genre humain.

— Bizarrement toi tu as le droit de m'assimiler aux humains avec qui tu as eu de mauvais souvenirs, dit Wooyoung avec sarcasme.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

— Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, surtout avec la nuit qu'on a passé.

 

            Nichkhun le mena rapidement loin de la vue des passants et le plaqua contre un mur pour l'embrasser.

— On est obligé d'attendre que la nuit tombe de nouveau pour remettre ça ? demanda-t-il à son oreille.

— Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, répondit Wooyoung en se forçant à ne pas sourire.

— Tu me pardonnes ?

— Je ne sais pas.

           

            Nichkhun lui embrassa le cou passionnément et fit glisser sa langue sur sa peau jusqu'à son oreille. Wooyoung ne parvenait pas à le repousser.

— Arrête, idiot.

— Tu me pardonnes ?

— Je te pardonne, arrête, fit le jeune homme, rougissant.

— Tu n'es plus fâché ?

— Fâché ? Moi ?

 

            Le thaïlandais s'empara de ses lèvres, allant jouer avec sa langue.

— Je parlerai à Ji Eun dès que je la verrai, murmura Wooyoung après que le baiser fut terminé.

— Merci, sourit Nichkhun.

— Tu sais comment me manipuler, enfoiré.

— Je t'aime aussi.

 

            Nichkhun accompagna donc le jeune homme jusqu'à chez lui. Ji Eun était là, et les deux hommes comprirent que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois au salon dans une ambiance un peu tendue. Wooyoung redoutait cet instant.

— Te souviens-tu des questions que tu m'as posées ? commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant après avoir regardé furtivement Nichkhun.

— Oui.

— Crois-tu en des choses... surnaturelles ?

— Comme la chose qui nous a attaqués l'autre soir ? Je le sais qu'elle n'était pas humaine, Oppa, je me souviens de son visage. Ta blessure au cou. Tout ça ne me dit qu'une chose, même si ça paraît invraisemblable.

— Vous êtes des humains vraiment intéressants, s'étonna Nichkhun. Habituellement, les gens parviennent à trouver des explications rationnelles pour éviter de prendre peur. C'est un réflexe naturel chez vous.

— Tu es un vampire, c'est bien cela ? demanda Ji Eun avec difficulté comme si, au fond d'elle-même, elle voulait que ce soit une blague.

— Oui.

— Et tu as mordu mon frère ?

— Oui.

— J'ai le droit de te gifler pour ça ?

 

            Nichkhun regarda intensément la jeune fille qui eut l'impression de passer aux rayons x.

— N'hésite pas, sourit-il.

 

            Surprise de cette réponse, elle osa quand même se lever pour faire claquer sa main contre sa joue étonnamment froide. Wooyoung comprit que Nichkhun s'en voulait toujours d'avoir eu recours à son sang pour survivre.

— Puisses-tu toujours protéger ton frère ainsi de la même façon qu'il te protège. Je vais maintenant te demander quelque chose à laquelle Wooyoung n'approuve pas. J'aimerai te présenter à des amis à moi qui veulent faire ta connaissance.

— Par « amis à toi » tu veux dire suceurs de sang ?

— Oui.

— Je risque quoi ?

— Rien du tout.

 

            Elle regarda son frère d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci soupira.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont... gentils, je crois. J'ai confiance en Nichkhun, ça te va comme réponse ?

— Moi je veux bien rencontrer ton monde, ajouta-t-elle au vampire avec un grand sourire.

 

            Nichkhun sortit son téléphone pour appeler chez lui. Il eut Junho au bout du fil qui tenait expressément à s'excuser auprès de Wooyoung. Celui-ci dut éloigner le portable de ses oreilles pour ne pas percer ses tympans à causes des supplications du vampire pour acquérir son pardon. Nichkhun haussa les épaules en riant. C'était Junho. Le ton redevint plus sérieux quand il demanda Minjun au téléphone, lui demandant de faire venir Victoria chez lui, et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir rencontrer Ji Eun. Wooyoung n'hésita pas à ajouter d'un ton qui se voulait convainquant :

— Et faites attention, je vous préviens, je suis très capable de vous voler votre bague magique et vous faire sortir en plein soleil.

 

            Ce à quoi il raccrocha d'un air satisfait, offrant un large sourire à Nichkhun qui essayait d'imaginer la tête de Minjun à l'autre bout du fil.

— Je joue ma vie là-dedans, avoua-t-il.

— Chiche de lui sortir ça en face, se moqua Nichkhun.

— Caché derrière ta musculature, oui pourquoi pas.

— Tu es prête à être scrutée intensément par des prédateurs ? fit le vampire à la jeune fille.

— J'ai hâte ! répondit-elle en enfilant une veste.

— J'aime beaucoup ta sœur, commenta Nichkhun à l'adresse de Wooyoung tandis qu'ils sortaient de la maison.

 

            En chemin, Nichkhun lui expliqua brièvement les mêmes choses qu'il avait dites à Wooyoung des jours plus tôt, notamment en ce qui concernait ses amis suceurs de sang. La jeune fille ne paraissait pas avoir peur, elle était plutôt curieuse d'en connaître un peu plus sur le monde et ses secrets. Elle n'en était pas pour autant inconsciente et quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, elle entra avec prudence, ne sachant pas exactement ce qui l'attendait.

— Je te fais peur ? demanda alors Nichkhun.

— Non, Khunnie, cela dit, je me rends compte que c'est un peu flippant comme situation. Ce sont de vieux vampires n'est-ce pas ?

 

            Wooyoung entra en premier et vit qu'il y avait du monde côté salon. Il soutint le regard de Minjun, se souvenant de la menace qu'il avait osé proférer au téléphone. Il lui fit un signe de tête tout aussi provocateur et vit Junho soutenir son geste avec un grand sourire. D'ailleurs, le cadet des deux frères s'avança vers lui d'un pas précipité pour le serrer dans ses bras.

— Wooyoungie je suis désolé !

— Je sais, moi aussi, répondit l'étudiant d'une voix étouffée. C'est pas parce que tu ne respires plus que ce n'est pas mon cas, lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

— Mais je veux être ton ami moi !

— Ça va on est ami !

— Lâche-le sangsue, nous aussi on veut pouvoir lui parler, dit Yuri qui s'était avancée, curieuse de mieux connaître le nouveau venu dans la bande.

 

            Elle prit le visage de Wooyoung entre ses mains et lui sourit.

— T'es trop choupi toi.

 

            Elle passa ensuite une main sur la cicatrice qui restait de sa morsure au cou. Elle aurait bien envie d'y goûter elle aussi mais il suffit d'un regard de Nichkhun pour qu'elle lâche cet humain. Wooyoung vit qu'en plus de Yoona et Yuri, installées dans un coin du salon, qu'il connaissait déjà, il y avait une autre femme dans la pièce. Les cheveux plus clairs et très longs, elle était assise à côté de Minjun sur le canapé et demeurait silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il connaissait son passé avec Nichkhun. C'était elle, la femme qui l'avait vampirisé. La femme qu'il avait aimée à un moment de sa vie. Elle avait de grands yeux et paraissait à la fois douce et forte. Wooyoung avait envie de s'incliner devant elle, par respect pour l'expérience qu'elle dégageait dans le regard. Comment Nichkhun pouvait-il le préférer à cette femme ? Il eut le cœur serré soudainement, et l'idée de voir son vampire le quitter pour une de ses semblables, qui lui convenait le mieux, qui était immortelle comme lui, lui traversa douloureusement l'esprit. Et s'il n'était qu'un passe-temps ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un humain banal, incapable de rivaliser avec une femme de l'envergure de Victoria. Il sentit aussitôt le bras de Nichkhun se refermer autour de sa taille, comme s'il voulait le rassurer. Wooyoung rompit tout contact visuel avec Victoria pour regarder son vampire. Il lui souriait.

— Je ne te présente pas Victoria, dit-il. Je t'ai suffisamment parlé d'elle.

— En bien ou en mal ? demanda-t-elle en souriant enfin.

— A ton avis ?

 

            Tous se tournèrent simultanément vers la jeune fille qui sortit de derrière Nichkhun qui semblait être sa seule protection. Ji Eun était résolue à faire face à tout ce monde, mais elle avait un pressentiment étrange qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était plutôt étrange et inconnu. Elle regarda celui qu'on lui avait présenté comme étant Minjun.

— Vous vouliez me voir ? fit-elle d'une voix assurée.

— Approche, dit Minjun, intrigué par quelque chose.

 

            Wooyoung serra la main de Nichkhun par appréhension, se forçant à ne pas intervenir. L'expression de son ami ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux, et apparemment les vampires regardaient Ji Eun étrangement, mis à part Junho qui était surpris du silence tendu qui s'était emparé de la pièce. Yoona et Yuri avaient échangé un regard alarmant, et Minjun s'était levé, le regard planté dans celui de Ji Eun. Wooyoung ne comprenait rien. N'étaient-ils pas censés lui poser des questions ? Il se souvint que Nichkhun lui avait parlé des facultés particulières des vampires se nourrissant du sang humain. Ils ressentaient mieux les choses grâce à des pouvoirs plus développés. Que voyaient-ils en Ji Eun. Le regard de Minjun était sombre. Bien plus sombre qu'à son habitude. Le jeune homme n'était pas du tout rassuré. C'était un regard beaucoup plus effrayant que tantôt lorsqu'il avait dû faire face à Junho et Nichkhun.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Hyung ? intervint Junho d'une voix forte.

— Comment n'as-tu pas pu voir ça ? grogna Minjun à l'adresse de Khun.

 

            Sa voix était rauque, et il semblait contenir sa colère. Victoria avait retrouvé une expression froide sur le visage, jugeant également Nichkhun du regard.

— Maintenant je comprends pourquoi cette fille a été la proie d'un Chasseur, continu Minjun en reposant les yeux sur Ji Eun. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre une Lumina sans défense dans la rue.

— Une Lumina ? répéta Wooyoung. Qu'est-ce que...

 

            Nichkhun tourna vivement la tête vers Ji Eun, stupéfait. A l'évidence, « Lumina » évoquait en lui quelque chose de concret. Pour Junho également. Les seuls qui ne comprenaient pas la situation étaient Wooyoung et Ji Eun elle-même.


	7. L'heure du choix

            Le silence était lourd et rendait l'atmosphère quasi-irrespirable. Tous se dévisageaient sans rien dire et cela dura de longues minutes. Ji Eun tremblait : elle se savait le centre des regards et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi étant donné que personne ne se donnait la peine de le lui expliquer. Wooyoung serra plus fermement encore la main de Nichkhun. Lui au moins pourrait prendre la peine d'éclaircir la situation. Mais le vampire fixait Ji Eun avec la même expression de surprise depuis cinq minutes, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas vu ce que Minjun, lui, avait tout de suite remarqué.

— Tu vois que le régime alimentaire que tu as choisi nous met tous en danger, reprit Minjun à l'adresse du jeune vampire. Tes pouvoirs sont trop faibles pour détecter une Lumina qui est si proche de toi.

— En danger ? répéta Wooyoung. Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce que vous entendez par « Lumina » ?

 

            La tension se fit moins forte mais on sentait toujours une certaine gêne au travers la pièce. Nichkhun, l'air légèrement attristé, se tourna vers son ami.

— Il existe une guilde d'élus parmi les humains qui ont acquis il y a des millénaires une certaine forme de pouvoirs surnaturels rivalisant avec ceux des vampires pour pouvoir lutter contre eux et défendre la race humaine. C'est un don inné et héréditaire. Si Ji Eun a ce pouvoir, elle l'a hérité de ses ancêtres, et de ce fait c'est un pouvoir que tu peux éventuellement posséder aussi. On appelle ces élus des Lumina, car ils apportent la lumière au commun des mortels en luttant contre les créatures de la nuit, comme nous.

 

            Wooyoung était complètement abasourdi et dut s'asseoir sur une chaise pour comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais été question d'une telle chose à la maison avec ses parents. Ji Eun, elle, était pétrifiée et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

— A l'évidence, vous ne semblez pas au courant de vos propres origines, intervint Victoria. Détends-toi Minjun, ils ne sont pas là pour nous nuire.

— Si eux ne sont pas au courant, c'est que quelqu'un de leur famille est actif dans la guilde, répliqua Minjun. Il y a forcément au moins une personne par famille d'élus qui a été initiée et qui maîtrise ses pouvoirs.

— Votre sœur... murmura Nichkhun. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans la vie ?

— Elya ? C'est ridicule, fit Wooyoung en tremblant. Elle travaille en Europe, elle fait...

 

            Mais en fait, il ne savait pas réellement ce que sa sœur faisait. Jamais elle n'en parlait clairement. Et elle serait à Séoul dans quelques heures maintenant.

— Elle arrive ? demanda Minjun qui avait lu dans les pensées du jeune homme.

— Elle...

— Ils le savent. Ils savent que l'une de leurs potentielles recrues a été la cible d'un Chasseur. Ils savent également que Wooyoung a des contacts avec des vampires et s'est fait mordre par l'un d'eux.

— Mon frère...

— Et ta sœur, Elya, elle vient pour nous, finit le vampire dans un souffle.

— Tu délires, répondit Wooyoung.

— Tu crois ça ? Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, humain. Les Lumina ne font pas la différence entre les Chasseurs et les vampires intégrés. Si tu as des crocs et que tu bois du sang, tu restes une menace, et leurs pouvoirs sont suffisamment puissants pour vaincre un vampire comme Victoria. Je ne risquerai pas la vie des miens, nous devons partir.

— Partir ? s'exclama Yoona. Mais...

 

            Ji Eun se prit la tête entre ses mains et poussa un hurlement strident. Tout le monde se tut, la regardant avec surprise.

— Cela suffit ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai pas voulu entrer dans ce monde pour qu'on me dise que je suis un danger pour vous !

— Oui Minjun, intervint Yuri en fronçant les sourcils. Reprends tes esprits deux minutes, cette petite ignore tout des Lumina, ne commence pas à l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

 

            Elle fut la première à oser s'approcher de la jeune fille, posant chaleureusement ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Si effectivement leur sœur aînée vient pour nous, il nous faut nous préparer et ne pas accabler Ji Eun et Wooyoung. Ils n'y sont pour rien si un Chasseur a tenté de la tuer ou si Nichkhun a mordu Wooyoung. C'est arrivé. Et si leur sœur est suffisamment intelligente, elle comprendra que nous ne sommes pas un danger.

— Tu as déjà essayé de discuter avec ces humains ? demanda Minjun en la regardant intensément.

— Non.

— Moi oui. C'est peine perdu.

— Ça vaut le coup d'essayer encore, dit Nichkhun. Je ne laisserai pas Wooyoung derrière moi.

 

            La lampe qui se trouvait sur la petite table du salon explosa. Les yeux de Minjun devinrent translucides et quand il répondit sa voix sifflante résonnait dans toute la pièce.

— Tu as déjà fait face à des Lumina. Tu sais comment ils sont. Et tu me demandes de risquer la vie des miens parce que tu ne veux pas abandonner ton humain que de toute façon tu abandonneras un jour parce qu'il sera trop vieux ?

— C'est toi qui veux fuir, répliqua Nichkhun sans laisser paraître le moindre tremblement. Alors prends qui tu veux avec toi, moi je reste. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours fait de toute façon ? Partir et revenir sans t'attacher aux gens ? Tu n'en as que faire de ce que peut ressentir ton frère à chaque fois que tu l'emmènes loin de ce qui peut ressembler de près ou de loin à un foyer pour lui.

 

            Wooyoung recula d'un pas. Il comprenait pourquoi Minjun faisait peur aux autres vampires et les meubles de l'appartement se mirent à trembler tous seuls. Seule Victoria n'avait pas bronché car les autres étaient sur le qui-vive, presque en position de défense.

— Tu dis que tu n'es le chef de personne, pourtant tu parles de protéger les tiens. Tu dis que tu ne veux faire peur à personne, pourtant quand on va contre ta volonté tu utilises tes pouvoirs psychiques pour nous intimider. Tu es tellement obsédé par l'idée de protéger ton frère, car il n'y a que lui qui compte, que tu en deviens égoïste, tu ne cesses de fuir et tu ne penses pas à ce qu'il ressent.

— Nichkhun, murmura Yuri qui semblait plus blanche que d'habitude. Parfois tu ferais mieux de te taire.

— Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis, fit Minjun. Ne me fais pas la morale alors que depuis le début tu as toujours cherché à me défier.

— Tu es injuste Nichkhun, dit enfin Junho d'un air attristé. Ceux qui entretiennent l'idée que Minjun soit un tyran qui vous fait peur, c'est uniquement vous, car vous ne cessez de lui rappeler combien il est froid envers tout le monde en oubliant tout ce qu'il a fait pour notre cause.

— Dis-moi que tu veux partir et je retire ce que j'ai dit, fit Khun.

— Je ne veux pas partir en effet. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour moi.

— Comme toujours tu vas laisser ton frère le faire à ta place ?

— J'ai toujours fait comme ça, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

 

            Minjun ferma les yeux en soupirant. La tension qui s'était emparée de la pièce disparut aussitôt et il tomba mollement sur le canapé.

— Hyung ! s'exclama Junho, inquiet, en se précipitant sur lui.

— Très bien, restons ici, murmura-t-il faiblement.

— Nous allons attendre patiemment, ajouta Victoria à Nichkhun, prenant la relève. Si ça se trouve, aucun danger nous guette mais il faudra surveiller cette femme, être sûrs que c'est une Lumina, et ce qu'elle veut de nous si c'est le cas. Mais je pense qu'ils sont tout de même plus occupés à rechercher Chung qu'à chasser des vampires aléatoirement.

— Chung ? murmura Wooyoung à l'oreille de Nichkhun.

— Le chef des Chasseurs, répondit Khun à voix basse.

— Et c'est ce qu'on fait nous aussi quand on vadrouille à travers le monde Nichkhun, reprit-elle d'une voix sévère. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Tu nous as bien suivis pendant un temps. On ne fuit pas les humains. On chasse Chung. S'il y a bien une catégorie de personne que Minjun déteste plus que les Lumina ce sont bien les Chasseurs et Chung en particulier. Cessez vos disputes puériles tous les deux, on en oublierait que vous êtes amis. Si j'étais un vampire aussi jeune que toi, je n'hésiterai pas à te donner une bonne paire de claques. Et si Minjun ne veut pas exposer son frère aux Lumina, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gêne, gamin. Junho a déjà trop souffert de Chung, des Chasseurs et des Lumina en cinq cents ans pour qu'on puisse négliger ça. Je ne vais pas te faire un rappel de ce à quoi notre vie a ressemblé jusqu'ici !

— Si Minjun laissait Junho devenir plus fort, peut-être que ça n'arriverait plus.

— Ne me mêle pas à ça, marmonna l'intéressé en tenant son frère par les épaules.

— Revenons à notre présent, coupa Yoona. Pas la peine de ressasser le passé. De toute façon, j'ai une attache dans cette ville, je reste là.

— Moi aussi, fit Yuri. Et puis maintenant je prends en charge la protection de notre apprentie Lumina contre les vilains Chasseurs. Je suis toujours plus douée que Nichkhun à ce niveau-là.

— Et quand l'occasion se présentera, dit Victoria à l'adresse des deux humains. Si votre sœur vient effectivement dans le but de nous nuire, il vous faudra choisir un camp.

 

            Junho emmena son frère dans leur chambre, car ce dernier s'était complètement fermé, comme s'il avait épuisé toutes ses forces. Nichkhun les rejoignit aussitôt et le cadet les laissa tous les deux pour qu'ils puissent éclaircir certaines choses. En attendant, Junho tint compagnie à Wooyoung, qui s'était assis sur le lit de Nichkhun, songeur.

— A quoi tu penses ?

— Au fait que vous avez dû vivre énormément de choses.

— C'est vrai.

— Minjun est vraiment sûr que nous avons ce genre de pouvoirs Ji Eun et moi ? demanda le jeune homme tristement.

— Oui. Et Victoria l'a senti aussi. Yoona et Yuri aussi. Parce que ce sont des vampires qui ont des capacités plus élevées que Nichkhun et moi.

— Pourquoi l'ont-ils senti en présence de Ji Eun et pas de moi ?

— Parce que c'est un pouvoir qui se révèle principalement chez les femmes. Certains hommes le possèdent aussi mais il est plus caché. Ji Eun doit être en éveil alors que toi tu es en sommeil.

— A propos de ton frère... commença Wooyoung.

— Il te faudrait des siècles pour le comprendre, coupa Junho dans un soupir. Même Nichkhun ne le comprend pas vraiment, ou plutôt, il cherche toujours à le défier. Il n'a pas très bien vécu sa transformation, ce que je peux comprendre. En fait il n'a pas bien vécu le fait d'être séparé de sa famille du jour au lendemain, et il n'a pas voulu nous accepter au départ.

— Et toi alors ? Pourquoi Minjun te traite comme ça ?

— Parce qu'il préférerait mourir une deuxième fois plutôt que de me voir blessé encore. Et plus je me fais surprendre par nos ennemis, plus il devient froid et impitoyable. Et malheureusement, je suis assez doué pour m'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis malgré sa protection.

— Et si Nichkhun avait raison ? S'il te suffisait simplement d'être plus fort pour ne plus dépendre de ton frère...

— Sans vouloir te vexer, sourit Junho. Tu es un humain qui n'est entré dans notre monde que depuis quelques semaines.

— Justement, si depuis des siècles vous n'avez pas résolu ce problème, alors peut-être que quelqu'un qui n'y connaît rien à ce monde peut vous aider, répondit Wooyoung en lui rendant son sourire.

— Wooyoungie, en fait, tu n'es pas bête, pour un humain.

— Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

— C'est par commodité sûrement que je ne fais pas l'effort de maîtriser mes capacités au maximum. Je pense que j'ai vraiment envie de dépendre de mon frère, car c'est la seule chose qui le maintient en vie, ajouta Junho avec sincérité. Tu crois qu'au bout de cinq cents ans, on peut changer notre façon de vivre ? Et si j'étais moins dépendant, peut-être qu'il s'ouvrirait plus au monde ?

— Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer. Tu vois, j'aime mes sœurs autant que tu aimes ton frère. L'idée qu'Elya soit une Lumina et qu'elle doive tuer des amis qui me sont chers me fait mal. Je n'ai ni envie de la perdre ni de perdre Nichkhun. Je n'ai pas envie non plus que Ji Eun soit mêlée à ça. Déjà que l'on devait se battre contre des Chasseurs, si une troisième force vient pour nous faire du mal, comment peut-on espérer vivre ensemble en paix ?

 

            Junho soupira et lui tapota l'épaule amicalement. Les filles étaient entre elles et tentaient de rassurer Ji Eun sur leurs intentions la concernant. Leurs discussions semblaient plus légères et Wooyoung fut agréablement surpris de voir un sourire sur le visage de sa sœur. Il vit même Yuri lui embrasser la joue presque avec innocence.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit Junho. On ne fera pas de mal à Ji Eun, et on espère ne pas avoir à en faire à Elya. Minjun ne fera rien tant qu'on ne me touchera pas.

— Je n'imagine pas à quoi doit ressembler la discussion entre ton frère et Nichkhun.

— Ça, ça les regarde. Paradoxalement, Nichkhun sait que Minjun tient à lui, mais il a gardé cet esprit puéril de ses premiers pas en tant que vampire. Quand Minjun dit « je veux protéger les miens » évidemment que Khun est inclus dedans. Il cherche en fait à faire clairement dire à mon frère qu'il l'aime presque autant que moi. Khun est un vampire qui a besoin d'affection, il s'est toujours senti seul. C'est pour ça que je suis heureux qu'il t'ait trouvé.

 

            Ils entendirent un objet en verre se briser et Yuri laissa échapper un « enfin un peu d'action ! » Wooyoung pâlit, se demandant si le tête-à-tête entre Minjun et Nichkhun avait tourné au drame, mais Junho ne semblait pas inquiet, se contentant de hocher la tête de droite à gauche. Minjun apparut dans le salon, visiblement furieux.

— Toute une éducation à refaire. VICTORIA !

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

— C'est ton gosse, c'est à toi de t'en occuper !

— Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

 

            Nichkhun apparut à son tour, à la surprise de tous, aucunement blessé ou en colère, mais plié de rire.

— Je n'y peux rien si tu n'as pas d'humour, dit-il à Minjun.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer.

— Tu n'es jamais d'humeur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dit ? interrogea Wooyoung.

— Aucune idée, rit Junho.

 

            Pour changer d'atmosphère, Nichkhun emmena Wooyoung au parc où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, encore retournés par les événements. Après de longues minutes silencieuses assis sur le banc devant le terrain de basket, le jeune étudiant se risqua à demander quelque chose qui le terrifiait.

— Si Elya est une Lumina...

— Elle l'est, coupa Nichkhun.

— Laisse-moi finir. Si Elya est une Lumina et qu'elle doit te tuer pour m'avoir mordu. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne me laisserai pas faire, c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas impossible qu'elle maîtrise ses pouvoirs plus que je ne maîtrise les miens.

— Mais tu as réussi à battre un Chasseur, se rappela Wooyoung.

— A quel prix ? J'ai dû le décapiter et j'ai failli y rester. Tu veux que ça se déroule de la même façon avec ta sœur ?

— Non, mais... si j'avais mon mot à dire, j'aimerai que vous n'ayez pas à vous entretuer.

— C'est possible qu'on n'ait pas à le faire, répondit Nichkhun. Je l'espère en tout cas. Mais si tu devais choisir un camp, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu te rangeais du côté de ta sœur.

— Je sais que je n'accepterai de personne de vous faire du mal.

— S'il s'agit de ta sœur...

— Je lui parlerai.

 

            Nichkhun soupira et le serra contre lui. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui, il allait devoir faire un choix à un moment ou à un autre. Ji Eun et Wooyoung rentrèrent chez eux, demeurant silencieux. Encore sous le choc, la jeune fille était perdue dans ses réflexions. Il aurait mieux fallu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Assise sur le canapé du salon, elle attendait. Et son frère s'installa près d'elle, lui prenant la main.

— Quoi qu'il se passe, tout ira bien, dit-il, confiant.

 

            Elle ne sut que répondre. Ils entendirent la porte du salon s'ouvrir et, alors qu'en temps normal ils se seraient précipités pour accueillir Elya, ils restèrent figés dans le canapé. La jeune femme entra dans le salon, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Elle avait les cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés relevés dans une queue de cheval et portait un simple jean bleu ainsi qu'une chemisette blanche ouverte sur un pendentif en forme d'étoile.

— Et bien alors, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les mines renfrognée de son frère et de sa sœur.

 

            Ji Eun se leva et courut dans ses bras, la gorge nouée. Elya resserra ses bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, attendrie. Wooyoung, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

— Qu'est-ce qui te ramène à la maison ? Fit-il.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ? Je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer de temps en temps pour voir ma famille que j'aime ?

— Chère sœur, tu es ici dans un but particulier, je me trompe ? On ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Autant être francs l'un envers l'autre.

 

            Elya regarda sa petite sœur qui ne disait rien mais qui pleurait.

— J'ai une question bien simple, continua Wooyoung en ignorant l'air surpris de son aînée. Tu es venue à cause du vampire qui a attaqué Ji Eun ou bien parce que j'ai été mordu par l'un d'entre eux ? Ou bien les deux ?

 

            Les yeux écarquillés d'Elya retrouvèrent leur forme normale. Elle soupira longuement.

— Tu es bien informé, jeune homme, dit-elle dans un murmure.

— Alors c'est vrai ?! s'exclama Ji Eun, horrifiée en se détachant d'elle. Nous sommes des chasseurs de vampires ? Ce qu'ils appellent Lumina ?

— Wooyoung et toi non. Je suis la seule active dans la famille.

— Le vampire qui a attaqué Ji Eun est mort, annonça froidement Wooyoung.

 

            Il était déçu. Bien sûr qu'il avait eu confiance dans les paroles de Nichkhun mais il espérait qu'au fond ce ne soit qu'un malentendu. Il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa déception : Elya leur avait cachés le secret de leur famille.

— Je sais qu'il est mort, répondit-elle.

— Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Pour tuer Nichkhun ?

— Tu es aussi proche d'un vampire ?

— Ça t'étonne ?

— Ma mission est bien simple, et tu n'as pas à la connaître, répliqua Elya le regard sombre.

— Je n'ai pas à la connaître comme je n'avais pas à connaître la vérité sur nos parents. Et tu vas me dire qu'ils ne sont pas morts dans un accident.

— Non en effet.

— Évidemment.

— Tu nous as mentis durant toutes ces années...

— Tu m'en veux parce que je vous ai cachés des choses ou bien parce que tu penses que je suis là pour tuer le suceur de sang qui te sert de petit ami ?

 

            Ces paroles balancées sèchement jetèrent un froid dans la fratrie.

— Je veux croire que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour en discuter calmement. Nichkhun n'est pas un danger.

— Je viens d'arriver, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de débattre maintenant ?

 

            Elle traversa le salon pour se rendre à l'étage. Avant de monter les escaliers, elle clôt la conversation.

— Puisque tu veux tout savoir la guilde a réinstallé son quartier général à Séoul. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Quant à ton vampire, pour l'heure son sort n'est pas déterminé.

— Ce n'est pas à vous de décider s'il doit mourir ou non comme si vous étiez les maîtres de toute vie.

— Tu n'as eu que le point de vue des vampires sur les Lumina, pas la mienne, ajouta Elya en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que même si vous avez un but louable vous avez l'esprit trop fermé, répliqua Wooyoung avant de quitter la maison.

 

            Elya soupira tristement. Ji Eun la rejoignit en bas des marches et l'enlaça.

— Il a peur que tu n'aies à tuer Nichkhun, dit-elle comme seule explication de sa colère.

— Il doit beaucoup l'aimer.

— C'est quelqu'un de bien.

— Là n'est pas la question, fit Elya. Je vais me coucher, le voyage a été long. Il faudra qu'on parle toi et moi demain.

 

            Wooyoung avait couru sans s'arrêter jusqu'à l'appartement de Nichkhun. Ce-dernier était seul, les autres étaient sûrement en train de tirer la sonnette d'alarme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna le vampire.

           

            Le jeune homme s'agrippa autour de son cou, la gorge nouée.

— Vous aviez raison. J'ignorais tout de ma famille, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

 

            Nichkhun l'emmena au salon et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

— Elya est à la maison. Et si elle n'a pas confirmé le fait qu'elle devait te tuer pour m'avoir mordu elle a tout de même dit que la guilde se rassemblait à Séoul.

— Tu n'as pas à me dire ça, murmura le vampire. Ne te sens pas obligé de faire ça.

— Ai-je le choix ? demanda Wooyoung. S'ils sont tous réunis ici c'est que vous êtes en danger, Minjun, Junho, toi, et tous les autres.

 

            Nichkhun sentait la panique dans sa voix. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

— D'accord, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais Elya est ta sœur, tu ne peux pas lui tourner le dos comme ça. Avec ou sans toi on aurait découvert cette information de toute façon. Ne pense pas qu'ils soient les seuls à être bien informés.

— Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal n'est-ce pas ?

— On fera ce qu'on pourra.

— Minjun accepterait de discuter avec elle ?

— Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il essaiera.

— J'ai vraiment peur, Khun, avoua Wooyoung en tremblant. Je ne la sens pas cette histoire.

 

            Il passa la nuit auprès de son amant mais ne put dormir une seule minute. Dans leur maison familiale le lendemain matin, Elya ne prit pas de pincettes pour revenir sur la discussion de la veille avec sa cadette.

— Je vais être claire, dit-elle gravement. La guilde veut te former à la chasse aux vampires.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Ji Eun. Pourquoi je devrai...

— Je leur ai clairement fait comprendre que je refusais que tu intègres les Lumina, mais Ryu, celui qui nous dirige, y tient. Pour l'instant il n'est pas question que tu sois formée mais si jamais ils viennent te chercher, je ne pourrai rien faire pour les en empêcher. Ce que je peux faire c'est te préserver à l'intérieur des murs du quartier général.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

— Une guerre se prépare. Ce qui nous importe ce ne sont pas ces vampires qui tentent de survivre au milieu des humains, mais ces monstres qui obéissent à un seul maître.

— Ça veut dire... murmura Ji Eun qui sourit pour la première fois depuis que la vérité avait été éclatée dans le salon de Nichkhun. Que Minjun se trompe et que vous ne vous en prenez pas à tous les vampires sans exception ?

— Tu as rencontré Minjun ? fit Elya, interloquée.

— Oui.

— Je ne savais pas que Wooyoung avait des connexions aussi importantes avec les suceurs de sang.

— Tu connais Minjun ?

— Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais Ryu parle beaucoup de lui. Non Ji Eun, il ne se trompe pas quand il affirme ça, c'est juste que notre priorité c'est un démon nommé Chung...

— C'est pire encore, coupa une voix derrière.

— Wooyoungie, soupira Elya.

— Parce que vous savez faire la différence entre ces Chasseurs menés par Chung et les vampires comme Minjun et Nichkhun qui essaient de vivre discrètement, reprit le jeune homme. Mais vous vous en foutez clairement.

— Un vampire est un vampire, voilà ce qu'on apprend chez les Lumina, voilà ce que m'a enseigné maman. Et oui c'est un vampire qui a tué nos parents. Ils sont comme ça. Nichkhun ne t'a-t-il pas mordu ?

— Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, répliqua Wooyoung. Je lui ai donné volontairement, lui il n'en voulait pas.

— Et que penses-tu des vampires comme Minjun qui se disent différents de Chung mais qui boivent du sang humain ?

— Ils ne tuent personne, c'est ce qui m'importe. Ce sont les seuls arguments que tu as à me proposer ?

— Petit frère, trancha-t-elle d'une voix forte. J'ai vécu comme ça depuis la mort de nos parents en vous préservant consciencieusement de cette vie. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez mêlés à ça.

— Trop tard, j'ai rencontré un vampire, répondit le jeune homme douloureusement. Et j'en suis tombé amoureux. Si ton but est de le tuer, alors mon choix est clair, peu importe combien je t'aime ma chère sœur.

— Je veux bien comprendre ta décision, Wooyoungie, je ne te garantis pas que ça ne me blesse pas.

— Elya, est-ce que tu accepterais de t'entretenir avec Minjun ?

— Il a déjà rencontré Ryu plein de fois durant ces dernières décennies. Si ça n'a pas marché jusqu'ici pourquoi ça changerait ?

— Parce que je te fais confiance et je pense que tu peux le comprendre, toi, répondit Wooyoung d'une voix plus tendre en s'approchant de sa sœur.

 

            Il la serra dans ses bras, enfin. Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué mais cela lui avait manqué. Elle aimait tant les siens, elle aimait tant son frère, que le voir s'éloigner d'elle aussi violemment lui brisait le cœur.

— Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? S'il te plaît Elya. Je me suis attaché à ces gens. Je ne veux perdre ni toi ni eux. Ne pouvez-vous pas vous lier contre l'ennemi commun qu'est Chung et ses adeptes ?

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis désolée de vous avoir caché tout ça, mais j'avais mes raisons.

 

            Ji Eun se joignit à l'embrassade. Ils ne savaient pas ce que leur réservait l'avenir mais ça leur faisait un peu peur.

— S'il te plaît, répéta Wooyoung.

— D'accord, je rencontrerai ce Minjun.


	8. Un peu de répis

— Quoi ?! La sœur de Wooyoung est une Lumina ?! s'écria soudainement Chansung.

 

            Il y eut un bref silence au cours duquel Junho regarda alternativement Nichkhun et son frère avec une légère appréhension mais les deux vampires n'eurent aucune réaction particulière. Taecyeon et Chansung étaient venus les rejoindre en début d'après-midi et leurs amis les avaient tenus au courant de la situation qui avait largement évolué, et pas en bien à en croire la mine grave sur le visage de Minjun et Junho. Installés dans le salon, les cinq hommes discutaient autour d'un café, ou du sang, selon les préférences.

— Et la guilde est de retour à Séoul, ajouta Nichkhun.

— Génial, commenta Taecyeon. Ça ne nous concerne pas de toute façon.

— Jusqu'au jour où ils vont s'attaquer aux lycanthropes, fit Minjun.

— Moi je me sens concerné, trancha Chansung en prenant la main de Junho. Nous avons des proches parmi les vampires. Et qu'en est-il de Wooyoung ?

— Il va devoir encaisser le fait que sa sœur et son petit copain soient ennemis héréditaires, dit l'autre loup-garou. Je le plains. Vous allez vous en sortir comment ?

— Maintenant que nous avons rencontré Ji Eun, il va nous falloir avoir une petite conversation avec Elya, répondit Nichkhun en soupirant.

— La dernière fois que j'ai vu Ryu, il y a cinq ans, je lui ai clairement dit « tu touches encore à mon frère et je te tue », fit l'aîné des vampires nonchalamment. Ça risque d'être compliqué de renouer le contact entre nous.

— Dis-lui que tu t'excuses, conseilla Taec.

— Non parce que j'avais bien pesé mes mots ce jour-là, répondit-il froidement. Je crois qu'il l'a mal pris.

— Mais Elya... coupa Khun. J'ai promis à Wooyoung...

— Et puis si elle est aussi jolie que Ji Eun, ça pourrait te dérider un peu, murmura Junho en se cachant derrière sa tasse de sang.

 

            Nouveau silence. Minjun regardait intensément son frère tandis que les autres se retenaient de rire. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vu Minjun entretenir une relation particulière avec une femme, ni avec un homme, hormis son frère, ou bien quand Yuri essayait de flirter avec lui, en vain.

— De toute façon elle ne peut pas être pire que Ryu, reprit Junho avec un grand sourire. Franchement ça vaut le coup d'essayer d'arranger les choses, peut-être travailler main dans la main pour localiser Chung, non ? Ryu est une enflure mais ce n'est pas le cas de toute sa guilde.

— Je veux bien rencontrer cette femme, ce n'est pas le problème, mais je ne garantis pas que les choses vont changer. Ça fait trente ans que j'essaie de convaincre Ryu de notre bonne foi, et à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de lui faire confiance il me prouve que les Lumina sont un danger pour tous les vampires quels qu'ils soient. Tout comme ses prédécesseurs d'ailleurs. Il est borné, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

— Ça veut dire que tu n'arrives pas à l'intimider, compris Chansung. Je crois que je vais admirer ce Ryu.

— Tu l'admirerais peut-être moins si tu savais tout ce qu'il est capable de faire à un vampire, ce qu'il a fait à Junho, répliqua Nichkhun.

— Honnêtement, ce n'était rien comparé à Chung, murmura Junho faiblement.

— C'est pour ça que Chung je le tuerai, et que Ryu n'a eu qu'un avertissement, expliqua Minjun d'une voix glaciale et profonde.

 

            La porte du loft s'ouvrit dans son fracas métallique habituel. Wooyoung apparut aux yeux de tous et ils le regardèrent comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il les rejoigne. Nichkhun se leva et lui sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme expliqua comment s'était passé sa discussion avec sa sœur et il s'installa autour de la table basse comme les autres. Il leur souriait d'un air avenant, presque innocent. C'était la première fois qu'il allait pouvoir vraiment faire la connaissance de Chansung et Taecyeon, les deux loups-garous dont Khun lui avait longuement parlé. Les deux hommes étaient parfaitement comme ils se les étaient imaginés : très grands, solidement bâtis, et pourtant ils semblaient paisibles et sympathiques. Ils accueillirent le jeune homme au sein de leur groupe avec chaleur et Wooyoung comprit pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien avec Nichkhun et Junho, et il se disait que, peut-être, Minjun n'était pas si froid et distant.

— On parlait justement de toi, dit Junho en répondant à son sourire.

— Ah oui ?

— Minjun rencontrera Elya, expliqua Nichkhun.

           

            Le jeune humain ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le vieux vampire d'un air interrogateur.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la toucherai pas, assura-t-il.

— La dernière fois que je vous ai fait confiance, vous avez traumatisé Ji Eun, murmura Wooyoung, perplexe.

— Sauf qu'Elya est une Lumina expérimentée, elle saure faire face à Minjun, et peut-être même lui botter les fesses s'il  est trop méchant, se moqua Nichkhun.

 

            Minjun leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il valait mieux ne pas répondre à ça. Mais où et comment allaient-ils se rencontrer ? Et pourquoi finalement ? Pour être de nouveau déçu du comportement de ces humains capables de réduire en cendres un vampire avec leur magie ? Cependant Minjun était curieux d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un d'autre que cet homme rempli d'assurance et d'arrogance qu'était Ryu.

— Et si on parlait de choses plus légères ? intervint Chansung. La guerre n'est pas encore déclarée et nous voici réunis tous les six, entre mecs, on pourrait décompresser un peu non ? Khun a dit que tu étais sportif, Wooyoung, c'est vrai ?

— En effet, répondit-il étonné, ne comprenant pas ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation.

— Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? demanda Junho.

— Quoi que tu proposes, coupa Minjun, je...

— On t'emmènera de force, suceur de sang rabat-joie, trancha Taecyeon. J'ai besoin de me défouler là, si tu refuses de nous suivre je te cogne.

— Pour aller où ? fit Wooyoung.

— Karaoké ! s'écria Chansung.

 

            Tous le regardèrent, médusés.

— Je déconne, mais je cherche une activité marrante à faire pour Minjun.

— Tu rigoles, mais... commença Junho.

— C'est le meilleur moyen pour que je t'égorge, finit Minjun sombrement.

— Il n'est pas fun ton frère.

— Ça fait des siècles que je lui demande de vivre un peu, marmonna le cadet. En vain.

— On a qu'à faire un trois contre trois sur le terrain de basket, proposa Nichkhun.

— Hors de q...

— C'est très bien pour se défouler ! s'exclama Junho en mettant la main sur la bouche de son frère. Toi tu viens contraint et forcé.

— Je vais être désavantagé contre votre agilité naturelle, fit Wooyoung.

— On sera dans un lieu public, donc on ne va pas être à cent pour cent, assura Nichkhun qui lui passait machinalement une main dans le dos.

 

            Tandis que le groupe se préparait pour sortir, Elya passait du temps avec sa petite sœur. Ji Eun commençait réellement à comprendre que son monde avait changé, qu'il était dangereux, et qu'elle avait à faire des choix difficiles. Elya lui expliqua en quoi consistaient exactement les pouvoirs d'une Lumina. Dotée d'une force physique similaire à celle d'un vampire, elle avait également une certaine connaissance dans la magie qui prenait essence en Mère Nature. Grâce à cela, elle pouvait détecter les êtres non-vivants, autrement dit les vampires. Les Lumina les plus puissants pouvaient récréer un pouvoir aussi puissant que les rayons du soleil, l'arme la plus mortelle contre les suceurs de sang. Le plus puissant de la guilde étaient sans conteste Ryu. Âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, il dirigeait cette société de l'ombre d'une main de fer, luttant contre les vampires, principalement Chung et les Chasseurs, mais il ne faisait pas non plus de cadeau aux vampires solitaires et soi-disant intégrés dans la société des hommes. En dessous de lui il y avait cinq Lumina, dont un seul homme, qui avaient également beaucoup de pouvoirs, et Elya était encore disciple de l'un d'entre eux. Ces cinq Lumina avaient chacun cinq factions qui leur devaient obéissance et Elya en dirigeait une. La jeune femme exposa ainsi à sa sœur comment était organisée la guilde et que les décisions n'étaient pas prises au hasard et qu'ils ne menaient pas une simple chasse aux vampires.

 

            Elya expliqua également que quand Ryu eut écho de l'attaque d'un Chasseur sur Ji Eun, il avait tout de suite demandé à la jeune femme de reprendre contact avec sa famille pour initier la cadettes à la magie des Lumina et ainsi pouvoir se défendre. Cela semblait louable formulé ainsi mais Elya n'avait pas une confiance aveugle en cet homme, et savait qu'un combat contre un vampire était dangereux. Et l'idée que son propre frère entretenait des relations étroites avec un groupe de ces monstres nocturnes l'effrayait particulièrement. Ryu avait bien insisté sur le caractère imprévisible de Minjun.

— Et si je t'emmenais au quartier général ? Murmura-t-elle.

— Pourquoi tu hésites ?

— Parce qu’entrer dans le quartier général ce serait te mettre en danger. J'ai été très claire avec Ryu, il est hors de question que Wooyoung et toi entrez dans la guilde. La formation est pénible, dangereuse, et je refuse de vous voir subir le même sort que papa et maman.

— En fait ce n'est pas ça qui va nous protéger des vampires, au contraire. Si Nichkhun n'avait pas été là, Wooyoung et moi serions morts, tués par ce Chasseur. En fait, Nichkhun nous a sauvés au péril de sa vie, dit Ji Eun avec un tendre sourire.

 

            Elya ferma les yeux. Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle devait se montrer reconnaissante envers ce vampire pour avoir sauvé sa famille ou bien le punir pour avoir mordu Wooyoung, ou tout simplement pour l'avoir touché. Elle n'aurait pas cru que son propre frère allait ébranler ses convictions sur les suceurs de sang. Elle avait été formée dans un esprit de vengeance, elle avait appris à se battre contre ces créatures et à les voir comme des monstres sans âme. La jeune femme essaya de se souvenir du nombre de vampires qu'elle avait combattu et tué. Beaucoup de prétendus Chasseurs, mais les autres ? Avait-elle tué des vampires du même genre que celui dont était tombé amoureux Wooyoung ? Avant qu'elle puisse répondre aux interrogations de sa sœur, elle vit par la fenêtre une voiture noire se garer devant la maison. Elle savait très bien qui c'était et bien qu'elle n'était pas absolument d'accord avec cette idée, elle emmena sa sœur à l'extérieur et elles entrèrent dans la voiture. Un homme les attendait, les cheveux légèrement grisonnants, le teint hâlé et les traits anguleux, portant une longue balafre sur toute la partie droite de son visage. C'était Ryu. Il sourit à Ji Eun, échangeant quelques banalités. D'après Elya, ce n'était pas un grand bavard. Elle était impressionnée par sa présence : on sentait que cet homme était puissant et avait combattu les vampires durant toute sa vie.

— Tu consens enfin à laisser ta sœur apprendre à utiliser ses dons ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

— Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

— On discutera du petit copain de ton frère plus tard, dit-il avec un semblant d'humour.

— Vous voulez faire quelque chose à Nichkhun ? fit Ji Eun.

— Ce n'est pas notre priorité, mais c'est un lien parfait pour que je puisse prendre contact avec Minjun et l'observer discrètement.

 

            Les deux sœurs se regardèrent longuement. Elya n'évoqua pas la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Wooyoung sur ce sujet et sur sa prochaine rencontre avec ce vampire qui intéressait Ryu au moins autant que Chung.

 

            Les garçons étaient sur le terrain de basket du parc, fort heureusement inoccupé. Wooyoung fut le seul à s'échauffer légèrement avec son ballon. Minjun s'assit sur un banc, bien décidé à ne pas prendre part à ces futilités. Chansung s'étira et rejoignit Wooyoung sur le terrain, sautant avec légèreté pour se pendre à l'arceau. Junho le regarda longuement avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers son frère.

— Lève-toi, idiot. Ça te fera du bien.

 

            Wooyoung leur lança le ballon de toutes ses forces sans prévenir mais il tomba dans les mains de Minjun sans réussir à le faire ciller.

— Dis tout simplement que tu ne sais pas jouer, dit-il d'une voix forte en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

— Je sais déjà avec qui je veux jouer, murmura Nichkhun en le rejoignant, passant son bras autour de son cou.

— Moi aussi, ajouta Junho en courant vers Chansung.

— Tu préfères jouer avec ton frère j'imagine ? demanda Taecyeon en finissant de lasser ses chaussures.

 

            Minjun ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder le ballon.

— Tant pis, je vais jouer avec Channie, ajouta le loup en haussant les épaules. Ce serait plus intéressant pour une fois de te voir jouer contre Junho.

 

            Et il alla taper dans les mains de Chansung et Junho. Tous fixèrent longuement Minjun qui se leva enfin pour rejoindre Nichkhun et Wooyoung.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda Khun d'un air moqueur.

— Je laisse le ballon aux loosers, murmura-t-il en passant la balle à Chansung.

— Là je suis blessé, se plaignit le jeune homme. Je vais te faire bouffer le bitume.

— Essaie donc.

— J'ai peur, murmura Wooyoung à Nichkhun.

 

            Et le jeu commença. Wooyoung fut immédiatement perturbé par la vitesse de ses camarades, Chansung étant particulièrement déterminé à faire ravaler à Minjun sa réplique, mais celui-ci n'était pas disposé à bouger, laissant tout le travail à Nichkhun, et Wooyoung qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait face à deux lycans et un vampire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup joué depuis qu'il avait récupéré de sa perte de sang, mais ses réflexes revinrent très vite et il s'avéra qu'il était lui-même plutôt rapide pour un simple mortel. Attrapant le ballon des mains de Taecyeon, il put se faufiler entre ses adversaires pour aller marquer le premier point grâce à un dunk spectaculaire, se tenant fermement à l'arceau.

— D'accord, sourit Taecyeon. En fait il ne faut pas te ménager, avec tes airs de bambin on a presque oublié que tu étais basketteur.

— Vous avez vos qualités propres, et j'ai les miennes, répondit Wooyoung avec fierté, répondant à son sourire.

 

            La partie reprit mais cela ressemblait plus à un deux contre trois puisque Minjun se contentait de regarder les autres, ce qui faisait râler Chansung qui n'acceptait pas qu'il l'ait traité de « looser ». Il avait même besoin de faire comprendre au vampire qu'il n'était pas faible et qu'il était digne d'être auprès de Junho. A force de voir le jeune loup le coller de trop près, Minjun se décida enfin à bouger, suscitant l'intérêt des autres qui virent Chansung se faire prendre la balle aussi facilement que s'il avait bougé au ralenti. Les mouvements du vampire étaient fluides, plus rapides que son adversaire mais sachant se contenir suffisamment pour ne pas paraître trop inhumain comme ils se l'étaient promis quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'avança pas plus vers le panier et lança le ballon qui passa sans difficulté dans l'arceau. Sa réussite l'émeut à peine, allant simplement taper dans les mains de Nichkhun et Wooyoung qui étaient stupéfaits de ce revirement soudain de la part de leur coéquipier.

— Rappelle-moi combien de panier tu as marqué déjà ? dit-il à Chansung. Ne pleure pas petit loup, je te laisserai peut-être ta chance.

 

            A présent que tous avaient pris le jeu au sérieux, la compétition se fit plus intense et le score se fit plus serré. Au bout d'un moment on oublia même de compter les points, ils étaient venus pour décompresser et se vider la tête de toutes leurs inquiétudes, voire même de se rapprocher, et cela semblait fonctionner. Minjun avait l'air plus humain et Wooyoung fut surpris de le voir enfin sourire, et même rire de cette franche camaraderie. Il avait retrouvé ses vingt ans. Personne ne le lui fit remarquer de peur de le voir s'assombrir à nouveau, et quand le jeu fut fini, sans qu'on puisse déterminer une équipe gagnante, ils s'allongèrent tous les six dans l'herbe.

— Maintenant que je t'ai vu comme ça, se risqua Wooyoung, j'ai moins peur de te laisser avec ma sœur.

— Merci mon frère, ajouta Junho en se rapprochant de son frère.

— Ça ne nous fait pas pour autant oublier que nous sommes menacés à la fois par les Chasseurs et les Lumina, répondit Minjun qui gardait tout de même son sourire. Mais je ne peux pas nier le fait que, de temps en temps, faire quelque chose d'aussi inutile fait du bien.

— C'est à refaire, ajouta Chansung. Mais je maintiens le fait qu'on devrait aller au karaoké. Comme des jeunes de notre âge quoi. Ou dans un club.

 

            Personne ne répondit et on ne put entendre que le soupir de Minjun.

— Le problème Channie, c'est que certains d'entre nous ne font pas leur âge, murmura Nichkhun.

 

            Ils partirent ensuite se désaltérer au café le plus proche. Minjun avait retrouvé son air distant et il suivait les autres qui continuaient à discuter avec légèreté. On n'avait pas l'impression que le groupe était composé d'êtres surnaturels et ils se comportaient simplement comme une bande de potes d'une vingtaine d'années. Confortablement installés, ils attiraient les regards des jeunes filles qui les entouraient mais aucun d'entre eux n'y prêta attention. Puis Taecyeon se souvint subitement de quelque chose en particulier dont il devait s'entretenir avec Minjun.

— Il y a quelque chose que je me demandais à propos de la pierre de lune, dit-il d'un ton légèrement bas. Elle vous protège des rayons du soleil n'est-ce pas, mais est-ce qu'elle a un effet particulier avec les rayons de la lune ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Est-ce qu'elle pourrait aider un loup-garou à contrôler sa transformation, par exemple ?

— Je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Minjun. On n'a jamais eu l'occasion de l'utiliser de cette façon. Victoria s'y connaît mieux que moi sur les propriétés de la pierre, je ferai des recherches là-dessus.

— Merci beaucoup, sourit Taecyeon. Ça fait un moment que Chansung et moi cherchons à développer nos capacités, à nous contrôler les nuits de pleine lune, et si c'est possible pouvoir se transformer à volonté.

— Pouvoir se transformer à volonté ? répéta Wooyoung, perplexe. Excusez-moi de me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas mais un loup-garou n'est-ce pas aussi dangereux pour les humains ?

— Pas si on parvient à se contrôler justement, fit Chansung. Là comme tu nous vois on reste plus forts et plus rapides que les humains, avec des sens aiguisés, mais dans un combat contre un vampire on est largement désavantagé. Si un suceur de sang s'en prend à nous on a peu de chance pour qu'il vienne nous titiller lors de la pleine lune.

— C'est dans la nature de tout à chacun de chercher à améliorer ses performances, ajouta Nichkhun. Tu sais bien cela, en tant que sportif. C'est pareil pour nous, dans une autre mesure.

— En effet je comprends. Je reste petit à ce niveau-là.

— Sauf si tes pouvoirs de Lumina se réveillent, fit Minjun d'un air pensif.

— Et j'en ferai quoi ? Je chasserai les vampires ? Non, j'ai choisi mon camp.

— Tu peux toujours les utiliser pour te défendre contre les Chasseurs de Chung, rectifia Nichkhun en lui prenant la main par-dessous la table. Ça me réconforterait en fait, je ne serai pas toujours auprès de toi à chaque instant pour te protéger.

— Je dois vraiment me faire à l'idée que je n'aurai plus une vie normale, soupira le jeune homme. Que je sois tombé amoureux d'un vampire est une chose. Apprendre que ma famille possède une sorte de don surnaturel en est une autre.

 

            Quand Wooyoung rentra chez lui au coucher du soleil, il fut surpris de trouver ses sœurs dans le salon, silencieuses. Il alla se doucher pour être plus présentable. Il fallait aborder avec Elya le lieu de rendez-vous avec Minjun, et il avait convenu avec les garçons que ça se passe dans un lieu public pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'histoire. Il les rejoignit vingt minutes plus tard, les retrouvant toujours dans le salon. Elles n'avaient pas bougé et semblaient avoir quelque chose à lui dire. Il s'assit enfin dans un fauteuil, les regardant alternativement, suspicieux.

— J'ai rencontré Ryu, dit Ji Eun qui ne pouvait plus se taire.

— Le chef de la guilde ?

— Oui. Et je crois qu'il serait bon pour moi de commencer ma formation de Lumina, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix, craignant la réaction de Wooyoung.

 

            Celui-ci parut choqué. Voire même blessé. Il se tourna vivement vers Elya.

— C'est toi qui l’as incitée à prendre une telle décision ?

— Non, elle a décidé ça d'elle-même, répondit l'aînée.

— Comprends-moi grand frère, si Nichkhun n'avait pas été là l'autre soir, je serais morte. J'ai besoin de savoir me défendre contre ces monstres.

— Tu oublies que les Lumina s'en prennent à tous les vampires. Ils s'en prendront à Nichkhun tôt ou tard, celui qui, tu viens de le rappeler, t'a sauvé cette nuit-là, répliqua-t-il en se levant.

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord avec leurs principes, j'ai juste besoin de savoir comment utiliser les pouvoirs qui sommeillent en moi.

— Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas t'empêcher de le faire, marmonna-t-il en se rasseyant et en posant sa tête dans le creux de sa main d'un air boudeur.

— Et pour Minjun ? demanda Elya.

— Il sera demain au parc à côté de l'université. A seize heures.

— En plein jour ? s'étonna-t-elle.

 

            Ainsi les Lumina n'étaient pas au courant pour les pierres de lune. Jusqu'ici Minjun avait réussi à leur cacher ça. Mais c'était lui qui avait décidé du lieu et de l'heure, alors c'était sûrement intentionnel de sa part. Wooyoung se contenta de hausser les épaules et de confirmer le lieu et l'heure, ce qui n'aida pas sa sœur à comprendre le paradoxe de rencontrer une créature de la nuit en plein jour.

 

            Alors le lendemain, la matinée passa étonnamment très vite pour tout le monde. Wooyoung n'osait plus adresser la parole à ses sœurs, il les sentait s'éloigner de lui. Ou bien était-ce lui qui s'éloignait d'elles, après tout il tournait le dos à son héritage familiale et avait choisi de rester auprès d'un vampire. Peut-être se réveillera-t-il un jour en se rendant compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, que le surnaturel n'existait que dans les films et qu'il n'était qu'un simple étudiant amateur de basketball et aimant prendre soin de ses sœurs qu'il aimait tant. Il passa la journée dans sa chambre à réfléchir sur la situation jusqu'à l'heure fatidique où il accompagna Elya au parc. Minjun était déjà là, seul sur la table de pique-nique où Nichkhun avait l'habitude de s'installer pour dessiner. Il regardait le terrain de basket, se souvenant de la veille où il s'était pour une fois comporté comme un jeune homme normal. Elya s'arrêta en le voyant, sentant parfaitement son aura. Les pouvoirs vampiriques de Minjun n'étaient pas négligeables, mais il n'avait pas l'air agressif, le teint légèrement hâlé et ses courts cheveux châtains suivant la brise. L'arbre qui ombrageait ce petit coin paisible du parc n'était pourtant pas suffisant pour protéger le vampire des rayons du soleil, alors pourquoi se tenait-il là comme si ça ne lui faisait aucun effet ? Elle interrogea Wooyoung du regard.

— Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce qui avait pour but de la rassurer. Nichkhun et les autres sont au café pas loin. On se retrouve plus tard.

 

            Ce fut à ce moment-là que Minjun tourna les yeux vers eux. Elya n'osait plus bouger. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de vampire aussi vieux dont le regard parvenait à l'intimider à ce point. Elle comprit pourquoi Ryu avait tant de mal avec lui, rien qu'en un seul regard. Après avoir réajusté une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille elle s'avança enfin d'un pas assuré. Qu'avait-elle à craindre finalement ? Le vampire ne bougea pas lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher, ne fit aucun mouvement qui puisse paraître suspect, et se contenta de la regarder sereinement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui était pas hostile. Aux yeux des passants, cela pouvait presque paraître comme un rendez-vous amoureux. Minjun ressemblait à un jeune homme quelconque, portant une chemise bleue par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc au col V ainsi qu'un simple jean.

— Vous vous ressemblez, Wooyoung, Ji Eun et toi, dit-il simplement en détournant les yeux vers le terrain de basket.

— C'est comme ça que l'on reconnaît une fratrie, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

 

            Il baissa la tête mais Elya devina un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Pourquoi on est là ? soupira-t-elle.

— Parce que tu es une disciple de Ryu, répondit-il. Il t'a parlé de moi ?

— Légèrement. Je sais que tu ne fais pas partie des vampires de Chung, que tu bois du sang humain et que tu le proclames fièrement.

— C'est parce que je ne veux pas être faible et me laisser piéger par mes congénères obéissant à Chung ou par ta guilde.

— Je sais aussi que tu es implacable et que tu as menacé de tuer Ryu, finit-elle.

— Je ne nie pas avoir clairement dit que je le tuerai, mais j'ai mes raisons pour ne pas lui faire confiance. T'a-t-il dit que plusieurs fois j'ai tenté de le convaincre de nous laisser en paix, moi et les miens ? Que s'il le voulait on pouvait échanger nos informations sur Chung et sa clique ? A chaque fois cela se soldait par un échec. Je crois que les Lumina ne sont pas faits pour comprendre les vampires puisqu'on vous enseigne à haïr des monstres suceurs de sang qui errent dans les ruelles pendant la nuit.

— N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes ? se risqua Elya.

— Il me semble que cela fait un petit moment que tu es une Lumina active dans la guilde, répondit le vampire, toujours aussi calme. Tu n'as pas cherché à nous connaître ?

— Je n'ai pas eu cette curiosité. Permets-moi de te poser une question dans ce cas. Comment arrives-tu à survivre au soleil ?

— Il vous manque beaucoup d'informations sur les vampires, constata Minjun avec un sourire. Cela fait des siècles que je me promène avec une bague sertie d'une pierre de lune. Je te permets de te renseigner dessus alors que je n'ai jamais laissé échapper cette information en présence de Ryu. Je veux voir si je peux avoir confiance en toi, puisque ton frère y tient et puisque Nichkhun est mon ami.

— Tu penses donc que cet entretien n'est pas vain ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— J'aimerai y croire. Dans l'absolu je n'ai rien contre des humains qui cherchent à se défendre contre des vampires sans scrupule. Dans la mesure où vous ne vous en prenez pas à des vampires innocents.

 

            Il y eut un léger silence avant que Minjun reprenne la parole.

— En fait je crois que c'est l'idée qu'il y ait des « vampires innocents » qui fait défaut aux Lumina. Comme si un vampire était foncièrement mauvais. Vous oubliez qu'on n'a pas demandé à être comme ça. Ryu a toujours refusé de le comprendre en trente ans que je le connais.

— Tu sais que je n'ai pas une grande influence sur Ryu. Personne ne peut le convaincre de quoi que ce soit.

— Alors cet entretien est bel et bien vain, soupira-t-il en la regardant.

 

            Il y avait quelque chose de sincère dans ses yeux, et de triste également.

— Pourquoi la guilde est revenue à Séoul ?

— Parce que Chung est également dans le coin, répondit-elle.

 

            Minjun se figea, les yeux ronds. Il était vraiment là ? Pas loin ? Ce monstre ? Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses iris passèrent du noir au bleu en une fraction de seconde. Elya se redressa, sentant enfin une aura hostile émaner de cet homme. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et secoua la tête pour évacuer sa colère et regarda de nouveau la jeune femme en retrouvant une couleur plus humaine.

— Je crois comprendre que tu hais cet homme, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Sûrement plus que tous les Lumina réunis. J'ai un compte personnel à régler avec lui.

 

            Il se leva aussitôt.

— Puisque cet entretien n'aboutira à rien, il vaudrait mieux couper court à la conversation. J'espère seulement que tu as réussi à mieux comprendre ma position, et il n'est pas impossible que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau pour mieux se connaître. Pour l'heure, je dois avertir les miens de l'information que tu m'as donnée, et je t'en remercie pour ça.

 

            Elya se leva à son tour, surprise qu'il abandonne aussi vite. Elle le vit s'éloigner rapidement, prenant la direction du café où était allé Wooyoung.

— Minjun, attends !

 

            Mais elle ne le suivit pas. Elle s'était préparée à tout sauf à une telle tournure. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il paraisse si « humain », en plein jour, avec un regard si peu hostile à sa personne, tellement différent du portrait qu'avait dressé Ryu avec condescendance. Sans ses facultés particulières elle aurait été bien incapable de deviner que cet homme d'apparence si jeune soit un vampire.

 

            Pendant que Minjun se rendit au Moonlight la nuit-même retrouver Victoria et les autres pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, Wooyoung expliqua à Nichkhun, Junho et aux loups-garous que Ji Eun avait l'intention de suivre la formation des Lumina pour apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il fut surpris de constater de Nichkhun donnait raison à la jeune fille, qu'elle devait pouvoir se défendre et que lui-même devrait aussi intégrer la guilde dans ce but.

— Cela dit, je ne pense pas que Ryu soit étranger à ça, dit Junho, perplexe. Il sait qu'elle est le lien entre les Lumina et nous, le cercle gravitant autour de Minjun.

— Tu crois qu'il veut se servir d'elle pour avoir plus d'informations sur nous ? demanda Nichkhun.

— Ryu n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère.

— Alors il faudra surveiller Ji Eun, proposa Taecyeon. Je ne connais pas ta sœur encore mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle n'aura pas à jouer les espions, je ne suis pas sûr que Minjun le tolère.

— Au final ça n'a servi à rien que Minjun rencontre Elya, soupira Wooyoung amèrement. La situation ne fait qu'empirer.


	9. Captif

            Cela faisait une semaine que Ji Eun suivait un entraînement intensif au cœur de Séoul, dans un building à première vue comme tous les autres. Cependant il cachait une véritable organisation de l'ombre dont le fonctionnement ne laissait rien au hasard. Gérée par Ryu, un métis américano-coréen, dans le plus grand secret des gouvernements mondiaux, la guilde des Lumina était une véritable petite société cosmopolite, se faisant passer pour une agence internationale aux yeux du grand public. Le quartier général de cette organisation ne restait pas longtemps au même endroit. Avant de s'installer à Séoul, les Lumina avaient longtemps siégé à Berlin, et avant cela à Dublin, et encore avant à Shanghai, New York, Tokyo, Sydney... car il ne fallait pas trop attirer l'attention de la population mais surtout des gouvernements, plus particulièrement des Nations Unies qui avaient autre chose à faire que de s'inquiéter du cas des vampires. Si Ji Eun avait découvert l'existence des vampires d'une manière plutôt violente, elle fit doucement connaissance avec le monde dans lequel vivait sa sœur Elya, et a fortiori celui de ses parents. Les Lumina n'étaient pas comme elle se les était imaginés, bien que régis par une certaine hiérarchie, ils accueillirent la jeune fille chaleureusement, comprenant sa volonté de vouloir se défendre et pas spécialement de chasser ce qu'ils appelaient « les êtres de la nuit ». Elle découvrit l'usage de la magie, ou plus précisément elle apprit à ouvrir son esprit et à décupler ses sens, dans un premier temps, puis dans un deuxième temps l'entraînement devint plus physique car il fallait savoir lutter contre son adversaire, pouvoir anticiper ses mouvements et les contrer. Les vampires étaient des créatures rapides et pouvaient casser les os d'un bras par la seule force de leurs doigts. Elya se chargeait elle-même de superviser l'apprentissage de sa sœur, aidée par les meilleures recrues de la guilde. Ryu assistait parfois aux séances, mais ne disait rien. Ji Eun craignait qu'un jour il lui pose des questions sur les vampires qu'elle connaissait mais il n'en faisait rien pour l'instant.

 

            Parallèlement à son entraînement auprès des Lumina, elle s'était rapprochée de Wooyoung, pas résignée à le laisser s'éloigner d'elle. Comme Nichkhun avait pris son parti, elle ne lui cachait pas ses sentiments sur cette redécouverte de sa famille. Elle voyait cela comme un rapprochement vers sa défunte mère. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle parvenait à en discuter plus facilement avec les vampires et les loups-garous qu'avec son propre frère. Celui-ci avait du mal à ne pas considérer son attitude comme une forme de trahison envers le vampire qui les avait sauvés, mais il était bien le seul à le percevoir comme cela, car même Minjun considérait que c'était une bonne opportunité à la jeune fille de mieux connaître le monde qui était le sien par naissance. Et plus que Nichkhun ou même Junho c'était Yuri qui écoutait les expériences de Ji Eun avec une attention particulière.

— Si je n'y prends pas garde tu seras capable de me mettre au tapis un jour, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Je n'oserai pas, rougit la jeune fille.

— Tu apprends quels sont les points faibles des vampires j'imagine, s'enquit Junho.

— Oui, même si j'espère ne pas avoir à m'en servir.

— Tu veux qu'on t'aide pour t'entraîner au combat ? demanda Nichkhun. Ce serait plus intéressant de se mesurer à un vrai vampire, pour évaluer sa force, parce que pour l'instant ce ne sont que des simulations.

— Bien sûr, marmonna Wooyoung qui lisait dans son coin. Tant que tu y es, donne-lui un de tes pieux que tu gardes dans un coffre au sous-sol.

— Au fait, coupa Junho, si Elya veut venir ici, pour mieux nous connaître, savoir à qui tu as à faire, elle serait la bienvenue.

— Et puis je suis sûr que Minjun serait content, fit Taecyeon.

— Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ? s'étonna Yoona qui était installée sur ses genoux.

— De ce que j'ai vu elle est très jolie et ils formaient un beau couple dans le parc l'autre jour.

 

            La tasse qui se trouvait au plus près du lycan explosa aussitôt. Minjun était sorti de sa chambre pour prendre part à la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des mots qui ne lui convenaient pas.

— Tu es bien tendu, soupira Taecyeon. Relaxe-toi un peu, tu vois bien que vous n'êtes pas le centre d'attention de Ryu en ce moment.

— Laisse-lui le temps de trouver quelque chose à nous faire, répliqua le vampire.

— Ce serait bien si tu arrêtais de casser mes affaires, grogna Nichkhun en ramassant les débris de la tasse.

— Seulement si certaines personnes cessaient de raconter des âneries.

— Avoue qu'elle est jolie, insista Taecyeon.

— C'est de ma sœur dont vous parlez, intervint Wooyoung.

— C'est une Lumina surtout, dit Minjun.

— Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé quand vous vous êtes vus, non ? fit Junho.

— À part le fait que ça n'a servi à rien...

— Sauf à lui montrer que tu n'étais pas tel que te décrivais Ryu, coupa le cadet. On peut gagner au moins ça. Si Ryu reste sur ses positions au sujet des vampires, Elya pourrait penser différemment. Qui sait si Ji Eun et elle parviendront à nous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Nous recherchons Chung, c'est notre but commun.

— Et il est hors de question de laisser Ryu se charger de réduire Chung en cendres à ma place, finit l'aîné d'un air noir.

— On dirait un gamin, commenta enfin Chansung. Si les Lumina nous débarrassent de Chung et ses Chasseurs, c'est une bonne chose.

— Premièrement, s'ils arrivent à se débarrasser de Chung, ce dont je doute, ils iront trouver d'autres priorités, à savoir nous. Deuxièmement, j'ai un compte personnel à régler avec ce vampire, expliqua Minjun. Je ne permettrais sûrement pas à quelqu'un comme Ryu de me voler ma vengeance contre celui qui...

 

            Il se tut, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'était trop douloureux pour lui de le dire et tous le sentirent. Junho baissa la tête et se blottit contre Chansung. Si Minjun ne voulait rien dire, il ne le dirait pas non plus, mais à l'évidence lui seul savait ce que pensait son frère. Pour changer de sujet Taecyeon évoqua de nouveau la pierre de lune. Minjun en avait parlé à Victoria et elle était partie aussitôt sans rien dire à personne sur l'endroit où elle allait ni quand elle allait revenir. Elle avait juste promis de lever le mystère sur les effets de la pierre de lune sur les loups-garous car elle-même n'en savait pas grand chose.

 

            Une fois que tout le monde fut rentré chez soi, y comprit Wooyoung qui raccompagna sa sœur pour se faire pardonner son comportement, Nichkhun prit les deux frères vampires à part car quelque chose le perturbait dans cette histoire.

— Je me rends compte que malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, vous ne m'avez jamais parlé des raisons qui vous poussent à traquer Chung. Je sais que c'est un vampire abominable mais que vous a-t-il fait exactement ?

— Disons que c'est à cause de lui que Minjun est comme il est, répondit Junho avec un certain malaise. Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

— C'est lui qui vous a vampirisés ?

— Oui, et pas de la manière la plus idyllique.

— Ça suffit, coupa Minjun. Ce n'est pas le moment pour un interrogatoire.

— Ça fait longtemps que je te supporte tel que tu es, continua Nichkhun avec gravité. Que je te laisse traiter ton frère avec autant d'égoïsme. Mais il semblerait que vos vieux démons refont surface en ce moment et tu es encore plus tatillon qu'à l'ordinaire. Je crois que je mérite de savoir pourquoi Chung te met dans un tel état. J'imagine qu'il a dû faire quelque chose de particulièrement horrible.

— Tu te souviens de ta famille que tu as dû laisser derrière toi ? demanda Minjun précipitamment. Ces questions du genre « que deviennent-ils ? » « les enfants ont-ils grandi ? » nous ne pouvions pas nous les poser.

 

            Nichkhun ne semblait pas comprendre mais Minjun n'avait pas l'intention d'expliciter sa pensée. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent, il ne restait que le souvenir, et cette douleur qui ne le quitterait que quand Chung allait payer pour ses crimes. Le thaïlandais n'avait pas l'intention d'insister plus que ça car plus il s'interrogeait sur la question pour la discussion tournait en rond. Si son ami ne voulait pas lui dire plus clairement ce qu'ils avaient vécu cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de le forcer. Tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était de lui montrer qu'il était son allier dans cette histoire et qu'ils allaient faire tout leur possible pour trouver Chung avant les Lumina.

 

            Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en Ji Eun mais ils devaient absolument savoir où la guilde des Lumina s'était installée exactement, alors les vampires prirent la décision de la suivre. Comme elle quittait sa demeure en pleine journée, tandis qu'Elya ne semblait pas rentrer pendant la nuit, il fallait confier cette mission à ceux qui pouvaient se déplacer sans craindre les rayons du soleil, et ce fut Junho qui s'y colla en premier, très motivé à mener cette filature à bien. Minjun rechigna quelques minutes avant d'accepter de le laisser partir, pour la forme. La jeune fille paraissait très consciencieuse, on avait dû lui dire qu'elle risquait à un moment ou à un autre d'être suivie, alors, sans vraiment le savoir, elle emmena Junho qui la suivait de loin dans tous les recoins de la ville, devant tour à tour emprunter le métro, le bus voire même un taxi, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle arrive au building qu'elle connaissait bien. Junho ne se risqua pas à entrer dans le repère de l'ennemi – jusqu'à preuve du contraire – et resta positionné de longues heures devant le bâtiment en se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire. Le quartier général était enfin localisé, il fallait à présent réfléchir sur un moyen de se procurer les informations dont les Lumina disposaient sur la position de Chung à l'heure actuelle. Ces renseignements étant à l'intérieur, cela ne servait pas à grand chose de surveiller la porte plus longtemps, cependant le vampire savait que son frère s'opposerait fermement à ce qu'il rentre seul dans un endroit régi par un homme comme Ryu. Junho resta songeur encore un petit moment, se disant qu'après tout, lui-même était un vampire de cinq cents ans, qu'il avait des facultés lui aussi et qu'il saurait se montrer prudent. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois, quelques minutes avant de se faire piéger comme un débutant. Alors il ne fit aucun mouvement, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à partir. C'était plutôt frustrant pour un vampire de son âge de se sentir si impuissant face à la situation, et peut-être était-ce cette hésitation constante qui le menait chaque fois à sa perte.

 

            Il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une jeune femme blonde qui semblait être sortie de nulle part, aussitôt suivie d'un homme chauve, très grand, qui faisait sûrement le double du poids de Junho. Celui-ci les regarda les yeux ronds, faussement innocent, mais il n'était pas dupe. Ces deux nouveaux venus étaient membres de la guilde et ils avaient très bien repéré son aura vampirique.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire dans ton genre vient faire ici, et en plein jour ? demanda la jeune femme dans un coréen parfait.

— C'est une bonne question, répondit Junho avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire dans mon genre ?

 

            L'homme s'était glissé derrière lui mais Junho l'avait senti venir. Il put anticiper son coup et répliquer avec une vitesse fulgurante, lui faisant faire un vol plané en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Il se retourna de nouveau pour faire face à la femme mais elle fut plus rapide, sortant de sa manche un long pieu en bois qu'elle ficha en plein dans la poitrine du vampire. La scène se figea instantanément. Junho semblait flotter, stoppé net dans ses mouvements, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise, avant de tomber mollement à terre, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle mais encore parfaitement conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Pas pour longtemps. Ses sens étaient brouillés, et il entendait sous forme d'écho les pas de l'homme qui revenait vers eux.

— Emmène-le pour l'interroger, dit une voix dont Junho ne parvenait plus à  savoir si c'était une voix d'homme ou une voix de femme.

— Comment ça se fait qu'il ne tombe pas en cendres en plein jour ? fit le deuxième.

 

            On le conduisit à l'intérieur du bâtiment et l'état de semi-conscience dans lequel il était plongé l'empêchait de prendre des repères. Il se rendit à peine compte quand on lui lia les poignets pour le suspendre à des chaînes et ce fut quand on lui retira enfin le pieu qu'il retrouva peu à peu ses esprits mais pas pour autant toute son acuité sensorielle. Il leva les yeux vers la Lumina blonde qui l'avait piégé et attendit de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

— Vampire, dit-elle, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Tu risquais gros en venant ici, pourquoi es-tu venu espionner ?

— On n'a plus le droit de se promener tranquillement en ville ?

 

            Elle posa sa main sur le front de Junho et libéra une décharge électrique au bout de ses doigts. Le vampire prisonnier fut secoué par des spasmes sur tout le corps.

— Où se cache ton maître ? Pourquoi Chung t'a demandé de nous surveiller ?

— Je ne fais pas partie de ce genre de vampire, murmura Junho la tête baissée.

— Où est Chung ? répéta-t-elle en lançant une nouvelle décharge.

— Je vous dis que je ne suis pas un de ses vampires, répondit-il en réussissant avec peine à contenir la douleur. Je ne sais pas où il est.

— Pourquoi le soleil ne te fait aucun effet ?

— Secret de vampire, dit-il sur un ton de défi en relevant les yeux vers elle.

 

            Un nouveau choc électrique lui parcourut le corps. De toute façon il savait que tant qu'il ne dira pas où se trouvait Chung il ne sortirait pas d'ici, et que les Lumina ne comptaient pas le laisser sortir vivant. Cependant il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir. La jeune femme sortit de sa manche une fine lame qu'elle pointa sur le ventre de Junho.

— Et si je te vidais de ton sang, tu serais capable de me dire quelque chose avant d'être complètement asséché ?

 

            Ji Eun de son côté suivait sa sœur dans les étages du bâtiment, ayant été appelées exceptionnellement. Elles arrivèrent au dernier étage. C'était une petite salle aux murs blancs avec une seule fenêtre grande et large, étendue sur tout le pan du mur à droite de l'entrée. Ryu était au milieu de la pièce, l'air songeur, observant ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent et regardèrent ce qui captivait tant le chef de la guilde. Le dernier étage, excepté cet espace clôt, était à toit ouvert. Dans la cour extérieure, il n'y avait qu'un poteau en bois sur lequel était enchaîné quelqu'un. Cela surprit Ji Eun et Elya lui expliquait que c'était là qu'on interrogeait les vampires pendant la nuit et qu'on les y laissait pour qu'au matin ils soient réduits en cendres par les rayons du soleil. La cadette s'approcha au plus près de la vitre et reconnut le vampire qui était interrogé. Elle sentit sa poitrine se resserrer et ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

— Junho !

— Tu le connais ? s'étonna Elya.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Ji Eun à Ryu. Vous savez que ce n'est pas un vampire de Chung.

— Oui je sais.

— C'est un ami de Wooyoung ? fit sa sœur aînée.

— Vous savez qui est son frère, reprit la jeune fille. Minjun ne vous pardonnera pas si vous ne le libérez pas maintenant.

 

            Elya tourna vivement la tête vers Ryu, une expression de stupeur sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez en le retenant ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. À attiser la colère de son frère ?

— J'espère bien qu'il vienne, répondit Ryu dans un sourire mystérieux. Tu vois Ji Eun, on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces vampires. Il est là parce qu'il t'a suivi. Ils ont voulu se servir de toi.

— Et alors, coupa Ji Eun du tac-au-tac, les sourcils froncés. N'est-ce pas ce que vous faites vous aussi ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que ça se passe comme ça. Libérez-le maintenant. Il n'a rien à vous dire sur Chung.

— Je sais.

— Alors cessez l'interrogatoire. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour lui faire du mal.

— Ce n'est qu'un monstre.

 

            Ji Eun sentait la colère s'emparer d'elle. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Il ne le connaissait pas. Pour le peu de rapports qu'elle avait eu avec lui, il n'avait montré aucun signe d'hostilité, lui parlant toujours avec douceur et avec le sourire.

— Vous avez tort. Junho est un vampire innocent.

 

            Elle sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Elya quant à elle semblait être en proie à une intense réflexion. Minjun avait également employé l'expression « vampire innocent ». Tout cela était de la provocation gratuite. Ji Eun s'était précipitée sur la Lumina blonde qui continuait de lancer des électrochocs sur Junho et la bouscula légèrement pour lui faire perdre le contact physique avec lui.

— Ça suffit, dit-elle.

— Pour qui tu te prends ? se plaignit l'autre.

— Je suis désolée Junho, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers le vampire. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

— C'est un accueil auquel je suis habitué, sourit Junho. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

 

            Il leva les yeux vers la pièce fermée et Ji Eun suivit son regard. Ryu était sorti, suivi d'Elya qui avait le visage fermé, comme si elle se retenait fortement de dire quelque chose.

— Tu n'as pas changé depuis cinq ans, commenta Ryu avec une légère pointe d'ironie.

— C'est la croix que je dois porter, par contre toi tu as quelques rides en plus, répondit le vampire d'une voix grave.

— Tu résistes mieux aux chocs qu'avant, tu m'as surpris.

— Ça t'a plu le spectacle derrière ta vitre ? La prochaine fois, charge-toi toi-même de me poser des questions.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites ça, comprit Ji Eun avec horreur.

— C'est pour ça que son frère a menacé de vous tuer, ajouta Elya.

— Tu as rencontré Minjun ? lui demanda Ryu.

— Et alors ?

— C'est surprenant de sa part.

— Je ne comprends pas votre désir de le provoquer comme ça. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de lui ?

— Junho ne boit pas de sang humain, dit Ji Eun. Et vous le traitez comme un de ces monstres qui tuent sans scrupules.

— Tu crois qu'il est si différent ?

— C'est une discussion qu'on a déjà eu durant des années, soupira Junho.

— Je ne t'autorise pas à parler, coupa Ryu.

— C'est paradoxal, après avoir utilisé tes sbires pour m'interroger alors que tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas à la solde de Chung. Mais je ne cherche plus à te comprendre, mon Ryu-chan.

— Tu pourras me regarder de haut quand tu arrêteras de te cacher derrière les jupons de ton frère ou d'attendre qu'il vienne te sauver. Pour un vampire de cinq cents ans tu es très faible.

 

            Junho ne répondit pas, sachant très bien combien il avait raison. Et puis il était trop affaibli pour avoir envie de continuer à discuter avec cet homme.

— Je vais aller chercher Minjun. Tiens le coup, dit Ji Eun.

 

            Mais deux membres de la guilde se mirent entre elle et la porte.

— Je crois que personne ne pourra sortir d'ici, souffla Ryu.

— C'est ridicule. Je croyais que vous vouliez que Minjun vienne...

— Bien sûr, mais pas de cette façon. Si tu vas le chercher maintenant, il aura tout le temps de préparer un plan imparable, alors que s'il ne sait pas exactement ce qui l'attend, il se montrera sous la précipitation et dévoilera ses failles. Ce n'est pas un vampire à prendre à la légère, il est très capable de me tuer.

 

            Elya regardait intensément son mentor. Elle voyait cet homme sous un autre angle à présent. Elle le savait implacable avec les vampires, mais échafauder un plan pareil relevait de l'acharnement et de la provocation. N’avait-il pas autre chose à faire que de titiller un vampire potentiellement dangereux quand on cherchait à le mettre en colère?

— Et si maintenant vous m'expliquiez ce que vous voulez à Minjun ? reprit Elya.

— J'y crois pas, fit Ryu légèrement irrité. Il a réussi à t'émouvoir... vous êtes toutes les deux tombées sous le charme des vampires. Mais je comprends tout à fait, après tout, ce sont des hommes éternellement jeunes aux traits agréables aux yeux d'une femme. Ressaisis-toi Elya, ce n'est pas digne de toi.

 

            Les deux hommes qui avaient arrêté Ji Eun l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur malgré ses protestations, suivant leur chef, et Elya ne se risqua pas à s'interposer, trop choquée par les reproches de Ryu. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Toutes ses convictions avaient été subitement ébranlées. Elle se retrouva seule donc avec Junho qui la regardait avec curiosité.

— Pourquoi perd-il son temps à vouloir provoquer ton frère plutôt que de lutter contre un vampire réellement dangereux ? murmura-t-elle.

— Je pense qu'il ne supporte pas qu'un vampire ne corresponde pas à l'image qu'il a du monstre sanguinaire qu'il combat. Minjun voulait qu'on fasse la paix, qu'on travaille ensemble, pour garantir notre sécurité, ne pas être la cible des Lumina. Tu peux constater que ça a toujours été un échec.

— Pourquoi suivais-tu Ji Eun exactement ?

— Pour vous localiser sournoisement et pour savoir si vous aviez des informations supplémentaires sur Chung.

— Tout ce que je sais je l'ai dit à Minjun, répondit Elya. Il faut croire que nous en sommes au même point.

— C'était votre information après tout, dit Junho en penchant légèrement la tête. Vous saviez que Chung était là mais vous ne savez pas où exactement ?

— Il est revenu en Corée nous en sommes sûrs. Mais c'est tout.

— Je vois.

— Je retourne auprès de Ji Eun. Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'on ne te touche plus jusqu'à l'arrivée de Minjun. Il viendra n'est-ce pas ? Hésita-t-elle.

— Je tiendrai bon ne t'en fais pas. Il viendra. Comme toujours, ajouta-t-il tristement.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

 

            Junho eut un léger rire. C'était la première fois qu'un Lumina lui demandait ça alors qu'il était retenu contre son gré. Il hocha la tête négativement et regarda la jeune femme partir. Il tortilla ses poignets tout en sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à se défaire des chaînes et se laissa tomber dans un demi-sommeil.

 

            Pendant ce temps-là, Nichkhun était seul dans sa cuisine pendant que Wooyoung somnolait sur son lit, un téléphone à la main. Il avait attendu toute l'après-midi des nouvelles de ses sœurs. Minjun le rejoignit en silence, l'air préoccupé. Le loft était très silencieux, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis un petit moment.

— La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures, commenta Nichkhun.

— Je sais et on n'a pas de nouvelles de Junho. Ni de Ji Eun. Dès la première mission de filature. Tout va bien, ironisa Minjun.

— Tu crois qu'il est pris au piège par Ryu ? demanda le jeune vampire d'une petite voix.

 

            Il sentait Minjun contenir ses émotions pour ne pas tout casser dans la maison. Ce-dernier regarda longuement son ami d'un air sceptique.

— A ton avis ? soupira-t-il.

— On n'a pas de nouvelles de Ji Eun non plus, ajouta Khun. On ne sait pas où ils sont exactement, tu sauras localiser ton frère ?

 

            Les yeux du vampire s'assombrirent. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus. En tout cas pas avant d'être certain que Ryu retenait effectivement Junho.

— Contacte les filles et les loups. Si Junho est bel et bien pris aux pièges, je ne laisserai pas les sbires de Ryu m'empêcher de lui arracher le cœur, ordonna-t-il froidement avant de sortir.

 

            Nichkhun frissonna légèrement car ce regard n'annonçait rien de bon. Il rejoignit Wooyoung sur son lit et le secoua avec tendresse pour le réveiller, mais le jeune homme ne lui répondait pas. Le vampire se pencha sur lui, murmurant quelques mots à son oreille et il remua enfin.

— Minjun va chercher son frère comme on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles.

— Toujours pas ? demanda Wooyoung en s'asseyant.

— Crois-moi que j'aurais espéré que ça se passe autrement, répondit Nichkhun tristement.

 

            Wooyoung passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir jusqu'où cette histoire allait les mener. Tout en espérant qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Junho, il s'inquiétait pour ses sœurs qui se retrouvaient à cause de lui entre les deux feux. Si Elya pouvait très bien se défendre, Ji Eun était encore novice. De son côté Nichkhun essayait de ne pas lui montrer combien il se sentait coupable du grand bouleversement dans sa vie. Avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, Wooyoung était un étudiant ordinaire, et rien ne le prédestinait à vivre des choses aussi dangereuses. Mais il oubliait qu'il venait une famille de Lumina et que d'une manière ou d'une autre il aurait croisé le chemin des vampires. Ce n'était pas Nichkhun qui était responsable de l'attaque du Chasseur contre Ji Eun.

 

            Junho était seul, sur la terrasse du dernier étage, toujours accroché à son poteau et affaibli par le coup de pieu et des électrochocs. Dormir était la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvée pour que le temps passe plus vite. Il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide et chaud lui caresser le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Ji Eun qui lui passait un linge sur la joue, un air inquiet assombrissant son regard.

— Je vais bien, assura Junho.

— J'aimerai bien te libérer de tes chaînes mais on me surveille, chuchota-t-elle.

— Tu en fais déjà beaucoup, merci.

— Tu as les lèvres craquelées. Tu as besoin de sang ?

— Ce n'est pas urgent, répondit-il. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je ne pense pas que ça plaise à Ryu.

— Je ne cherche pas à plaire à un homme pareil, dit Ji Eun sèchement. Je souhaite que Minjun vienne rapidement pour lui rabattre son caquet.

— Tu ne le penses pas, murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Minjun n'a encore jamais tué de mortel, et ce serait bien qu'il ne commence pas maintenant, surtout pas à cause de moi.

— C'est dommage, c'est bien ce que je cherche, interrompit une voix dans l'ombre.

 

            Ryu s'avança vers eux, suivi d'Elya qui avait toujours cette expression confuse dans le regard. Junho ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Le Lumina écarta Ji Eun de son chemin et se mit à quelques centimètres du visage du vampire, soutenant son regard avec son éternel sourire cynique.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour survivre sous les rayons du soleil. J'ai l'impression que ton frère me cache beaucoup de choses. Je me demande si ce qui te protège de la lumière du jour te protège aussi des rayons des Lumina.

 

            Il leva la main et une boule luminescente se forma dans sa paume. Junho paraissait un peu inquiet, n'étant pas sûr d'être invulnérable face au pouvoir le plus dévastateur de la guilde. Ji Eun était paralysée et Elya trop loin pour faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Mais avant que le rayon finisse d'apparaître, Ryu fut violemment projeté à l'autre bout de la terrasse, suivi par une ombre rapide, tranchante, implacable. Elya reconnut à peine Minjun quand il s'immobilisa enfin, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Ryu, les iris devenus d'un bleu très clairs, presque blancs, et les crocs sortis, vibrant au son des grognements. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au jeune homme mélancolique assis sur son banc dans un parc. Nichkhun apparut à son tour aux côté de Junho, accompagné de Wooyoung, Chansung et Yuri qui étaient venus en renfort. Ji Eun sortit de sa torpeur et se précipita sur le prisonnier pour lui retirer ses chaînes, et Junho retomba sur le sol, dans les bras de Chansung qui avait anticipé sa chute.

— Plus de peur que de mal, commenta Chansung avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

— C'est bon Minjun, on s'en va ! s'écria Nichkhun.

 

            Mais Minjun n'était pas prêt à partir, les yeux ne quittant pas sa proie. Ryu sortit une lame de sa manche et se releva avec agilité. En position de combat à son tour, les deux ennemis se toisèrent longuement avant d'entamer enfin le combat qu'ils avaient tant attendu. Yuri prit Ji Eun par les épaules et l'éloigna du duel, de peur qu'elle prenne un coup involontaire, accompagné par Chansung qui tenait Junho dans ses bras. Wooyoung enlaça sa petite sœur, rassuré et reporta à nouveau son attention sur les deux hommes qui enchaînaient les coups rapides. Minjun évitait facilement la lame de Ryu mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à le toucher. Elya percevait sa colère et son aura meurtrière et sentit le coup venir quand il parvint enfin à déstabiliser son adversaire en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le visage. Le vampire avait clairement pris l'avantage sur le Lumina, tout aussi puissant qu'il était. C'était effrayant pour tous ceux qui assistaient à cela. Si Ryu arrivait tout de même répliquer et à rendre les coups de Minjun, les dégâts n'étaient pas les mêmes des deux côtés. Le visage en sang, Ryu ne manqua pas de commenter la furie du vampire.

— Regarde le monstre que tu es, ne me fais pas croire qu'il existe des « vampires innocents » ! Vous êtes des animaux et vous devez être traités comme tels.

— Quoi ? Tu cherches à me mettre en colère et tu te plains ? grogna Minjun en le jetant contre un mur. Je t'avais pourtant fait la promesse de te réduire en morceaux si tu t'en prenais à mon frère, ce que tu t'es empressé de faire pour prouver tes théories faciles. Je ne sais pas d'où te viens une telle haine des vampires mais...

— Ma famille a été massacrée par tes congénères, coupa Ryu avec rage, n'arrivant plus à se lever. Mes parents, mes frères et sœurs, ma fiancée. Les vampires m'ont tout pris ! Alors je leur prends tout tant je vous hais !

 

            Minjun se redressa, le visage moins inhumain, mais la voix qui sortit de sa bouche fut plus froide et plus rauque.

— Tu crois que tu vas m'émouvoir avec ça ? J'ai autant de raison de les haïr que toi. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être vampire, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait ? Ma famille a été massacrée tout comme la tienne, mon frère a été torturé et transformé sous mes yeux impuissants et après ce fut mon tour ! Comment est-ce que tu crois que nos personnalités vampiriques ont été forgées ? Et le coupable de tout ça c'est Chung lui-même. Je n'ai pas le temps de te régler ton compte, c'est lui ma proie, pas un humain pitoyable dans ton genre ! Je t'ai fait une promesse, maintenant je vais te tuer.

 

            Stupeur dans l'assistance. Jamais Minjun n'avait expliqué ce qui leur était exactement arrivé. Alors que son adversaire était à terre, il s'apprêta à lui attraper la tête pour l'éclater contre le mur mais une lame sur son cou l'immobilisa soudainement. Elya n'avait pas pu rester sans rien faire pendant que Ryu se faisait tuer alors qu'il avait déjà perdu.

— Cela suffit, dit-elle d'une voix claire. Un pas de plus et je te décapite.

 

            Wooyoung s'avança précipitamment vers eux, craignant une confrontation entre Minjun et sa sœur. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas impliquée dans le combat... mais Nichkhun lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Pourtant lui même était très tendu, prêt à agir en cas de besoin.

— Éloigne ça de moi ou c'est toi que je tue, siffla Minjun dont les crocs se firent plus menaçants.

— Éloigne-toi de Ryu et pars immédiatement avec les tiens, continua-t-elle sur un même ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

 

            A l'étonnement de tous, Minjun baissa les bras le long de son corps, ne lâchant pourtant pas Elya des yeux, le visage assombri par un regard très noir. Elle avait donc choisi son camp. Sans rien ajouter, le vampire lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre Junho et les autres, et elle baissa son arme, croisant le regard de son frère qui n'arrivait pas à cacher sa déception. Elle ne dit rien elle non plus, et Minjun disparut avec Chansung et Junho, puis ce fut au tour de Yuri qui emmena Ji Eun avec elle sans lui laisser le temps de jeter un dernier coup d’œil à sa sœur. Nichkhun posa tristement sa main sur l'épaule de Wooyoung, prêt à suivre ses camarades, et le jeune homme tourna les talons à son tour, laissant seule Elya et Ryu sur le toit du building. Elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, sachant très bien qu'elle avait failli se faire tuer. Ryu se releva, essuyant quelques gouttes de sang sur son visage. Il regarda la jeune femme, sceptique.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier, dit-il gravement. Je me demande si tu m'as sauvé moi ou bien si tu as sauvé le vampire en l'empêchant de commettre un meurtre.

 

            Elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait en tête que le regard déçu que Wooyoung avait porté sur elle.


	10. Prémices du conflit

            Ji Eun était dans sa chambre, ne parvenant pas à dormir après les récents événements. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre comment s'était terminé le combat. Minjun n'avait pas pu tuer Ryu mais c'était uniquement dû à l'intervention d'Elya qui avait sorti son arme contre lui. Elle était inquiète du rôle qu'allait jouer sa sœur dans la suite de cette guerre sans fin entre les vampires et les Lumina. Et si elle était une menace pour Nichkhun et les autres, allaient-ils devoir la tuer ? Elle commença à sangloter dans ses draps mais une main douce vint se poser sur son épaule.

— Ça va aller, lui chuchota Yuri qui avait décidé de veiller sur elle pour la nuit.

 

            Et Ji Eun retrouva son calme et ferma les yeux. La femme vampire retrouva sa place sur la chaise qu'elle avait occupée jusque là, ne quittant pas la jeune fille du regard. Elle était bien trop jeune pour vivre des choses aussi perturbantes.

 

            Dans la chambre d'à côté, Wooyoung ne parvenait pas à dormir non plus. Assis sur son lit, les genoux remontés jusqu'à son front. Nichkhun, à ses côtés, se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux, compatissant, mais il sentait que la situation n'était pas désespérée.

— Pourquoi Elya, pourquoi ? répétait le jeune homme d'une voix étouffée. Je pensais qu'elle avait compris.

— Prends le temps d'y songer plus posément. Ne lui en veux pas trop, après tout elle n'a fait que son devoir. Avait-elle le choix ? Elle ne pouvait pas trahir sa guilde et laisser Ryu mourir. Et puis ce n'est pas si évident que ça qu'elle ait choisi son camp. Nous ne sommes pas ennemis.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça alors qu'elle a menacé Minjun ?

— C'est vrai, mais n'a-t-elle pas empêché notre ami de tuer un mortel ?

 

            Wooyoung releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Alors il se blottit contre Nichkhun et laissa le sommeil l'emporter. Le vampire, lui, ne savait pas quoi lui dire de plus pour lui remonter le moral. Il était trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions hâtives.

 

            Chansung et Minjun quant à eux avaient ramené Junho au loft, pouvant ainsi profiter d'un peu d'intimité avec celui qu'ils venaient de sauver. Le loup-garou avait accompagné Junho jusque dans sa chambre et celui-ci s'assit dans son lit tandis que l'aîné des frères traînait dans la cuisine. Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps silencieux, mais Junho souriait pour lui dire qu'il allait bien.

— Qu'est-ce que Chung t'a fait exactement ? demanda enfin Chansung qui se rappelait de ce qu'avait révélé Minjun plus tôt.

— Je ne me souviens plus en détail. Je sais juste que c'était très douloureux. Insupportable. Les méthodes des Lumina ne sont rien à côté. Chung est un vampire d'un sadisme sans nom qui joue avec ses proies. C'est comme ça qu'il nous appelait Minjun et moi.

 

            Le jeune loup passa sa main dans les boucles noires de Junho avant de l'embrasser. Minjun entra à se moment-là et resta immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte jusqu'à ce que les deux amoureux se rendent compte de sa présence. Chansung lui céda sa place au chevet de son frère et une fois assis sur le lit Minjun se contenta de lui tendre une tasse de sang.

— Je l'ai réchauffé, dit-il dans un murmure.

— Merci mon frère.

— Je vous laisse ? se risqua le loup-garou.

— Non, répondit Minjun. Tu peux rester.

— Je suis désolé, fit le cadet tristement. Je me suis fait attraper comme un amateur.

— C'est vrai.

 

            Junho baissa la tête. C'était déjà dur pour lui d'admettre ses erreurs, il ne devait pas espérer entendre son frère le rassurer à ce propos.

— Cela ne se reproduira plus.

— J'aimerais y croire. Junho... ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

— Je sais.

 

            Chansung se sentait mal à l'aise à côté des deux vampires. Il était totalement étranger à ce qu'ils se disaient. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était tellement attaché à Junho mais il trouvait que son frère était très dur avec lui. N'avait-il pas subi des violences de la part des Lumina ? Cependant il remarquait que Minjun était particulièrement calme, à l'opposé de ce qu'il était tout à l'heure lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Ryu. Il fut surpris de le voir embrasser son frère sur le sommet du crâne avant de se relever. Minjun et lui échangèrent longuement un regard qui signifiait que le vampire  laissait Junho à ses soins.

— Minjun ! s'exclama le cadet avant que son frère quitte la chambre. Merci de ne pas avoir tué Ryu.

— Ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

 

            Et il referma la porte derrière lui. Seul dans le salon, il attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Taecyeon et Yoona. Il joignit ses mains et les mit devant son visage d'un air préoccupé. Il n'avait pas su contenir sa colère et il avait été sur le point de faillir à ses principes. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer et la fin d'une conversation de couple. Ils se turent quand ils virent Minjun pensif assis sur le canapé.

— Junho est rentré ? demanda Taecyeon.

— On l'a sorti des griffes de Ryu, oui, répondit le vampire sombrement.

 

            Il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé d'un ton neutre, comme s'il n'avait été qu'observateur dans cette histoire, ne montrant aucune émotion. Yoona et Taecyeon ne firent aucun commentaire sur le déroulement du plan de sauvetage. Ils n'en eurent pas le temps car Victoria était rentrée. Sans rien dire elle jeta au loup-garou un petit paquet de papier kraft. Celui-ci, perplexe, jeta un coup d’œil à ce qu'il contenait : deux pendentifs en pierre bleue grossièrement taillée.

— Ce sont des morceaux bruts de la pierre de lune, expliqua-t-elle.

— Où tu étais ? interrogea Yoona.

— Dans les montagnes de Chine, répondit son amie en haussant les épaules.

— Je peux vraiment les utiliser ? s'étonna Taecyeon, les yeux ronds.

— Oui je crois vraiment qu'elles ont un effet sur les loups aussi. J'en ai rencontré un qui pouvait se transformer à volonté. Mais je te préviens, ça nécessite un entraînement long et dangereux, tu ne pourras pas le faire ici près d'une ville aussi grande. Il te faudra maîtriser tes pouvoirs afin de ne pas te laisser emporter par tes instincts de loup.

— Et comment je fais ça ?

— Comme tu as toujours fait jusqu'à présent, avec la pierre de lune autour de ton cou.

 

**xXx**

 

            Seule dans une pièce composée uniquement d'une table et de deux chaises, Elya attendait. Elle passa machinalement ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, geste qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était préoccupée. La porte s'ouvrit et Ryu entra. Il avait grossièrement soigné ses blessures et il ne semblait pas gêné dans ses mouvements. Il avait survécu à bien pire. Il s'assit en face de la jeune femme qui le regardait d'un air sombre.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu les aies laissés emmener Ji Eun, commença Ryu, sèchement.

— Vous êtes venu la chercher trop tard, elle s'était déjà attachée à des vampires. Vous n'avez pas pu la rallier à votre cause, répondit-elle amèrement.

— Elle est manipulée par ces...

— Ça suffit Ryu, coupa-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Le seul qui manipule les autres c'est vous. Votre enseignement est faussé par vos ressentiments personnels contre les vampires.

— Tu as besoin que je te rappelle que tes parents ont aussi été victimes de ces monstres ?

— Vous avez fait en sorte que la vengeance soit ma motivation. Vous vous êtes servi de ce prétexte dans ma formation pour que je me montre aussi implacable que vous lors de mes confrontations avec les vampires. Mais vous avez oublié beaucoup de détails importants, en fait vous ne les connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le prétendez. Et j'ai pu en apprendre beaucoup plus sur eux avec quelques discussions que lors de vos enseignements. Vous avez raison, je ne vous ai pas sauvé. Vous ne valez pas la peine qu'un vampire comme Minjun sacrifie son intégrité et ses convictions en commettant un meurtre inutile. Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je suis fière que mon frère ait choisi aussi facilement son camp en me faisant comprendre que j'avais tort. Et à moins que vous ne changiez votre vision étroite de notre rôle dans ce monde, vous ne pouvez plus me considérer comme faisant partie de la guilde.

— Alors pourquoi avoir menacé de le tuer s'il m'achevait ? susurra Ryu avec un léger sourire.

 

            Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et détourna les yeux.

— Dans l'état dans lequel il était il ne pouvait pas écouter ceux qui se présentaient comme ses alliés, expliqua Elya.

— A cause de ça, ils pensent que tu as choisi ton camp.

— Mais je n'ai pas choisi le leur non plus, répliqua-t-elle vivement en se levant. J'ai besoin de recul par rapport à tout ça. Je ne veux pas faire partie d'une guilde dont le chef utilise le prétexte de sauver le monde des vampires pour se permettre de torturer quelqu'un d'inoffensif. Et pas qu'une seule fois. Je viens de comprendre que ma guilde ne savait pas faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, alors je m'en vais.

— Pour aller où ? Retrouver ton frère que tu as déçu ? Leur expliquer en pleurant que tu as agis comme ça pour les aider ?

 

            On frappa à la porte et une femme de type caucasien entra. Le visage inexpressif, elle regarda alternativement Ryu et Elya avant de s'incliner devant son chef. Elya, elle, baissa les yeux en soupirant et se tourna de nouveau vers Ryu d'un air plein de reproches.

— Pourquoi vous l'avez appelée ?

— Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? demanda la nouvelle venue avec un accent chantant. Où est passé le respect que tu me dois ?

— J'ai effectivement rappelé Joan de sa mission en Espagne parce que pour se débarrasser définitivement de Chung on a besoin de nos camarades les plus puissants, dit Ryu en se levant à son tour. Et puis parce qu'elle est la seule qui pourra te recadrer.

 

            Elya n'osait pas regarder cette femme, et elle ne disait plus rien non plus.

— Tu me déçois Elya, reprit Joan.

— Vous n'êtes pas la seule, marmonna-t-elle amèrement.

— Qu'est devenu l'enseignement que je t'ai fourni ?

— Il était incomplet.

— Tu nous fais une période rebelle tardive ?

— J'ai surtout ouvert les yeux. Laissez-moi partir maintenant.

— Ça ne va pas être possible, jeune fille, dit Ryu. Tu as besoin d'être redressée.

 

            Sur ces mots, il laissa les deux femmes seule à seule. Joan attendit de longues secondes avant de lui donner une violente gifle.

— Vous ne valez pas mieux que Ryu, souffla Elya.

— Reprends tes esprits, jeune fille. Ryu a tort de vouloir se confronter à un vampire comme Minjun, c'est vrai, c'est une perte de temps. Il n'est pas une menace. Ce n'est pas une raison pour tourner le dos à la guilde et réagir comme une gamine.

— Alors vous acceptez que les Lumina soient dirigés par un homme comme lui ?

— C'est le membre le plus puissant de la guilde...

— Vu la raclée que lui a donné Minjun hier, j'en doute, répliqua Elya.

 

            Joan soupira longuement et s'assit, incitant son élève à en faire de même.

— Maître Joan, reprit Elya d'un ton plus calme. Il faut à tout prix redéfinir les priorités de la guilde. On ne peut pas laisser Ryu agir de manière aussi irréfléchie.

— Je suis bien d'accord. Lori est en train de voir ça avec lui en ce moment-même.

— Maître Lori est revenu aussi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

— Nous sommes tous les cinq revenus, répondit Joan. Chung est dans le coin et c'est une menace sérieuse.

 

            Elles entendirent des voix s'élever dans le couloir et Ryu réapparut dans la salle, furieux, suivi d'un jeune homme de petite taille et aux cheveux blonds coiffés en piques. Maître Lori était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un génie dans la guilde des Lumina. Il était le seul homme parmi les cinq Maîtres, et il était à peine plus âgé qu'Elya.

— « Redéfinir les priorités de la guilde » ? s'écria Ryu. Elles ne sont pas assez claires ?

— Il serait peut-être temps d'évoluer, dit Lori calmement. Comme je te dis, des vampires comme Minjun et son frère n'ont jamais été une menace et que tu réagis comme un gosse quand il s'agit d'eux.

— Rappelle-moi qui est le gosse entre nous deux ?

— Je reste tout de même plus lucide que toi. Je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais dans l'erreur mais comme tu es borné tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter.

— Reviens dans dix ans et on en reparlera.

— J'ai toujours eu du respect pour toi, répliqua Lori d'une voix plus grave. Et malgré mon âge et mon statut inférieur au tien je peux toujours te donner une leçon. Ne t'en prends pas à moi  parce que ton piège s'est retourné contre toi et que tu t'es pris une raclée monumentale.

 

            Soufflé, Ryu ne put répondre à ça. Lori était connu pour sa vivacité, son calme et ses répliques cinglantes, et sa petite taille n'avait jamais été un complexe pour lui. Ryu faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui mais le jeune homme n'était absolument pas impressionné par la carrure de son chef.

— Je voulais te donner une gifle, commenta Joan, mais je crois que Lori s'en est chargé pour moi. Dans tous les cas, non l'objectif de la guilde n'est pas clair selon toi. Ce n'est pas exterminer les vampires jusqu'au dernier notre but mais protéger l'espèce humaine. C'est Chung le danger pour nous. Laissons les vampires qui ont choisi une autre voie.

— Tu veux prendre le risque de leur accorder le droit de considérer les humains comme des proies ?

— S'ils n'ont pas choisi la voie de Chung je ne vois pas pourquoi ils changeraient, ajouta Lori.

 

            La discussion s'arrêta là car ils allaient évoquer le sujet de manière plus officielle avec les 3 autres Maîtres. En attendant Elya avait bien besoin de se reposer et prendre du recul sur les récents événements.

 

**xXx**

 

            Au petit matin, Chansung se réveilla auprès de Junho qui dormait encore profondément. Mais un vampire quand ça dormait c'était un peu inquiétant à voir. Le corps froid, il ne respirait pas non plus. Le loup-garou avait presque oublié qu'un vampire était un corps mort. Tremblant légèrement, il mit de longues secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits et comprendre que c'était normal. Il sursauta tout de même quand Junho remua un peu pour se serrer contre lui.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda Chansung.

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je suis bien moi.

 

            Le jeune homme resserra ses bras autour de son vampire et déposa ses lèvres contre son front. Ils ne savaient pas encore combien de temps ils pouvaient profiter de cet instant de calme. Les doigts de Junho se resserrèrent sur les plis du dos de sa chemise.

— Et puis merde, lâcha-t-il en se redressant et en mettant Chansung sur le dos.

 

            Assis à califourchon sur son ventre, il se baissa pour l'embrasser langoureusement, passant ses mains sous sa chemise pour lui caresser le torse. Chansung le tenait fermement par les hanches, répondant à son baiser, et petit à petit il sentait sa peau se réchauffer à son contact. On frappa à la porte.

— Je sais que je dérange, dit la voix de Taecyeon, mais il faut à tout prix que Chansung et moi ayons une conversation.

— Et tu ne peux pas attendre quelques minutes de plus tranquillement dans le salon ? fit Junho qui ressemblait étrangement à Minjun en colère à cet instant, le regard noir et la voix glaciale.

 

            Taecyeon ne répondit pas et ils l'entendirent retourner d'où il venait. Junho retrouva son humeur habituelle et dégrafa le pantalon de Chansung qui s'était immobilisé, légèrement effrayé par son comportement.

— Tu es bien le frère de Minjun, murmura-t-il.

— Tu pourrais éviter de parler de mon frère quand j'essaie de te séduire ?

— Et tu y arrives très bien, sourit Chansung en le prenant par les épaules et en le faisant basculer sous lui.

 

            Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, prenant le temps de se découvrir plus intimement. Jusqu'ici Junho avait toujours refusé d'aller plus loin que des baisers innocents, mais à cinq cents ans, il ne pouvait plus continuer à agir comme un enfant. Que ce soit avec son frère, ou même avec Chansung. De sa cuisse, il caressa celle du loup lentement, lui intimant d'accélérer les choses.

 

            Alors que la matinée était bien entamée, l'ambiance au loft était déjà sur le qui-vive. Yuri avait rejoint les autres, laissant Ji Eun au soin de Nichkhun et Wooyoung. Il fallait faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Non seulement ils n'avaient rien appris de plus sur Chung mais en plus ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance aux Lumina. Une véritable guerre de l'ombre était sur le point de s'ouvrir et il y avait trois forces en présence qui allaient se déchirer de manière plus violente que durant les siècles précédents. Quand Junho et Chansung rejoignirent la conversation comme si de rien était, Taecyeon n'osa faire aucun commentaire. Contrairement à Yuri.

— Tu as les joues bien rosies, dis-moi, dit-elle à Junho en les lui touchant. Et bien réchauffées aussi.

 

            Junho jeta à Taec un regard éloquent mais celui-ci se redressa soudainement et se défendit d'une petite voix.

— Je n'ai rien dit ! Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai rien dit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit ? demanda Yoona.

— Je ne veux pas le savoir, marmonna Minjun, en s'asseyant sur le canapé, l'air boudeur.

 

            Taecyeon jeta à Chansung un des pendentifs de pierre de lune. Il lui expliqua brièvement ce que Victoria lui avait dit et le plus jeune des deux loups esquissa un large sourire, les yeux rivés sur le collier.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour mettre en pratique ces théories ? fit-il tout excité.

— C'est vrai que plus vite on apprendra à maîtriser notre transformation, plus vite nous vous rejoindrons dans le combat.

  * C'est comme vous le sentez, dit simplement Minjun en haussant les épaules.
  * Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera mais on devra rester dans la forêt où on a l'habitude de se cacher, continua Taecyeon.



 

            Junho garda le visage fermé, acceptant difficilement l'idée qu'il allait devoir laisser Chansung partir alors qu'ils avaient fait un pas important dans leur relation. Celui-ci le sentit et lui prit la main discrètement. Junho le regarda, tristement, mais il ne dit rien.

 

**xXx**

           

            La nuit était tombée et Elya parcourait la ville nonchalamment, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas été conviée à la réunion entre Ryu et les cinq Maîtres, et elle n'en avait pas de retours. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient encore en train de débattre. Ryu était un homme très obstiné et sûr de lui, mais elle savait que si au moins Joan et Lori avaient décidé de réorganiser la guilde, les trois autres Maîtres suivraient, et Ryu aussi par la même occasion. Cela marquait un tournant dans le fonctionnement de la société des Lumina. Elya ne pouvait pas non plus rester tranquillement sans rien faire, aussi elle réfléchissait à un moyen d'en découvrir plus sur Chung et ses intentions. Durant son parcours, elle rencontra deux vampires qui ne cherchèrent pas à la défier pour autant, plus méfiants envers elle qu'agressifs. Ce n'était pas des Chasseurs et ils la remercièrent presque de les avoir épargnés. C'était donc une patrouille bien ennuyeuse pour la jeune femme qui avait bien besoin de se défouler un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, ne sachant pas comment elle allait être accueillie par son frère, et elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elle méritait son mépris.

 

            Quelque chose attira soudain son attention. Elle sentait qu'il se passait des choses non loin de l'endroit où elle était. Elle sentait une aura meurtrière dans les environs. Elya accéléra le pas jusque dans une allée adjacente et tendit l'oreille. Elle entendait des plaintes étouffées mais ne voyait rien tellement il faisait sombre. Elle s'aventura prudemment, les sens en éveils, et on fit un mouvement brusque en sa direction. Un jeune homme se retrouva devant elle comme s'il était apparu de nulle part, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait les traits étonnamment fins, le visage encadré d'une longue chevelure brune et légèrement ondulée.

— Belle soirée, dit-il en ne cachant pas l'ironie dans sa voix.

 

            Elya ne répondit pas. Elle savait à quoi elle avait affaire. Ce gamin était un vampire, et l'aura qu'il dégageait était inquiétante. Il ne pouvait être qu'un Chasseur. Elle fit alors apparaître dans sa main sa lame cachée dans sa manche, arme blanche de prédilection des Lumina, avant de jeter un coup d'œil furtif vers la cachette d'où il était sorti. Il y avait une jeune femme, assise contre le mur, tremblant de tous ses membres, apparemment en état de choc, mais Elya ne voyait pas s'il l'avait mordue ou pas.

— Oups, commenta le vampire avec son éternel sourire. C'était bien ma veine de tomber sur toi.

           

            La Lumina donna le premier coup mais le vampire l'évita facilement. Elle s'y attendait : il n'avait pas l'air d'un novice en la matière. Il fallait qu'elle se tienne sur ses gardes. Lui de son côté n'avait pas l'intention pour l'instant de répliquer à ses attaques, comme s'il se contentait de jouer avec elle. Il était très agile, très rapide, elle avait du mal à percevoir ses mouvements. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la figure et Elya tituba, faisant ton son possible pour ne pas tomber.

— Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça.

— Ce n'était qu'un échauffement, répliqua-t-elle, cinglante, en se palpant la joue.

 

            Il allait lui porter un deuxième coup mais elle se baissa, ramenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en formant une croix, parvenant à coincer le bras du vampire entre les siens. Et elle bascula en arrière, entraînant son adversaire qui s'envola, emporté dans son élan, jusqu'à s'écraser contre le mur. Elya n'avait pas à craindre de la rapidité et de l'agilité des vampires. Elle n'était pas en reste elle-même. Le Chasseur se releva, sonné, ayant perdu son sourire.

— Tu n'es pas mauvaise, je ne vais plus te sous-estimer maintenant.

 

            Il semblerait qu'il soit devenu plus sérieux car il se fit plus violent et plus rapide encore. Cela ne lui avait visiblement pas plu d'avoir été jeté contre le mur aussi facilement. Elya parvenait à parer ses coups avec difficulté avant d'être sérieusement touchée à l'épaule. Elle n'avait pas vu le vampire sortir un petit couteau de sa poche, et dans son dernier coup il lui avait entaillé le bras, transperçant ses vêtements.

— Moi aussi j'ai droit à une lame, sinon ce n'est pas du jeu, expliqua-t-il devant l'air perplexe de la jeune femme.

 

            Le combat allait reprendre, et Elya se sentait désavantagée, quand un tiers s'interposa, donnant un coup d'une rare puissance dans le ventre du vampire. Celui-ci cette fois put retrouver son équilibre avant de s'écraser au sol et retomba avec légèreté sur ses deux pieds, l'air surpris. Elya était surprise aussi : Minjun se tenait entre elle et son adversaire, lui tournant le dos.

— Tiens, tu es là toi, fit le Chasseur. C'est nouveau, tu t'allies aux Lumina maintenant ?

— Alors ce n'est pas des blagues, Chung est de retour en Corée, répondit calmement Minjun. Forcément puisque tu es là. Le chien ne peut pas être bien loin de son maître.

— Comment va ton petit frère ? J'ai entendu dire que Ryu aimait bien le titiller.

— Il va bien, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter Akira.

— Tu ne m'expliques toujours pas pourquoi tu viens sauver une Lumina, insista le dénommé Akira. Franchement tu me gâches mon plaisir.

— J'ai senti ta présence, alors j'ai accouru pour voir si c'était vrai. Peu importe qui je sauve des Chasseurs dans ton genre, répliqua Minjun, toujours avec calme. Dis-moi, puisque tu aimes tant les défis, pourquoi Chung ne se risque pas à se mesurer à moi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite.

— Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de toi, tout simplement ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien lui faire, se moqua l'autre.

— Et bien qu'il vienne régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes s'il n'a rien à craindre de moi. A propos Akira, pourquoi restes-tu si loin de moi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Tu ne veux pas dire bonjour ?

 

            Akira eut un léger rire mais ne répondit pas. S'engager dans un combat contre un vampire de cinq siècles était risqué.

— Retourne auprès de ton maître et dis-lui que je veux qu'on règle nos comptes.

— Tu vas encore pleurer combien de temps pour ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque ? Évolue un peu.

— Tu veux vraiment que je me fâche ?

— Tu ne me fais pas peur Minjun, ajouta Akira d'une voix à peine audible. Tu impressionnes les plus faibles et c'est tout. Tu te prends pour un gentil vampire, la bonne blague. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un vampire, il faut croire.

— Tu me blesses Aki-chan, ironisa Minjun. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas la même vision du vampire que je suis ignorant. Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, et viens me redire ça de plus près.

 

            Akira lui fit un signe de la main provocateur avant de disparaître rapidement. Minjun laissa échapper un soupir de déception. Elya s'était approchée de la victime d'Akira. Elle vivait encore mais avait perdu du sang. Il fallait la conduire à l'hôpital. La Lumina ne fit pas attention à Minjun qui s'approcha d'elle pour examiner sa blessure au bras, mais elle sursauta quand il la toucha.

— Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, dit-elle. Je me suis fait surprendre.

— Prudence la prochaine fois. Akira n'est pas un amateur, murmura le vampire d'une voix posée.

— Je te remercie d'être intervenu, ajouta-t-elle avec difficulté. Mais j'étais sur le point de...

— De te faire tuer ? Finit-il.

— Je ne suis pas une amatrice, trancha-t-elle, rougissante, en portant la jeune fille à demi-consciente sur son dos.

— Non bien sûr.

 

            La Lumina n'ajouta rien et s'éloigna rapidement en direction de l'hôpital.

— Elya ! s'exclama Minjun. Je te remercie de m'avoir empêché de tuer Ryu.

 

            Elle s'était immobilisée mais ne s'était pas retournée vers lui. Elle ne répondit pas non plus et reprit sa route car sauver cette pauvre fille était plus important que tout le reste. Minjun la regarda partir et rentra au loft aussitôt.

 

**xXx**

 

            Le lendemain matin, Junho regardait par la fenêtre, songeur. Chansung se glissa derrière lui, posant les mains sur ses épaules.

— Je reviendrai bien vite. Pendant que je m'entraîne, deviens plus fort toi aussi.

— Je sais, mais j'aurais cru qu'on pourrait encore passer un peu de temps ensemble avant que les choses tournent aussi mal.

— On aura tout le temps pour profiter d'être ensemble une fois que tout ceci sera réglé, répondit Chansung. Pour vous y aider, je dois venir à bout de mon entraînement.

— Promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtise, dit Junho en lui faisant face.

— Si tu me promets de ne pas te mettre dans de sales draps.

 

            Junho pencha la tête, haussant un sourcil, et lui sourit. Ils restèrent silencieux l'un contre l'autre durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Taecyeon les interrompt pour partir. Minjun leur avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Akira, connu de tous, même les loups-garous. Chung était officiellement en Corée, on ne savait où, préparant on ne savait quoi. Il fallait se hâter. Alors Taecyeon et Chansung partirent loin de la ville pour tester le pouvoir de la pierre de lune. Junho, lui, promit de suivre auprès de Victoria, Yuri et Nichkhun un entraînement poussé afin de devenir plus fort physiquement et psychologiquement, Victoria ayant demandé à Minjun de ne pas intervenir là-dedans. Ce que l'aîné accepta sans broncher. De son côté, il accompagna Yoona auprès des Nettoyeurs et des autres vampires qui n'étaient pas à la solde de Chung pour les tenir informés de la situation.

 

**xXx**

           

            Loin de Séoul, de l'autre côté de la péninsule, se trouvaient les Monts Taebaek, une chaîne de montagne s'étendant sur le flanc oriental des deux Corée. Akira se promenait innocemment près du Seoraksan, la montagne la plus haute de la chaîne, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve, comme si cela était un hasard, l'entrée d'une grotte bien camouflée par des buissons. Il sifflota un air enjoué qui résonna dans la caverne et salua d'un geste quelques uns de ses camarades vampires qui le regardaient passer. Il s'arrêta devant un homme très grand, taillé comme une armoire, arborant une balafre qui s'étendait du sommet de son crâne jusqu'au menton.

— Ton petit séjour à Séoul s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

— Hai, répondit Akira d'une voix enjouée. Notre ami passionné du nom de Minjun semble avoir l'intention de s'allier aux Lumina. Ça va plaire à Chung tu crois ?

— Je n'en sais rien moi.

 

            Ils entrèrent plus profondément dans la caverne qui était aménagée pour le confort de ses occupants. Sur un siège, qui ressemblait à un trône, était installé un vampire discutait avec deux de ses congénères. Akira et son compagnon s'inclinèrent.

— Tu tombes bien, dit le vampire qui semblait être le maître des lieux. Il est grand temps que mes Chasseurs se rassemblent. J'ai quelque chose à leur dire.

— Vous avez le bonjour de Minjun, fit Akira.

— Encore obsédé par moi ?

— Toujours.

 

            Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Chung. Un sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant et qui contenait toute sa moquerie.

— Adorable gamin, murmura-t-il.

— Vous le laisserez s'allier avec les Lumina ?

— Je veux bien lui accorder une audience, à lui et à ma fille adorée.

— Rencontrer les deux vampires qui veulent à tout prix vous tuer ? s'étonna l'ami d'Akira. En voilà une idée.

— Voyons qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent me faire dans mon repère ? répliqua Chung avec un léger rire. J'ai quelque chose à craindre ?

— Non bien sûr.

— Bien, alors je suis désolé Akira, tu vas devoir retourner à Séoul.


	11. Le Pacte

            Elya était en retard mais elle ne semblait pas précipitée lorsqu'elle entra dans l'amphithéâtre où avaient lieu les réunions de la guilde. C'était toujours le même, qu'importe où le quartier général se situait, ils parvenaient à reproduire le même lieu de réunion, avec des boiseries sculptées avec précision. Lorsqu'elle entra avec discussion, c'était Maître Lori qui tenait la conférence, et il ne s'interrompit pas lorsqu'il vit Elya s'installer au premier rang face à lui. Maître Tsuki était à ses côtés, une Lumina japonaise d'une trentaine d'année mais qui paraissait avoir seize ans, avec ses longs cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'aux hanches, laissés libres et ondulés. Elya aperçut également les Maître Mélina et Greta, dans un coin de l'amphithéâtre, auprès de Ryu et de Joan, écoutant attentivement l'exposé de Lori. Apparemment, les nouvelles consignes avaient été érigées. A présent Lori évoquait un étrange phénomène. Les Lumina avaient le pouvoir de détecter l'aura des vampires, et il expliquait avec une légère inquiétude qu'ils avaient repérée à Séoul une activité inhabituelle de ces créatures, comme si des Chasseurs s'étaient donnés rendez-vous en ville alors qu'habituellement ils préféraient errer aux abords extérieurs. Ils ne correspondaient pas aux vampires habituels qui vivaient dans la capitale, intégrés et discrets.

— Ce soir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte, nous ferons une patrouille groupée et exceptionnelle. Tsuki et moi dirigerons une faction à l'est de la ville, et pour le côté ouest, ce seront Mélina et Greta.

 

            Un murmure de surprise s'éleva dans l'amphithéâtre et Lori força les membres de la guilde à retrouver le silence.

— A évènement exceptionnel mesures exceptionnelles. Les Chasseurs trament quelque chose, et nous voulons savoir ce que c'est. Je tiens également à rappeler de faire très attention à ne pas confondre Chasseurs et non-Chasseurs. On ne peut plus se permettre de provoquer gratuitement des vampires qui n'ont rien à voir avec Chung. N'est-ce pas Ryu ?

 

            Le chef de la guilde haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas au sourire moqueur de Lori. La réunion terminée, les membres de la guilde furent répartis entre les deux formations et Lori demanda en aparté à Elya de venir le voir tandis que tous les autres partaient pour se préparer. Il était resté au bureau de l'amphithéâtre, Tsuki toujours à ses côté. Elle souriait chaleureusement à la jeune femme, lui montrant son soutien.

— Je te veux à mes côtés, dit-il. Tu ne peux plus patrouiller toute seule comme l'autre soir. Je crois que tu es beaucoup trop impliquée dans cette histoire, tu es sûre de vouloir être active dans la guilde ?

— Oui, répondit-elle sans hésitation. Je veux me battre contre Chung.

— Très bien. Tu sais à quel Chasseur tu as eu affaire ?

— Il s'appelle Akira. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était très proche de Chung.

 

            Lori ouvrit une épaisse chemise en carton et fouilla dans ses papiers ; un dossier constitué exclusivement de fiches de recensement des vampires. Il en sortit une qui avait retenu son attention. Elya reconnut l'homme sur la photo : c'était la fiche d'Akira. Elle confirma l'identité de son adversaire et Lori eut une mine préoccupée.

— Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de t'en être sortie, murmura-t-il. Il est très dangereux.

— C'est grâce à l'intervention de Minjun. C'est lui qui m'a sauvée, expliqua-t-elle en ne parvenant pas à cacher un ton chaleureux.

— Minjun ?

 

            Lori la regarda intensément et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il parcourut son dossier et s'arrêta sur la photo de Minjun. Plusieurs informations étaient notées sur la fiche d'un vampire : si c'était un Chasseur ou un non-Chasseur, s'il buvait du sang humain ou non, par qui il avait été engendré et quand, ainsi que les principaux traits de son caractère, les meurtres à son actif s'il en avait, et son niveau de dangerosité.

— Chung, dit Elya aussitôt. C'est Chung qui l'a vampirisé lui et son frère. Et tu peux rajouter dans la case « caractère » que c'est un vampire à la fois triste et blessé.

           

            Ne pouvait-elle pas être plus discrète ? Ou alors Lori était vraiment très doué pour comprendre les gens. Elle parlait de ce vampire avec un ton qu'il ne lui connaissait pas habituellement.

— Junho ne boit pas de sang humain, rectifia-t-elle en regardant la fiche qui suivait celle de Minjun. Jamais.

— Moi pour l'aîné je rajouterais volontiers « idiot », intervint Ryu qui semblait avoir suivi la conversation.

— Tu es pas croyable, soupira Lori. Si je devais faire une fiche sur toi je mettrais « puéril ».

— Cet idiot m'a sauvée, rétorqua Elya, faisant face à son chef sans ciller. Il ne vous a pas tué. Et il aime profondément son frère. Ce n'est pas un monstre.

— Pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Tu es amoureuse d'un suceur de sang.

— Non, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai de la sympathie pour lui car j'ai appris à mieux le connaître, ce que vous n'avez jamais eu le cran de le faire.

 

            Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et elle partit pour se préparer.

— Je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps son manque de respect, râla Ryu.

— Tu l'as perdu je te rappelle. Tu n'as qu'à regagner sa confiance, conseilla Lori avec le sourire.

 

**xXx**

 

            Le salon de Nichkhun était totalement métamorphosé. On avait dégagé les meubles pour les coller contre les murs, laissant un grand espace vide. Ils avaient également ramené les coffres remplis d'armes qui étaient au sous-sol. Victoria et Yuri faisaient face à Junho et Wooyoung qui semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

— Bon, les pleurnichards, commença Yuri, les bras croisés. Il est grand temps de grandir et de ne plus se cacher derrière hyung ou noona. Toi le morveux à la bouille de bébé, ta sœur est une Lumina, il n'y a pas de véritable camp, notre seul ennemi c'est Chung. Et comme tu as ça dans les veines aussi, il faut réveiller la magie qui dort en toi. Je ne vais pas te ménager, est-ce clair ?

— Oui madame, dit Wooyoung d'une petite voix.

— Maintenant notre boulet préféré...

— Hey !

— Ne m'interromps pas, joli fessier, quand on se fait attraper comme un vampire de dix ans alors qu'on en a cinq cent on ne fait pas le malin ! Tu connais ta force, tu n'es pas sans pouvoir, mais tu agis comme si tu l'étais. Ce n'est plus le moment de jouer à ça.

— Je sais, c'est pour ça que nous faisons ça non ? marmonna-t-il, rougissant.

— Exact, joli fessier. Je ne vais pas te ménager non plus, ça me fera du bien de te flanquer une raclée.

 

            Wooyoung fronça légèrement les sourcils et jeta un œil dans le dos de Junho. Il comprenait pourquoi Yuri l'appelait comme ça. Minjun était dans la cuisine, regardant de loin, sceptique, l'introduction de l'entraînement de Junho et Wooyoung. Nichkhun se tenait à côté de lui, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

— Je crois qu'on va aller ailleurs toi et moi. C'est dur de couper le cordon, n'est-ce pas ?

 

            Minjun répondit par un murmure à peine audible.

— Ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée que ce soit toi qui entraînes Junho.

— Je sais.

— Qu'en est-il d'Elya ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tu es parti précipitamment pour la sauver, lui rappela-t-il.

— Elle fait ce qu'elle a à faire, répondit Minjun simplement. J'ai juste senti la présence d'Akira.

 

            Ils descendirent au sous-sol sans rien ajouter.

 

**xXx**

 

            La nuit tombée, les Lumina se déployèrent dans la ville avec discrétion. Elya était auprès de Lori, ayant quelques questions à lui demander.

— Pourquoi pendant des années Ryu a refusé de collaborer avec les non-Chasseurs sans que vous ne disiez rien ?

— Tu connais Ryu : obstiné et sûr de lui. Et pendant longtemps je ne pouvais pas dire grand chose, je ne suis passé Maître que depuis deux ans. Joan l'a laissé faire, pensant que ça ne nous détournerait pas de notre objectif. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de s'allier avec des vampires. Aujourd'hui c'est nécessaire car Chung est plus menaçant que jamais mais nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre.

— C'est impossible, alors, murmura-t-elle, tristement.

— Pas forcément. Il y a de bons vampires, il y en a des mauvais, dit comme ça, ça tombe sous le sens, mais pas dans l'esprit de tout le monde. Faire évoluer les mentalités c'est compliqué, c'est un processus lent. Ce n'est pas facile d'accepter le fait qu'ils ne sont pas le Mal et que nous ne sommes pas le Bien, alors qu'il est plus facile de suivre un leader fort, expérimenté, rassurant. Mais Elya, n'oublie pas qui ils sont.

 

           Il s'arrêta brusquement, les sourcils froncés et la main levée pour faire signe à Elya de ne plus bouger elle aussi. Quelque chose se passait non loin d'eux. Lori se mit à courir à une vitesse presque surhumaine. Elya était sur le point de le suivre mais un vampire apparut devant elle avant qu'elle ne puisse sentir sa présence.

— Je te conseille de déguerpir, dit-elle, excédée.

— Désolé, je dois t'éliminer.

— Évidemment.

 

            Elle fit un grand bon, comme si elle flottait dans les airs, et lui passa par-dessus la tête. Elle retomba sur le sol avec légèreté, accroupie, et donna un violent coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de son adversaire qui se plia aussitôt en deux. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de sortir sa lame de sa manche et se retourna dans un mouvement vif d'oscillation et décapita le vampire.

 

            Lori arriva dans un parc et vit avec stupeur Tsuki à terre, mise à mal par trois Chasseurs. Gardant son sang froid et sa vivacité, le jeune Maître tendit le bras droit recouvert d'un gant en fer noir et monta une arbalète avec les pièces détachées cachées dans ses vêtements. Il tira un premier trait en bois sur un des vampires qui le reçut en plein dans le front. Il attira ainsi l'attention des deux autres et il sortit une longue dague de sa ceinture. Il se jeta ainsi armé sur ses ennemis et trancha la tête du vampire qu'il avait blessé et qui était immobilisé, à genou. Il releva la jambe, touchant dans un fracas violent la mâchoire du deuxième avant de tuer celui qui restait avec un coup sec de sa dague sur son cou. Il ne restait plus que le vampire avec la mâchoire brisée. Lori arma son arbalète qu'il pointa sur le Chasseur.

— Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus en ville, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, aussi glaciale que le bleu de ses yeux.

— On t'attendait, répondit le vampire d'une voix rauque tandis que Tsuki se relevait, se tenant l'épaule. On vous attendait.

 

            La nuit ne se passait pas comme prévu. Lori vit, impuissant, une flèche se ficher au travers la gorge de Tsuki, prise par surprise. Sa chute semblait longue, comme si on passait un film au ralenti. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Un cri parvint à ses oreilles et il vit Elya se précipiter vers eux. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna vivement, ne parvenant pas à voir qui était derrière lui.

— C'est dommage, tu as perdu, susurra une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

 

           Lori ne vit pas la longue lame qui lui transperça lentement l'abdomen. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas su se défendre, et il planta son regard dans celui d'Akira qui jubilait de sa victoire facile. Il l'attrapa violemment à la gorge pour l'empêcher de tomber.

— L'opération « élimination des Lumina » vient de commencer, souffla-t-il. Tu les sens, tes disciples qui se font massacrer par mes amis ?

 

            C'était vrai. Beaucoup étaient en train de s'éteindre, tout comme Tsuki, et Lori le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. C'était plus douloureux que la lame qui lui déchirait les organes internes.

— J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'écraser à la loyale, mais tu me connais, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je vais pouvoir goûter à ton sang et te regarder mourir.

 

            Et il laissa le Lumina s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol, regardant d'un air inexpressif son épée ensanglantée.

— Maître Lori !

— Te revoilà toi ! s'exclama joyeusement Akira en reconnaissant Elya qui était enfin arrivée à leur hauteur.

 

            Elle ne se laissa pas envahir par la surprise et l'effroi, car Akira se jeta sur elle avec agressivité.

— Je ne me ferai pas avoir cette fois, dit-il. Ton sang est à moi.

 

            Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'esquiver ses coups mais elle n'avait pas le temps de sortir son arme tant l'ardeur dont le vampire faisait preuve était intense. Lori était à terre, gravement blessé et perdant son sang, et Tsuki... c'était inconcevable. Elle était allongée là, sans vie, une flèche en travers du gosier. Où étaient les autres patrouilleurs ? Akira l'attrapa au cou et la serra si fermement qu'elle ne parvenait plus à respirer ni à bouger. Il la plaqua contre un arbre et approcha son visage du sien, plantant ses yeux d'un bleu irréel dans ceux d'Elya.

— La mission est un succès.

 

            Il planta violemment ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune femme, déchirant sa chair sans vergogne. Elya n'arrivait pas à crier, à appeler à l'aide. Bouger lui était impossible. Ils ne virent pas Lori qui s'était redressé non sans éprouver une douleur lancinante au niveau du ventre. Il leva le bras droit, tremblant, et le tint de sa main gauche, fixant du mieux qu'il pouvait Akira qui lui tournait le dos. Sa paume commença à briller difficilement, puis de façon plus intense. La lumière aveuglante forma un rayon qui se dirigeait rapidement sur le vampire. Au dernier moment, il l'avait senti venir et il s'éloigna de sa proie, ne parvenant cependant pas à épargner sa main du champ d'action du rayon. Il cria de rage et de douleur sous la brûlure, et, tandis qu'Elya glissait le long de l'arbre en état de choc, le vampire s'avançait vers Lori, prêt à l'achever.

— Tu n'es qu'un fou, grogna-t-il. Apprends à mourir en silence.

 

            Les bras de Lori retombèrent contre son corps. Il utilisait ses dernières forces pour rester à genoux. Akira allait reprendre son épée mais il reçut un puissant coup dans le dos.

— Attention à l’atterrissage, dit Yuri d'une petite voix en se tenant debout sur le dos du Chasseur. Bien le bonsoir Aki-chan.

 

            Le vampire se redressa, regardant la nouvelle venue avec colère.

— Pars, ça ne te regarde pas.

— Bien sûr que si ça nous regarde, intervint Nichkhun qui s'était agenouillé devant Tsuki, lui palpant le pouls. On a croisé d'autres de tes copains se battant contre des Lumina. Tu nous expliques ?

— Ah vous savez les rivalités, ça va, ça vient, on se croise, on se bat, et l'un des deux finit par mourir.

 

            Les renforts étaient arrivés. Nichkhun aperçut Elya, se vidant de son sang. Il se précipita sur elle et lui couvrit le cou d'un tissu. Akira haussa les épaules en riant mais il s'immobilisa quand il sentit une main se refermer sur sa nuque.

— Je me demande, fit la voix de Minjun derrière lui, si je suis suffisamment fort pour t'arracher la tête rien qu'avec une main.

— Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, si j'étais toi, murmura Akira.

— Tsuki est morte, dit Junho, tristement, en retirant délicatement la flèche du cou de la Lumina. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard.

— Celui-là vit encore, ajouta Yuri en montrant Lori du regard.

— Maintenant nous allons emmener ces deux-là. Si tu ne me dis pas quel est le but de tout ceci, tu vas mourir ce soir je le crains, susurra Minjun. Tu vois, je le fais à ta manière.

 

            Nichkhun prit Elya dans ses bras, délicatement.

— Si on veut les soigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, on doit y aller maintenant. Pour le reste, laissons les Nettoyeurs régler ça.

 

            Lori se retrouva dans les bras de Junho et ils partirent tous du parc à toute vitesse, laissant Minjun et Akira immobiles et tendus, les doigts de l'aîné refermés sur le cou du Chasseur. Aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait surpris, Minjun disparut.

 

            Arrivés au loft, Nichkhun se précipita dans la chambre qui avait deux lits et déposa Elya sous les yeux effarés de Wooyoung qui attendait leur retour.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'écria-t-il.

— Une embuscade, d'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit Khun à toute allure en ramenant de la salle de bain le petit placard à pharmacie qu'il venait d'arracher du mur.

— Elya, murmura Wooyoung en s'agenouillant près du lit, le regard fixé sur sa sœur, allongée sur le côté, qui ne montrait aucun signe de vie.

— Il n'a montré aucune délicatesse quand il l'a mordue l'autre enfoiré, grogna le vampire en essayant avec les moyens du bord de refermer la plaie.

 

            Junho entra à son tour dans la chambre et déposa son blessé sur son lit. Yuri prit un kit de suture et se chargea minutieusement de soigner Lori.

— Il ne vaudrait mieux pas les emmener à l'hôpital ? se risqua Wooyoung.

— Pas le temps, répondit Yuri. Les Lumina guérissent vite, encore faut-il les empêcher de perdre du sang. Et ça évitera les questions fâcheuses. Ne t'inquiète pas, si nous procédons vite, il ne faudra pas attendre bien longtemps avant de les voir de nouveau sur pied.

— Yoona est revenue ? interrogea Minjun qui venait d'entrer.

 

            Wooyoung était stupéfait de voir que Yuri et Nichkhun réussissaient parfaitement à garder leur self-control à la vue de tout ce sang. Minjun conseilla au jeune homme d'aller chercher Ji Eun, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Elya. Quand ils furent de retour, Nichkhun leur assura que leur sœur était hors de danger.

— Mais vu la façon dont il l'a blessée, elle gardera une cicatrice, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

 

            A présent elle semblait dormir, un large pansement sur le cou. Wooyoung lui prit la main puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Ji Eun s'installa à côté de lui et ne quittait pas sa sœur des yeux. Ils restèrent longuement silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Yoona. Lori aussi était hors de danger bien que son état soit plus inquiétant, mais ce fut l'annonce de Yoona qui refroidit l'atmosphère plus encore.

— Nous avons trouvés Mélina et Greta. Elles aussi sont tombées dans un piège. Ils étaient dépassés en nombre. Greta a été gravement blessée mais elle a été conduite à l'hôpital. Mélina a réussi à s'en sortir et est retournée au quartier général pour annoncer la catastrophe. En tout une dizaine de Lumina sont morts, dont un Maître.

— J'aimais bien Tsuki, soupira Yuri tristement. Elle était mignonne et pleine de vie. Pour le peu que je l'ai rencontrée.

 

            Tous la regardèrent, étonnés. Les vampires avaient très peu de rapports cordiaux avec les Lumina.

— Akira était donc venu porter un coup fatal aux Lumina, fit Minjun, perplexe. Comment pouvait-il savoir que quatre des cinq Maîtres étaient en ville cette nuit ?

— Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous exceptionnellement réunis au même endroit, répondit un léger murmure.

 

            Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'Elya s'était réveillée.

— Ne parle pas, lui conseilla Wooyoung.

— Lori ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Il est ici, lui dit Minjun d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Mais Tsuki n'a pas survécu.

— Ils nous attendaient, ajouta-t-elle difficilement.

— Chung veut donc exterminer les Lumina, songea Nichkhun. Il faudrait dire à Ryu que nous avons Lori et qu'il est vivant.

— Le message est passé, assura Yoona.

 

**xXx**

 

            Les blessés restèrent inconscient toute la journée durant. Junho de son côté prenait son entraînement très à cœur mais Wooyoung allait et venait entre la chambre où sa sœur se reposait et le salon où il se faisait réprimander par Yuri. La guerre était ouvertement déclarée entre les Chasseurs et les Lumina, mais en ce qui concernait le petit groupe, c'était assez compliqué. Victoria et Minjun parcoururent la ville à la recherche des autres vampires qui n'étaient pas à la solde de Chung pour qu'ils apprennent la situation. Bien sûr ils ne pouvaient pas s'offusquer complètement d'une bataille perdue par les Lumina étant donné qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes victimes de ces humains mais beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient pas du tout le même point de vue que Chung sur sa manière de traiter ce qu'il appelait ses proies. D'autres encore n'y prêtaient pas attention, préférant vivre comme bon leur semblait sans obéir à personne.

 

            Le soir venu, Wooyoung ayant besoin de sortir, utilisa le prétexte de l'épicerie pour échapper à la tension qui régnait au loft. Yuri et Junho l'accompagnèrent, considérant que ce n'était pas prudent de sortir seul. En chemin, Yuri lui fit un véritable exposé de ce qu'était la valeur du combattant et qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus assidu à ses leçons. Ils achetèrent un peu de tout, parce qu'avec Lori et Elya cela faisait quatre humains vivant au loft donc ne buvant pas de sang. En sortant, Yuri poussa un long soupir.

— Il fallait s'y attendre...

 

            Akira apparut au coin d'une rue et s'avança vers eux mine de rien. Les mains dans les poches, il fixait Wooyoung avec envie.

— Tu as le même sang qu'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

 

            Le jeune homme mit un long moment à comprendre de qui il parlait. Ainsi c'était lui qui avait blessé Elya. Sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à ce monstre, il parvint à contenir sa colère. Junho se mit entre les deux, d'un air assuré.

— Tu sors sans ton frère ? s'étonna Akira. C'est une première ! Tu n'as pas peur ?

— Tu te ferais du souci pour moi ?

— Je te signale que tu te tiens entre moi et ma proie. Si tu ne bouges pas, tu vas te prendre une claque.

— Essaie pour voir, sourit Junho.

 

            Yuri les regardait les bras croisés. Elle ne craignait pas ce qui allait arriver. Akira fut ravi de l'invitation de Junho et se jeta sur lui avant d'être envoyé en un coup de poing contre un arbre décorant la chaussée.

— Tu te défends bien, marmonna-t-il en se relevant. Mais tu restes faible.

— J'ai toujours quatre cents ans de plus que toi, ça me donne tout de même un avantage, répliqua Junho. Je n'ai peut-être pas la possibilité d'utiliser toutes mes capacités mais je peux lutter contre un vampire comme toi.

— D'accord, soupira Akira en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je ne suis pas là pour chasser ni pour me battre. Je voulais faire passer un message. Pour Minjun et Victoria.

— Un message ? s'étonna Yuri.

— Chung les convie dans sa cachette pour parvenir à un accord. Les Lumina sont une menace pour tous les vampires : il faut s'unir contre eux.

— Et il espère qu'ils acceptent ? fit Junho, interloqué. Après tout ce...

— Le passé c'est le passé, surtout quand il s'est déroulé il y a cinq cents ans, coupa Akira. Fais juste passer le message.

 

            Il tourna les talons pour repartir d'où il venait mais il s'arrêta et s'approcha rapidement de Junho.

— Et il a un message personnel à te faire passer, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire. Il t'envoie mille baisers et attend de pouvoir goûter de nouveau à ta peau.

 

            Et il repartit aussitôt. Junho était totalement paralysé, les yeux écarquillés. Les souvenirs du passé semblaient rejaillir et il oublia l'époque dans laquelle il était. Il ne revint à lui que quand Yuri le secoua pour qu'ils puissent rentrer au loft rapidement. Le vampire cacha aussitôt son trouble et ils allèrent retrouvés les autres, tous réunis dans la chambre où reposaient Elya et Lori. Ils étaient tous les deux réveillés et discutaient avec les vampires. Yuri raconta très vite la rencontre avec Akira, insistant auprès de Victoria et Minjun sur le fait qu'ils devaient retrouver Chung.

— Un accord ? répéta Minjun. Il a perdu la tête ou quoi ?

— Le plus important est qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Victoria aux autres vampires. Après tout, chacun d'entre nous est concerné. Chacun d'entre nous devra prendre parti. Le message est clair : soit nous nous allions aux Lumina, soit les vampires ne formeront plus qu'un.

— Mon choix est déjà fait, dit Nichkhun en prenant Wooyoung à la taille. Mon cœur appartient à un humain. Cet humain a deux sœurs Lumina et peut très bien en devenir un lui-même. Je lutterai contre un vampire qui torture femmes et enfants pour son bon plaisir.

— Moi aussi j'ai fait mon choix, ajouta Yuri qui tenait la main de Ji Eun. J'ai pris la décision de protéger cette enfant contre les Chasseurs.

— Merci, sourit l'enfant en question qui la serra dans ses bras.

— Je n'ai rien de particulier contre les Chasseurs, tout comme mes sœurs, intervint Yoona. Un vampire est un vampire, ils ont fait le choix de vivre ainsi. Je ne les déteste pas. Cela dit j'ai des principes, j'ai une conscience, je sais faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, et clairement Chung n'est pas un modèle à mes yeux.

— Je crois que nous, nous n'avons plus à expliquer notre point de vue, fit Junho en souriant.

— Chung est mon père, comme vous le savez, mais si je le hais c'est pour bien des raisons. J'avais dix ans quand il a disparu de ma vie et ma mère a fait de mon mieux pour m'élever seule, raconta Victoria. Une fois adulte, il est revenu, mais il avait bien changé. Il était devenu un monstre. Tout le village a été massacré et il nous a vampirisés ma mère et moi. Mais pour elle, cela s'est très mal passé. Sa transformation l'a rendue folle et il l'a tuée sans hésiter. Il ne nous a pas transformées par amour, parce qu'il voulait qu'on vive ensemble pour toujours. En devenant vampire, il a adopté une philosophie cruelle et sadique. Et il n'a pas changé depuis. Il ne changera pas. Il doit être vaincu.

— Alors vous êtes prêts à vous allier avec nous pour le vaincre ? demanda Lori qui était loin d'avoir repris des forces.

— Tout à fait, et Minjun saura se contrôler en présence de Ryu, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je crois que j'ai laissé ma colère depuis cette nuit, répondit Minjun. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si lui m'acceptera dans son cercle.

— Contactez Joan, conseilla Lori. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de refuser une alliance avec vous.

 

            La discussion était close et Elya fit appeler Joan au loft des vampires. Junho et Wooyoung quant à eux avaient repris l'entraînement avec Yoona à titre exceptionnel et Yuri en doublant d'effort. Joan arriva, accompagné de Ryu, et avec Victoria Minjun et Lori ils discutèrent longuement dans la chambre, étant donné que le Maître blessé ne pouvait pas encore se déplacer. Les regards échangés entre Minjun et Ryu furent électriques mais ils ne se permirent aucun commentaire.

 

            Dans le salon, Wooyoung apprenait auprès de Ji Eun comment s'éveiller aux pouvoirs des Lumina mais la tâche était ardue. Junho, lui, se battait contre Yuri et Yoona et il avait également beaucoup de mal à tenir le rythme.

— Tu as un joli fessier mais tu n'es pas capable de le bouger correctement, gronda Yuri. Tu veux être plus fort ou non.

— Crois-moi que j'essaie, répondit-il.

— Essayer n'est pas suffisant. Nichkhun est plus jeune que toi, il ne boit pas de sang humain non plus mais il a réussi à vaincre un Chasseur. Ce n'est donc pas impossible pour toi !

 

**xXx**

           

            Les Lumina rentrèrent dans leur quartier général, emmenant Lori avec eux au moyen d'une ambulance privée, mais Elya insista pour rester avec sa famille. A son départ, le jeune Maître en profita pour remercier Minjun et son groupe de l'avoir sauvé.

— Alors ? demanda Yoona. Nous sommes tombés d'accord ?

— Ce sont eux qui ont besoin de nous plus que nous avons besoin d'eux, répondit Victoria. Donc évidemment que nous sommes tombés d'accord. Il ne reste plus qu'à expliquer à mon père pourquoi il n'est pas possible que nous nous joignons à lui.

— Il se peut que des vampires qui n'étaient pas à sa solde se joignent à lui avec son appel, ajouta amèrement Minjun.

— Si tu t'étais proclamé notre chef ça n'arriverait pas, murmura Yuri.

— Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez de moi. Mais non, je l'ai déjà dit : je ne suis le chef de personne.

 

            Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Junho qui méditait au milieu du salon, se reposant l'esprit après une séance intense de combat au corps à corps.

 

**xXx**

 

            Yoona et Yuri avaient ramené Elya et Ji Eun à leur maison et ainsi laisser plus d'espace aux garçons au loft. Nichkhun et Wooyoung pouvaient ainsi retrouver une certaine intimité.

— Ce n'est plus un jeu, gamin.

— Non, murmura Wooyoung en s'enroulant dans les draps. Et je vais faire en sorte de mériter d'être auprès de toi.

— Tu es plus mignon comme ça que quand tu fais le gamin capricieux, s'amusa Nichkhun en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

 

            Wooyoung s'allongea sur lui, caressant son visage.

— Oui je ne suis qu'un môme accroché aux jupes de sa grande sœur. Et si quelque chose ne me plaît pas, je ne vais pas réfléchir et rester sur mes positions. Jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de génie me dise « garçon, arrête tes bêtises et grandis un peu ».

— Et là tu es en mode Woo-adulte ? demanda le vampire en le tenant par la taille.

— J'en ai bien l'impression.

 

            Le jeune homme se pencha pour l'embrasser, en espérant bien que les deux frères ne prendront pas le risque de quitter de leur chambre. Mais ces deux-là étaient bien trop occupés pour que l'idée même de sortir émerge dans leur esprit.

— J'ai discuté avec Yoona, commença Junho. Et je crois que ce serait mieux si je faisais mon entraînement ailleurs.

— Et tu irais où ?

 

            Minjun était allongé sur son lit, là où avait été étendue Elya quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment écouter ce que disait son frère.

— Yoona et moi allons rejoindre Chansung et Taecyeon dans la forêt, annonça le cadet.

— Comme tu veux.

 

            Junho semblait déçu, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que son frère s'oppose à cette décision.

— Du moment que tu passes plus de temps à t'entraîner qu'à flirter ça me va. On a peut-être besoin d'être séparés quelques temps.

— Oui, c'est sûrement mieux pour nous, répondit-il en s'allongeant à son tour, tournant le dos à Minjun.

 

**xXx**

 

            Dans la journée du lendemain, Wooyoung avait rejoint ses sœurs tandis que les vampires s'étaient réunis au loft. Il leur fallut attendre la nuit tombée pour que Yoona puisse partir sans craindre le soleil. Minjun n'avait pas dit grand chose de la journée, et Junho avait à peine partagé de francs rires avec Nichkhun. Il était perturbé par sa décision. Peut-être allait-il changer d'avis.

— Revenez vite, dit le Thaïlandais. Pour l'instant le calme est revenu mais après que Minjun et Victoria reviendront de chez Chung, on ne sait pas ce qu'il nous attend.

— Nous reviendrons, et avec les deux loups qui, j'espère, auront maîtrisé leur transformation.

 

            Junho tripotait machinalement sa chevalière avant de l'enlever et de la poser sur la table de la cuisine.

— Je veux m'entraîner comme un vrai vampire, expliqua-t-il. Avec ses forces et ses faiblesses.

 

            Son frère le serra aussitôt dans ses bras.

— Tu te rends compte que ce sera la première fois que nous seront volontairement séparés pour une période indéterminée ? demanda-t-il la voix étouffée.

— Je sais hyung, sourit Junho en lui rendant son étreinte.

— Je tiens à dire que je suis fier de toi. N'en doute jamais, ajouta Minjun en lui tenant le visage entre ses mains.

— Je te donnerai une raison de l'être.

 

            Et Junho partit en compagnie de Yoona, loin de la ville. Nichkhun posa une main sur l'épaule de Minjun.

— Moi je suis fier de toi, sourit-il. Les choses changent.

— Je commence à regretter, murmura Minjun.

— Mère-poule, va.


	12. Regrets

            Nichkhun et Minjun étaient devant la porte de la maison de Wooyoung et semblaient attendre quelque chose, un large coffre à leurs pieds. Faire entrer Minjun n'était pas un problème, il était déjà venu auparavant. Durant le trajet les deux vampires avaient pris leur temps sans pour autant avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Nichkhun sentait bien que son aîné était un peu perturbé par le changement brutal de Junho et luttait pour ne pas le faire savoir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à Elya ? demanda-t-il, la main sur la poignée de porte.

— Certaines choses.

 

            Nichkhun hocha la tête et sourit intérieurement. Pour être vague c'était très vague comme réponse. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et ils entrèrent. Ils s'immobilisèrent soudainement au pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Yuri était en tenue légère, accoudée à l'entrée de la cuisine. Ils entendaient la voix de Ji Eun, discutant avec elle. La jeune fille préparait le petit-déjeuner de sa sœur qui ne quittait pas sa chambre, toujours fatiguée par sa morsure. Elles s'aperçurent enfin de la présence des deux vampires et Yuri ne put s'empêcher de les accueillir avec un sourire aguicheur. Ji Eun sortit de la cuisine, un plateau à la main.

— Si vous voulez voir Elya, suivez-moi, dit-elle.

 

            Nichkhun et Minjun se regardèrent et l'aîné monta à l'étage avec la jeune fille.

— Comment il accepte l'idée que Junho soit parti ? demanda Yuri à voix basse.

— Il ne dit rien mais il n'en pense pas moins, répondit-il. Ça le fait chier mais il est obligé d'accepter le changement. Il a passé la nuit à tourner en rond comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

 

            Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Elya. Celle-ci était assise dans son lit, adossée à son oreiller, le nez plongé dans une tablette numérique d'où s'élevait une voix que Minjun reconnut comme étant celle de Lori.

— … _ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,_ finissait-il de dire _._

— Je jure de m'entraîner durement, répondit-elle avec amertume. Et je vais le buter ce salaud.

_— Agir sans réfléchir te mènera au même point que la dernière fois. Je dois te laisser._

           

            Il raccrocha et la Lumina rangea l'appareil en soupirant. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui lui déposa son plateau sur ses genoux avant de les laisser seuls. Minjun s'installa dans le fauteuil qui était près du lit, sûrement placé à cet endroit par un des deux cadets qui avait voulu veiller sur sa sœur blessée. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, le vampire se contentant de la regarder manger. Parfois, il la voyait porter une main à son cou, vérifiant si le pansement était toujours à sa place.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour t'éviter ça, dit-il simplement.

 

            Elle le regarda, étonnée qu'il lui présente ses excuses. Elle se sentit légèrement vexée : après tout, elle était entraînée pour lutter contre les vampires, normalement elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être sauvée. Par deux fois. Elle n'était pas de ce genre-là.

— C'est moi qui suis désolée de ne pas avoir été suffisamment vigilante au point que tu aies dû intervenir deux fois pour me sauver, répondit-elle amèrement.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Akira n'est pas un vampire à prendre à la légère. Il a déjà chassé des gibiers plus gros que toi. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le bras droit de Chung.

— Et pourtant, il semble avoir peur de toi.

— Il se méfie parce que je suis plus âgé. Mon expérience compense sa cruauté que je n'ai pas. Comment tu te sens ?

— Comparé à Lori je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Wooyoung m'a dit que Junho était parti. Comment tu le prends ?

— Bien je suppose, soupira Minjun en baissant les yeux. Il faut que je m'y fasse et que je me concentre sur les combats qui nous attendent.

 

            Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à son frère et elle l'avait bien compris, mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait le comprendre, c'était bien elle, pour bien des raisons.

— Cette fois je serai prête, dit-elle. Jusqu'à quel point Chung est-il dangereux ?

— Il n'a aucun scrupule à prendre des vies, et c'est quelqu'un de très sadique. Plus il te fera souffrir, mieux ce sera.

 

            Elya sortit de son lit et se dirigea devant son miroir. Les sourcils froncés, elle retira lentement son pansement et examina sa plaie. Les marques des crocs d'Akira étaient bien visibles et la chair qu'il avait arrachée ne sera jamais remplacée. Cela la rendait plus déterminée à se battre contre les Chasseurs.

— J'ai vraiment envie de me les faire, murmura-t-elle d'une voix grave.

— Il faudra bien s'organiser entre nous pour arriver à faire quelque chose, répondit Minjun.

— C'est pour ça que Junho est parti ?

— Pour devenir plus fort il faut qu'il soit loin de moi. C'est presque logique vu la façon dont nous avons vécu pendant des siècles.

 

           Il semblait contenir sa frustration pourtant Elya la sentit comme s'il avait hurlé. Elle s'assit sur son lit face à lui.

— Il te manque déjà.

— Je me sens vide, avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je sais que c'est pour le mieux mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal. J'ai perdu mes sœurs, je ne veux pas perdre mon frère.

— Il devient plus fort pour éviter que cela se produise, répondit-elle. Un amour fraternel aussi fort n'a pas que des avantages, je comprends tout à fait.

 

            Un silence s'installa durant de longues secondes avant qu'elle ose continuer la conversation.

— Quel âge avaient tes sœurs quand Chung les a tuées ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton le plus doux possible.

 

            Minjun ne répondit pas immédiatement, le regard assombri. Depuis quand étaient-ils si proches ? Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

— Cinq et dix ans, dit-il.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si on faisait souffrir Wooyoung et Ji Eun comme on a fait souffrir ta famille. J'ai perdu mes parents de la même manière, je comprends ta douleur.

— Je n'ai pas été capable de les protéger, ni mes sœurs, ni ma mère, ni Junho. Ce que j'ai vu cette nuit-là je ne l'oublierai jamais.

 

            Il la laissa prendre sa main malgré lui.

— Mais tu ne penses pas que tu portes le deuil depuis trop longtemps ? Cela fait plus de quatre siècles, Minjun, et d'une certaine manière Akira a raison : il faut que tu tournes la page. Non pas que tu les oublies, mais que tu cesses d'être malheureux et de porter le poids de leur mort.

— Ce ne sont pas des choses sur lesquelles je parle facilement. Qu'importe le temps qui a passé depuis ça reste toujours chaud dans mon esprit.

— Peut-être parviens-tu à en discuter avec moi parce que je te comprends plus que ne le crois. J'ai voulu éloigner mon frère et ma sœur de ce monde pour éviter qu'ils n'en subissent sa cruauté.

— Je sais que tu veux m'aider, comme tous les autres, soupira-t-il en se levant. Mais pourquoi tes paroles auraient plus d'effet sur moi ?

 

            Il sortit de la chambre, comme s'il voulait couper court la discussion, mais elle le suivit rapidement.

— Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça. Je ne sais pas quels ont été les arguments des autres, je te dis juste ce que je ressens sur ton histoire, étant moi-même l'aînée d'une fratrie.

 

            Elle le força à s'arrêter en le prenant par le bras. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait mal pour lui, et le voir agir comme il le faisait lui était insupportable. Peut-être était-elle stupide d'insister, de répéter tout ce que les autres avaient pu lui dire, mais si Junho avait décidé de changer, Minjun devrait en faire de même. Elle pouvait très bien s'imaginer à sa place, elle savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas non plus que les autres lui disent comment faire son deuil, c'est pourquoi elle posa une main contre sa joue, le regardant tendrement.

— Je sais seulement qu'elles ne voudraient pas que tu continues à vivre avec ces regrets.

 

            Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et il semblait la laisser faire, répondant à son regard. Elle était si proche à présent qu'il sentait sa chaleur contre lui mais quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent il tourna vivement la tête comme s'il sortait d'un rêve éveillé. Elya parut déçue pendant une fraction de seconde et elle recula sans faire une seule remarque. Ils se regardèrent étrangement et il partit au salon en la laissant derrière. Il croisa Wooyoung et ne prit pas la peine de le saluer. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude alors il ne s'en offusqua pas, rejoignant aussitôt sa sœur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Je vais bien, soupira-t-elle.

— Ma sœur, je sais que j'ai été injuste envers toi. Je te demande pardon d'avoir été un môme capricieux, dit-il.

 

            Elle lui sourit affectueusement et elle le serra dans ses bras.

— J'ai une faveur à te demander, murmura-t-elle. Prends Ji Eun avec toi, je veux que vous partiez loin d'ici tous les deux.

— Elya ! fit-il en s'écartant un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux. Tu veux encore nous mettre à l'écart ?

— Ce n'est pas un jeu, insista-t-elle d'un air inquiet. Ce qui va suivre va être dangereux. Il y a déjà eu des morts, des gens qui ont plus d'expérience que vous.

— Je sais que l'on risque de perdre des personnes qu'on aime dans cette bataille, répondit-il sérieusement. Mais je veux en être, et je te promets de tout faire pour ne pas être une faiblesse. Si tu veux bien m'apprendre, ma chère sœur.

 

            Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau et de l'enlacer encore. Ce serait avec plaisir. Cela ne l'enchantait pas de les savoir en danger mais pouvoir partager cela avec eux serait un sentiment plus fort encore.

 

            Minjun retrouva Nichkhun au salon qui regardait de loin Yuri et Ji Eun discuter joyeusement sur le canapé. Elles étaient vraiment devenues très proches et la jeune fille la laissait faire, de moins en moins embarrassée par l’ambiguïté de la situation.

— Tu sais que je t'aime bien, jeune fille.

— Je t'aime bien aussi, rougit-elle. Mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça pour une fille avant.

— Je sais bien, répondit Yuri avec un sourire. Je te laisserai tout le temps dont tu as besoin.

 

            Minjun hocha la tête en soupirant.

— Espèce de voyeur, dit-il à Nichkhun.

— Elles sont mignonnes. Yuri s'est accrochée à elle sérieusement, répondit le plus jeune avec un large sourire.

— Et toi tu les épies grassement, je ne te félicite pas.

— Pour tout te dire je voulais faire l'inventaire avec Yuri du contenu du coffre qu'on a emmené mais je risque de casser l'ambiance.

 

            Ils furent interrompus par les rires des deux filles.

— On n'a pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, râla Minjun en traversant le salon pour aller au coffre en bois.

— Tu es jaloux ? demanda Yuri avec un large sourire.

 

            Elle frôla la joue de Ji Eun du bout des doigts et lui donna un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Wooyoung et Elya arrivèrent à ce moment-là, pas très heureux de voir leur cadette flirter avec un vampire, ce que Yuri sentit aussitôt.

— Vous n'avez aucune leçon à donner, dit-elle en les pointant du doigt. Aucun de vous deux. Que ce soit l'un qui vit une relation passionnelle avec Khunnie ou l'autre qui cache bien son jeu.

— Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit Wooyoung, boudeur, alors que Nichkhun devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rougit Elya qui s'était approchée du coffre pour voir son contenu.

 

            Minjun fouillait également, sans rien dire.

— Nous risquons de mourir dans cette bataille, continua Yuri à son intention. Que regretterais-tu si tu ne survis pas ?

— Je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir tué Chung, répondit-il sèchement.

— D'accord, mais si tu ne survis pas ? insista-t-elle.

 

            Il ne répondit pas à cette question. Elya sortit une arbalète avec un sourire d'excitation : elle aimait particulièrement les armes de jet. Elle pointa l'arme non chargée sur le mur, visant un tableau.

— Et toi Elya, fit Yuri, qu'est-ce que tu regretterais ?

— Tout ce que je veux c'est planter une flèche entre les deux yeux d'Akira, répondit la Lumina, férocement.

— Vous êtes pas croyables tous les deux, rit la femme vampire. Vous mentez très mal.

— De quoi ? intervint Wooyoung.

— Minjun, pourquoi je sens une odeur humaine persistante sur toi ? demanda Yuri. Elya, soit tu l'as embrassé, soit tu as essayé.

 

            Ils la regardèrent tous les deux d'un air noir. Ji Eun se mit à rire, se cachant le visage derrière l'épaule de Yuri qui avait un air satisfait sur le visage. Nichkhun hocha la tête en souriant. Oui c'était évident tout ça.

— On n'a pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, répéta Minjun.

 

            Elya eut un rire amer. Elle pointa l'arbalète sur Minjun et mima le geste de lui tirer une flèche dans le bas-ventre. Il lui jeta un regard perplexe et elle lui répondit par un sourire satisfait.

— Vous êtes mignons, commenta Yuri.

 

**xXx**

 

            Pour la première fois de mémoire de Lumina des vampires purent entrer dans le quartier général en tant qu'invités et non en tant que prisonniers. Victoria et Nichkhun furent choisis comme porte-paroles pendant que Yuri et Elya continuaient l'entraînement de Ji Eun et Wooyoung. L'entrée dans le bâtiment ne se fit pas sans difficulté, certains Lumina peu informés s'étaient attaqués aux deux vampires sans poser de question. Mais Victoria s'y était préparée, ce qui évita un fâcheux malentendu dès le départ. Ryu et Joan vint à leur rencontre et pour sceller leur pacte ils leur firent visiter les lieux en toute transparence. Ils rendirent également visite à Lori qui se remettait progressivement de sa blessure. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans la salle d'entraînement, sur le tapis roulant, estimant qu'il ne devait pas attendre avant de commencer sa rééducation. Victoria leur révéla que Minjun et elle allaient voir directement Chung pour décliner son invitation et ainsi déclarer ouvertement la guerre entre les deux clans.

 

            Minjun attendit la nuit pour sortir et retrouva sans peine Akira dans un coin perdu de la ville. Aucun des deux n'avait l'intention de se montrer agressif mais ils restèrent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Minjun lui fit part de son accord pour rencontrer Chung.

— Tu ne veux pas me dire quelle décision tu as pris à ce sujet ? demanda le Chasseur.

— Je le dirai directement à Chung, répondit Minjun. Pourquoi toi tu devrais le savoir avant lui ?

— Retrouvez-moi ici demain soir et je vous emmènerai là où il se cache.

 

            Il ne resta pas plus longtemps dans les parages. Une fois de retour chez Wooyoung, il vit que tout le monde était dans le salon, écoutant le récit de Nichkhun et Victoria sur leur passage au quartier général des Lumina. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, ce fut Minjun qui raconta brièvement son entretien avec Akira.

— Il va vraiment vous emmener dans leur repère ? fit Nichkhun, sceptique.

— Oui. Demain soir.

— Vous ne voyez pas que c'est un piège ? s'exclama Elya. Il vous suffisait de faire passer le message à Akira. Si vous vous rendez dans leur cachette, vous vous retrouverez à deux contre Chung et ses Chasseurs.

— On sait que c'est un risque à prendre, répondit Victoria. Mais c'est une bonne occasion pour pouvoir le localiser.

— Et puis je veux le voir, finit Minjun. Lui dire en face qu'on ne se pliera pas à ses règles.

 

            Et le lendemain soir, pendant que tout le monde dormait, Minjun et Victoria quittèrent discrètement la résidence pour retrouver Akira. Quelques secondes après leur départ, Elya sortait de sa chambre, vêtue de son costume noir de Lumina.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit un chuchotement derrière elle provenant de la salle de bain.

— Retourne auprès de Nichkhun, répondit-elle sur un même ton.

— Tu ne comptes tout de même pas les suivre ? continua Wooyoung en croisant les bras.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Tu es stupide ?

— Ils foncent tout droit dans un piège. On ne devrait pas les laisser faire.

— Je te prie d'aller te recoucher rapidement, dit-il d'un air sévère. Tu n'es pas totalement remise de ta blessure.

— Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, jeune sot.

— Tu veux juste y aller pour te venger d'Akira.

— Si je peux le décapiter dans la foulée, crois-moi que je le ferai, sourit-elle.

 

            Elle n'attendit pas que son frère lui réponde et sortit de la maison rapidement. Wooyoung hocha la tête en soupirant et retourna dans sa chambre. Nichkhun était éveillé, torse nu, et l'attendait dans son lit, allongé sur le côté et la tête appuyée sur sa main.

— Elle est partie ? demanda-t-il.

— Elle est trop obstinée, répondit le jeune homme en se glissant dans ses draps.

— C'est de famille.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont en danger ?

— Bien sûr que si, fit Nichkhun. Mais il faut tout de même qu'ils y aillent. Je doute qu'ils se fassent tuer, et Elya s'en sortira aussi. Minjun ne sera vraiment pas content, mais paradoxalement je pense qu'il aime la savoir près de lui.

— Elya et Minjun ? s'étonna Wooyoung.

— Ce ne serait pas choquant, admit le vampire en penchant sa tête, les yeux fixés sur les boutons du pyjama de son petit-ami.

 

            Wooyoung n'avait pas envie de se l'imaginer. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser des mouches invisible et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Nichkhun ne le lâchait pas du regard, pas décidé à s'allonger complètement. Il fit balader ses doigts sur les épaules de Wooyoung jusqu'au premier bouton sous son cou qu'il détacha l'air de rien.

— Oups, fit-il.

— Je te laisse faire, j'imagine, se moqua le jeune homme.

 

            Peu à peu son corps était mis à nu. Nichkhun se pencha sur lui et déposa de nombreux baisers papillonnants sur son cou et sa clavicule.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu regretterais si tu meurs demain ?

— Rien, murmura Wooyoung en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça t'évitera de me voir vieillir.

 

            Le vampire se redressa, le regardant étrangement. Le moment n'était pas idéal pour évoquer cela, mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir en discuter un jour ou l'autre. Nichkhun ne savait pas quoi répondre et Wooyoung entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux du vampire.

— Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il.

 

            Khun ne répondit pas mais il lui sourit pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas fâché. Tout aussi silencieusement, il lui caressa la joue puis Wooyoung lui prit la main, lui embrassant les doigts un à un. Tendrement, le vampire se pencha à nouveau, lui donnant un profond baiser, se positionnant sur lui. Wooyoung lui dégrafa le pantalon avant de passer ses mains sur son torse avec envie. Il n'y avait qu'une réponse à « et si tu devais mourir demain » : profiter du temps qu'ils avaient tous les deux.

 

**xXx**

 

            Elya repéra bien vite la trace des vampires. Cachée sur le toit d'un petit immeuble, elle aperçut au loin la silhouette de Victoria et sa longue chevelure cuivrée. Elle prit quelques instants pour se concentrer: les Lumina les plus expérimentés pouvaient masquer leur présence pour éviter d'être découverts par leurs ennemis. Une grosse voiture noire s'arrêta devant le groupe et elle les vit monter à l'intérieur. Suivre une voiture sans se faire repérer n'allait pas être aisé ; cela signifiait que la route était trop longue pour qu'ils se rendent à la cachette de Chung avec leurs propres moyens. Elle suivit alors la voiture dans toute la ville jusqu'à la sortie, et elle profita d'un arrêt momentané pour se glisser dans le coffre, usant de toutes ses ressources pour l'ouvrir sans faire de bruit et pas trop haut, le temps qu'elle s'y faufile. Elle n'entendait rien du côté passager, supposant que les vampires n'avaient rien à se dire durant le trajet. Et celui-ci fut long. Très long. Où cette route conduisait-elle ? Plusieurs fois, elle perçut une remarque isolée d'Akira mais le son qui parvenait à ses oreilles n'était pas très net, étouffé par l'épaisseur des sièges et de la paroi qui séparaient le coffre et l'habitacle.

 

            Après de longues heures dont on n'en voyait pas la fin, la voiture s'arrêta et les passagers en sortirent. La jeune femme dut attendre un peu avant de s'extirper de sa cachette en prenant toutes les précautions possibles. Une fois certaine de ne pas être vue, elle examina le périmètre. Ils s'étaient arrêtés aux pieds d'une chaîne de montagnes et elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir faire de la randonnée nocturne, en cherchant les traces des vampires. Si Chung était dans le coin avec sa horde, elle saurait bien vite les localiser.

 

            Beaucoup plus loin, Akira menait Minjun et Victoria jusqu'à l'entrée secrète du repère de Chung. Il adressa à Minjun une dernière remarque provocatrice accompagnée d'un sourire en coin mais comme Minjun ne répondait toujours pas il n'insista plus. Les Chasseurs qu'ils croisaient les regardaient d'un air malsain, tellement sûrs qu'ils ne craignaient rien. Cette tanière était leur territoire et ils le faisaient bien savoir. Akira retrouva son ami balafré.

— Garold ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Nos invités sont arrivés ! Conduis-nous jusqu'au Maître.

— Au « Maître » ? répéta Minjun avec un demi-sourire. Rien que ça.

 

            Ils traversèrent l'entrée étroite de la caverne qui servait de hall. Plus on avançait moins la structure paraissait naturelle : elle avait été taillée, aménagée ; les vampires avaient creusé des salles comme si c'était un château incrusté dans la montagne. Ils arrivèrent à une grande salle, reflet de la démesure du maître des lieux qui se prenait pour un souverain, oubliant que de droit les suceurs de sang n'avaient pas de roi. Victoria ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sarcastique sur ce sujet.

— De ce que je vois, Akira-chan, tu me dois un certain respect. Si mon père se prend pour un roi, je suis ta princesse rebelle.

— Ne rêve pas, princesse. Sauf si tu as décidé de te rallier à nous, le fait que tu veuilles tuer ton père ne te rend pas digne de ton héritage.

— Bien sûr, se moqua-t-elle. Et quel héritage.

 

            Chung apparut comme un souverain qui se montre à la cour. Il accueillit ses prétendus invités les bras ouverts, venant enlacer sa fille à la surprise de cette dernière.

— Mon enfant, il serait temps de faire la paix toi et moi. Tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, tu es ma chair et mon sang. Je t'ai mise au monde deux fois. Cesse de me renier, je te prie.

— Tu m'as fait naître et tu m'as tuée, papa, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Et tu as tué ma mère, deux fois. On ne voit pas les choses de la même façon. Tu as choisi la voie du monstre, pas moi.

 

            Il lui adressa un sourire en lui caressant la joue mais elle le repoussa vivement.

— Minjun, ça fait longtemps toi et moi qu'on ne s'était vus.

— Ce n'était pas faute de t'avoir cherché, répondit-il.

— Regarde-toi : tu es un vampire craint et respecté. Quand je t'ai connu tu n'étais qu'un petit paysan impuissant qui n'avait aucun avenir. Regarde ce que je t'ai donné.

— Tu m'as pris trop de choses pour que je considère tes faveurs comme un cadeau. C'est parce que je veux venger les miens que je suis devenu comme ça.

— Alors vous êtes venus refuser mon offre, conclut Chung.

— Tu pensais réellement qu'on allait s'allier à toi, sourit Minjun. Perdrais-tu la raison au fil des siècles.

— Tu ne devrais pas laisser une envie de vengeance personnelle menacer l'essence même de ce que nous sommes. Les Lumina sont dangereux pour nous.

— Ils l'ont toujours été. Ils sont nés pour protéger les hommes des fléaux dans ton genre.

— Mais tu ne seras pas épargné, mon enfant, répondit le maître des Chasseurs sur un ton plus sérieux. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont faire le tri parmi les vampires ? Ce n'est qu'une promesse dans le vent pour leur assurer le soutien de tous ceux qui ne me suivent pas.

— Tu l'as vraiment en travers, le fait qu'il y ait des suceurs de sang qui n'adhèrent pas à tes idées, fit Victoria. Tout le monde n'a pas abandonné son humanité. Tu vois, ce n'est pas forcément dans la nature d'un vampire d'être un prédateur cruel.

— Une dernière fois, ma fille, mon fils, je vous demande de me rejoindre, ordonna Chung, sèchement.

— Ton fils ? coupa Minjun, contenant sa colère. Je n'ai qu'un père, et tu l'as tué. Avoir fait de moi un vampire ne te donne pas le droit d'être un père pour moi. Ni un père pour Junho. Pas après nous avoir torturés comme tu l'as fait. Nous allons te combattre aux côtés des Lumina et nous allons te vaincre.

 

            Les Chasseurs se mirent à rire mais Chung les fit taire d'un signe de main.

— Alors vous vous êtes jetés dans la gueule du loup. Tu penses que je vais te laisser partir aussi facilement que tu es entré ? susurra-t-il.

— J'en doute fort.

           

            Minjun fit un mouvement rapide et porta un violent coup au visage de Chung.

— C'est pour ça que je suis là, commenta-t-il.

 

            Akira se mit entre les deux, la main levée vers l'ennemi, tandis que son maître se redressait comme si rien ne l'avait touché. Il avait même un rire dessiné sur son visage.

— Tu n'es qu'un gosse. Tu penses être devenu fort mais tu n'as pas évolué depuis tout ce temps.

— Alors pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me donner une leçon, vieil homme ? répliqua Minjun.

— Parce que c'est moi ton adversaire, crétin, fit Akira.

— Je n'ai que faire du menu fretin.

 

            Victoria toussota bruyamment.

— Il semblerait que vous m'avez oubliée, gentlemen.

 

            D'un geste fluide, elle donna un coup de pied en plein dans la poitrine d'Akira qui parut léger s'il ne s'était pas aussitôt envolé pour s'écraser contre le mur.

— Tu penses que tes sbires dureront combien de temps face à nous ? demanda-t-elle à son père.

 

            Garold se précipita sur eux en poussant un hurlement bestial, percutant Victoria de plein fouet. Entre temps, Akira s'était remis du choc et avait entamé un duel intense avec Minjun qui ne voulait pas s'éterniser avec lui.

— Toujours à te cacher derrière tes hommes de main, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as peur ?

— Tu es bien présomptueux, répliqua Akira. Tu devras me tuer d'abord.

— Puisque tu y tiens...

 

            Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse quasiment imperceptible. Les pieds, les poings, chacun étant systématiquement bloqués par l'adversaire. Victoria de son côté devait faire affaire avec Garold mais l'armoire à glace avait beaucoup de mal à attraper la demoiselle qui lui filait des mains comme une anguille. Il était certainement plus fort que la moyenne des vampires mais il était très lent, ce qui donnait un avantage à une femme du gabarit de Victoria. Les autres Chasseurs étaient prêts à agir, gueulant pour encourager leurs camarades, et quand ils virent de Garold était en difficulté, deux d'entre eux vinrent lui prêter main forte.

— Vous êtes toujours aussi charmants, râla-t-elle.

 

           Un troisième Chasseur se glissa derrière Minjun pour le déséquilibrer par surprise. Akira eut un rire de victoire, aussitôt étouffé par une ombre qui le mit à terre. Elya se redressa avec grâce, sa lame pointée sur le nez du Chasseur.

— Va aider Victoria, ordonna-t-elle à Minjun qui avait les yeux ronds. Moi je me charge de ce gosse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu...

— Quel dommage que je n'ai pas pris cette arbalète, ajouta-t-elle sèchement. Je m'étais promis de te planter une flèche dans la tronche. C'est la troisième fois qu'on se rencontre toi et moi. On dit que la troisième fois est la bonne n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien, répliqua-t-il. Ça veut dire que cette fois tu ne te relèveras pas.

 

            Elle s'éleva et lui donna un coup de coude sur le sommet du crâne et il retrouva le chemin du sol poussiéreux. Minjun se débarrassa des vampires qui avaient osé se mêler des combats qui n'étaient pas les leurs. Frustré par cette arrivée encombrante, Akira perdait patience et finit par attraper Elya par la gorge.

— Ma morsure n'est pas soignée que tu oses te pointer et voler ma victoire contre cet imbécile. Tu me tapes sur le système, sale humaine, grogna-t-il en la jetant contre la paroi de la caverne.

 

            Il sortit un petit pistolet de sa poche et le pointa sur Minjun qui ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de tirer. Elya eut à peine de temps de voir un projectile qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas se planter dans le cou de Minjun qui le sentit à peine. Celui-ci passa aussitôt sa main sur la zone touchée et quelque chose ressemblant à une fléchette resta entre ses doigts. Il jeta un regard incrédule à Akira qui ne cachait pas sa victoire.

— Tu as été infecté par le venin de la fleur du soleil, dit-il simplement.

— Victoria, murmura Minjun, immobile. Prends Elya et va-t'en maintenant.

— Mais toi ?

— Je m'en sortirai, ajouta-t-il faiblement.

— Qu'est-ce que la fleur du soleil ? demanda Elya en prenant Akira par le col.

 

            Le Chasseur lui attrapa le bras et le tordit derrière son dos. Elle fut forcée de se mettre à genoux, pliée sous la force du vampire. Garold donna un coup avec son poing aussi gros qu'une massue sur le sommet du crâne de Minjun qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

— Garde la Lumina, dit Chung à Akira.

 

            Victoria n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir en les laissant derrière, n'étant plus que la seule apte à se battre contre une dizaine de Chasseurs qui la poussèrent presque vers la sortie.

— Enfermez-les sur l'île, ordonna le maître.

 

            Minjun reprit connaissance pendant le trajet mais comme il avait pieds et poings liés ainsi qu'un bandeau sur les yeux il ne pouvait pas savoir où il était et où on le conduisait. Il sentait la présence d'Elya près de lui et quand enfin on les libéra ils se retrouvèrent dans une cellule sombre en pierre. La lourde porte se referma et une impression de déjà vu s'empara de son esprit. Pendant que la jeune femme se massait les poignets en grommelant, il se jeta sur la porte en pierre avec un hurlement strident. Il avait déjà connu ça, ce sentiment d'enfermement, de frustration et d'impuissance. Il donna de grands coups qui ne servirent à rien mais ses forces commençaient à le quitter.

— Qu'est-ce que la fleur du soleil ? fit Elya.

— Laissez-nous sortir ! s'écria Minjun.

 

            Il était en panique et la Lumina était effarée par ce spectacle. Des centaines d'années plus tôt, Chung avait enfermé un jeune humain de cette façon après avoir massacré sa famille. Pendant des jours il était resté dans le noir sans manger ni boire. Minjun s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était passé la veille, et il lui semblait revivre ce cauchemar. Il finit par abandonner et tomba à terre, épuisé. Elya s'agenouilla près de lui, le voyant souffrir d'un mal inconnu. Elle vit avec effroi une tâche de brûlure là où la fléchette s'était plantée.

— Est-ce que par hasard la fleur du soleil est une plante toxique pour les vampires ?

— Elle porte bien son nom, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Son poison brûle de l'intérieur. Je vais finir en cendres dans quelques heures.

 

            Il eut un petit rire.

— C'est si ironique... c'est comme ça que tout avait commencé, et c'est comme ça que ça finira.

— Il y a bien un antidote ! s'exclama-t-elle en le redressant légèrement pour le faire s'allonger sur ses cuisses.

— Il y en a toujours un.

— Et où peut-on le trouver ? Victoria le ramènera ?

— C'est toujours la même chose quand ça concerne les vampires. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui nous soigne, qui nous maintient en vie, qui nous apaise, répondit Minjun en soupirant.

— Le sang, comprit-elle.

 

            Elle se regarda les poignets. Puisque c'était la seule solution, elle n'avait pas le choix. L'image de Wooyoung apparut dans son esprit et elle sourit.

— J'ai compris, petit frère.

— Quoi ? fit-il en daignant ouvrir les paupières pour la regarder.

 

            Avec sa lame cachée dans sa manche elle s'entailla le poignet qu'elle porta immédiatement aux lèvres du vampire qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait. Il lui attrapa le bras, le pressant un peu plus, acceptant ce qu'elle lui offrait sans aucun rejet. Cependant il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'éloigner son poignet de sa bouche, et la marque sur son cou avait disparu, signifiant qu'il était guéri. Elle se pansa aussitôt la plaie avec un morceau de tissu qu'elle venait d'arracher à sa tunique et elle semblait étonnée qu'il lui faille si peu de sang pour que l'antidote ait marché. Il ne bougea pas néanmoins et commençait à somnoler. Il se sentait bien ainsi allongé contre un corps qui dégageait une douce chaleur.

— Ils ont été stupides de nous enfermer ensemble si j'avais les moyens de te sauver, dit-elle.

— Ils l'ont fait exprès. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils voulaient me tuer, ils s'en seraient pris autrement. C'est juste un moyen de gagner du temps.

— Comment nous allons sortir de là ?

 

            Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre sans barreaux, mais tellement fine qu'elle doutait pouvoir s'y glisser. La porte également paraissait imprenable. Elle était semblable aux murs : épaisse et lourde. Il fallait donc abattre un mur, mais avaient-ils suffisamment de forces pour cela ? Elle n'avait pas totalement récupéré de sa perte de sang et Minjun devait prendre le temps de se remettre de son empoisonnement

— Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

— Quand j'aurai eu ma dose de sang, ça ira mieux, répondit-il dans un souffle.

— Tu as besoin de plus de sang ? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté alors ?

— Parce que j'ai pris le minimum pour que le poison cesse d'agir, expliqua-t-il. Si j'en prends plus tu seras affaiblie et tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Il n'y a rien dans cette cellule qui pourra t'aider à te régénérer.

— Nous n'avons pas assez de forces pour détruire ces murs, soupira-t-elle.

— Pas pour l'instant. Reposons-nous un peu.

 

            Par chance, il avait les yeux fermés, et il faisait sombre. Il n'avait aucun moyen de voir les joues rosies de la Lumina. Il l'étonnait toujours quand il avait de tels gestes prévenants à son égard. Au premier abord, cela ne semblait pas être son genre. Il paraissait s'être endormi mais c'était difficile de savoir exactement s'il se contentait de reposer ses yeux ou s'il s'était laissé envahir par un lourd sommeil. Machinalement, elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux, les remettant en ordre sur son front.

— Victoria est partie sans se retourner, dit-elle amèrement.

— Elle a bien fait, répondit Minjun, signifiant qu'il était encore conscient. Sinon nous serions tous les trois prisonniers. Maintenant, elle peut indiquer la position de la cachette de Chung aux autres et ils pourront nous sauver.

— Vous saviez que c'était un piège. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

— L'instinct j'imagine. Et toi ? ajouta-t-il sans une once de reproche. Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

— L'instinct.

 

            Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de lui caresser les cheveux. Cela ne semblait pas le contrarier.

— Tu sais, quand Yuri a demandé ce qu'on regretterait si on mourrait dans cette bataille... se risqua-t-elle.

 

            Minjun se redressa aussitôt et l'embrassa avec fougue sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ses intentions. Un baiser aussi passionnel ne lui ressemblait pas, et dans son élan il la plaqua contre le mur. Elle répondit vivement en passant ses mains sur ses épaules, et en faisant glisser la fermeture éclaire de sa veste en cuir. Ils ne semblaient plus réfléchir à ce qu'ils faisaient et se débarrassaient rapidement du superflu. Le vampire s'était privé de bien des choses depuis des siècles, et à cet instant il ne pensait plus aux raisons qui l'avaient empêché de vivre. Elle avait ses mains posées sur son cou, le touchant aussi fermement qu'il le faisait à son égard.

— Ta peau est chaude maintenant, commenta-t-elle dans un souffle, entre deux baisers où elle put reprendre sa respiration.

— C'est parce que je me suis nourri de sang frais, dit-il, ses lèvres lui frôlant le cou.

 

            Elle frissonna. Il lui rappelait ainsi quelle créature il était et qu'il embrassait en ce moment-même la blessure résultant de la morsure d'Akira. Mais elle savait qu'il ne la mordrait pas, préférant la couvrir de baisers, arrivant à peine à contenir une certaine violence dans ses gestes. Ses mains se firent un chemin sur la chair tendre du ventre de la jeune femme, remontant lentement sur sa poitrine avant de redescendre pour lui enlever ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements.

 

            La nuit ne finissait pas, et de toute façon, quand le soleil se lèvera, ils seraient totalement incapables de s'en rendre compte, trop occupés à se laisser emporter par leurs désirs.


	13. Beast & Island

            La forêt était sombre, encore sauvage. A l'écart des hommes, la nature régnait en maître en ces lieux remplis de mystères. La nuit la rendait inquiétante, et on sursautait au moindre bruissement des feuilles, au moindre craquement, au moindre cri inhumain dont on ne pouvait voir la provenance. Quelqu'un fuyait, se déplaçant entre les troncs et les arbrisseaux avec fluidité, et surtout sans faire aucun bruit, comme s'il était si léger qu'aucune brindille ne se brisait sous son poids. Et il fuyait sans savoir où il allait. Junho n'était même pas essoufflé tandis qu'il courait, il avait juste une certaine panique dans le regard. Cette chose qui le poursuivait était proche, dangereuse, peut-être même en voulait-elle à sa vie. Il avait déjà parcouru une longue distance, et il pouvait continuer à cette allure des heures durant, et soudain il s'arrêta sur un rocher. Non pas qu'il avait peur de mal tomber sur le sol qui était à quelques mètres sous ses pas mais parce qu'il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui. Il se concentra, décontractant ses épaules, et fermant les yeux pour ouvrir ses autres sens à la forêt. La bête ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Il se baissa aussitôt, la jambe tendue derrière lui, prêt à bondir, et enfin un monstre velu sorti d'un buisson dans un rugissement féroce. Junho fit un bond de trois mètres et la créature le percuta de plein fouet, les faisant chuter en contrebas jusqu'à percuter violemment le tronc d'un arbre. Sonnés, la victoire reviendrait à celui qui se lèverait en premier. Le vampire avait accusé le coup et il parvint à se mettre sur ses deux jambes, tout comme la créature. Bipède, elle avait le buste complètement disproportionné à ses grandes jambes arquées. Le torse était très large, aux poils bruns et la tête était ce qu'elle avait de moins avenant à voir, tel un loup enragé à la gueule suffisamment énorme pour engloutir un mouton entier, s'il n'était pas déchiqueté au préalable par les griffes qui sortaient de ses mains. Ses yeux jaunes étaient fixés sur Junho et un râle constant s'échappait d'entre ses crocs acérés. Le vampire sortit ses canines, prêt au combat, grognant à son tour. Il paraissait bien petit à côté mais il n'avait pas peur, et il se jeta à grande vitesse sur le ventre de la bête, le faisant chuter sous son propre poids. Ils roulèrent tous les deux, se donnant tour à tour des coups puissants et probablement mortels. Junho finit cloué au sol sur le dos, les crocs de la bête à quelques centimètres de son nez. Ils restèrent longuement immobiles, se défiant du regard, et tout à coup le museau de la créature raccourcit encore, et encore. Les poils disparurent excepté les cheveux au sommet du crâne, et sa silhouette s'affina, restant tout de même imposante mais d'une taille quasiment égale à celle du vampire. Junho vit progressivement apparaître Chansung sous ses yeux, ses iris reprenant une couleur noire. Il était complètement nu sur lui, ne portant qu'un pendentif : celui qui était orné de la pierre de lune. Le loup-garou se plaisait à se tenir ainsi sur Junho, les mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Ce dernier ne semblait pas surpris de cette transformation, il avait juste un petit air boudeur au coin de la bouche.

— J'ai gagné, murmura Chansung d'une voix rauque.

— Cinq sur trois, répondit Junho. Mais je m'améliore, avoue.

— Tu n'es pas mauvais c'est sûr, vieux vampire tout rouillé, se moqua-t-il.

 

            Il rapprocha son visage du sien et lui embrassa le cou, réclamant ainsi ce qui lui revenait. Bien qu'il soit redevenu humain, il gardait toujours cette bestialité issue de sa transformation. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune cette nuit-là, il pouvait jouir de sa victoire sur sa condition, réussissant parfaitement à se maîtriser pour ne pas tuer son adversaire. Junho n'avait que des égratignures et elles auraient disparu au petit matin. Il continuait à l'embrasser, passant parfois des coups de langues sur les éraflures qui marquaient son visage et le haut de son torse qu'on apercevait sous son tee-shirt déchiré. Chansung lorsqu'il était dans un état pareil avait un fort sentiment de possessivité à l'égard de Junho : il était à lui et à personne d'autre. Le fait qu'il était venu le rejoindre en était la preuve. Bien sûr il n'oserait jamais le clamer devant Minjun, mais qui s'en souciait de ce vampire à cet instant ? Il ne cessait de lécher abondamment ses blessures entre deux baisers, et Junho le laissait faire ; non seulement cela lui plaisait, mais en plus Chansung devenait ronchon si jamais il était interrompu. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés du lycan tandis que son autre main redessinait les muscles de son dos, descendant jusqu'aux reins. Mais alors que son esprit commençait à s'échapper, Chansung rompit le baiser pour se mettre en position assise sur ses cuisses. Il regardait le vampire avec un sourire taquin, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas juste que Junho soit le seul qui ait encore ses vêtements, alors il l'en débarrassa aussitôt. C'était paradoxalement dans ses moments-là qu'il pouvait retrouver l'innocence de Junho que celui-ci s'était empressé de cacher dès qu'il eut posé un pied dans cette forêt. Il fit parcourir ses doigts sur le torse de Junho qui appréciait ses caresses mais qui s'empressait de passer à des préliminaires moins innocents, comme le sous-entendait le gémissement d'anticipation qu'il laissa échapper. Assez joué. Junho attrapa les poignets de Chansung et s'en servit comme un appui pour se redresser et presser ses lèvres contre celles du loup-garou. Puisqu'il semblait pressé, Chansung le fit se mettre à quatre pattes, finissant de lui retirer le pantalon. Junho sursauta légèrement quand il lui prit ses fesses entre ses mains.

— On t'a déjà dit que tu avais un cul divin ?

— Certaines personnes l'ont laissé entendre, répondit le vampire avec un sourire.

 

            Il n'avait jamais osé le dire mais il était un peu fier, même si ça ne lui servait à rien d'avoir un joli fessier, excepté à cet instant où Chansung entreprit de continuer ses baisers en dessous de la ceinture. Junho s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre, enfonçant ses ongles dans l'écorce tandis que son loup-garou commençait à le caresser entre les jambes. Son corps se réchauffait peu à peu, et quand il le sentit prêt, le lycan se positionna derrière lui, entrant lentement dans son intimité. Le visage crispé et collé au tronc qui lui servait de support pour ne pas s'effondrer, Junho laissa échapper un long râle jusqu'à ce que Chansung le pénètre jusqu'à la base. Il resta immobile malgré sa forte envie de se laisser aller, et ce fut son amant qui lui intima de bouger.

— Faisons-le avant que le soleil ne se lève, parvint-il à dire.

 

            Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Chansung. Il n'allait pas se retenir, pas dans l'état dans lequel il était à présent, et Junho était tout à fait capable de l'endurer. Il donna un coup de rein sec et le vampire s'agrippa plus fermement à l'arbre. Les coups de butoir s'amplifièrent, rythmés par les exclamations de Junho de plus en plus sonores. Chansung lui attrapa la gorge pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière. Sous le choc, Junho perdit l'équilibre qu'il avait trouvé et se cogna le torse contre l'écorce, égratignant un peu plus sa peau. Il se mit à trembler, percevant les grognements s'échappant des lèvres du lycanthrope. Il n'avait pas peur du loup, c'était juste tellement différent de leur première fois. Il aimait ces deux aspects de Chansung, le doux qui le couvrait de caresses et la bête sauvage qui le dominait malgré son jeune âge. Le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme et Junho donna un coup malgré lui au tronc qui lui était pourtant d'une grande aide jusqu'ici, faisant un trou en forme de main dans son écorce. Quand son amant lui embrassa affectueusement l'épaule il comprit qu'il en avait fini. Il put se décontracter, glissant lentement jusqu'à se coucher dans l'herbe avec un Chansung à peine épuisé, le corps en sueur, s'allongeant sur lui. Il couvrait son dos de baisers, pas décidé à le lâcher.

— Rentrons à la tanière, murmura Junho. Le soleil va se lever...

— Ça ne serait pas un problème si tu n'avais pas laissé ton anneau chez Khun hyung, railla Chansung.

 

            Pourtant il se leva, regardant amoureusement Junho se rhabiller avec les lambeaux de ses vêtements, grognant sur la non-retenue du loup. Chansung lui n'avait aucun problème à se promener nu, il était habitué à perdre ses affaires lors de ses transformations. Ils trouvèrent à une centaine de mètres une petite grotte sous des rochers. L'intérieur était sommairement aménagé : quelques duvets disposés en vrac et plus loin une glacière contenant des provisions pour le loup-garou et du sang pour le vampire, ainsi qu'un sac duquel Chansung sortit de nouveaux vêtements pour se couvrir. Junho arrangea comme il put ce qui leur servait de lit et s'y installa aussitôt, couché sur le côté, regardant l'extérieur de la tanière. Son compagnon l'y rejoignit, ce collant contre son dos et l'enserrant de ses bras. Ils s'endormirent progressivement l'un contre l'autre, mais tandis que Chansung semblait particulièrement heureux dans son sommeil, Junho était un peu plus agité, même s'il pouvait à peine bouger sous l'emprise du loup. Un visage vint perturber son esprit, ainsi que des images furtives, et des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'était sombre, étroit, humide. Il était étendu là et ne pouvait pas bouger, une figure familière. Junho ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, l'air inquiet.

— Mon frère... murmura-t-il.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Minjun est en danger, je le sens, répondit le vampire d'une voix profonde.

— Tu le sens ? répéta Chansung, perplexe.

 

            Junho fit un mouvement pour se défaire de ses bras mais son compagnon resserra son emprise.

— Calme-toi, tu as fait un mauvais rêve.

— Non, assura Junho qui faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas paniquer. Ce n'était pas un rêve...

— Écoute-moi, coupa le loup fermement. On parle de Minjun n'est-ce pas ? C'est un puissant vampire. Ton frère ne se fera pas battre facilement. Et puis on a des choses à faire ici, s'il était vraiment en danger il y a toujours Victoria, Yuri et Nichkhun pour venir à son secours.

 

            Le vampire ne tentait plus de se relever, rasséréné par les paroles de Chansung. Il se rallongea lentement et le loup-garou lui embrassa ses boucles noires. Il ne parvint pas à s'endormir pour autant, sûr que son frère n'était pas à l'abri tranquillement à la maison.

 

**xXx**

 

            Le soleil avait dû se lever depuis quelques heures maintenant et Elya l'observait à travers la petite fenêtre de sa cellule. Les bras croisés, elle poussa un long soupir qui rompit le silence. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre correctement ses vêtements qui avaient mal vécu l'effeuillage de la veille, de toute façon il n'y avait personne à impressionner. Minjun dormait toujours, dans le coin le plus froid de la petite pièce, ne portant qu'une chemise blanche entièrement déboutonnée. La Lumina avait encore du mal à croire à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Elle, un soldat de lumière et lui, un suceur de sang... en fait ce qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser c'était que Minjun ait brisé son masque de verre qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher de près ou de loin à tout être pouvant éprouver des sentiments. Elle se sentit injuste dans ses pensées tout à coup, après tout il aimait son petit cercle, même s'il n'oserait jamais le dire à voix haute, et il aimait son frère. Alors qu'elle le comprenait sur bien des points elle avait du mal à le cerner. Il n'était pas encore remis de son empoisonnement et avait utilisé toutes les forces qu'il lui restait pour elle, pour une nuit sans regret qui s'était prolongée jusqu'aux premières lueurs du soleil. Il fallait maintenant songer à comment sortir de là et s'ils pouvaient se permettre d'attendre que les autres les trouvent. Ils avaient quitté la montagne d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre et elle s'inquiétait un peu, voyant la mer s'étendre à perte de vue jusqu'à l'horizon. Elle examina attentivement la pierre avec laquelle étaient faits les murs : elle était très dure, grise et froide, elle n'allait pas se briser facilement. Elya passa sa tête par la fenêtre : elle passait complètement. Elle dut faire quelques mouvements que la souplesse pouvait lui permettre pour pouvoir se hisser au niveau de l'ouverture et se glisser à l'extérieur. Elle pouvait sortir ! C'était une victoire, mais elle n'en sautait pas de joie pour autant. Elle ne le pouvait pas, constatant avec étonnement qu'elle se trouvait sur les parois d'une falaise abrupte. Si elle ne se tenait pas fermement à la bordure de la fenêtre, elle aurait glissé jusque dans la mer et aurait eu très peu de chance de ne pas percuter un rocher en contrebas. Elle faillit tout lâcher quand elle vit la tête de Minjun de l'autre côté qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Ses pupilles ne supportèrent pas plus longtemps les rayons du soleil alors il recula un peu.

— Je doute que tu puisses te glisser comme je l'ai fait, commenta-t-elle.

— C'est une évidence, répondit-il ironiquement.

 

            Elle lui attrapa les mains pour qu'il l'aide à retourner à l'intérieur. Une fois face à lui, elle souffla en se frottant les mains suite à l'effort qu'ils avaient fourni. Elle rougit instantanément lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Minjun. Au moins il avait eu la décence de remettre son pantalon et refermer grossièrement sa chemise, laissant apparaître le haut de son torse. Il posa la main sur le mur qui donnait vers l'extérieur.

— De toute façon on ne peut rien faire maintenant, le soleil est trop fort sur la côte. Quand il se couchera, on essaiera de briser ce mur.

— Tu as retrouvé tes forces ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Non. Tu n'as pas toutes les tiennes non plus. Mais peut-être que combinées, on pourra faire quelque chose, comme agrandir l'ouverture de la fenêtre. C'est le point faible de la cellule.

— Et après ? Tu auras la force de grimper ? continua Elya, sceptique.

— On plongera, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

— C'est vrai que c'est mieux, ironisa-t-elle.

— On ne peut pas attendre indéfiniment ici. Tu n'as rien pour te nourrir et moi...

— Tu m'as moi, finit la Lumina faiblement.

 

            Il la regarda avec intensité. Il était hors de question qu'il touche encore à son sang. Elle le comprit et n'insista pas. Il n'allait pas la mordre encore pour récupérer des forces et la laisser mourir comme elle n'allait pas se faufiler seule hors de cette cellule et le laisser dessécher seul, loin des siens. Elle se risqua à s'approcher de lui, posant ses mains sur son torse et elle l'embrassa tendrement. Le fait qu'il la laisse faire était rassurant, elle n'était pas sûre que cette nuit avait été réelle, à présent elle pouvait affirmer que ce n'était pas un rêve bizarre. Ses mains lui frôlèrent la taille et elle frissonna tant elles étaient froides. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une journée à attendre avant d'essayer de mettre en œuvre leur seul plan d'évasion. Minjun se rallongea pour récupérer au maximum et Elya s'assit à ses côtés. Elle fixa longuement ses mains, ouvrant et refermant ses doigts. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'être sûrs qu'ils parviendraient à faire une brèche dans ce mur.

 

            Quand l'heure fut venue, Minjun se leva enfin, prêt à exécuter le plan, mais Elya se mit entre lui et le mur.

— Tu dois encore économiser le peu de forces qu'il te reste, dit-elle. Je crois savoir comment je peux percer ce mur.

 

            Il ne lui posa aucune question, mais ses yeux exprimaient une grande perplexité. Elya leva sa main droite vers le mur et se concentra longuement. Une faible lueur dorée naquit dans sa paume à la surprise de Minjun qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait faire.

— Tu as déjà fait ça ?

— Non, admit-elle. Mais c'est la seule chose qui a suffisamment de pouvoir qui puisse nous être utile.

— Et tu es sûre que tu es en état de le faire ?

— Lori l'a fait alors qu'il était à l'article de la mort. Je ne pensais pas devoir utiliser les rayons aussi tôt mais vu la situation, je ne peux pas me permettre d'hésiter.

 

            Une légère inquiétude traversa le regard du vampire, puis la lueur s'intensifia soudainement. Elya avait le visage crispé : ce n'était pas facile pour elle, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour tenir le coup. Comme elle avait du mal à se contenir, le rayon qui sortit de sa main parut grossier, brut, et frappa la pierre dans un fracas assourdissant. Sous le choc, la Lumina fut projetée en arrière, et s'il n'y avait pas Minjun elle se serait écrasée contre le mur. Mais le vampire avait prévu le coup et il tendit les bras lorsqu'elle arriva sur lui afin d'amortir sa chute. Elle perdit conscience une fraction de seconde avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour constater qu'elle avait réussi à faire un énorme trou dans le mur. Minjun la tenait fermement contre lui, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

— Tu as vu ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Comme une pro.

— J'espère que tu tiens debout.

 

            En effet, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance mais elle avait plus de forces en réserve qu'il ne pensait. Elle chancela aussitôt qu'elle se mit debout mais elle retrouva très vite son équilibre. Ils s'approchèrent du bord avec précaution : la mer se jetait à corps perdu sur les murs de la falaise près de vingt mètres en contrebas. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait proposé il était impossible de grimper car il n'y avait aucun point d'appui. Minjun lui tendit sa main qu'elle hésita à prendre d'un air sceptique.

— Tu es sûr que c'est la meilleure solution ?

— Je ne respire pas, je ne me noierai pas. Ne lâche pas ma main et je t'emmènerai sur la rive, répondit-il gravement.

 

            Cela finit par la convaincre. Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens, prête à lui faire confiance. Le regard déterminé du vampire avait ôté sa peur de tomber sur les rochers qui les menaçaient. Combien de chances avaient-ils de plonger dans l'eau sans anicroche ? Mais Minjun avait la certitude qu'ils s'en sortiraient ; il semblait être le genre de personnage à se détacher complètement de la mort, normal pour un immortel, mais Elya avait beaucoup plus à perdre si elle prenait un tel risque. Elle fit cependant confiance au vampire et s'accrocha à sa taille avant qu'il ne décide de plonger. Ce fut à la fois le moment le plus long et le plus court de sa vie. Ils tombaient comme si Minjun avait des ailes dans le dos, et ils pénétrèrent dans l'eau sans bruit et sans éclaboussure, c'était comme une évidence. Sa respiration se bloqua aussitôt, cela faisait le même effet que si on lui avait plaqué un oreiller sur le visage. Elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que la main de Minjun qui serrait la sienne, la menant avec force vers la surface. Le vampire ne semblait pas éprouver une quelconque difficulté et il put lui faire sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Ils luttèrent bravement contre le courant pour éviter d'aller s'écraser contre les rochers, emportés par les vagues, et leurs efforts furent récompensés. C'était Minjun qui faisait tout, Elya se contentant de le suivre, incapable d'y voir quelque chose. Le vampire voyait la côte, une plage près de la falaise, et il n'eut pas trop de mal à se faire dériver vers cet endroit moins dangereux. Ils purent alors se laisser porter jusque sur la plage, limite au bord de l'épuisement. Ce n'était pas de tout repos de lutter contre le courant. Ils sortirent peu à peu de l'eau et Elya devait se faire violence pour ne pas s'écrouler. Minjun la tenait par le bras, la menant le plus loin possible de l'eau et ils trouvèrent un coin qui leur paraissait plus confortable que les autres.

 

            Ils s'affalèrent comme une masse sur le sol, Elya reprenant lentement un rythme cardiaque normal. Leurs vêtements étaient mouillés et la nuit ne leur permettait pas de se sécher rapidement. Très vite la jeune femme eut froid et se roula en boule en claquant des dents. Minjun lui ne sentait rien, c'était l'avantage de sa condition vampirique : son corps était froid naturellement, mais loin de s'en vanter, il regrettait un peu d'être incapable de pouvoir l'aider à se réchauffer. Il s'allongea tout de même contre elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer parmi tant d'autres, et aux premières lueurs ils pourraient examiner les lieux. Ils ne dormaient pas, ils n'avaient juste plus de force pour se tenir debout.

— Je me demandais... si tu avais toutes tes forces, tu serais capable de nager jusqu'au continent ?

— Non, répondit-il. Mes capacités ne sont pas illimitées à ce point.

— Mais si tu pouvais le faire... partirais-tu en me laissant là, sans hésiter ?

— Oui.

 

            C'était une réponse nette et franche, et cela attrista Elya qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aurait voulu qu'il réponde autrement.

— Et je reviendrais aussitôt avec un bateau pour te chercher, finit-il.

 

            Elle eut un léger rire et lui donna un coup de coude. Est-ce qu'il lui souriait derrière son dos ? Elle ne le voyait pas. Être prisonniers ensemble était peut-être la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivé.

 

            Une fois remis de leurs émotions aux premières lueurs du jour ils se levèrent pour prendre connaissance avec ce qui semblait être une île. Déserte. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour que les recherches soient rapides. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand chose, pas même du gibier. Minjun n'avait absolument rien pour se nourrir, contrairement à Elya cette fois. Il soupira en silence et s'allongea sous un arbre. Ils allaient devoir attendre les secours, s'ils allaient être sauvés, et il devrait supporter un jeûne prolongé et désagréable. Elle n'osa pas lui proposer de prendre un peu de son sang. De temps en temps ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien et elle avait de quoi se nourrir dans la petite forêt dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés pour éviter que Minjun ne prenne les rayons du soleil de plein fouet. Malgré la protection de sa bague, la chaleur restait insupportable pour lui, mais au moins il ne tomberait pas en cendres. Deux jours à ne rien pouvoir faire sur cette île leur parurent très longs et ils se demandaient si on les retrouverait à temps. Le vampire restait allongé à l'ombre tandis qu'Elya avait récupéré toutes ses forces et patrouillait sur la plage pour surveiller les bateaux. Toujours rien à l'horizon. Minjun était de plus en plus grognon au fur et à mesure qu'il affamait et si la situation devait continuer il pourrait devenir dangereux pour la jeune femme. Par chance elle avait les moyens de se défendre s'il s'en prenait à elle à cause de la folie mais elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait capable de lui faire du mal. Ils en discutaient ouvertement puisqu'ils n'avaient que ça à faire, et forcément leur aventure d'une nuit revint sur le tapis. Et s'ils s'en sortaient... comment leur relation allait-elle évoluer ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu crois sincèrement que notre histoire peut marcher ? fit Minjun d'un air sceptique.

— Pourquoi pas ? Tu t'es laissé aller parce que tu croyais qu'on allait mourir ? demanda-t-elle, vexée.

— Bien sûr que non, soupira le vampire. J'en avais envie... mais ça s'arrête là.

— Alors ça c'est le bouquet ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant, lui tournant le dos, les mains sur les hanches. C'est très agréable, très romantique...

— Réfléchis un peu, reprit-il en s'asseyant. Une histoire entre un immortel et une mortelle... les gens fantasment tellement dessus, mais ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. C'est voué à l'échec dès le départ. Je n'ai pas l'optimisme ni le romantisme de Nichkhun. L'amour est le dernier de mes soucis. Alors avec une humaine... ça ne marchera pas.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé non plus une femme vampire te toucher, répliqua-t-elle douloureusement.

— C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais eu d'intérêt pour elles.

— Alors pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que tu as su m'intriguer plus que les autres. Mais nous sommes trop différents toi et moi. Nous ne venons pas du même monde, il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles nous ne pouvons pas nous comprendre. Tu es une enfant à mes yeux Elya.

 

            Elle ne répondit pas, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas l'invectiver. Il n'avait pas tort au fond, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre par un tel manque de tact, et après tout ils avaient tous les deux apprécié cette nuit, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment qu'il y ait des suites. Mais elle lui tournait toujours le dos l'air boudeur.

— Tu ne vas pas pleurer... commença-t-il.

— C'est ça... marmonna-t-elle avec cynisme en se tournant pour lui gratifier un regard noir. Tu te donnes trop d'importance mon petit suceur de sang... je vais me tailler les veines parce que tu me plaques ou dois-je me sentir honorée d'avoir été l'élue avec qui tu tirerais ton coup ?

 

            Minjun soupira bruyamment. Finalement leur petit emprisonnement loin de toute autre forme de vie n'était pas si bénéfique, mais au moins les choses étaient dites. Ils restèrent silencieux depuis et ils purent entendre enfin le bruit d'un moteur. Le vampire se leva et ils allèrent sur la plage malgré le soleil brûlant. Un hors-bord blanc s’approchait de la côte à toute vitesse et quand il fut suffisamment près Elya reconnut le pilote. C'était Ryu qui venait à leur rencontre. Minjun laissa échapper un grognement et s'assit sur le sable. Il avait bien besoin de ça. Sa chevelure grisonnante flottait dans le vent quand il descendit du bateau pour rejoindre ses alliés sur la plage. Elya parut soulagée : elle n'avait jamais été autant heureuse de le voir, ce fut donc naturellement qu'elle le serra dans ses bras.

— Ça n'a pas été de la tarte de vous retrouver, dit-il. Victoria est venue au quartier général dès qu'elle est rentrée de votre petite escapade en montagnes. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

 

            Ce n'était pas de la joie qu'il y avait sur son visage, mais plutôt une certaine moquerie quand il posa les yeux sur Minjun.

— Tu m'as l'air bien diminué toi.

— Je me passerai de tes commentaires, répliqua le vampire.

 

            Ryu hocha la tête en riant et l'aida à se lever.

— Allez vieille créature, tu es obligé de me laisser t'aider et monter sur le bateau. Quelle situation cocasse quand même... si je voulais me venger c'est le meilleur moment pour en profiter, tu ne crois pas ?

— Vas-y, je te laisserai faire, commenta Elya avec un sourire moqueur.

 

            Malgré tout, le chef des Lumina ne fit rien et installa Minjun sous le tableau de bord, à l'abri du soleil.

— Ta jolie bague ne fonctionne pas très bien apparemment, railla-t-il.

 

            Il ouvrit une glacière et en sortit une poche de sang à la surprise du vampire qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de sa part.

— Tiens, reprends des forces, une autre ration t'attend au port.

 

            Ils partirent donc au plus vite sans se retourner, Minjun caché dans un coin et Elya aux côtés de Ryu qui tenait les commandes. Le bateau était rapide mais le voyage promettait d'être un peu long. Le Lumina remarqua le bandage qui couvrait le poignet de la jeune femme et il comprit aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Victoria nous a parlé de la fleur du soleil et de son antidote, dit-il.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Minjun.

 

            Victoria n'avait pas pour habitude d'être imprudente, et pourtant... même s'ils s'étaient alliés aux Lumina elle ne pouvait pas leur avoir révélé un secret aussi dangereux que celui-là. Il s'agissait d'une arme contre les vampires, c'était risqué d'en parler à une guilde qui avait pour but de lutter contre les suceurs de sang. Minjun avait vraiment du mal à faire confiance à Ryu en particulier.

— Vous avez dû passer du bon temps tous les deux, dites-moi, continua-t-il.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, marmonna le vampire.

 

            Le sourire sur le visage de Ryu s'élargit. Ils arrivèrent enfin au port et seule une voiture noire les attendait. Ils étaient précisément sur la côte est, le voyage allait être long encore jusqu'à Séoul. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans la voiture et Minjun eut la surprise de voir Victoria qui avait un air préoccupé sur le visage. Elle le serra dans ses bras, inquiète de le voir dans cet état. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins en piteux état que lorsqu'il était affamé sur l'île grâce au sang que lui avait procuré Ryu. Elle lui fournit aussitôt une autre poche et ils rentrèrent tous à la maison. Le voyage dura des heures cependant et les deux rescapés n'avaient pas très envie de discuter de leur aventure. Il n'y avait rien à dire en fait.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda Victoria à son ami.

— Ça va mieux, répondit-il en sirotant son met qui était plus délicieux que d'habitude.

— Ça ne te choque pas ? fit Ryu à Elya qui regardait Minjun comme si de rien n'était.

— Ça devrait ? s'étonna-t-elle.

 

            Minjun avait bu son sang à même son poignet. Le voir avec une poche de sang et s'en abreuver comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours – ce qui était vrai – ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. En fait elle était plutôt rassurée : il allait vite se remettre de ce séjour éprouvant après avoir été empoisonné, restreint dans son alimentation et sujet à la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Une fois repu il commença à somnoler, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Victoria.

— Merci de l'avoir aidé, dit-elle à Elya.

— Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir.

— Ce n'est pas facile pour un humain de donner volontairement son sang pour un vampire. Ça reste quelque chose d'effrayant.

— Je n'avais pas le choix, sourit Elya. Et puis on m'a inspiré la force de le faire sans me poser de question.

 

            Elle avait hâte de retrouver Wooyoung : elle avait tant de choses à lui dire. Pour ce qui en était de sa relation avec Minjun, elle attendrait qu'il aille mieux pour pouvoir en discuter plus posément, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Leur petit désaccord sur la plage ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas.


	14. L'heure de faire le point

            La voiture noire arriva à Séoul au coucher du soleil. Épuisé par sa captivité, Minjun n'était pas encore totalement remis de son empoisonnement ni de son jeûne forcé. Endormi sur l'épaule de Victoria, il n'émergea de sa somnolence que quand la voiture s'arrêta près de la rue où vivait Nichkhun. Les vampires avaient expressément demandé à être emmenés là-bas plutôt que chez Wooyoung. Minjun avait particulièrement insisté sur ce point, considérant que cet appartement ressemblait le plus à un chez-lui, et c'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin dans son état : apaiser son esprit dans un endroit sûr. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'on les attendait avec appréhension, ne sachant pas trop dans quel état ils allaient retrouver les deux captifs de Chung. Wooyoung faisait les cent pas dans le salon, regrettant de ne pas avoir empêché sa sœur de partir, et Nichkhun le regardait en silence, les bras croisés. Ji Eun aussi était immobile, assise à la table de la cuisine, prête à se jeter sur la porte pour accueillir Elya. Yuri était la seule à paraître sereine, tendant à sa petite apprentie Lumina une tasse de thé. Le téléphone sonna, rompant le silence qui amplifiait les sons dans l'appartement. Les quatre personnes sursautèrent en même temps et ce fut Yuri qui répondit à Victoria à l'autre bout du fil.

 

            Avant qu'ils ne sortent de la voiture, Minjun ouvrit les paupières en une fraction de seconde, les pupilles directement fixées sur Ryu qui lui rendait son regard avec intensité, se demandant quelles étaient ses intentions derrière ses yeux sombres et déterminés. Pendant que les deux hommes se toisaient du regard en silence, Elya sortit de la voiture dans un soupir de soulagement, suivie de Victoria, et firent face à leurs amis qui étaient sortis précipitamment pour les accueillir avec une expression partagée entre l'inquiétude et la joie. La Lumina leur sourit tendrement, et n'eut pas besoin de dire le moindre mot, car Ji Eun se précipita dans ses bras, soulagée de la voir saine et sauve. Wooyoung les rejoignit, tenant ses sœurs contre lui, oubliant les reproches qu'il avait à faire à son aînée. Victoria pendant ce temps avait fait signe à Nichkhun de s'approcher pour aider Minjun à se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre.

— Dans tous les cas, nous aurons à nous revoir très vite, dit Ryu.

— C'est évident. Il y a certains points qu'il faut éclaircir.

— Elya, fit le Lumina en penchant la tête pour regarder à l'extérieur. Demain à la première heure je veux te voir au quartier général.

— On y sera aussi, intervint Victoria tandis qu'Elya se contentait de hocher la tête.

— Repose-toi bien mon petit, ajouta Ryu avec un sourire moqueur à l'adresse de Minjun qui sortit nonchalamment de la voiture, soutenu par le bras de Nichkhun, étonné de le voir si affaibli.

 

            S'il avait été plus en forme, Minjun aurait bien volontiers répliqué mais il n'avait qu'une envie, s'allonger dans le noir et attendre que son métabolisme ait complètement dissipé les effets du poison de la fleur du soleil. Avoir passé une journée en plein jour avait rallongé le processus et il n'avait pas bu assez de sang pour effacer complètement le poison. Il le savait mais il avait refusé de prendre plus de sang à Elya, sinon elle aurait été trop faible elle aussi et ils n'auraient jamais pu sortir de leur prison.

 

            La voiture de Ryu partit rapidement et le petit groupe rentra à l'appartement. Nichkhun emmena Minjun jusqu'à sa chambre et le fit allonger dans son lit délicatement. Les traits du visages du vampire se détendirent dès que sa tête fut reposée sur l'oreiller et il espéra pouvoir dormir pendant quelques heures mais les autres ne quittèrent pas son chevet, trop impatients de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elya ne lâcha pas Minjun des yeux, les bras croisés, n'ayant pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Le vampire lui rendit son regard quelques secondes puis, résigné, il commença à raconter leur parcours depuis le moment où Victoria s'était échappée, comment ils avaient été emmenés sur l'île, comment il avait été sauvé de l'empoisonnement, comment ils s'étaient échappés de la cellule avec les pouvoirs de la Lumina, comment ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la plage en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher... il ne fit aucune mention des rapprochements amoureux entre lui et Elya, et la jeune femme en fut soulagée. Ce n'était pas le moment pour faire une telle annonce, d'autant plus que finalement cela n'aboutirait à rien. Ce qu'il s'était passé sur cette île où ils avaient été faits prisonniers ressemblait à un rêve éveillé qui avait duré le temps d'une nuit et qui s'était aussitôt consumé. Victoria partit avant la fin du récit en se donnant la mission de chercher des alliés sûrs parmi les vampires qui avaient refusé de suivre Chung, il fallait passer à une nouvelle phase du plan de l'alliance entre les suceurs de sang intégrés et les Lumina. Elle ne pouvait pas rester en place après les évènements dans la tanière de son père et elle. Quand enfin ils laissèrent Minjun seul pour qu'il finisse de reprendre des forces, seul Nichkhun resta à son chevet en silence. L'aîné tourna la tête vers sa commode, fixant un petit objet qui y était posé et qui luisait à la leur de la lampe. La chevalière de Junho avait été posée là en attendant que son propriétaire revienne. Nichkhun remarqua l'expression de solitude dans les yeux de Minjun, comme si cet objet d'apparence anodine était un spectre de la personne disparue.

— Tu veux que je demande à Junho de revenir ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce.

— Non, répondit son ami sans pour autant quitter la bague du regard. C'est mieux pour lui s'il devient moins dépendant de moi.

— Je vais te chercher du sang, tu es bien pâle.

— Ça ira mieux dans quelques heures, soupira Minjun en fermant les yeux.

 

            Khun sourit et se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre les autres au salon. Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés sains et saufs. Plus loin, Elya était installée dans un fauteuil, les doigts sur ses paupières closes.  Yuri avait les yeux posés sur le bandage de fortune qui lui entourait le poignet.

— Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Minjun et toi, dit-elle sur un ton détaché.

— Tu me fatigues avec tes sous-entendus, rougit la jeune femme. Et puis quelle importance ça a ?

— Tu vois tu ne nies pas.

 

            Ji Eun lui prit le bras pour l'inciter à se taire avec un léger regard de reproche. Yuri leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu ne comprends pas que je vous soutiens ? continua-t-elle malgré tout. Si tu peux rendre Minjun plus humain j'en suis heureuse.

 

            Elya ne put s'empêcher de rire amèrement. Minjun ne voulait pas être heureux, c'était bien le problème.

— Et puis, soupira Yuri sur le ton de la plaisanterie, c'est quoi cette époque où c'est à la mode les relations vampires/humains ?

— Tu peux parler toi, trancha Wooyoung en regardant alternativement la femme vampire et Ji Eun qui avait les joues empourprées.

 

            Yuri répondit par un clin d'œil en entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux de Ji Eun. Nichkhun arriva à ce moment-là, derrière Wooyoung, et il lui posa ses mains sur les épaules en regardant l'assistance, demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se disait.

— Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te reposer aussi. Il faudrait refaire ton bandage, dit-il à Elya.

— Ça ira, répondit-elle.

— Il va falloir reprendre l'entraînement plus sérieusement, reprit Yuri avec les sourcils légèrement froncés.

 

            Elle regardait Wooyoung intensément et le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi elle s'acharnait sur lui.

— Tu as vu comment des combattants expérimentés comme Minjun et Elya ont eu du mal contre Chung sur son territoire ? Wooyoungie, toi tu es très loin d'être à ce niveau.

— Je sais.

— C'est impossible que tu survives au combat qui se prépare si tu ne t'améliores pas. Ji Eun a une légère avance sur toi, elle apprend vite et arrive mieux à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, mais elle non plus n'est pas prête.

— Je n'y arrive pas, marmonna-t-il en regardant ses mains. Je me demande vraiment si je l'ai ce pouvoir.

— Tu l'as, continua-t-elle. Tu arrives à faire des choses que les humains normaux ne peuvent pas faire, mais tu ne sais pas encore utiliser toutes tes capacités. J'espère que Junho et les loups reviendront plus forts encore, car on aura besoin d'eux. Junho peut libérer tout son potentiel lui aussi et se battre à armes égales contre les Chasseurs de Chung. C'est plus dur à cause de son régime alimentaire mais je suis sûre que Nichkhun et lui peuvent déployer autant de forces que les vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain. Tu as bien vaincu l'un d'eux non ?

— À quel prix ? murmura Nichkhun tristement. Mais Junho a l'avantage de l'âge, et il a de la volonté.

— Nous sommes allés dans le repère de Chung sachant que c'était un piège, dit enfin Elya d'une voix assurée. Il fallait être sûrs de ses intentions, maintenant on sait qu'il veut ouvertement s'en prendre aux miens. Une telle situation ne se reproduira pas une fois qu'on se sera mieux organisés.

 

**xXx**

 

            A des kilomètres plus loin, la forêt dans laquelle avaient élu domicile loups-garous et vampires se retrouvait chaque nuit témoin de l'intensité de leurs entraînements féroces. Ils ne se laissaient aucun répit, sauf pendant la journée car les vampires ne pouvaient pas sortir de leur cachette aux heures où les rayons du soleil parvenaient à percer les feuillages épais des arbres. Cette nuit-là, Chansung et Taecyeon étaient confortablement assis contre un large tronc, regardant attentivement les deux vampires échanger des coups d'une rare violence. Les mouvements de Yoona étaient légers et fluides, et pourtant les dommages étaient considérables à en juger par les arbres qui se couchaient à grand fracas quand Junho réussissait de justesse à l'éviter. Taecyeon ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette fine moulée dans un costume en cuir de la jeune femme, emprunt d'une intense réflexion. Concentrée, Yoona était fixée sur Junho qui ne faisait que se parer ses coups ou les contourner sans être déterminé à les lui rendre sans ménagement. Elle semblait particulièrement frustrée par ce comportement.

— Ne me vois pas comme une amie ou comme une femme, dit-elle sèchement. Je suis à cet instant à la fois ta proie et ton prédateur. N'aie aucune pitié !

— C'est un entraînement...

 

            Il ne put éviter cette fois le coup de pied qui lui écrasa momentanément la mâchoire. Il rebondit contre un arbre et tomba à genoux, sonné. Junho comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, et alors qu'il n'avait aucun mal à utiliser ses capacités au maximum avec Chansung, il refusait malgré lui de se montrer aussi violent contre une de ses plus vieilles amies. Elle le comprit, alors elle n'attendit pas qu'il se relève pour lui donner un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

— Debout, vampire, siffla-t-elle avec les yeux devenus bleu électrique. Et sors tes crocs !

 

            Junho leva la tête, en colère, les yeux clairs lui aussi, en poussant un râle inhumain. Il fit un bond de deux mètres et utilisa cet élan pour projeter Yoona contre un arbre, dans un coup de jambe vif et précis. Leur combat redoubla de vitesse à présent qu'il était devenu sérieux sous les yeux de leurs amis qui ne s'inquiétaient pas de leur sort.

— Elle n'est pas commode Yoona, commenta Chansung, impressionné. Tu as dû t'amuser pendant que vous vous entraîniez dans votre coin.

— C'était assez intense, oui, répondit Taecyeon, songeur, le bras posé avec décontraction sur son genou relevé.

— Et intimement...

— Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, coupa-t-il en le regardant les sourcils froncés.

— Ah... vous... balbutia Chansung, rougissant. Vous n'avez pas...

— Bien sûr que si, marmonna son ami précipitamment en reposant ses yeux sur Yoona. En tout cas, puisque tu poses cette question, ça veut dire que Junho et toi aussi vous en avez profité un peu.

 

            Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur son visage et Chansung lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

En même temps... je suis faible devant son charme. Cet enfant est délicieux...

— Cet enfant a cinq cents ans Channie, ne l'oublie pas. Yoona en a deux cent dix. A y penser ça fait froid dans le dos.

— On a des amants bien conservés, sourit le plus jeune.

— Il vaut mieux le voir comme ça en effet, soupira Taecyeon. Tu as discuté de votre avenir avec Junho ?

— Pas vraiment. On a encore quelques années avant que ça ne pose problème. Mais je ne suis pas idiot, et Wooyoungie est dans la même position que nous, on ne pourra pas éviter le sujet bien longtemps. Je ne préfère pas penser à ce que je ressens, à ce qu'il pourrait se passer, ajouta-t-il tristement. Je sais qu'il est sérieux, et je le suis aussi. Nichkhun est tout aussi sérieux avec le petit.

— Je pense qu'elle ne me dira jamais qu'elle m'aime, et comme je la connais, elle est bien capable de me quitter plutôt que d'évoquer notre avenir, murmura l'autre loup douloureusement. J'aurais voulu ne pas tomber amoureux, mais j'ai tellement peur de la perdre à cause de ça que j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas le lui dire non plus.

— On est fichu, soupira Chansung en levant les yeux vers le ciel qu'il ne voyait pas à travers les feuillages.

 

            Ils redevinrent silencieux et continuèrent de suivre le combat entre les vampires, profitant par la même occasion pour étudier les mouvements et les techniques qu'ils utilisaient. Cela leur serait au moins utile pour les véritables combats à venir contre Chung et ses sbires, car ils n'avaient pas oubliés que c'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient isolés pour devenir plus forts.

 

**xXx**

 

            Seuls dans la cuisine de l'appartement des vampires, Elya et Wooyoung préparaient un petit-déjeuner sommaire avant de partir pour le quartier général. Ils retrouvaient ainsi une certaine complicité. Elle avait refait son pansement avec une bande blanche faite pour ça et elle remarqua que son frère posait souvent les yeux dessus.

— Tu sais, avoua-t-elle en rougissant, je pense que cette expérience m'a permis de te comprendre. Le fait que tu aies donné ton sang à Nichkhun pour le sauver... donner le mien à Minjun sonnait comme une évidence, et si on avait essayé de me faire croire le contraire j'aurais trouvé ça ridicule.

 

            Wooyoung détailla sa sœur avec un nouveau regard. Les yeux fixés sur sa main avec un léger sourire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu cette douceur dans son expression.

— Tu es vraiment tombée amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'essaie de ne pas me faire d'illusion mais ce n'est pas facile avec ce qu'il s'est passé, soupira-t-elle avec tristesse.

— Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous avez...

 

            Elya mit précipitamment la main sur la bouche de son frère pour le faire taire. Embarrassée, elle ne disait rien mais Wooyoung avait bien compris.

— C'est assez inattendu, sourit-il, que toi et moi on soit tous les deux amoureux de vampires.

— Ne rêve pas, marmonna-t-elle avec une expression amère. Minjun et moi... ça ne fonctionnera jamais comme Khun et toi. On est trop indépendants, trop fermés par nos états d'âme. Lui surtout. Et il m'a bien fait comprendre que je serai toujours une enfant à ses yeux.

— Tu veux que je le remette à sa place ?

 

            Elle lui pinça la joue affectueusement. Ce n'était pas à Wooyoung de se mêler de ses histoires de cœur, et ce n'était surtout pas le moment de s'y arrêter. Ils avaient un combat à mener, et justement d'ici moins d'une heure ils partiraient tous pour le quartier général des Lumina pour une mise au point entre les deux partis.

 

            Yuri emprunta exceptionnellement la chevalière de Junho pour pouvoir se déplacer au soleil sans risque, puisque Ryu avait eu la bonne idée de se retrouver au quartier général dans la matinée. Minjun s'était levé en ayant retrouvé toutes ses forces et avait dû consentir en silence à voir la bague de son frère passée au pouce de la femme vampire qui expérimenta avec joie le fait de pouvoir marcher dans les rues en plein jour. Découvrir la ville illuminée par le soleil avait un tout autre sentiment, et ce fut main dans la main avec Ji Eun qu'elle menait la marche jusqu'au repère des Lumina, s'arrêtant parfois devant des vitrines toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Nichkhun et Wooyoung profitaient également du beau temps et on n'avait pas l'impression qu'une guerre se préparait dans l'ombre. Minjun était en retrait, les mains dans les poches, le visage assombri. Elya de son côté se sentait bien seule entre les deux couples qui papillonnaient et l'autre vampire qui faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Elle, elle trouva le chemin particulièrement long jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination et elle fut soulagée de retrouver ce building. En plus, elle allait enfin pouvoir voir comment allait Lori et ce fut la première chose qu'elle fit tandis que les autres restèrent à l'entrée, accueillis par des agents qui allaient les mener à l'amphithéâtre où se tenaient les réunions habituelles. D'un pas léger Elya monta à l'infirmerie mais fut déçue de voir que celui qu'elle cherchait n'était pas là. Il était en effet dans un autre étage et ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui le trouva en premier.

 

            Au lieu de suivre les autres dans la salle de réunion pour rejoindre Ryu, Minjun s'était détaché du groupe discrètement pour suivre son instinct, observant attentivement ce lieu qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment dans une salle d'entraînement remplie d'équipements de sport, de musculation et un ring. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans cet endroit qui s'acharnait contre un ballon de frappe. Lori avait laissé son costume bleu de Lumina pour de simples vêtements légers et sombres trempés par la sueur. Cela devait faire des heures qu'il était là, à frapper hargneusement le gros sac rempli de sable. Son visage dégoulinait mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, son regard déterminé fixé sur sa cible. Parfois, son débardeur se soulevait en suivant ses mouvements rapides et on voyait un bandage autour de son ventre qui rougissait au niveau de sa blessure. Un dernier coup de pied fut jeté et le sac fut arraché de la corde qui le maintenait suspendu. Lori s'immobilisa en soupirant, les bras retombant le long du corps. Il porta une main bandée à son front pour l'essuyer et il se retourna vers Minjun, pas surpris de sa présence.

— On m'avait dit que tu étais dans un sale état, dit-il dans un sourire lumineux. Il faut croire que ça va mieux.

— Je peux te retourner la remarque, répondit Minjun de sa voix profonde.

— Je vais beaucoup mieux, je ne pouvais plus rester allongé, expliqua Lori en prenant une serviette qui était posée dans un coin. Je veux être opérationnel pour le jour où on ira couper quelques têtes. Je suis ravi de le faire à tes côtés, faut dire que j'aimerai te connaître mieux, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre toi et moi. Ta personnalité m'a toujours intéressée.

 

            Il avait retrouvé un ton plus sérieux et il retira les bandes qu'il avait autour des mains.

— Maître Lori ! fit Elya qui venait d'arriver en courant. Qu'est-ce que tu...

 

            Elle s'interrompit en voyant Minjun. Ils se toisèrent durant de longues secondes devant un Lori perplexe et elle se retourna vers son camarade. Elle s'approcha rapidement et lui releva le débardeur. Les ailes du nez de Minjun frémirent à cette vision mais il se contenta de les regarder en silence.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en voyant que le sang sur le bandage était frais.

— J'avais besoin d'évacuer ma frustration, répondit Lori en souriant.

— On a besoin de toi en pleine forme, tu n'es pas encore d'attaque.

— Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il en réarrangeant ses vêtements. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'amphi puisqu'il y a une réunion d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ?

— Il est temps d'y aller, intervint le vampire fermement. Tu n'as qu'à venir puisque tu as l'air en forme.

 

            Ils descendirent tous les trois en silence et Minjun ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder d'un air perplexe les deux Lumina qui paraissaient être bien proches. Ils arrivèrent à l'amphithéâtre. Ryu était assis au bureau qui faisait face aux sièges disposés en arc de cercle et Joan était à côté de lui. Les autres étaient installés consciencieusement dans les premiers rangs. C'était une petite réunion privée entre ceux qui étaient à la tête de la guilde et les vampires représentant l'alliance nouvellement formée. Nichkhun était silencieux, pas très à l'aise tout de même dans cet endroit généralement occupé par des chasseurs de vampires, et Wooyoung à ses côtés le soutenait avec détermination, jetant presque un regard de défi à Ryu pour le dissuader d'avoir un comportement douteux, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Ji Eun semblait la plus à l'aise, étant déjà venue et paradoxalement, Yuri aussi – ou peut-être était-ce dû à sa personnalité naturelle. Minjun eut la surprise de voir Victoria auprès d'eux accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et ondulés malgré ses traits asiatiques. Yuri et elle se faisaient quelques signes complices, ce qui était normal puisqu'elles se connaissaient très bien, et Minjun aussi connaissait cette femme qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. Elya, elle, ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire et elle décida immédiatement qu'elle ne l'aimait pas malgré son visage de poupée à la fois doux et froid. Cette nouvelle venue était un vampire, et elle ne la voyait pas d'un très bon œil sûrement pour cette raison.

— Jessica ! s'exclama Lori chaleureusement. Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

— On est bien là pour parler de Chung non ? répondit-elle de sa petite voix.

— C'est toi qui l'a ramenée ? demanda Minjun à Victoria.

— Les Nettoyeurs ont quelques informations qui nous seront utiles, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— La présence de ma sœur te gêne-t-elle ? intervint Yuri.

 

            Personne n'osa répondre, et une fois que tout le monde fut installé, ils purent commencer cette réunion.

— Je voudrais éclaircir un point qui me perturbe, commença Minjun les sourcils froncés. Victoria... pourquoi as-tu parlé de la fleur du soleil aux Lumina ?

— Ne sommes-nous pas vos alliés ? s'étonna Ryu.

— J'ai essayé de te tuer il n'y a pas si longtemps.

 

            Les vampires s'étaient tournés vers Victoria d'un air surpris. Elle avait baissé les yeux d'un air attristé.

— Je suis allée demander de l'aide à ceux qui étaient les plus prompts à vous sauver, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'avais peur que tu refuses vraiment de prendre le sang d'Elya pour t'en sortir et je ne pouvais pas leur cacher le fait que tu étais empoisonné. J'étais inquiète...

— Je te trouve dur, fit Lori. Elle ne pensait pas à mal.

— Un secret vous a été dévoilé, coupa Minjun sèchement. Et pas le moindre. Durant des siècles il vous a été caché, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fallu vous en parler maintenant.

— De toute façon tu as bien dû le dire à Elya, remarqua Ryu. Elle est une Lumina, de ce fait on l'aurait su à travers elle.

— Elle aurait pu cacher cette information, c'était quelque chose de privé, répliqua le vampire.

— Tu t'avances un peu, intervint Elya. A quel moment notre petite captivité est-elle devenue « quelque chose de privé » ? Bien sûr que j'aurais très bien pu révéler ce que j'avais expérimenté dans cette cellule. Comme le fait que j'ai su utiliser le rayon...

— Tu as réussi ? s'exclama Lori avec joie.

— Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? murmura Minjun en la regardant intensément. Tu dis ça pour te venger ?

 

            Tous regardèrent Minjun et Elya avec étonnement, se demandant à quel jeu ils jouaient. La jeune femme utilisait consciemment la provocation avec lui comme si elle voulait lui faire dire les choses qu'il tenait absolument à cacher.

— Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez, commenta Yuri. Il s'est passé quoi dans cette cellule ?

— Je pensais avoir suffisamment confiance en toi.

— Nous sommes alliés Minjun, soupira-t-elle. En vérité je ne sais pas si je l'aurais dit ou pas mais tu prends ça tellement à cœur. Si tu as confiance en moi, aie confiance en ma guilde.

— De toute façon ça ne nous dit pas où trouver cette fleur, car c'est bien de ça qu'on parle ? coupa Ryu qui sentait que la conversation dérapait vers un sujet privé. Et puis pour tout te dire, on préfère se charger des vampires à notre manière, pas à l'aide d'un poison. On a notre fierté. Tu as ma parole qu'on n'utilisera pas cette information contre vous.

— Comme ça c'est clair, sourit Victoria.

— A quoi tu joues ? reprit Minjun à l'adresse d'Elya. On s'est dit des choses qui vont au-delà d'un rapport d'alliance entre vampire et Lumina.

 

            Les vampires présents dans l'amphithéâtre principalement avaient les yeux écarquillés posés sur leur ami. Elya était surprise également qu'il ne lâche pas l'affaire.

— Tu as pris ma remarque comme une trahison personnelle ? Il faudrait te mettre en accord sur ce que tu veux à propos de nous deux.

— Je le savais, chuchota Lori à l'oreille de Joan qui soupira longuement.

— J'ai été clair.

— Bien.

— On peut revenir au sujet ? fit Jessica en levant le doigt. Parce que j'ai quelque chose à dire. Donc c'est bien, nous voilà alliés avec les Lumina pour se battre contre Chung et sa volonté de dominer le monde et faire des humains ses esclaves. Tandis qu'on se prépare et qu'on se dispute à cause d'une fleur, les Chasseurs sont actifs dans la recherche d'agrandir leurs rangs. Hier encore Chung lui-même s'est rendu aux abords de Séoul et a pratiqué son jeu favori. Une famille choisie au hasard a été massacrée et seul le fils a été emmené dans sa tanière.

 

            Minjun se raidit, ne se souvenant que trop de sa propre expérience. C'était le mode opératoire de Chung. Il laissait un véritable bain de sang derrière lui, ne laissant qu'un survivant avec lequel il jouait, qu'il abandonnait dans la nature après avoir accompli la première phase de la transformation. D'ici peu, ils auraient un Novice errant dans les rues, affamé, ne sachant plus où il était ni qui il était. Parfois ses proies mourraient avant même de comprendre qu'il leur aurait fallu du sang pour survivre, d'autres fois Chung les récupérait et ils rejoignaient son clan. Minjun avait été vampirisé de cette façon avec son frère, mais c'était également le cas d'Akira qui avait embrassé la cause de son tortionnaire.

— Un véritable massacre, avait repris Jessica. Heureusement que les Nettoyeurs sont là pour effacer ça des yeux des humains. Mais comme un Novice sera bientôt en ville il faut se tenir vigilant.

— Un Novice ? demanda Wooyoung.

— C'est la phase entre le fait d'avoir été mordu et d'avoir bu le sang d'un vampire et celle de boire du sang humain pour devenir un vampire, expliqua Nichkhun.

— Les Novices peuvent être dangereux, dit la Nettoyeuse. Ils peuvent être agressifs et attaquer des innocents.

— Et une fois qu'il aura fait une quelconque bêtise, Akira viendra le chercher, murmura Yuri.

— Dans ce cas on fera des patrouilles, fit Lori. Et il faut réfléchir à un plan d'action pour se battre contre Chung. Est-il toujours dans sa caverne ?

— Il s'est fait un trône royal, dit Minjun amèrement. Ça lui ferait mal d'aller se terrer ailleurs maintenant qu'il peut se couronner lui-même. Que ce soit bien clair, vous nous aidez dans cette bataille, on vous en remercie. Mais c'est moi qui me charge de Chung.

— Je te laisse volontiers ta petite vengeance, répondit Lori avec une expression inquiétante dans les yeux. Mais en ce qui concerne Akira, c'est moi qui lui couperai la tête.

 

            Le stylo qu'il tenait dans sa main se coupa en deux sous la pression de ses doigts.

— Pour Tsuki, conclut-il tristement.

— Bien, mais n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas les seuls dans cette histoire, soupira Ryu. Autant vous charger de cette bataille tous seuls tant que vous y êtes.

 

**xXx**

 

           Le soir-même, ils avaient formé des équipes pour patrouiller en ville à la recherche de Chasseurs ou du Novice. Victoria et Nichkhun continuaient à rassembler les vampires qui voulaient bien les rejoindre activement dans leur combat, et Yuri était restée à l'appartement pour entraîner Ji Eun et Wooyoung avec l'aide de Lori, considéré trop fragile pour aller sur le terrain mais essentiel pour l'apprentissage de deux Lumina en herbe. Tous vaquaient à leurs occupations et avaient laissé volontairement Minjun et Elya faire équipe malgré leurs réticences. Peut-être pourraient-ils profiter de cette occasion pour régler leurs comptes en privé. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans une rue déserte et le silence qui régnait entre eux depuis le début de leur patrouille devenait insupportable.

— Je ne te comprends pas, fit enfin Elya. Tu fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit-là, et tu m'as bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y allait pas avoir de suite, pourtant parfois tes paroles ou ta façon de me regarder me disent le contraire.

— Je ne peux pas nier qu'il y a une certaine attirance entre toi et moi, répondit-il avec honnêteté. Mais à quoi ça va nous mener ?

— Je connais le refrain, soupira-t-elle. Mais pourquoi on devrait s'empêcher de profiter l'un de l'autre sans penser à ce qui nous attend ? Si ça se trouve, on va mourir lors de la bataille finale, alors à quoi bon se prendre la tête ?

— Dis-moi, tu es très optimiste, ironisa-t-il.

— D'ailleurs, je tiens à te dire une chose, continua-t-elle sèchement en le prenant par le col d'un air menaçant. Je ne suis pas une enfant, et je sais ce que je veux. Tu es froid et trop sûr de toi, tu as l'esprit fermé et ton arrogance est insupportable. Mais j'éprouve certains sentiments et savoir que tu éprouves les mêmes et que tu me rejettes comme si ça ne te faisait rien, et bien ça m'énerve ! Tu n'aurais pas dû m'embrasser ou me toucher dans cette foutue cellule. Je ne te demande pas d'être un amoureux transi, au contraire ça me ferait carrément peur si tu changes du tout au tout. Mais laisse-toi vivre, tu as la chance d'être immortel, ne le porte pas comme un fardeau !

 

            Tandis qu'elle lâchait enfin ce qu'elle pensait de la situation, Minjun ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux sans pourtant rien laisser transparaître de ses réactions. Ils se regardèrent longuement et un râle étrange rompit le silence. Ils tournèrent la tête simultanément dans la même direction et aperçurent une silhouette tituber, s'avançant vers eux. Un jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux ébouriffés apparut à la lumière de la lune, le teint livide, les vêtements débrayés et tâchés. On pouvait voir sur son cou et son torse des traces de sang séché et il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer à tout moment. Elya lâcha le col de Minjun qui regardait la créature avec une expression partagée entre la tristesse et la défiance.

— Le Novice, expliqua-t-il. On va le ramener à l'appartement. Nichkhun a un sous-sol où il peut être enchaîné.

 

            Il s'apprêta à se jeter sur le jeune homme qui avait été victime de la cruauté de Chung comme il l'avait lui-même été des siècles auparavant mais une tierce personne intervint avec désinvolture. Akira se tenait entre Minjun et le Novice, recoiffant avec arrogance sa longue chevelure brune.

— Alors le nouveau, fit-il au jeune homme désorienté. Tu as bu du sang ou pas ?

— Tu ne vois pas qu'il est dans un état lamentable ? répondit Minjun. Bien sûr que non.

— Ravi de te voir en pleine forme, tu pètes le feu ! Je pensais que tu aurais cramé de l'intérieur...

— Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air surpris, intervint Elya avec un demi sourire. Comme si vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il se serve de mon sang.

— Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, se moqua le Chasseur. Tu vas peut-être faire de nouveau don de ton sang délicieux pour ce pauvre garçon à l'agonie, non ?

 

            Elya sortit sa lame cachée, ne comptant pas cette fois le laisser avoir le dessus sur elle. Minjun comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en mêle cette fois et le combat s'engagea entre la Lumina et Akira qui s'amusait de la situation. Ils connaissaient leurs techniques mutuelles, savaient parer leurs coups ou les éviter sans problème. Malgré l'assurance du vampire, Elya parvenait à lui tenir tête avec une facilité déconcertante. Tous les deux se déplaçaient avec fluidité et souplesse, et Minjun regardait leur ballet dangereux avec attention tout en s'approchant du Novice qui avait les yeux grands ouverts sur le combat d'un air hagard. D'un coup sec dans la nuque, Minjun lui fit perdre conscience et il le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

— Tu y arriveras ? demanda-t-il à Elya.

— Je crois que j'ai le dessus.

— Dans tes rêves, répliqua Akira d'une voix rauque.

 

            Pourtant il avait perdu son air suffisant et tandis que la jeune femme accélérait ses coups et menaçait sa gorge avec sa lame, le Chasseur avait plus de mal à l'éviter, se contentant de la bloquer au dernier moment, se blessant les bras sur le tranchant de l'arme de son adversaire. Elya fit un bond, les bras vers le sol, se retrouvant sens dessus dessous, et ses jambes firent un mouvement circulaire vers la tête du vampire qui l'évita de justesse. Mais elle fit un mouvement d'une souplesse rare et se redressa comme si elle flottait dans les airs, sortant quelque chose de sa poche et, alors qu'elle avait utilisé principalement sa main droite qui tenait son arme, elle planta, avec son autre main, un pieu en bois en plein dans le cœur d'Akira. Il s'affala sur le sol de la manière d'un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils et il était totalement incapable de se relever. La jeune femme victorieuse se pencha sur lui avec un fin sourire sur le visage.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de t'achever, expliqua-t-elle. Mais au moins tu sais que je suis capable de te réduire en poussière.

 

            Minjun esquissa un sourire à son tour et il se retourna pour prendre la direction de l'appartement de Nichkhun, le Novice assommé dans ses bras. Elya se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait et le rejoignit en sautillant, laissant Akira paralysé derrière eux. Ce-dernier ne pouvait même pas exprimer sa frustration et, quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette fine s'approcha de lui lentement. Une jeune femme se trouvait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, le regardant d'un air sceptique. Jessica passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et hocha la tête en soupirant.

— Tu t'es fait avoir, baka, commenta-t-elle en se penchant sur lui.

 

            Elle retira le pieu d'un coup sec et le Chasseur se redressa vivement, la main sur le cœur, la transpiration coulant sur son visage. Il jeta un regard étonné sur la Nettoyeuse. Il ne demanda pas pourquoi elle l'avait libéré et son expression changea aussitôt, retrouvant son arrogance habituelle qui se laissait dans son sourire narquois.

— Est-ce que je te manque ma douce ? Tu te sens seule dans ton lit ?

 

            Elle lui rendit son sourire et se redressa avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied avec ses talons hauts et pointus dans l'entrejambe. Akira eut un cri étouffé et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les mains pressées contre le point de sa douleur.

— Cet endroit reste un point faible chez les hommes, même pour les vampires, se moqua-t-elle. Retourne auprès de ton maître et dis-lui de se préparer à mourir.

 

            Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla d'un pas léger, laissant derrière elle celui qui fut pendant un temps son amant.


	15. Les Apprentis

            Wooyoung suivait consciencieusement les mouvements lents et amples de Lori qui avait entamé une série de pas et d'ondulations proches du tai chi. Utiliser ces mouvements lui permettait de canaliser son énergie, et peu à peu le jeune homme sentait une douce chaleur envelopper son corps. Le Lumina avait déposé des bouteilles en verre, vides, sur la petite table du salon et fit la démonstration de l'utilisation basique des pouvoirs de la guilde en faisant exploser l'une d'elle sans la toucher, juste en actionnant son bras en sa direction. Wooyoung le regardait, perplexe, car le maître semblait vouloir le voir faire la même chose dans l'immédiat. Le jeune homme avait vu Minjun faire plus ou moins la même chose et il pensait que c'était une faculté dont seuls les êtres les plus puissants et expérimentés disposaient. Il ne vit pas Ji Eun lever son bras derrière lui, en direction d'une bouteille pour la faire exploser instantanément à son tour.

— Tu peux le faire, assura Lori, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il faut simplement que tu te crois capable de le faire.

 

            Wooyoung tendit la main vers une des cibles encore en un seul morceau sur la table. Il se souvint de cette chaleur étrange qui resurgit aussitôt, se concentrant sur la paume de sa main. La bouteille se brisa en morceaux dans un bruit clinquant et il sursauta, pas certain que c'était de son fait. Mais Ji Eun se jeta à son cou, ne pouvant contenir sa joie, et Lori le félicita chaleureusement avec un grand sourire. Dans son coin, Yuri applaudissait l'exploit elle aussi.

— Maintenant que tu as fait ça, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, ajouta le Lumina en sortant la fine lame cachée dans son bracelet en cuir. Le combat au corps à corps. Vitesse, précision, force canalisée dans les pieds et les mains. Et ensuite : les armes blanches.

 

            Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Nichkhun, rentré de sa mission. On lui annonça directement la nouvelle, les pouvoirs de Lumina de Wooyoung s'étaient enfin éveillés. Le vampire eut une expression de surprise figée durant de longues secondes avant de voir se dessiner sur son visage un sourire de félicitation à l'adresse de son amant. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour assister à la suite de l'entraînement les yeux posés sur Wooyoung d'un air mitigé qui n'échappa pas à Yuri. Et elle comprenait très bien ce qu'il avait en tête : le fait que les Lumina avaient été leurs ennemis depuis des décennies ne s'oubliait pas du jour au lendemain et ça restait perturbant de voir ce jeune homme, qui semblait en tout point être un simple étudiant comme les autres, apprendre à utiliser un art redoutable contre les suceurs de sang. Bientôt, il serait capable de lutter contre lui. C'était une bonne nouvelle compte tenu de la bataille qui les menaçait mais d'un autre côté cela le rapprochait du danger. Serait-il capable de tenir tête à un Chasseur ? Nichkhun n'avait pas vraiment envie de tester l'expérience. Wooyoung paraissait vraiment se plaire à apprendre à maîtriser ses dons héréditaires, et Lori était un instructeur patient et agréable. Il s'était tout de suite entendu avec Yuri, comme si les tensions qui avaient opposé leurs clans depuis des siècles n'avaient jamais existé.

 

            La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Elya apparut aux yeux des occupants du salon. Elle salua sa famille chaleureusement, encore remplie d'allégresse d'avoir battu Akira en combat singulier. Elle en fit immédiatement part à Lori, insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas tué pour lui laisser l'occasion de le faire lui-même, ce à quoi son camarade répondit par l'annonce des progrès de Wooyoung qui avait réussi à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Minjun entra dans l'appartement à son tour, l'air de rien, tenant le Novice dans ses bras.

— Je l'emmène au sous-sol, dit-il avant d'être interrompu avec une éventuelle question.

 

            Elya adressa un clin d'œil à son frère et à sa sœur avant de suivre Minjun. Elle prit à peine le temps de détailler la pièce qui se cachait sous l'appartement d'un vampire, plus intéressée par le Novice que Minjun était en train d'allonger sur un petit lit d'appoint collé au mur. Il était toujours inconscient et son corps commençait à être parcouru de spasmes. La Lumina regardait alternativement le pauvre hère et Minjun qui retira son manteau noir qu'il portait par-dessus un maillot blanc aux manches longues, collé à ses formes, non sans lâcher le nouveau venu des yeux. Il prit aussitôt les chaînes accrochées au mur et lui menotta les poignets, se tenant accroupi près de lui.

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda Elya.

— Il commence à se réveiller, répondit-il d'une voix douce en lui passant un tissu mouillé sur cou pour enlever le sang séché. Il va avoir besoin de sang humain s'il veut survivre.

 

            Il se redressa pour aller ouvrir le grand frigo en aluminium non loin d'eux où Nichkhun rangeait ses stocks de sang. Il y avait une certaine affection naturelle dans ses gestes, et, connaissant le passé du vampire, Elya comprenait qu'il se retrouvait dans ce que subissait le Novice. Un gémissement plaintif rompit le silence et Minjun retrouva sa place auprès du lit. Il avait ouvert les yeux et regardait autour de lui, paniqué, et les membres tremblants.

— Tout va bien, assura Minjun. Tu es en sécurité ici. Mais tu as été mordu et un choix s'offre à toi. Soit tu finis ta transformation en buvant ce sang.

 

            Il lui montra une poche de son stock personnel, que le Novice fixait avec un mélange d'envie et de répulsion.

— Soit tu laisses ton corps se dessécher et mourir, étant donné que le monstre t'a déjà empoisonné avec son sang, il est trop tard, tu ne peux pas redevenir humain. Tu es déjà mort, je suis désolé.

— Vampire... murmura le Novice dans un souffle.

— C'est ce que nous sommes.

— Je l'ai vu, tout ce sang, dans ma maison.

 

            Il était encore sous le choc du massacre auquel il avait assisté et des tortures qu'il avait subies pendant sa courte détention. Minjun ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Elya en était touchée.

— Quel est ton nom ?

— Seulong.

— Est-ce que tu veux devenir le même genre de créature que celle qui t'a fait souffrir ?

— Je ne veux pas mourir, pleura le jeune homme désorienté.

 

            Minjun soupira longuement, acceptant son choix, et lui tendit la poche de sang. Ils allaient devoir s'occuper de lui, lui apprendre à utiliser ses nouvelles capacités. Presque instinctivement, Seulong mordit dans le plastique de la poche pour la percer et commença à boire son contenu. A chaque nouvelle gorgée il paraissait plus calme : il ne tremblait plus.

— Mon nom est Minjun, et la fille au fond c'est Elya. Tu apprendras vite à t'intégrer à notre groupe.

 

            Une fois rassasié, Seulong s'assit et passa sa main sur sa figure, effaçant la fatigue dans son expression. Ses sens s'éveillaient peu à peu et il leva les yeux vers Minjun et Elya d'un air plus serein. Il regardait plus attentivement la jeune femme, la sondant presque au plus profond d'elle-même. Il se mit à fixer la cicatrice qu'elle avait dans son cou, et il palpa le sien qui avait été nettoyé quelques minutes plus tôt.

— J'avais une blessure aussi, dit-il emprunt d'une profonde réflexion.

— Elle a été guérie dès qu'il t'a transformé, expliqua Minjun.

— Tu n'es donc pas un vampire, conclut Seulong qui n'avait pas lâché Elya du regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressens la chaleur qui émane de ton corps.

 

            Mal à l'aise et méfiante, la jeune femme recula d'un pas. Mais le vampire ne représentait pas un danger pour elle, toujours enchaîné, et il avait l'air plus désorienté que sur le point de lui sauter dessus. Il regardait ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement et il regardait furtivement autour de lui, comme s'il sentait la présence des autres personnes qui étaient dans l'appartement. Minjun comprenait que ses facultés sensorielles décuplées le perturbaient.

— Tu apprendras à maîtriser tes sens, assura-t-il.

— Je rêve ou il a envie de me mordre ? murmura Elya, toujours anxieuse devant le regard étrange que lui jetait Seulong.

— C'est normal, répondit Minjun en haussant les épaules. Il doit apprendre encore à refréner ses pulsions de prédateur. Tu as l'air appétissante à ses yeux.

— Il y a l'odeur aussi... ajouta le nouveau vampire.

— Aussi... murmura l'autre avec un léger sourire.

— Vous avez fini ?! s'écria-t-elle, rougissante, en frappant Minjun à l'épaule.

— Tu l'as mordue ?

— Là n'est pas la question, répliqua Minjun en retrouvant son sérieux.

— Ben voyons... ironisa le Novice.

— Ce n'était pas sous le coup d'un désir soudain.

— Mais tu l'as mordue, insista Seulong avec un demi-sourire. Ça se sent. J'ai du mal à te croire quand tu sous-entends que tu ne la désires pas.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je ne la désirais pas.

 

            Minjun ferma les yeux en s'entendant parler et il se prit un deuxième coup de la part d'Elya. Le Novice semblait s'amuser en les regardant et il était fasciné par ses nouvelles facultés. Il était temps de le laisser réfléchir à sa situation car Minjun lui imposa un second ultimatum à propos de sa conception de sa condition vampirique. Rester auprès d'eux, lutter contre Chung, s'intégrer dans la société sans s'attaquer aux humains, ou bien rejoindre le clan des Chasseurs.

— Pourquoi j'embrasserais la cause du meurtrier de ma famille ?

— Certaines de ses victimes ont fait ce choix. Certains perdent leur âme en devenant vampire, expliqua Minjun. Si ce n'est pas ton cas, je suis ravi. On va te laisser réfléchir à tout ça.

 

            Comme Seulong continuait de fixer la jeune femme avec intensité malgré lui, Minjun la prit par la taille pour la forcer à le suivre dans les escaliers et ils remontèrent en silence.

— Tu le laisses enchaîné ? s'étonna-t-elle une fois que la porte fut fermée.

— Il reste un danger pour Wooyoung et Ji Eun. On n'est pas sûr encore qu'il puisse contrôler sa faim.

— Par rapport à ce qui s'est dit tout à l'heure... rougit-elle.

— Tout à l'heure avant que le Novice nous interrompe ou bien à l'instant quand tu t'es sentie mal à l'aise ? demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

— Les deux.

 

            Elle avait baissé la tête d'un air embarrassé, elle en fut d'autant plus surprise quand le vampire l'attrapa derrière le cou avec force pour la presser contre lui et l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle s'agrippa à son maillot blanc pour ne pas tomber sous le coup de l'élan.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-elle précipitamment après avoir réussi à se délier de ses lèvres.

— Je me laisse vivre, répondit-il sur un même ton.

 

            Il avait esquissé un sourire à peine visible, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène de la Lumina, puis il la colla contre le mur, retrouvant le chemin de ses lèvres, la surélevant légèrement, les bras enserrés autour de sa taille. Il parvint à ouvrir la porte la plus proche, celle de sa chambre, et ils y entrèrent rapidement. En un instant, ils avaient oublié ce qu'ils étaient, posés contre la porte, s'embrassant comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Les jambes nouées autour des hanches de Minjun, Elya se laissait guider par lui, puisque c'était lui qui avait amorcé le baiser et qui l'avait fait rentrer en la tenant si fermement contre lui qu'elle ne touchait plus le sol. Ils traversèrent la pièce jusqu'au lit de droite et ils s’affalèrent lourdement sur le matelas, et Minjun maîtrisa sa chute pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids décuplé par leur élan. Le baiser fut rompu et ils profitèrent de cet instant pour souffler quelques secondes et se regarder longuement. Était-ce un désir soudain qui les faisait agir ainsi ? En temps normal, Minjun aurait été du genre à trouver ce comportement inconsidéré mais à cet instant plus il y réfléchissait plus il trouvait ça ridicule de ne pas tenir compte de ses sentiments, tout aussi nouveaux qu'ils soient.

 

            Un vampire n'a pas de cœur. Un vampire n'a pas de souffle. Non, ces préjugés étaient faux. Un vampire respire – après tout, n'ont-ils pas un odorat développé ? Et par dessus tout, un vampire ressent. Un vampire a un cœur, il n'a pas de pouls, c'est tout.

 

            Alors le vampire se pencha sur l'humaine qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns et brillants et il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Les doigts fins d'Elya se glissaient dans sa chevelure, et elle répondait à son baiser, jouant avec ses lèvres et laissant sa langue venir caresser la sienne. Minjun se mit à califourchon sur la jeune femme, évitant à ses bras la lourde tâche de soutenir son corps au-dessus d'elle, pouvant ainsi avoir le champ libre pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur le costume d'Elya, son uniforme de Lumina en tissu noir et collé à la peau, et elles trouvèrent la petite boucle dorée de la fermeture éclair à la base de son décolleté. Minjun la fit glisser jusqu'à l'ouvrir complètement, révélant son corps dénudé. Il fit descendre son baiser le long de son cou tandis qu'il lui caressait la peau de son buste, allant faire glisser de ses épaules le petit veston. Elle dut presque se contorsionner les bras pour l'enlever complètement. Minjun paraissait avoir oublié qu'il l'avait déjà découverte intimement une première fois car il ne cessait de l'embrasser avec avidité, descendant encore jusqu'à son ventre. Il lui retira les vêtements qui lui restaient et se redressa enfin pour la contempler. Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais accordé le droit de bénéficier de la tendresse d'une femme jusqu'alors ? Il n'en savait plus la raison. Elle s'assit à son tour, collant son nez contre celui du vampire, lui tenant le visage entre ses doigts avant de faire glisser ses mains sur son torse pour attraper les pans du maillot qu'il portait afin de le lui enlever. Ils se rallongèrent sur l'oreiller et reprirent leur embrassade passionnée. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau. Elya remonta une jambe le long de la hanche de Minjun encore emprisonnée par un pantalon inutile. Le vampire sentait sa chaleur contre lui, réchauffant son propre corps. Il sentait battre son cœur à vive allure, il sentait son sang circuler à travers sa peau. Son sang. L'esprit de Minjun était complètement embrouillé par ce flot de sensations et de sentiments mêlés tandis que son baiser s'attardait sur la cicatrice qu'Elya avait au cou. Elle soupirait à son oreille, appréciant ses caresses, s'agrippant à ses cheveux. Quelque chose semblait différent de leur nuit passée sur l'île. Minjun se raidit, comprenant bien vite quel genre de désir s'emparait de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se voir pour savoir que ses yeux habituellement noirs étaient devenus bleus électriques, ses crocs commençaient à sortir. Il détourna la tête de la gorge d'Elya, légèrement surpris par une telle réaction. Il n'était pas à jeun. Il avait toujours su refréné ses pulsions de suceur de sang en présence d'une femme ; cela n'avait pas été un problème l'autre soir. Elle lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder. Elle avait compris elle aussi. Cela n'était pas important, ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter maintenant. Les secondes parurent longues avant que Minjun retrouve son état normal. Il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un à ce point depuis qu'il était devenu vampire.

 

            Il roula sur lui-même pour se mettre sur le dos sur le matelas et Elya se retrouva assise sur lui, ondulant du bassin avant de lui dégrafer son pantalon.

 

**xXx**

 

            Quand l'entraînement qui agitait le salon du loft fut terminé pour la soirée, tous s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et le canapé, se laissant aller à une discussion plus légère, mais la question du Novice tomba inévitablement. Ils n'avaient fait que l'apercevoir mais la plupart d'entre eux avaient senti que sa transformation avait été terminée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? demanda Wooyoung.

— Il faudra voir de quel côté il va se mettre. S'il s'allie à Chung, on n'aura pas d'autre choix que de l'achever, répondit Yuri. S'il reste avec nous, il devra apprendre vite à utiliser ses dons.

 

            L'apprenti Lumina se leva de son fauteuil pour rejoindre Nichkhun qui était allongé dans son lit et il ferma les paravents pour plus d'intimité.

— Cela paraissait sympa, un loft pareil, quand on vit seul, marmonna le vampire, les bras repliés derrière la tête. Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'on utiliserait cet endroit comme base pour préparer une guerre.

— C'est sûr que si on veut n'être que tous les deux, c'est un peu difficile, sourit Wooyoung en s'allongeant contre lui.

— On serait plus tranquille dans ta chambre, proposa Nichkhun.

— Ne parle pas trop fort, on pourrait t'entendre à côté, railla son compagnon.

 

            Mais le vampire fit une moue signifiant qu'il s'en fichait éperdument. Il roula sur Wooyoung et le piégea entre ses bras, lui embrassant le cou.

— Je n'ai pas envie que tu entres dans la guilde, chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers. Je m'écouterais je virerais vite fait bien fait le squatteur du sous-sol et je t'y enfermerais jusqu'à ce que les Chung ait été supprimé.

— Et si vous perdez la bataille, que vous y restez tous, je resterais enfermé jusqu'à ce que je meurs de faim, murmura Wooyoung avec humour.

 

            Nichkhun emprisonna les bras du jeune homme au-dessus de sa tête et attrapa ses lèvres.

Minjun et Elya en mettent du temps ! fit la voix de Yuri, près d'eux, sûrement exprès pour les perturber.

— Rien que d'y penser, marmonna le cadet de la Lumina.

— Je vais la massacrer, grogna le vampire en se tournant vers la silhouette de son amie qu'il pouvait apercevoir près d'un des paravents.

 

            Ils sortirent de la chambre, vu qu'il leur était impossible d'être tranquille. Lori fixait intensément le couloir qui menait vers les autres pièces fermées de l'appartement. Il aurait bien voulu qu'Elya lui fasse un court rapport sur sa patrouille et lui parler plus longuement de son duel contre Akira. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jessica entra timidement, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Dès qu'elle vit Yuri elle se précipita dans ses bras, les membres tremblants.

— Je l'ai libéré, dit-elle dans un sanglot. J'ai voulu le tuer mais je n'ai pas pu.

— Tu parles d'Akira ? s'étonna sa sœur. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'approcher de lui. J'espère qu'il ne t'a rien dit.

 

            Elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'histoire qui reliait Jessica au Chasseur. Certains vampires avaient plus de cœur que d'autre. Il n'était pas nécessaire de donner un coup physique pour blesser un suceur de sang. Les deux femmes vampires n'explicitèrent pas aux autres ce que sous-entendaient les larmes de la blonde et ils ne posèrent pas de question. Nichkhun servit à la Nettoyeuse de tasse de sang réchauffé pendant qu'elle s'était installée sur le canapé, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même.

— De toute façon, tu ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi paralysé dans la rue, sourit Lori. Il s'est pris une bonne leçon, la prochaine fois il ne s'en sortira pas.

 

            La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois à la surprise de tous. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux éventuelles présences qui auraient pu s'approcher de leur repère. Nichkhun se leva lentement, s'approchant de l'entrée, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le large sourire victorieux de Chansung qui poussa un cri de joie à la vue de son ami, suivi de près par Taecyeon et Yoona, qui se précipita sur ses sœurs, et enfin Junho. Ils avaient déjà fini leur entraînement et ils paraissaient tous plus forts que lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Chansung salua Nichkhun en lui tapant dans la main et Taec fit la même chose. Tous les deux voulaient faire partager leur allégresse : ils avaient maîtrisé la pierre de lune. Junho était plus en retrait, non pas moins souriant, et Khun aurait juré qu'il avait grandi, ou plutôt mûri, et il le serra dans ses bras chaleureusement. Les retrouvailles avec tout le petit groupe étaient joyeuses et bruyantes, chacun avait sa propre histoire à raconter, ce qui créa un brouhaha général. Wooyoung enlaça Junho à son tour : il lui avait manqué.

— Où est mon frère ? demanda le vampire à Nichkhun.

— Il a ramené un Novice, victime de Chung. Il est doit être avec Elya en ce moment.

— Avec Elya ? répéta Taecyeon, surpris. On aurait loupé quelque chose ?

— On a beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, sourit Yuri. Évidemment les deux protagonistes ne sont pas là mais on va quand même vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé quand ils ont été au repère de Chung.

— Il pourrait se montrer, ce frère indigne, railla Junho en se dirigeant vers les chambres.

— Non reste là ! S'exclama Nichkhun en l'attrapant par le bras. Ce serait une mauvaise idée de les déranger.

— Pourquoi ?

 

            Chansung lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir compris le sous-entendu. Junho avait gardé une certaine innocence et cela rassurait ses amis qui avaient eu peur que son entraînement ne le change trop.

— On s'en fiche de la pierre de lune, marmonna Taecyeon en s'effondrant sur un fauteuil. Que s'est-il passé entre Minjun et Elya ?

— Le plus important c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Chung, rougit Wooyoung.

— Lori, c'est ça ? continua le loup-garou en ignorant complètement la remarque du jeune homme, préférant se tourner vers le Lumina. Tu as l'air dans un meilleur état que la dernière fois.

— Lycanthrope, c'est ça ? répondit Lori sur un même ton avec un large sourire. C'est intéressant de savoir qu'il y a d'autres créatures nocturnes.

— Enchanté !

— On commence par qui ? demanda Chansung. Parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de notre côté.

 

            Ce fut Nichkhun qui raconta ce qu'il savait de l'entrevue entre Minjun, Victoria et Chung, ainsi que l'arrivée inattendue d'Elya sur les lieux. Il expliqua également comment Minjun avait été empoisonné par la fleur du soleil et comment lui et la Lumina avaient été enfermés tous les deux. Junho lança un regard alerte à Chansung qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Cela coïncidait au moment où il avait eu la sensation que son frère était en danger. Il ajouta que c'était lors de leur captivité que la relation des deux intéressés avait évolué.

— Quand même... ça alors... commenta Taecyeon. Junho est parti pour changer, mais il semblerait que Minjun ait plus changé que lui à son retour.

— Et la pierre de lune ? fit Yuri.

— Impeccable, sourit Chansung en montrant fièrement son pendentif. On va pouvoir se mesurer aux Chasseurs.

 

            Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à dire et ils commençaient même à prévoir des plans d'action contre Chung.

 

**xXx**

 

            La tête posée contre la poitrine d'Elya, Minjun se laissait bercer par sa respiration. Elle lui caressait le dos et les cheveux avec tendresse. Il se redressa enfin pour la regarder, lui offrant naturellement un grand sourire qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal quand tu agis comme ça, se moqua-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur sa joue.

— Ne t'y habitue pas, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

— Je me sens privilégiée tout à coup. Je suis vraiment la seule à y avoir eu droit ?

— Depuis que je suis vampire ? Oui.

— Tu as eu une fiancée dans ton ancienne vie ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

— Oui, dit-il avec sincérité. Je n'ai plus voulu l'approcher après ma transformation.

— Qu'est-elle devenue ?

— Je ne sais pas, soupira Minjun, tristement.

 

            Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la serrait contre lui, pas encore prêt à la lâcher. Il se sentait véritablement vivre à présent et il n'avait pas songé à son passé depuis l'épisode de l'île, tout du moins pas autant qu'avant. Puis tout à coup, il se redressa vivement, se tournant vers la porte l'air surpris.

— Junho... murmura-t-il.

— Il est rentré ?

 

            C'était pourtant inutile qu'elle pose la question car si elle se concentrait elle pouvait ressentir elle aussi la présence du groupe qui venait de rentrer. Minjun se leva rapidement pour s'habiller et elle le suivit. Il fouilla dans sa commode pour sortir des vêtements propres et enfila un débardeur noir échancré. Une fois qu'Elya fut prête elle aussi, elle le regarda de haut en bas, appréciant le fait qu'il ne se cachait pas sous un manteau large et sombre. Elle enserra sa taille de ses bras, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser.

— Arrête ça, sourit-il, sinon on va partir pour un deuxième round.

— Tu aimerais bien, avoue.

 

            Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front et s'avança vers la porte. Mais lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la poignée, il s’immobilisa soudainement, hésitant. Elya posa ses mains sur son dos, comprenant ce qui le perturbait.

— Tu as peur de retrouver un frère trop différent que lorsqu'il est parti ?

— On a changé trop vite lui et moi, murmura-t-il. Je me demande si on saura se retrouver comme avant.

— Bien sûr, sourit-elle. Ce ne sont pas des changements radicaux, ils ne vont pas vous séparer.

 

            Ainsi rassuré ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Tout le monde les regardait d'un air étrange quand ils apparurent à leurs yeux. Arrivant ainsi côte à côte tous deux habillés de noir, leur alchimie était flagrante, ce qui laissa les autres bouche-bée. Junho se leva de sa chaise avec un grand sourire et se précipita sur son frère en faisant un bond de plusieurs mètres, lui tombant dessus. Surpris par cet accueil et par cette démonstration de force soudaine, Minjun tomba à la renverse, son cadet sur lui. Il battit des paupières, toujours sous le choc, puis il répondit à son sourire, tendant les bras vers lui pour l'enlacer. Oui ils avaient changé, parce qu'ils le devaient, mais leurs liens étaient inébranlables. Elya ne s'était pas arrêtée en chemin, allant vers les siens. Wooyoung la regardait avec un air appuyé et elle haussa les épaules innocemment.

— Alors ? fit-elle à Taecyeon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce vampire hilare qui nous montre ses dents d'un air niais ? demanda le loup-garou.

— C'est mon secret, murmura-t-elle en clignant de l’œil.

— Il va être temps de rentrer, bâilla Lori en regardant l'horloge. Il est deux heures du matin quand même.

— J'ai un petit creux, se plaignit Wooyoung.

— Un petit en-cas pour fêter le retour des loups ? proposa Yuri tandis que Junho avait entreprit de chatouiller les côtes de son frère.

 

            Ils regardèrent longuement Minjun en train d'essayer de se défendre face à cette attaque puérile. Elya emmena Ji Eun et Wooyoung dans la cuisine et ils furent suivis par les autres pour qu'ils puissent préparer tous ensemble quelque chose de rapide. Après avoir envoyé son frère à l'autre bout de la salle, Minjun parvint à se relever et enfin ils s'enlacèrent convenablement, retrouvant leur sérieux.

— Ça fait peur, commenta Chansung en regardant l'aîné des vampires remettre correctement ses vêtements que son cadet avait froissés.

— Faudrait pas que le changement soit trop violent, railla Yoona en buvant dans une tasse qu'elle venait de se préparer.

 

            Yuri de son côté toisait une poche de sang, essayant de voir où c'était précisé si c'était de provenance animale ou humaine, jusqu'à ce que Nichkhun intervienne pour lui dire que c'était pour Junho et lui.

— Si je bois du sang de porc par erreur, je te plante, grogna-t-elle.

— Tiens, ça c'est du A négatif, dit Ji Eun en lui tendant une poche.

— Merci mon cœur.

— Il y a des choses mangeables pour nous ? demanda Lori à Elya qui prit les légumes qu'avait sortis son frère.

— C'est depuis que Wooyoung vient ici la moitié de son temps, répondit Nichkhun.

— J'aime vraiment l'ambiance, avoua le Lumina en regardant humains, loups et vampires discuter tous ensemble et s'entraider à préparer un repas vite fait avec leurs régimes alimentaires différents.

— C'est autre chose que ce qu'on nous apprend à la guilde, ajouta Elya en souriant.

— On reste civilisé, compléta Khun.

 

            Junho regardait avec envie Wooyoung croquer dans un morceau de chocolat, Ji Eun discutait avec les sœurs de Yuri, surprises de voir que la femme vampire s'était autant attachée à une humaine, Chansung et Taecyeon eux étaient en train de faire cuire la viande car il fallait qu'elle soit absolument comme ils l'aimaient, et Minjun regardait Elya couper les légumes avec attention. De la mémoire du locataire de l'appartement il n'y avait jamais eu autant de monde dans cette cuisine. Une exclamation de douleur rompit l'harmonie qui s'était installée. Elya avait lâché le couteau, se tenant le doigt qu'elle venait de se blesser. La coupure n'était pas bien grave et Minjun lui prit la main, mettant le doigt dans sa bouche comme si le geste était naturel. Alors qu'elle n'en paraissait pas particulièrement choquée, les autres les regardaient les yeux écarquillés.

— Comment une Lumina de haut niveau, habituée à manipuler des armes blanches, parvient-elle à se blesser de façon aussi maladroite, se moqua Lori.

— Tu l'as fait exprès ? s'étonna Wooyoung.

— C'est lui qui me perturbe à me regarder, se plaignit Elya qui ne cachait pourtant pas son sourire.

— Un joli couple tordu, soupira Taecyeon. Et en plus il lui chope le doigt amoureusement.

 

            Minjun lui lâcha la main et elle l'embrassa avant d'emmener son plat sur la table de la salle à manger. Il restait immobile et silencieux, comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de faire.

— Je rêve ou tu as fait ça inconsciemment ? s'interloqua Junho.

— Je... balbutia le vampire en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

— Même à cinq cents ans les hommes sont ensorcelés par les femmes, commenta Taecyeon alors que Lori se retenait de rire.

— Ferme-la le loup ! s'écria Minjun d'une voix aiguë.

 

            Chansung entonna la marche nuptiale en passant un bras autour du cou de Junho. C'était plus facile maintenant de se moquer de l'aîné du groupe à présent, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Pourvu cependant qu'il continue à faire peur à leurs adversaires.

 

            Nichkhun s'échappa furtivement du groupe et il ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné par celui qu'ils avaient presque oublié dans le sous-sol. Minjun leur avait dit rapidement qu'il s'appelait Seulong et il paraissait tout intimidé devant tout ce monde. C'était un bon moyen de voir s'il pouvait se tenir face à des humains et il apprit à faire la connaissance avec quelques uns de ses semblables.

— Bienvenue parmi nous, fit Jessica avec un grand sourire. Ça va être dur au début pour toi, mais tu vas t'y faire plus vite que tu ne le crois.

— Plus rapidement que l'apprentissage de Wooyoung en tout cas, railla Yuri.

— Quand je saurai utiliser mes pouvoirs tu seras la première à mordre la poussière, répliqua le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

— Entraînons-nous tous les deux alors, proposa Seulong avec un petit sourire.

— Fais attention à ce que tu lui feras, grogna Nichkhun en lui pinçant la cuisse.

— Oui monsieur, sursauta le nouveau vampire.

 

            À présent qu'il avait terminé les étapes de sa transformation, il n'était plus à proprement parler un Novice, mais il avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Il regarda tour à tour chacun des membres du groupe, et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Ji Eun, Yuri ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque d'un ton détaché :

— Attention mon mignon, si tu la touches je te tue.

— Les humains sont tous chasse gardée ici ? Plaisanta-t-il.

— Hum... songea-t-elle. Oui en fait.


	16. L'Ordre des Oracles

            Le regard glacial, le vampire longeait le flanc de la montagne à grands pas. Les rayons de lune qui passaient à travers les arbres se reflétaient sur son visage blanc, accentuant les ombres inquiétantes de ses longs cheveux d'ébène qui marquaient son expression contrariée. Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit, l’exiguïté du chemin ne le gênait aucunement. L'entrée de la grotte était déserte. Sa mâchoire se crispa et d'un geste machinal, Akira ramena ses cheveux en arrière avant d'entrer dans le repère des vampires. Sa colère redoubla d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait personne à son poste. Un de ses congénères apparut devant lui, laissant tomber le cadavre d'une jeune fille à ses pieds, fraîchement vidée de son sang. L'air hilare, il jaugea le vampire mécontent avant de lâcher :

— Et bien ? Tu reviens seul ? Tu n'avais pas un Novice à ramener ?

 

            Akira découvrit ses crocs et laissa échapper un grognement rauque. Sans crier gare et avec des gestes précis et fluides, il donna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de l'imbécile qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa fureur, et qui se plia en deux sous la douleur. Un nouveau coup dans le dos le fit s'effondrer sur le sol, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale, avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

— Ne me parle pas, chien, siffla Akira en reprenant sa route.

 

            Il traversa le couloir comme s'il flottait à quelques centimètres du sol et ouvrit violemment la porte de la grande salle où devait être Chung. Celui-ci était penché sur une table, Garold à ses côtés, examinant quelques documents. Le maître, imperturbable, leva les yeux vers celui qui venait d'arriver et esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

— Tu m'as l'air d'être d'une charmante humeur, commenta-t-il.

— Le Novice est entre les mains de ces hypocrites donneurs de leçons, répliqua froidement Akira.

— Un nouveau bien-pensant qui se croit capable de me détruire. C'est tellement mignon, dit Chung d'un ton doucereux.

— Ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ? s'étonna le Chasseur.

— Ce n'est pas avec un vampire qui n'est pas stable psychologiquement qu'ils vont faire pencher la balance. Je sais que je vais apporter à notre race la place qu'elle mérite dans ce monde.

— Si vous en êtes convaincus, nous le sommes aussi, maugréa-t-il tout en arborant un air sceptique.

— Akira, susurra le vieux vampire avec un regard pénétrant, sentant le doute dans l'esprit de son disciple. Je le _sais_. C'est écrit.

 

            D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de le suivre, laissant le Chasseur balafré derrière eux. Ils passèrent par un escalier dérobé qui était derrière le siège qui servait de trône à Chung, et ils descendirent dans une salle circulaire aux murs froids, faiblement éclairée par deux torches aux feux tremblotants. Mais les vampires n'avaient pas spécifiquement besoin de cela pour se repérer dans une salle sombre. Là, au centre de la pièce, un corps en lévitation surprit Akira qui se figea instantanément. Tant de question déferlèrent dans son esprit car le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était bien vivant, et son corps semblait émettre une faible lueur bleutée. Les traits asiatiques, il avait pourtant les cheveux très clairs. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts derrière sa frange blonde, fixant intensément Chung.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda le Chasseur à son maître.

— Tu as quelque chose à me dire aujourd'hui, Oracle ? fit Chung d'une voix forte.

— Pas plus qu'hier. Ni avant-hier. Ta destinée n'a pas changé depuis, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix qui résonna en écho.

— Tu entends, Akira : l'Oracle m'a prédit que la nuit dominerait le jour, que l'ordre serait inversé. Les créatures de la nuit domineront ce monde et ce sera moi à sa tête.

— Un oracle ?

— Il prédit l'avenir, expliqua le maître.

— Et c'est fiable ?

— Depuis quand tu doutes de moi ? s'exclama Chung qui avait perdu son sourire.

— Vous êtes prêt à croire un gamin qui flotte dans les airs ? Comme ça ?

— Un oracle, répéta-t-il sèchement.

 

            Les yeux du jeune homme qui rendait Akira si sceptique se posèrent sur lui. Le regard qu'il lui jetait était perçant et le vampire sentait qu'il lisait en lui. Réellement. Il percevait sa présence dans son esprit, et il avait beau essayer d'utiliser ses donc extrasensoriels pour lui échapper, cela ne faisait même pas ciller l'Oracle. La tension qu'il ressentait était si forte qu'il risquait de s'effondrer au moment où l'autre lâcherait prise. Il comprenait alors que ce n'était pas une blague.

— Merci Oracle, reprit Chung, satisfait de son effet.

 

            Pour la première fois, le jeune homme eut une expression humaine. Il ferma les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés, laissant apparaître une certaine tristesse dans son visage fin. Cela n'émut pas Chung une seule seconde et il lui tourna le dos, estimant qu'il n'était plus la peine de rester dans cette pièce. Akira n'en sut pas plus et malgré sa curiosité il suivit son maître, laissant l'Oracle seul face à sa solitude.

 

**xXx**

 

            Le loft de Nichkhun se vida très rapidement : ils avaient tous besoin de repos. Elya ramena Ji Eun et Wooyoung dans leur maison, et Khun les suivit plus tard pour pouvoir profiter un peu de son compagnon. Les lycans eux aussi rentrèrent chez eux : tout ce dont ils avaient envie c'était de retrouver leur lit douillet après leur séjour en forêt. Chacun d'entre eux retourna à son foyer et très vite Minjun et Junho restèrent les seuls au loft, en compagnie de Seulong qui avait l'air perdu. Pour plus de sécurité, il fut enfermé dans la chambre qu'occupaient habituellement les deux frères, et ceux-ci prirent le lit de Nichkhun. Allongés l'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardaient en silence, ne sachant pas par où commencer, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Junho.

— Elya, hein ? Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un te comprend.

— On peut dire ça.

— Elle sera capable de te tenir tête, plaisanta le cadet.

— Elle le sait et elle l'a déjà testé, soupira Minjun.

— Oh mon frère ! s'écria Junho en lui donnant un coup à l'épaule. Je suis tellement, tellement heureux pour toi.

— Non mais tu as quel âge ? râla son frère en lui rendant son coup.

 

            L'expression de Junho était sincère. Pendant combien de siècles Minjun s'était-il fermé au monde, aux contacts humains, avec pour seul but de pourchasser le monstre qui avait détruit leur vie ? Le cadet avait toujours souhaité que son frère puisse enfin trouver une certaine paix, même s'il n'en oubliait pas son obsession pour Chung. Il lui tendit la main pour exprimer son soutien et Minjun la lui prit chaleureusement. Il saisit cette occasion pour remettre la chevalière en pierre de lune à son doigt, sous les yeux étonnés de Junho.

— Non grand-frère, je ne veux pas t'épouser. Je ne veux pas subir la colère d'une Lumina et mon loup est possessif.

— Arrête de dire des absurdités et sois sérieux deux secondes. Je ne veux plus que tu l'enlèves, expliqua son frère.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. En fait, à partir de maintenant tu n'as plus à me protéger. Parle-moi plutôt d'Elya...

— Je ne te demande pas ce que tu as fait avec Chansung, coupa Minjun en rougissant légèrement.

— Je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles lui arracher la tête, alors il vaut mieux que tu ignores ce qu'il me fait.

 

            L'aîné attrapa l'oreiller et le jeta sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

— Grandis un peu !

— Rajeunis un peu ! répliqua Junho en lui rendant l'oreiller dans la figure.

— Ne m'en demande pas trop.

 

            Mais son sourire contrastait avec ses paroles et il ressemblait à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à nouveau. Peut-être que le commun des mortels estimait qu'une séparation de quelques jours n'était rien mais après tout, les deux frères n'avaient jamais été loin de l'autre plus d'une demi journée depuis cinq siècles. Ils s'endormirent naturellement l'un contre l'autre, un court instant paisible en attendant que les choses plus sérieuses ne viennent les rattraper.

 

**xXx**

 

            Wooyoung était assis en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il était concentré sur l'environnement qui l'entourait, les sens ouverts au moindre bruit, à la moindre odeur. Nichkhun le regardait pensivement, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte.

— Combien de temps vas-tu m'épier comme ça ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Depuis quand as-tu su que je suis là ? fit le vampire.

— Quelques minutes. Je te croyais en pleine discussion avec Elya.

— Je l'étais. Elle est allée se coucher.

— J'ai réussi à capter la présence d'un vampire ! s'enthousiasma le Lumina en herbe. Je me rends compte que vous émettez une aura particulière.

— Sans doute parce que nous sommes des cadavres, soupira Nichkhun.

 

            Le sourire de Wooyoung s'évanouit lentement mais il garda les yeux fixés sur son compagnon.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoirs pour sentir que quelque chose ne va pas, dit-il amèrement.

— Personne ne te force à réveiller tes aptitudes extrasensorielles.

— Si moi j'en ai envie. Je ne serai plus une cible facile pour nos ennemis.

— Ce que tu crois, coupa Nichkhun, le regard froid. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir lutter contre des vampires avec ton niveau ?

— Tu es venu pour qu'on se dispute ? s'impatienta-t-il d'une voix forte.

— Je préfèrerais qu'on passe du bon temps en mettant de côté les vampires, les chasseurs de vampires, les loups, le surnaturel...

— C'est toi qui m'as fait entrer dans ton monde je te signale.

— Oui mais ce monde était déjà en toi sans qu'on ne le sache.

— C'est ça que tu me reproches ?

 

            Les yeux écarquillés, Nichkhun ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Son visage se détendit et il s'assit à côté de Wooyoung, lui passant tendrement la main dans les cheveux. Son sourire triste fit comprendre au jeune homme que le problème n'était pas là.

— Qui suis-je pour te faire le moindre reproche ? murmura-t-il. J'avais tellement peur que tu rejettes mon monde alors que tu t'es si bien adapté. Simplement, je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé aux combats qui nous attendent.

— Je n'irai pas au front, assura Wooyoung. Mais c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça, et je veux savoir qui je suis.

— Tant mieux, car s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je me rends compte combien la vie humaine est fragile.

— C'est facile à dire quand on est immortel, sourit son compagnon.

— Oui, toi tu es encore un enfant, répondit le vampire en tenant son visage entre ses mains.

— Ose encore me dire ça en pensant à ce que tu vas me faire dans dix minutes, railla l'enfant en question.

— Dix minutes ? Tu es bien gentil, il me faut trente secondes pour te déshabiller.

— Alors fais-le au lieu de perdre ton temps en paroles.

 

            Nichkhun s'exécuta aussitôt, prenant la lèvre inférieure de l'apprenti Lumina entre les siennes avec une violence contrôlée. Wooyoung se paralysa instantanément tandis que les mains du vampire se glissèrent jusqu'à son pantalon pour le défaire. Ils se délièrent un instant pour pouvoir se regarder et pour laisser leurs lèvres se retrouver de manière moins bestiale mais tout aussi passionnée. Wooyoung s'allongea et Khun se tenait au-dessus de lui pour ne pas rompre le baiser. Le jeune homme faisait parcourir ses mains sur le corps froid du vampire, lui soulignant les muscles du bout des doigts. Il soupirait avec envie, enserrant la taille de Nichkhun entre ses cuisses comme pour le presser d'accélérer les choses. L'amant immortel attrapa vivement les poignets du petit impétueux pour lui coller les mains sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de sa tête. Restreint à tout mouvement, Wooyoung était à la merci du prédateur. La baiser fut rompu et Nichkhun passa un coup de langue avide le long de son cou, le faisant frissonner de tout son corps, avant de lui débarrasser de ses vêtements avec la rapidité qu'il lui avait promis. A califourchon sur le corps nu de Wooyoung, le vampire prit le temps de l'admirer tout en se frottant langoureusement contre son bas-ventre. Son amant se tendit sous lui, le suppliant avec ses petits gémissements, les doigts crispés sur les pans de l'oreiller. Avec un sourire satisfait, Nichkhun se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau et il passa une main entre leurs ventres, venant lui caresser son intimité. Ce contact soudain sur sa peau sensible le fit se cambrer soudainement en laissant échapper un cri incontrôlé. Il sentait les lèvres de son amant glisser sur son torse jusqu'à attraper un de ses mamelons durci par l'excitation et les va-et-vient sur son membre tendu s'accentuèrent. Sentant son compagnon au bord de la petite mort, Khun s'arrêta brusquement, ignorant le râle de protestation qu'il récolta aussitôt. Il le regardait avec tendresse en lui effleurant les lèvres du bout des doigts et son vis-à-vis commença à les lui suçoter. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment humidifiés, Nichkhun ramena sa main entre les cuisses de Wooyoung, faisant glisser un doigt dans l'antre frémissante qui lui était offerte, puis un deuxième, écartant les chairs avec précaution. L'apprenti Lumina se cambra, attendant que la douleur disparaisse, aidé par les baisers de son amant dans son cou. Nichkhun se retira quelques instants, le temps de se défaire de son pantalon à son tour. La main de Wooyoung rejoignit instinctivement la sienne au niveau de son bas-ventre, venant caresser sa verge enfin libérée de son entrave, et il le guida jusqu'à lui, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre le moment où le vampire daignerait entrer en lui. Le dominant lui attrapa les jambes derrière les genoux pour les mettre sur ses épaules, facilitant ainsi l'accès à la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Il le pénétra lentement, laissant la chaleur du corps de son amant l'envelopper progressivement.

 

            Wooyoung porta ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris qui devenaient plus sonores au fur et à mesure que les coups de butoir de Nichkhun se faisaient plus rapides et plus secs.

— Ne te cache pas, haleta le vampire en lui prenant un bras.

 

            Il donna un nouveau coup de rein, arrachant un dernier hurlement de plaisir à son amant qui bascula la tête en arrière. Avec un sourire satisfait, le vampire comprit qu'il avait touché son point sensible. Tout en se mouvant en lui, il commença à le masturber, faisant monter son plaisir jusqu'à son paroxysme. Wooyoung était sur le point d'exploser, il vint s'agripper aux épaules de son amant, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Il se libéra sur son ventre dans un cri de soulagement et tout son corps se crispa, se resserrant autour du sexe de Nichkhun qui ne tarda pas à jouir à son tour. Ils restèrent immobiles, reprenant peu à peu leurs souffles et leurs esprits, et le vampire se retira lentement. Il passa sa main sur la joue de Wooyoung qui tremblait encore et qui la lui prit fébrilement pour la lui embrasser.

— Mords-moi, souffla-t-il.

— Quoi ? fit Nichkhun qui croyait avoir mal entendu.

 

            Wooyoung tendit les bras vers le cou de son amant, l'intimant à se rapprocher.

— Mords-moi, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus assurée. Et restons comme ça pour l'éternité.

 

            Le vampire sourit tristement et se pencha, déposant ses lèvres sur son front.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, chuchota-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? Ce serait plus simple, répondit Wooyoung avec sérieux, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

— La douleur de la transformation est insupportable. Tu cesses de respirer lentement jusqu'à ce que ton cœur s'arrête, tu sens ton corps se refroidir... et s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie qui n'en est pas une est plus douloureux encore. Je ne peux pas te faire subir ça.

 

            Il s'allongea à côté de Wooyoung, le serrant contre lui avec tendresse et le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte, lui faisant comprendre qu'il acceptait son refus. Peut-être en reparleraient-ils plus tard, mais il n'était plus question d'évoquer cela avant un moment à présent. Le corps de Nichkhun était encore chaud et, harassé par la fatigue accumulée au cours de la journée, Wooyoung s'endormit contre lui.

 

**xXx**

 

            Du fait de leur vie principalement nocturne, les vampires avaient un style de vie quasiment à l'opposé des mortels, même ceux qui avaient la faculté de pouvoir se déplacer en plein jour. Malgré leurs bagues qui leur étaient bien utiles, Junho, Minjun et même Nichkhun ou Victoria n'en profitaient pas pour se mêler au commun des mortels, préférant la compagnie de leurs semblables. Cela leur permettait simplement de ne pas vivre dans la crainte constante de devoir se cacher du soleil. En début d'après-midi alors que les vampires qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement dormaient encore, Minjun se tournait et se retournait dans le lit. Toutes ses pensées étaient fixées sur un seul point : Chung. Combien avait-il d'alliés ? Est-ce que, lui, le groupe qu'il avait formé, était suffisamment puissant pour les contrer ? Plus il y pensait plus il en doutait : il fallait demander de l'aide. La démarche allait être difficile, c'était d'une part une question de fierté mais il n'était pas certain non plus de la réponse qu'on lui donnerait. Agacé, le vampire s'assit au bord du lit, les yeux dans le vague.

— Il va falloir qu'on aille le voir, dit-il à voix haute.

 

            Il se tourna vers sont frère qui dormait profondément, immobile, le visage blême. Instinctivement, l'aîné passa sa main dans ses boucles noires avant de se lever. Il arpenta l'appartement en silence, jetant un coup d'œil à Seulong au passage : il était roulé en boule dans le lit de Junho et semblait avoir passé une nuit tranquille. Minjun allait devoir les laisser tous les deux quelques heures mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son cadet pour aider le Novice à gérer ses dons extrasensoriels et apprendre à maîtriser ses instincts.

 

            Après avoir pris son repas habituel, il s'enveloppa d'un long manteau noir et mit des lunettes de soleil sur son nez, prêt à sortir en pleine journée. Seulong, qui avait le sommeil léger, le retrouva dans la cuisine à pas feutrés, comme s'il hésitait à se montrer. Junho était aussi réveillé, assis sur le lit, et il regardait son frère d'un air interrogateur.

— Tu as la charge de t'occuper de notre nouvel ami, lui dit Minjun.

— Pas de problème.

— L'aider à choisir son régime alimentaire...

— Ça ira, coupa le cadet. Où vas-tu ?

— Je dois retrouver Victoria au Moonlight. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible.

 

            Il sortit de l'appartement sans rien ajouter et il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver au bar des vampires. Il eut la surprise de trouver porte close, mais aussitôt après avoir tenté d'ouvrir, il entendit la serrure se déverrouiller de l'autre côté. Minjun retira ses lunettes noires et fit face au videur qui restait dans l'ombre. L'homme faisait plus de deux mètres de haut et semblait de mauvaise humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie qui avait tenté d'ouvrir.

— Minjun ? s'étonna-t-il. Cette porte est verrouillée la journée. Les clients passent par les sous-sols puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas se promener sous le soleil.

— Ah ? Désolé. J'ai rendez-vous...

— Bien, monsieur, entrez, dit simplement le videur en le laissant docilement passer.

 

            Il y avait très peu de vampires au Moonlight en pleine après-midi, l'ambiance était très différente que pendant la nuit, et une seule femme était présente, assise au bar, dans une robe rouge et moulante, lui descendant au-dessus du genou. Elle ramena ses longs cheveux châtains en arrière. Un homme s'approcha d'elle, la chemise dépareillée, lui jetant un regard rempli de désir. Minjun ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui disait mais elle lui donna un violent coup qui le fit voltiger à l'autre bout de la salle. Souriant suite à cet incident, Minjun s'avança enfin vers elle.

— Tu en fais tourner des têtes à chaque fois que tu viens ici, railla-t-il.

— C'est pour ça que je viens rarement, maugréa Victoria avant de finir son verre. On y va ? Passons par les souterrains, à l'abri des regards.

— Je viens avec vous ! s'exclama une voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue.

 

            Nichkhun apparut dans le fond du bar, arrivant de la porte de derrière. Il semblait s'être précipité jusqu'ici et il s'assit presque essoufflé à côté de la jeune femme. Ses deux amis le regardaient avec surprise.

— Je savais que vous comptiez y aller, expliqua-t-il. Je veux vous accompagner.

— Tu y tiens tant que ça ? s'étonna Minjun.

— Je veux le voir aussi.

— Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, soupira son aîné.

 

            Ils prirent la direction du fond de la salle d'où était venu Nichkhun. La porte les conduisait à un escalier qui descendait dans une cave, ou plutôt un corridor qui les mena jusqu'à un réseau secret attenant aux couloirs du métro. Les vampires pouvaient ainsi se déplacer en ville sans craindre le soleil. Alors que Minjun était silencieux durant tout le chemin, Nichkhun et Victoria pronostiquaient sur l'issu de leur rendez-vous et ils n'étaient pas d'accord à ce sujet. Au bout d'une demi-heure de trajet, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte noire que Minjun ouvrit sans attendre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une cage d'ascenseur qui les monta sans qu'ils n'aient à appuyer sur un bouton. Il les mena à un hall illuminé par des néons puissants qui reproduisaient la lumière du soleil et qui se reflétaient dans les dalles en marbre du sol. Un homme en costume noir vint à leur rencontre et s'inclina légèrement.

— Vous voulez faire une nouvelle commande aîné Minjun ? demanda le vampire.

— Non je ne suis pas là pour ça, répondit-il. Je viens voir le directeur.

— Je veux bien passer une commande en même temps, sourit Victoria. Ça ne te tente toujours pas Khunnie ?

— Non, je ne bois toujours pas de sang humain, fit Nichkhun sur un ton guilleret. J'aime seulement venir ici. Ce n'est pas grâce à l'accueil froid, je tiens à préciser.

 

            Il fit un clin d'œil au jeune vampire en costume qui fit son possible pour cacher son expression piquée.

— Il plaisante, assura Minjun.

— Oui, marmonna Nichkhun en gardant un sourire amer. Si on n'essayait pas de me forcer à faire une commande de sang humain à chaque fois que je viens. Une banque du sang est une bonne idée, mais au bout d'un moment quand il y a de l'argent en question les vampires deviennent plus avides que quand il s'agit d'hémoglobine. Le sang animal est moins cher et pas rentable.

— Nous faisons de notre mieux pour vous satisfaire, répliqua le vampire.

— Ce n'est pas votre faute, jeune homme, il faut que vous fassiez du chiffre...

— Si c'est pour ça que vous voulez voir le directeur...

— Non, on vient juste voir un vieil ami, coupa Victoria, agacée. Et si c'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument venir, il fallait t'en abstenir.

 

            Elle frappa Nichkhun derrière la tête et le guide les conduisit jusqu'au bureau du directeur de la banque du sang qui les attendait. Ils passèrent dans la salle où les vampires venaient chercher leurs colis. L'éclairage était le même que dans le hall, donnant l'impression d'une volonté de se détacher du monde lugubre des créatures de la nuit. Les guichets étaient ouverts et une poignée de clients suceurs de sang étaient présents. Mais ils ne s'y attardèrent pas, se rendant dans une arrière salle. Les couloirs devinrent plus sombres, aux murs pourpres, éclairés par des appliques dorées, et le vampire-banquier frappa à une porte en bois d'ébène. Ils n'attendirent pas la réponse et les visiteurs entrèrent dans une pièce sombre avec pour seule source lumineuse quelques candélabres. Il y avait une ombre installée dans le fauteuil du bureau en bois massif et Minjun le regarda intensément.

— Je sais pourquoi tu viens me voir, dit le directeur. Et tu connais ma réponse.

 

            La porte se referma et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans une ambiance légèrement tendue. Le visage du directeur apparut clairement à leurs yeux, un visage fin au regard noir et perçant. Il leur souriait chaleureusement, notamment en direction de la femme vampire.

— Je suis heureux de te revoir Victoria. Tu prends rarement le temps de me rendre personnellement visite.

— Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi Jay, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Chung prépare quelque chose, commença Minjun.

— Il a toujours préparé quelque chose, coupa Jay. Tu ne m'apprends rien. Je sais qu'il est quelque part non loin d'ici.

— Ses Chasseurs s'en sont pris aux Lumina.

— Ryu a toujours été un imbécile. Il n'arrive pas à la cheville de ses prédécesseurs. Lori, lui, a l'envergure d'un vrai maître de la lumière, d'un vrai chef de guilde. Lui il ne se laisse pas embarquer dans des querelles puériles avec deux frères qui ne sont rien comparé à leur but ultime. Cette histoire a eu du bon, tu me diras : maintenant ils semblent moins butés dans l'idée de faire la peau à chaque suceur de sang qu'ils croisent, finit-il d'un air amusé. Vos querelles ne m'intéressent pas, pas plus que ta guerre stupide contre Chung.

— Tu sais mieux que quiconque de quoi il est capable, et s'il réussit dans son entreprise... tu es d'accord avec ses idées de grandeur ?

— Il peut toujours essayer. Vous avez tous les deux une conception étriquée du vampirisme. Mais la raison pour laquelle tu le hais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se prend pour le maître des créatures de la nuit et qu'il chasse les humains comme les humains chassent les animaux. Tu le hais par vengeance. Parce que tu te souviens du massacre de ta famille et des tortures que Junho a subies. C'est une affaire personnelle, tu n'es pas la voix de la justice des vampires.

— C'est vrai, mais je ne compte pas non plus le laisser faire dans son entreprise, et je pensais que tu aurais ton mot à dire, à cause de votre passé, murmura Minjun qui gardait son calme malgré les piques qui lui étaient lancées.

— C'est justement à cause de notre passé que je ne peux rien faire, mon petit Jun, soupira Jay, tristement, en se levant. Crois-moi, ce qu'il fait, ça ne me plaît pas. Ce n'est pas non plus ma conception de notre condition si spéciale. Chung, c'est...

 

            Il s'appuya sur son bureau, la tête baissée.

— Tu ne t'en souviens plus, Song Qian, de quel genre d'homme était ton père avant sa transformation, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je me rappelle de l'enfant errant que j'étais qui a été recueilli par cet homme. Il m'a donné un foyer, un travail dans les champs. C'était un père pour moi.

— On sait que vous avez été transformés par le même vampire, fit Minjun.

— Tu le sais ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, mais tu ne comprends pas. Cette nuit-là, on était resté dans la plantation pour finir le travail, et ce monstre est apparu. Nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il nous est arrivé, et... cette nuit-là, Chung est devenu mon frère de sang. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le tuer, Minjun, finit Jay douloureusement. Ne me demande pas ça. Tu n'as pas idée de la souffrance que ça peut être de voir un être cher perdre la raison et oublier qu'il était un homme bon. Si ton frère devenait fou et qu'on te demandait de le tuer, le ferais-tu ?

 

            Minjun baissa les yeux et pour la première fois il essaya de se mettre à sa place. L'idée même que Junho devienne un vampire comme Chung était insupportable, et la pensée de devoir le tuer était pire encore. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne pas recevoir de l'aide d'un vampire d'un niveau égal à celui de son ennemi.

— Que puis-je faire alors pour le contrer ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à une supplication.

— Quelqu'un est venu me voir avant toi, reprit le vieux vampire en se rasseyant.

 

            La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et un jeune homme entra, suscitant l'étonnement des trois visiteurs. Il portait un costume clair, contrastant avec sa peau mâte et ses cheveux châtains coiffés en piques. Il n'avait pas l'aura d'un vampire, mais était doté d'une présence plus pure, plus légère.

— Soohyun ? fit Minjun d'une petite voix.

— Chung a enlevé un membre de mon ordre il y a deux mois, expliqua-t-il.

— Chung aurait un Oracle dans sa caverne ? intervint Nichkhun, l'air paniqué.

— S'il est suffisamment confiant pour agir de cette manière, c'est que l'avenir qui lui a été révélé va en son sens, comprit Victoria, abattue.

— On se calme, coupa Soohyun. Il tient Kevin, mais un Oracle contraint et forcé ne peut pas affirmer clairement ce qu'il voit. Il peut tout à fait lui mentir car il risque d'être tué s'il dit quelque chose qui ne plaît pas. De plus, le futur est toujours incertain, toujours en mouvement. Chung ne sait pas comment contrôler son avenir.

— Les gens ne savent pas comment interpréter les Oracles, commenta Jay en souriant. Et Chung fait l'erreur de prendre trop au sérieux les paroles de Kevin, quoi qu'il lui dise. Je ne vous aide pas personnellement, ça ne m'empêche pas de vous donner des clés dans votre combat. L'ordre des Oracles rejoint votre groupe car Chung a eu la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à l'un des leurs.

— Emmenez-moi chez les Lumina, fit l'oracle, froidement. Le reste des miens nous rejoindront. Je ne permettrais à personne de s'emparer de nos pouvoirs à des fins personnels.

 

            Victoria se jeta dans les bras de Soohyun, reconnaissante de son aide. Nichkhun, lui, n'avait pas lâché le directeur de la banque du sang des yeux.

— D'accord, soupira Jay à son attention. Je demanderai à ce qu'on laisse les vampires qui s'en tiennent au régime animal tranquilles.

— Merci, sourit Khun. J'étais déçu que tu ne répondes pas à mes lettres.

— Tu parles de celles où tu m'insultes ? « Vil profiteur des pauvres gens » ajouta-t-il en faisant une mauvaise imitation de Nichkhun outré.

— Partons maintenant, coupa Soohyun. On n'a pas le temps d'attendre que Chung passe à une autre étape de son plan.

— Au fait Khunnie, tu sens l'humain, se moqua Jay qui avait retrouvé une meilleure humeur. Et... par tous les diables, Minjun, toi aussi !

— On en parlera plus tard, sifflota Nichkhun.

 

Ils sortirent du bureau et Minjun jeta un dernier regard sur Jay, songeur. Malgré le fait que le ton était plus léger entre eux à la fin de leur discussion, il gardait tout de même un sentiment amer. Il se sentait désolé.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Jay d'une voix douce. Ça fait des siècles que je vis avec ça. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. N'oublie pas que les vampires sont ce qu'ils sont, et même si tu détruis Chung, il y en aura toujours un qui pensera que le genre humain n'est fait que pour être asservi.

— Je sais, mais comme tu l'as si justement souligné, c'est aussi une affaire personnelle. Je suis désolé.

 

            Et il partit sans rien rajouter. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour rien, Soohyun avait l'air particulièrement remonté contre les Chasseurs. Les Oracles, comme les vampires, étaient des êtres immortels dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels. Non seulement ils pouvaient voir l'avenir, mais également le passé et le présent, et ils possédaient d'autres pouvoirs psychiques qui restaient secrets. Ils vivaient loin de la société, loin du monde des vampires, isolés entre eux. C'était alors un choc pour leur ordre de voir l'un des leurs capturé aussi facilement et cela méritait des représailles bien senties. Soohyun n'était pas du genre à s'emporter aussi aisément, mais un coup pareil était impardonnable à ses yeux et les vampires le sentaient bien alors qu'ils quittaient la banque du sang en direction de l'appartement où les attendaient Junho et Seulong.

 

**xXx**

 

            La forêt sur le flanc de la montagne était silencieuse, presque inquiétante, mais cela n'empêchait pas Jay de s'y aventurer sans crainte. Il savait très bien où aller et quel chemin prendre pour ne pas se faire voir des guetteurs qui se trouvaient dans le coin. Il était trop expérimenté pour laisser des jeunots l'attraper. Il vit enfin l'entrée de la grotte et assomma le garde qui s'y trouvait avant même qu'il ne fut repéré. La route jusqu'ici avait été si simple, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au but qu'il s'était fixé. Il arriva sans problème dans la grande salle où il savait trouver le vampire qu'il cherchait et Chung semblait l'attendre.

— C'est le petit qui a demandé ton aide ?

— Il l'a fait, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais le faire, répondit Jay.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu t'es décidé à me rejoindre ?

— Il est déterminé à te tuer, tu le sais ça.

— Oui, rit Chung. Il est bien mignon cet enfant.

— Tu devrais le prendre au sérieux, et enfermer un Oracle dans tes murs ne t'aidera pas dans ta tâche, bien au contraire. Tu as mis l'Ordre en colère.

— Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi.

— Tu es trop sûr de toi, c'est bien ton problème, soupira Jay.

— Tu n'es tout de même pas venu ici pour essayer de me faire entendre raison ? s'interloqua l'aîné.

— J'ai trop essayé pour avoir encore l'espoir de te voir redevenir l'homme qui m'a recueilli. Je ne peux pas non plus te tuer, comme tu ne peux pas me tuer.

— C'est vrai, je ne peux pas non plus te toucher, murmura Chung avec un sourire tendre. Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es mon sang. Je suis content de te voir, sincèrement, mais comme toujours tu ne parviendras pas à faire changer mes plans.

— Je le regrette.

— Et tu as bien raison, reprit le maître des Chasseurs. Je ne peux pas te tuer... ça ne veut pas dire que je vais empêcher mes hommes de le faire. Adieu mon frère, ça m'évitera de t'envoyer des tueurs dans ta petite entreprise.

 

            Il prit l'escalier derrière son siège et Jay eut un rire amer. Une dizaine de vampires étaient entrés dans la grande salle, l'air menaçant. Les bras croisés, l'homme piégé hocha la tête en soupirant.

— Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien.

           

            Il évita chacun des prédateurs avec des gestes fluides et précis. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'effort pour arracher la tête de l'un d'eux avec une seule main. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé comme cela : travailler dans un bureau était moins palpitant qu'une vraie joute entre créatures de la nuit. Le combat était inégal, totalement. Malgré sa petite taille Jay était un vampire impitoyable, ne laissant aucune chance à ses adversaires qu'il abattit un par un sans recevoir une seule égratignure. En vérité, Chung devait être bien soulagé de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas être son adversaire, mais il sous-estimait les capacités de Minjun et des siens, motivés à défaire ses ambitions. Jay en était sûr à présent : Chung n'allait plus jouer au roi pendant bien longtemps.


	17. Point faible

            Une silhouette féminine se dessinait à la lueur de la lune dont les rayons d’argent parvenaient à traverser les branches des arbres de la forêt. D’un pas léger, la jeune femme s’aventurait seule, en pleine nuit, loin de toute forme de civilisation. Un doux sourire flottait sur son visage fin, et les difficultés évidentes d’une promenade dans les bois presque à l’aveugle ne semblaient pas la perturber le moins du monde. En fait, elle était à son aise, Yoona, même dans le noir le plus complet, alors elle ne craignait rien. Elle paraissait chercher quelque chose, regardant de gauche à droite, et tendant souvent l’oreille. Son sourire cachait pourtant une légère préoccupation : elle n’était pas dans cette forêt par hasard, quelque chose l’y avait menée. Tandis qu’elle évoluait au plus profond des bois, sa longue chevelure brune se balançait en toute légèreté sur ses reins : elle avait l’air de flotter, même ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit. Soudain, elle s’arrêta, le regard alerte. Un son étrange avait attiré son attention, un son qui n’appartenait pas à la forêt, mais c’était ce qu’elle espérait percevoir depuis qu’elle avait pénétré dans ce lieu inquiétant en pleine nuit.

 

**xXx**

_Dix heures plus tôt_

           

La ruelle était déserte, comme elle l'était toujours. En fait, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Nichkhun s'était installé dans le coin. Il était suffisamment proche des coins les plus animés de la capitale coréenne tout en étant à l'écart. Il n'était jamais simple pour un vampire de côtoyer les humains, la tentation était trop grande. Le moindre passage était donc rapidement remarqué, évitant à Nichkhun d'être pris au dépourvu. Quatre silhouettes s'avançaient silencieusement d'un pas assuré, Khun en tête, se démarquant avec ses cheveux clairs et sa démarche légère, contrastant avec Minjun qui avait toujours une aura plus sombre, que ce soit dans son regard ou dans son style. Derrière eux, Soohyun les suivait, le visage impassible, nullement troublé par la présence voluptueuse de Victoria à ses côtés. Tous pensaient à ce qu'il convenait de faire pour la suite des évènements : on ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Chung devenir plus menaçant, il fallait mettre fin à son règne. Il était temps de rassembler toutes les forces en présence pour se mettre d'accord sur un plan d'action. Nichkhun rompit le silence tendu en ouvrant la porte de son loft dans son habituel fracas métallique, et ils eurent la surprise de voir Junho en pleine concentration, entraînant durement Seulong. Le jeune vampire devait apprendre à maîtriser sa soif de sang, et son aîné avait fait appel à Wooyoung pour l'aider. Nichkhun resta immobile devant un tel spectacle dans son propre salon ; il remarqua à peine la présence de Ji Eun et Elya qui surveillait son frère dans un coin.

— Ne te fâche pas, dit aussitôt Junho en s'apercevant du visage interdit de Khun. Nous somme deux à superviser le bon déroulement de l'entraînement, et Wooyoung avait aussi besoin de parfaire sa technique.

— Quelle bonne idée, murmura Nichkhun sur un ton ironique.

— Vous êtes motivés, sourit enfin Soohyun. C'est un bon présage.

— Ne commence pas, coupa sèchement le vampire décoloré.

 

            Malgré la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon, Wooyoung lui adressa un sourire innocent. Il laissa de côté son entraînement pour aller l'embrasser.

— Tu es parti tôt ce matin, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Me laisser seul comme ça...

— J'avais un rendez-vous, répondit Nichkhun en se radoucissant.

— Mais tu te rends compte... moi tout seul, insista le jeune homme en faisant parcourir ses doigts sur le torse du vampire. Ce que j'ai pu m'ennuyer. J'espérais ne pas avoir à jouer tout seul.

— Il y a des enfants ici ! s'exclama Seulong.

— Les Oracles sont de la partie maintenant ? demanda Junho en regardant le nouveau venu avec curiosité.

— Kevin est entre les mains de Chung, expliqua Victoria.

— Oracles ? fit Wooyoung.

— Je vais vous faire un point sur la situation, dit Soohyun.

— Des êtres qui perçoivent le passé, le présent et le futur, ajouta Nichkhun à son amant.

— On va réunir tout le monde au QG, dit Minjun.

— Mais on a un peu de temps devant nous, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Elya en se levant du canapé.

— Je pense, vu que la plupart d'entre nous ne sortent pas avant la tombée de la nuit, répondit Minjun. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

— J'aimerais qu'on discute en privé.

           

            Minjun la regardait les yeux ronds, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui, ignorant les autres, pour lui prendre la main avant de l'emmener à l'écart. Il la suivit sans rechigner sous les yeux étonnés de leurs amis, et Soohyun jeta un regard en direction de Junho qui haussa les épaules dans un sourire entendu. L'Oracle devinait bien des choses et n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets, elle lui sauta au cou, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Légèrement déséquilibré, Minjun parvint à trouver appui contre le mur. Il sentait la chaleur d'Elya se répandre contre lui, et il se laissa volontiers hypnotiser par elle, par les baisers qu'elle lui donnait, par ce désir humain qu'il avait oublié durant des siècles. Il la tenait fermement contre lui, répondant à son étreinte.

— Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle entre deux baisers.

— Cela ne fait même pas douze heures qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

— Du point de vue d'une pauvre mortelle, douze heures c'est extrêmement long, répondit-elle sur un ton amusé.

— Je vois, sourit Minjun. Alors il faut rattraper le temps perdu.

— C'est ce que je compte faire.

 

            Elle lui encadrait le visage de ses mains avec tendresse avant de reprendre les baisers langoureux. Tout devenait plus simple lorsqu'ils se laissaient aller.

— Tu es déjà réchauffé, murmura Elya.

— Ne restons pas là.

 

            Elle perçut à peine la vitesse à laquelle le vampire se déplaçait. Il la mena au sous-sol, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux ; il n'avait pas rompu le baiser et ils se retrouvèrent contre un mur, au fond de la pièce.

— On va encore le faire par terre ? susurra-t-elle, faussement plaintive.

           

            Il ne répondit pas, lui léchant avidement le cou, sur la cicatrice encore trop récente. Instinctivement, elle lui enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de ses épaules, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Cela devenait une manie de jouer aussi dangereusement, réduire de plus en plus la frontière entre le désir amoureux et la soif du prédateur. Elya finit presque par arracher les boutons de la chemise noire de Minjun, commençant à la déshabiller avec envie. Elle sentait sa peau se réchauffer à ses caresses, cela faisait partie du rituel. Lorsque la passion redevint contrôlable, il coupa court au baiser et posa son front contre celui d'Elya, et ils se regardèrent longuement. Les mains de la Lumina glissaient sur ses épaules, finissant de lui retirer sa chemise. Elle parcourait son corps du bout des doigts, descendant jusqu'au bouton de son pantalon. Avec tendresse, Minjun fit glisser son nez contre celui d'Elya avant de déposer un baiser sur la paupière. Ils finirent de s'effeuiller et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit d'appoint collé au mur. Il l'embrassait sur chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue, il n'y avait pas une partie de son corps qu'il n'avait pas touché.

 

**xXx**

 

            Victoria était repartie, chargée de faire passer le message entre vampires et Lumina : ils se retrouveraient donc tous au QG le soir même afin de présenter l'Ordre des Oracles qui se joignait à eux dans cette bataille. En attendant, Soohyun pouvait discuter au préalable avec Junho et Nichkhun. Depuis un moment, l'oracle avait l'air préoccupé et il ne manqua pas de faire part de sa remarque.

— Est-ce normal que Minjun se détache aussi facilement de la mission qu'il s'est confié depuis des siècles pour les yeux d'une femme ?

— Surprenant, hein ? sourit Nichkhun. Normal ? Peut-être que non mais ça ne lui fait pas de mal.

— Tu sous-entends que c'est inquiétant ? demanda Junho.

— Non, mais c'est surprenant qu'après tout ce temps à ne se laisser qu'une faiblesse il s'ouvre enfin à une femme. A une mortelle en plus.

— Parfois, il faut deux ou trois vies avant de trouver la bonne personne, expliqua Nichkhun en serrant la main de Wooyoung dans la sienne.

— Reste à voir quel rôle ça va jouer pour la suite, jusqu'à quel point ça a transformé Minjun et si cela aura un impact lors de l'affrontement final, dit Soohyun sur un ton mystérieux.

— Tu sais quelque chose ? dit Junho vivement.

— Rien n'est certain, mais Chung pourrait utiliser ça à son avantage.

 

            Junho et Khun se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, mais Soohyun les rassura aussitôt. Ce n'était pas plus mal de voir Minjun évoluer dans ce sens. Il profita également de ce petit comité pour expliquer plus clairement à Wooyoung et Ji Eun ce qu'était l'Ordre des Oracles. En dehors des vampires, il existait d'autres immortels, encore plus à l'écart de la société des Hommes, protégés par un Sanctuaire dont on ignorait la localisation exacte. La journée d'un oracle était bien ordonnée, entre méditations et entraînements à un art martial qui leur était propre. Ils étaient pacifiques mais l'Histoire leur avait prouvé qu'ils pouvaient être la cible de personnes mal intentionnées et qu'il leur fallait apprendre à se défendre. Ils sortaient rarement de leur Sanctuaire, pour bien des raisons, et voir l'un des leurs se faire capturer aussitôt qu'il avait posé le pied dehors ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour le monde extérieur. Et cela les avait mis très en colère, Soohyun était déterminé à rayer définitivement Chung et ses Chasseurs de la surface de la Terre.

 

            Les Oracles rejoignaient donc les vampires et les Lumina dans leur combat, espérant que cette alliance permettrait de faire pencher la balance. Ils ignoraient encore quelles étaient les forces réelles de Chung ou combien avait-il d'alliés. Les Lumina connaissaient l'existence des Oracles, mais comme il s'agissait d'un ordre reclus qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec les vampires ils ne s'y étaient jamais vraiment intéressés. Leurs prédictions ne leur étaient d'aucune importance car tout ce qui comptait était la chasse aux suceurs de sang, aux monstres qui terrorisaient les innocents. Ryu était cependant curieux de rencontrer enfin un membre éminent de l'Ordre. Soohyun passa l'après-midi au quartier général des Lumina. Wooyoung et Ji Eun purent suivre un entraînement spécifique à leur condition, en compagnie de Nichkhun assez mal à l'aise dans un environnement qui pendant longtemps avait été hostile aux vampires. Seulong, ne pouvant pas sortir de jour, était resté au loft avec Junho, alors que Minjun et Elya finirent par s'évaporer en ville sans en toucher le moindre mot. Junho et Nichkhun trouvèrent la journée particulièrement longue chacun de leur côté, attendant impatiemment le soir qu'ils puissent voir tout le monde.

 

            Elya avait bel et bien emmené Minjun en plein Séoul. Dans les grands boulevards animés, près des parcs, il y avait tant d'endroits qu'elle voulait faire en toute tranquillité, profitant du fait que son vampire ne craignait pas le soleil. Et c'était tout naturellement que Minjun l'avait suivie, avec l'intime conviction tout de même qu'il n'était pas vraiment fait pour jouer le petit ami idéal au milieu de jeunes couples de coréens plus normaux. Elya et lui n'étaient pas des coréens normaux. Il regardait une grande roue d'un air dubitatif.

— Tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ? Il me semblait qu'on avait bien compris que notre relation n'allait pas dans ce sens.

— Oui tu as raison, vaut mieux se voir dans un sous-sol entre deux combats et réunions stratégiques, ironisa-t-elle en sirotant un soda. Tu résumes notre relation au sexe en fait.

— Ce serait trop facile, répliqua Minjun. Je ne suis pas un petit-ami.

— Tu es ma relation immortelle privilégiée. Allez, j'ai toujours voulu monter dans ce genre d'attraction mais c'est triste d'y aller seule, implora-t-elle en lui prenant la main. C'est vraiment le seul moment où nous pouvons profiter l'un de l'autre, puisqu'on a une réunion ce soir et qu'après ça on sera dans une situation de crise vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

— Relation immortelle privilégiée, j'aime bien ce terme, sourit le vampire qui finit tout de même par l'accompagner.

 

**xXx**

 

            L'amphithéâtre du quartier général se remplissait lentement à partir de dix-huit heures. D'abord par les jeunes recrues de la guilde, consciencieux de bien faire, puis Chansung arriva avec Junho et Seulong, signifiant que le soleil avait commencé à disparaître. Ils retrouvèrent Nichkhun, bien heureux de les voir, ainsi que Ji Eun et Wooyoung. Il fallut attendre une heure de plus pour voir Victoria arriver avec Yoona, Jessica et les sœurs de celles-ci. Seule Yuri manquait à l'appel pour l'instant à la grande déception de Ji Eun. Son frère fut lui ravi de rencontrer le reste des sœurs, qui faisaient toutes parties des Nettoyeurs, ces vampires chargés d'effacer toutes traces des passages de leurs compatriotes aux yeux des mortels. Seulong aussi était complètement ravi, estimant qu'il était bien chanceux d'être immortel à présent pour pouvoir tenter toutes sortes d'expériences. Yoona se tourna vers Chansung.

— Taecyeon n'est pas là ?

— Je croyais qu'il était avec toi, répondit le loup-garou en haussant les épaules.

— Il est rentré avec toi, insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Nous ne sommes pas restés toute la journée ensemble, je pensais qu'il était parti te rejoindre. Il a dû aller se promener en ville comme le simple humain qu'il est les trois quarts du temps, dit Chansung avec un sourire rassurant.

— Et Yuri ? demanda Ji Eun.

— En balade aussi, fit Jessica.

— Ils ont encore le temps d'arriver, intervint Lori en posant ses classeurs sur la table. Minjun et Elya manquent à l'appel aussi.

— Curieux, marmonna Ryu en s'installant sur le fauteuil principal. Ça ne l'intéresse plus la chasse aux Chasseurs ?

— Bien sûr que si, coupa Junho. Attendons vingt heures que tout le monde soit là.

 

            Mais quand l'heure vint, il y avait certes un peu plus de monde parmi les vampires et les Lumina, mais toujours pas de trace des quatre protagonistes.

 

            Minjun et Elya finissaient juste leur escapade et étaient en route pour le quartier général, mais ils ne se sentaient pas particulièrement pressés. Ils semblaient être dans un cocon et n'étaient pas sur leur garde, ils ne se savaient pas suivis, au milieu de la foule. Akira était en ville et les avait aperçus par hasard. Il n'en revenait pas, car cela faisait presque une heure qu'il passait inaperçu à leurs sens pourtant aiguisés habituellement. Il était à une vingtaine de mètres derrière eux, amusé par la situation. Il ne comptait pas tenter quelque chose en pleine rue alors qu'il y avait encore plein de monde, mais il était curieux de voir combien de temps sa couverture allait tenir.

— Tu t'amuses bien ? fit une voix forte derrière lui.

 

            Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement cette voix féminine mais il savait qu'elle lui était adressée. Il se retourna et vit Yuri adossée à un mur menant à une rue plus étroite, à l'écart des animations.

— Laisse-les tranquilles, ces pauvres choux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais loin de ton maître ?

— Quelque chose se prépare, je me trompe ? demanda le Chasseur, abandonnant sa traque.

— À toi de me le dire. C'est Chung qui a lancé les hostilités il me semble.

— Comment va Jessica ?

 

            Il lança un sourire mauvais à Yuri, sachant très bien sur quel sujet sensible il pourrait la piéger. Comme il s'y attendait, l'expression de la jeune femme se figea et elle le gratifia d'un regard noir.

— Elle s'en sort très bien, murmura-t-elle. Mais tu sais que j'ai plus de raison que Lori, Minjun, Elya ou peu importe le nombre de tes nouveaux ennemis, de vouloir te tuer.

— Je n'en doute pas qu'elle s'en soit remise. Pas comme cette pauvre Sunny.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, cracha Yuri en prenant une position défensive.

— Les vampires guérissent vite, mais ils restent aussi faibles que les humains quand cela concerne les troubles psychologiques. Toujours aussi folle ou bien ça s'est arrangé ? Non je ne crois pas, elle doit être dans le même état que je l'ai laissée il y a dix ans.

 

            Dans une vitesse foudroyante, Yuri lui donna un coup de jambe dans la poitrine, le projetant dans les profondeurs de la ruelle quelques mètres plus loin. Au lieu de s'en plaindre, il lâcha un rire satisfait quand il se releva sans effort. Elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui avec fureur, enchaînant les coups rapides et violents dans le seul but de lui faire mal. Elle voulait le tuer, et elle ne laisserait personne d'autre le faire à sa place. Akira paraissait la laisser faire au début, les coups l'atteignaient sans problème mais il finit par se lasser, répliquant enfin avec un sadisme poussé.

— Comment espères-tu me vaincre si tu perds ton sang froid ? demanda-t-il en la balançant contre le mur.

— Il m'en faut peu pour te réduire en miettes, répliqua-t-elle, prête à charger à nouveau.

— Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

 

            Il sortit une fine épée cachée dans son dos.

— Tu es lâche. Un vampire n'a pas besoin d'arme, gronda Yuri.

— C'est plus facile pour te décapiter ma jolie. Je l'offrirai à tes sœurs.

 

            Bouillonnant, elle se jeta tout de même sur lui, évitant facilement la lame dangereuse. Elle se montrait même plus prudente et plus efficace et finit même par le désarmer, envoyant l'épée au loin dans un coup de pied millimétré. Elle se planta dans une caisse en bois. Au tour d'Akira de perdre patience, comprenant qu'il ne lui était pas si aisé de se défaire d'elle. De rage, il attrapa la première planche de bois qu'il vit et en arracha un bout, se créant un pieu de fortune avant de reprendre le combat au corps à corps. De nouveau Yuri fut mise en difficulté et il finit par la plaquer contre un mur, plantant le morceau de bois dans sa poitrine avec violence.

— Est-ce que je dois massacrer toutes tes sœurs avant toi afin de pouvoir jouir à la vue de ton désespoir ou bien seras-tu la première sur ma liste ? Un vrai dilemme. Avant de t'arracher la tête, j'irais bien abréger les souffrances de Sunny-la-Folle, détruire l'arrogance de Taeyeon, les réduire en cendre, les unes après les autres, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Seohyun, Yoona, Sooyoung, puis arracher le cœur de ma belle Jessica... et peut-être finir par torturer ta petite Lumina maintenant que vous êtes devenus les chiens de nos ennemis.

— Dit le chien d'un vampire quelconque qui se prend pour un roi, souffla Yuri, les crocs sortis et le regard électrique.

— C'est la que j'interviens, coupa un homme qu'ils n'avaient pas senti venir.

— Taecyeon ! s'exclama la femme vampire, surprise de le voir.

— Je t'ai entendu parler de Yoona d'une manière qui ne me plaît pas. D'une manière générale, petit suceur nocturne, évite de parler de ses sœurs d'une manière aussi menaçante, ce n'est pas très chevaleresque, dit le loup-garou dans un grand sourire.

— En parlant de chien... marmonna Akira.

— Tu me blesses, ceci est notre première rencontre.

— Je n'ai que faire d'une fausse créature nocturne. Reviens à la pleine lune.

 

            Il allait frapper Yuri qui était incapable de bouger quand il se prit un coup inattendu de la part de Taecyeon qui ne prenait plus les choses à la légère.

— Ne me fais pas répéter. Je te déconseille de frapper une femme, aussi vampirique soit-elle, sous mes yeux, alors que tu l'as immobilisée, grogna-t-il. Tu manques extrêmement de classe.

— Tu ferais mieux de fuir, idiot, dit Yuri faiblement.

           

            Il attrapa délicatement le pieu enfoncé dans son cœur et le lui retira, la tenant par le bras pour l'éviter de tomber.

— Et toi tu ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres et te remettre de tes émotions. Je m'occupe du gringalet.

— Je n'ai que faire d'un humain, certes un peu plus fort que les autres, mais qui ne sert qu'à la pleine lune, s'écria Akira qui était allé récupérer son épée.

— Tu serais bien surpris.

— Taec non, murmura Yuri qui tenait à peine debout. Nous sommes en pleine ville.

— Il ne nous faudra pas longtemps avant d'atteindre la forêt, assura le loup-garou. T'es prêt maigrichon ?

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? répliqua le vampire dont le visage se crispa et prit une forme plus animale.

— Vous me faites rire avec votre « transformation », se moqua Taecyeon.

 

            Il arracha sa chemise en un seul coup, dévoilant le médaillon en pierre de lune. Il fronça les sourcils, grognant férocement, surprenant Akira. Ce son n'était pas humain et il perçut des craquements : l'ossature du jeune homme se modifiait à l'intérieur. Au bout de ses doigts écartés et crispés apparurent de longues griffes d'un blanc nacré. Tout son corps s'allongeait et se couvrait d'une fourrure de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Ses yeux jaunirent et sa mâchoire s'avança, laissant place à un museau de loup. Il ouvrit sa gueule d'un air menaçant, dévoilant ses crocs. Les restes de son pantalon tombèrent en lambeaux autour de ses chaussures explosées par ses pattes, et sa queue les balaya férocement. Il tourna sa tête vers Yuri qui eut un mouvement de recul.

— Va-t-en, parvint-il à dire d'une voix caverneuse.

 

            Et il se jeta sur le vampire dans un grognement. Akira restait surpris d'avoir assisté à sa transformation, mais il n'en était pas moins sur ses gardes. Cela devenait tout à coup plus intéressant. Le loup-garou lui donna quelques coups avant de partir vers le nord, et le vampire le suivit sans se poser de question, consentant à quitter la ville. Yuri n'avait pas bougé, les regardant s'éloigner avec effroi. A la vitesse à laquelle ils étaient partis, ils seraient à l'abri des regards innocents en quelques minutes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Taecyeon s'en sortirait indemne. Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement d'Akira, et Yuri avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas qu'une épée cachée sur lui.

 

            Minjun et Elya étaient arrivés à l'amphithéâtre sous les regards inquisiteurs de leurs amis. Ryu se retint de leur passer un savon, mais il avait bien envie de se moquer de Minjun et de son soudain manque de responsabilité, cependant le vampire lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de ne faire aucun commentaire.

— Non mais c'est bien si ça aide à consolider l'alliance vampires-lumina, dit Lori d'un air amusé.

— Il manque encore des personnes ? s'étonna Elya.

— On ne peut pas commencer sans eux ? demanda Soohyun.

— Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut les retenir ? fit Wooyoung.

— Ça ne marche pas comme ça, ce serait trop simple.

 

            A peine eurent-ils le temps de soupirer que Yuri apparut à l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre, l'air épuisé. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour arriver jusqu'ici, un coup de pieu n'immobilisait pas seulement les vampires mais zappait pour un laps de temps plus ou moins long toutes leurs forces même après avoir été retiré. Ses sœurs furent les premières à se précipiter sur elles tandis que Ji Eun avait l'air effaré.

— Taecyeon, parvint-elle à dire.

— Où est-il ? demanda Yoona.

— Je suis tombée sur cette enflure d'Akira, expliqua-t-elle le regard noir, et je n'ai pas su m'en défaire.

 

            Elle se tourna tristement vers sa sœur Sunny qui pencha légèrement la tête, l'air à la fois absent et triste. Elle ressemblait à une poupée, n'exprimant que peu d'émotions. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle n'avait plus parlé, après avoir été torturée par Akira.

— J'en ai eu assez qu'il s'en prenne à ma famille, continua Yuri. Pour une fois que je le tenais...

— Il le paiera, dit Taeyeon, l'aînée.

— Tu as parlé de Taecyeon, insista Yoona.

— Il est intervenu et s'est transformé. Il a forcé Akira à le suivre dans les forêts vers le nord.

— Tu crois qu'il a une chance ? demanda Jessica.

— J'ai vu... continua Yuri qui rassemblait ses esprits. Akira avait une épée, mais il y avait autre chose dans sa manche. Un métal plus brillant. C'était comme une pointe de flèche.

— Une pointe de flèche ? répéta Chansung. Est-ce qu'il doit craindre quelque chose de ce vampire ?

— Est-il possible qu'il ait une flèche d'argent sur lui ? fit Yoona en prenant sa sœur par les épaules.

— De l'argent ? interrogea Wooyoung.

— On raconte que c'est mortel pour les loups-garous, répondit Elya en fronçant les sourcils. Que c'est un poison pour eux.

— Vers le nord, implora Yuri en regardant Yoona droit dans les yeux.

 

            Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la jeune femme quitte le quartier général à toute vitesse, aussi rapidement que le pouvait un vampire, laissant ses amis inquiets derrière elle.

 

**xXx**

           

            Cela faisait trop longtemps à son goût que Yoona marchait dans les bois avec cette préoccupation constante, à l'affût de la moindre indication qui l'aiderait à retrouver Taecyeon. Elle accéléra le pas en direction de ce bruit particulier, cette espèce de plainte grave, ce râle rauque qui finissait en couinement aigu. Elle ne fit pas attention cette fois aux branches des arbres sur son chemin et quand elle se mit à courir d’une vitesse prodigieuse, elle ne put empêcher de se faire griffer à la joue. Ce n’était pas important. Un coin plus éclairé attira son regard, et il était là. Ce monstre lycanthrope de plus de deux mètres, recroquevillés sur lui-même. Dans son dos, ses longs poils gris et noirs étaient recouverts de sang, et malgré tout les efforts qu’il mettait à se mettre debout, il ne pouvait que s’effondrer misérablement sur le sol, montrant des crocs sur le coup de la frustration. Son flair de loup n’avait pas senti encore la présence de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec tristesse, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile éternellement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la flèche argentée plantée entre ses omoplates, c’était elle la responsable de tout ce sang. Yoona serra la mâchoire et s’avança vers la bête d’un pas assuré, mais cette fois, elle fut remarquée. Le loup grogna mais elle ne sursauta même pas.

— Je dois t’enlever ça avant que ça n’empoisonne ton corps, dit-elle d’une voix dure.

 

            Et il la laissa faire, redoutant le moment fatidique où elle devrait retirer le trait douloureux. Il fallait que ça se passe vite. La jeune femme retira la flèche avec une facilité déconcertante et la bête émit un hurlement à en déchirer le ciel. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, comme soulagé, et son apparence commença à changer. Son corps nu s’affina, sa fourrure disparut, lui laissant une épaisse chevelure brune sur le crâne. Sa tête de loup rapetissait pour former une tête humaine, un visage masculin inconscient. Mais sa blessure dans le dos était toujours présente, bleutée à ses contours comme si elle était infectée. Yoona le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et lui tapota le visage.

— Taecyeon ! appela-t-elle. Tiens bon.

 

            Mais elle comprit qu’il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle l’argent était mortel pour les loups : la flèche avait été retirée mais le poison s’était infiltré dans son sang. Elle regrettait de ne pas s’être intéressée plus tôt aux loups, à leurs forces et à leurs faiblesses, ou même comment les soigner. Peut-être avait-elle cru que sa relation hybride allait pouvoir durer éternellement, mais Taecyeon n’en restait pas moins un humain, un mortel. Et elle… elle venait d’un autre monde.

 

            L’emprise allait être compliquée ; Taecyeon avait un dos large, il serait difficile pour elle de le mordre, mais il lui fallait enlever le sang contaminé. Alors, du mieux qu’elle put, elle fit ressortir ses canines un maximum pour les planter au plus près de la paie. Il lui fallait absolument se maîtriser pour ne pas perdre son sang froid et se servir de Taec comme de la nourriture. Le sauver, pas le tuer. Plusieurs fois, elle aspira du sang puis le recracha à côté, l’expression figée comme si elle voulait à tout prix éloigner ses instincts de vampire, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’anime, le corps agité de tremblements. Il toussota et elle le retourna pour pouvoir le regarder, encadrant son visage entre ses mains. Il souffrait moins, cela se voyait dans ses traits, et elle put enfin se laisser aller à sa nature de femme, lui caressant la joue de ses doigts tremblants.

— Tu aurais peut-être dû laisser cette flèche, murmura Taecyeon d’une voix rauque.

— Ce que tu dis est stupide, répondit-elle d’un même ton. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir avant d’avoir pu te dire…

— Tais-toi, coupa-t-il sèchement, en ouvrant les paupières, les yeux fixant la lune.

 

            Ce n’était facile ni pour l’un ni pour l’autre, mais un loup ne pouvait pas dire à un suceur de sang qu’il l’aimait, et vice versa. Leur relation en elle-même était taboue et vouée à l’échec depuis le début. Ils le savaient.

— Je m’en fous des règles, reprit-elle d’une voix plus douce en rapprochant son visage du sien. Et ceux qui t’ont fait ça paieront cher, même s’ils sont de ma race.

 

            Taecyeon était trop fatigué pour répondre. Il leva tout de même la main pour pouvoir la toucher à son tour. Sa vision était moins trouble et il pouvait apprécier la vue. Son visage de porcelaine penché sur lui était adorable malgré les menaces froides qu’elle venait de proférer. Il se redressa pour l’embrasser, oubliant à nouveau toutes les interdictions qui avaient été posées. Personne ne pouvait décider pour eux, ils s’étaient bien mis d’accord sur ce point. Tandis que la blessure se refermait toute seule, il retrouvait ses forces, et il prit fermement les bras de Yoona entre ses doigts pour la serrer contre lui. Les coupables paieront cher leurs provocations, mais cela attendra un peu. La bataille ne faisait que commencer, les forces en présences n’étaient pas toutes installées sur l’échiquier.

— Akira paiera cher cet affront, répéta-t-elle. Il a assez fait de mal à ma famille.

 

            Un bruissement près d'eux les fit sursauter et Chansung se montra. Il avait suivi Yoona, ne pouvant pas rester sans rien faire alors que son ami était en danger. Taecyeon parut rassuré mais il ne tarda pas à perdre conscience de nouveau.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Il est sauvé, répondit la femme vampire amèrement. Mais il va devoir prendre beaucoup de repos.

— Et Akira ?

— Je ne l'ai pas vu, il a filé, ce lâche, grogna-t-elle.

 

            Chansung soupira longuement, le teint blême, et déposa sa veste sur le corps de Taecyeon pour le couvrir un minimum, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

 

**xXx**

 

            Akira était rentré auprès de son maître, satisfait de sa petite escapade en ville. Il raconta fièrement ses aventures à Chung qui l'écoutait attentivement, le visage posé dans le creux de sa main. Ce qu'il entendait semblait plus intéressant que ce que son disciple laissait supposer. Il s'en fichait du loup-garou, mais il lui demanda de répéter le début de son récit, lorsqu'il suivait Minjun et Elya discrètement. Cela sembla vexer le Chasseur qui aurait préféré être applaudi pour avoir mortellement blessé un loup.

— Etait-il mort quand tu es parti ?

— Il était sur le point...

— Alors je considère qu'il est encore en vie, coupa Chung. Mais revenons à Minjun.

— Cet abruti n'en vaut pas la peine.

— Tu te trompes, cet enfant m'intéresse. Cet abruti est toujours plus puissant que toi.

— Laissez-moi rire, se moqua Akira.

— Il n'avait pas de faiblesse, mon cher. Il ne chassait pas les humains mais il s'est donné une mission. Il a fait de sa vie immortelle exactement ce que je lui ai demandé. Ne lui ai-je pas dit de revenir dans des siècles pour pouvoir se mesurer à moi ?

— Je n'étais pas là, répondit le vampire amèrement.

— Je te l'ai pourtant raconté. Je suis son obsession. Il est devenu plus fort grâce à moi. Sa seule faiblesse était son frère, mais il semblerait que Junho ait décidé de montrer les crocs. Tout aurait pu être parfait pour Minjun, débarrassé du poids de son frère. Mais ce que tu me racontes est très intéressant. Il s'allie avec les Lumina d'accord, cela m'importe peu, je détruirai sans problème mes ennemis qu'ils s'allient ou non.

 

            Il se leva et fit les cent pas devant son trône.

— Pendant plus de quatre cents ans Minjun a vécu dans le seul but d'être suffisamment fort pour me vaincre, non ? S'est-il laissé approcher par une femme ? Jamais. L'amour est une preuve de faiblesse.

— Mais la femme dont il s'est entiché est une Lumina coriace, répondit Akira.

— Vampire ou non, le point faible de l'homme est toujours le même. La femme. Et je l'ai su quand elle est venue là l'autre fois, quand elle vous a suivi sans se faire repérer.

— Pour ça, elle s'est montrée très forte la salope, grogna le jeune vampire.

— J'ai fini par rappeler tous mes Chasseurs les plus dévoués auprès de moi.

— Et alors ?

— Alors _elle_ est là aussi. C'est pour ça que cette nouvelle information concernant Minjun est intéressante, continua Chung en se rasseyant, une expression de victoire sur le visage. Sa faiblesse, ce n'est pas cette Lumina culottée.

 

            Une ombre svelte apparut à côté du trône et une main fine se posa sur l'épaule du maître des Chasseurs. Akira écarquilla les yeux devant une jeune femme à l'apparence délicate. Ses longs cheveux cuivrés tombaient sur ses épaules en toute légèreté et elle se contentait de sourire tendrement au vampire.

— Hyejung ? s'étonna-t-il.


	18. Love & Hate

            Il faisait froid, très froid, dans cette petite pièce circulaire taillée dans la roche de la montagne. L'unique torche ne suffisait pas à éclairer correctement : elle ne servait qu'à rappeler combien c'était un endroit lugubre et sans espoir. Il n'y avait qu'un jeune homme dans cette pièce, allongé à même le sol, la joue collée contre la pierre. Il pourrait tenter de se lever et de franchir cette porte qui menait à la sortie mais il restait couché, écoutant sa propre respiration. Kevin se sentait si faible que son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il réagit à peine lorsqu'il entendit un cliquetis qui résonna dans toute la pièce : la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Il aperçut la silhouette d'une femme qui s'approchait de lui en silence. Elle s'accroupit près de lui, puis lui souleva la tête tout doucement. Kevin vit un récipient qu'elle amenait vers sa bouche, et même s'il l'avait voulu il n'avait pas la force de la repousser. Le liquide frais et pur coula dans sa gorge et lui fit tant de bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de bien-être. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, même si cela ne devait durer qu'un temps. La jeune femme le regardait avec un doux sourire, illuminant son visage en forme de cœur.

— Je ne savais pas ce que mangent les Oracles, je ne t'ai apporté que de l'eau, dit-elle sur un ton légèrement triste.

 

            Kevin ne répondit pas. C'était la première fois qu'on le traitait si bien depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé ici. Était-ce un piège de ce monstre de Chung ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il continuait de fixer cette femme qui n'était pas humaine. Il n'était pas naïf, même si elle avait eu un geste très miséricordieux pour un vampire. Il voulut dire merci mais il n'y parvenait pas.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te réserve, et je doute que tes amis parviennent jusqu'ici. C'est dommage, vraiment, de torturer quelqu'un comme toi.

 

            Il ne savait pas si elle était sincère. Elle semblait l'être, comme le suggérait une étrange aura pure qui flottait autour d'elle. Cette femme intriguait beaucoup l'Oracle tant elle était difficile à cerner. Elle était différente des autres vampires qu'il avait rencontrés, plus complexe. Sa main contre sa joue était aussi froide que la pierre, mais douce également, et son regard était dénué de toute malice. Quel genre de créature nocturne était-elle ? C'était comme si elle ne vivait pas dans le même espace temps que ses semblables. Kevin lisait dans son regard et essayait de comprendre cette tristesse. Il eut un soubresaut soudain qui la surprit.

— Abandonne, parvint-il à dire.

— Pardon ?

— Tourne la page Hyejung, il vaudrait mieux, ajouta Kevin, évasif.

 

            Elle se figea et prit son visage se fit plus dur, le regard plus froid. Elle se releva sans rien dire et quitta la pièce rapidement, claquant la porte derrière elle. Kevin comprit qu'il lui en demandait trop. Il se retrouva de nouveau tout seul dans l'obscurité, l'effet salvateur d'une gorgée d'eau commençait à se dissiper.

 

**xXx**

 

            Chansung allongea délicatement Taecyeon dans son lit sous le regard bouleversé de Yoona. Leurs amis les avaient rejoints lorsqu'ils eurent vent de l'état du loup-garou, même s'ils ne pouvaient faire grand chose. Minjun tenait la flèche en argent et l'examinait avec une mine perplexe tandis que les autres s'affairaient autour du lit l'air inquiet. Taecyeon était plongé dans un état de semi-conscience et avait de la fièvre : il restait du sang empoisonné dans son organisme et il luttait pour l'éliminer. On le mit sur le côté et Soohyun examina attentivement la plaie qui n'était pas encore complètement refermée pendant que Chansung était parti chercher de quoi panser son ami.

Il survivra, dit l'Oracle, mais il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos.

— C'est bien notre veine, soupira Victoria. Nous voilà avec un allié puissant en moins pendant un moment.

 

            Yoona lui jeta un regard noir.

— Il est en vie c'est tout ce qui compte, dit-elle sèchement. Qu'il puisse se battre ou non je m'en fous totalement.

— Oui, d'accord, répondit son amie. Mais Akira savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, ça ne nous facilite pas la tâche.

 

            Il y eut un fracas soudain derrière eux. Yuri venait de frapper le mur, faisant un trou au passage.

— J'aurais dû le tuer, grogna-t-elle.

— Pourquoi avait-il une flèche en argent ? demanda Minjun. S'attendait-il à se retrouver face à un loup-garou ?

— Il s'était préparé à cette éventualité, marmonna Victoria.

 

            Taec montrait des signes de conscience et Yoona se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Nichkhun s'était approché également, ne supportant pas de voir son ami dans cet état. Il passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux.

— Repose-toi, lui murmura-t-il.

— La réunion ? fit Taec faiblement.

— Ajournée pour le moment, répondit Minjun. On ne s'attendait pas à une attaque.

— C'est de ma faute, coupa Yuri. Il ne faisait que vous surveiller Elya et toi, et je suis allée le provoquer.

— C'est lui qui provoque, corrigea Yoona. Qui sait pourquoi il était en ville, de toute façon quand il est dans les parages quelque chose se produit.

— J'aurais dû sentir sa présence, marmonna Elya, les sourcils froncés.

— Ça suffit, intervint Chansung. Ce n'est la faute d'aucune d'entre vous, Akira est une vermine. D'une manière ou d'une autre, quelqu'un aurait été blessé.

 

            Yoona dut s'éloigner de Taecyeon pour laisser Chansung poser les bandages sur la plaie. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour lui et cette attaque soudaine rendait la situation plus critique : il fallait retourner au quartier général et faire un bilan avec tout le monde comme c'était prévu au départ. Si Chansung avait du mal au début à laisser son ami, Yoona, elle, refusait complètement de le laisser seul. Allongée tout contre lui, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Après tout, elle n'était pas indispensable et ses sœurs pourraient très bien lui faire un compte-rendu complet. Ils les laissèrent seuls en toute intimité pour reprendre le chemin de l'immeuble où Ryu et tous les autres les attendaient.

 

            En chemin, le groupe s'était un peu dispersé par groupes de deux ou trois. Junho et Chansung fermaient la marche et demeuraient silencieux. Le loup-garou était encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé. Au bout d'un moment, le vampire passa son bras autour de celui de Chansung. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire plus pour témoigner son soutien. Il prêtait une oreille attentive à son compagnon qui souffrait malgré tout de voir son ami dans un tel état. Ils étaient les deux seuls lycanthropes de la bande, ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

— Taec et moi on a toujours été tous les deux. Personne ne nous a appris à gérer notre « situation », celui qui nous a contaminé, on ne sait pas où il est, ou même s'il se souvient avoir attaqué deux adolescent une nuit de pleine lune. Nous avons dû apprendre à nos dépends.

— Je n'ose imaginer. C'est à la fois similaire au vampirisme, mais tellement différent, répondit Junho, en pleine empathie. Vous restez mortels et vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devenez un animal dangereux une nuit par mois.

— On essayait de lire des choses sur les loups-garous, il y a bien des histoires, des légendes, mais c'était dur de faire le tri entre ce qui était vrai et ce qui relevait des mythes. Je m'étais fait percer les oreilles et un jour, j'ai voulu m'acheter une paire de boucles en argent. Je me suis senti mal des jours avant de comprendre que c'était mes bijoux qui me rendaient faibles. C'est là qu'on a su que l'argent était dangereux pour nous.

— Taec s'en sortira, et Akira paiera un jour tout le mal qu'il a fait. Chung aussi. On y mettra un terme.

 

            Ils étaient arrivés devant l'amphithéâtre et tout le monde était entré déjà. Chansung s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers Junho, un sourire aux lèvres. Il prit le visage du vampire entre ses doigts avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il était simplement heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui, Junho était devenu plus fort, mais il restait un homme éternellement jeune et doux. La réunion présidée par Ryu et Soohyun pouvait enfin commencer, mais l'ambiance était tendue compte tenu de l'attaque encore trop récente.

 

            Ils firent le point sur ce qu'ils savaient du repère de Chung, cette forteresse creusée dans la montagne. Il n'y avait qu'une entrée connue, peut-être pouvait-on trouver une issue ailleurs mais ils n'en étaient pas certains. Un long couloir menait à une grande salle qui officiait de lieu de rassemblement, surplombé par un trône. Victoria et Minjun ne pouvaient pas en dire plus, il y avait bien une multitude de portes mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de s'y aventurer. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que l'entrée soit fermement gardée et qu'ils ne pourraient y pénétrer discrètement : le combat commencerait directement à l'entrée de la caverne et sûrement dans les bois sur le flanc de la montagne avant de pouvoir se retrouver face à Chung. Le passage était étroit : ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de combattre au corps-à-corps. Il fallait se la jouer fine le plus longtemps possible au début, et une fois que l'alerte serait donnée, ils devraient frapper fort. Mais combien comptaient-ils de combattants ? Peu de vampires avaient répondu à l'appel ; la majorité de leurs forces était constituée par les Lumina, dont la plupart voulaient se venger de la nuit où ils avaient perdu beaucoup de leurs camarades dont un des cinq Maîtres. Enfin, Soohyun évoqua l'implication des Oracles :

— Chung se sent fort, il se fie trop à ce que peut lui dire l'Oracle. Kevin est forcé d'avoir des visions qui vont en son sens, il peut aussi lui mentir car il sait que s'il ne dit pas ce que Chung veut entendre, il sera tué. Il faut tourner cet excès de confiance à notre avantage. Ce qu'il ne semble pas comprendre c'est que rien n'est certain, le futur ne s'écrit pas à l'avance. Nous pouvons mettre fin à son règne avant qu'il ne commence.

— Comment voyez-vous un avenir qui n'est pas écrit ? demanda Ryu, sceptique.

— Parce qu'on tient compte du passé et du présent, et on sait jusqu'où une situation peut mener, mais les éléments extérieurs sont variables. Je peux avoir une vision où Chung régnera en maître, et le lendemain il en sera tout autre parce qu'un détail nouveau entrera en jeu, expliqua Soohyun. C'est très difficile de comprendre cet état de fait, c'est pourquoi les Oracles se sont coupés du monde : trop de fois ils ont été utilisés à mauvais escient.

 

            Il ajouta qu'une dizaine de ses semblables étaient en chemin pour les rejoindre au moment où ils décideraient d'attaquer le repère de Chung. Cela finit de motiver les troupes et de leur faire comprendre que la victoire était possible.

 

            Après ceci tout le monde rentra chez soi pour se reposer. Chansung et Junho rejoignirent Yoona et Taecyeon tandis que Minjun rentrait avec Nichkhun chez Elya, Wooyoung et Ji Eun qui insista pour que Yuri vienne aussi. Ils confièrent Seulong aux sœurs vampires, et ce-dernier sembla content d'être entouré de si jolie filles, bénissant son immortalité. Soohyun, lui, resta auprès des Lumina : il devait encore discuter avec Ryu et les quatre Maîtres.

 

            Elya referma tout doucement la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et soupira longuement. Minjun s'était aussitôt avancé vers la fenêtre d'un air songeur. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé à Taecyeon. Même si Soohyun avait rassuré tout le monde, la journée se terminait sur un arrière-goût amer. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Nichkhun et Wooyoung devaient être dans le même état, tout comme Ji Eun était en ce moment même en train d'apaiser Yuri qui souffrait encore de sa confrontation avec Akira. Si physiquement elle s'était remise, elle n'oubliait pas les menaces proférées par le vampire à l'encontre des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle s'était endormie dans les bras de sa jeune amie.

 

            Minjun sentit les bras d'Elya lui entourer la taille.

— Comment n'avons-nous pas pu prévoir ce genre de chose ? demanda-t-il. Il était derrière nous...

— Remuer ça n'arrangera rien. On a baissé notre garde c'est vrai mais Taecyeon s'en sortira bien vite.

— C'est frustrant, insista-t-il en fermant le poing. Chung a deux coups d'avance sur nous, il se croit intouchable et ça fonctionne.

— La chance va tourner, dit-elle avec assurance en posant sa tête contre le dos de Minjun.

— Tu es bien optimiste.

— Il le faut bien, parce que tu es déjà en train de broyer du noir.

— C'est comme ça que tu m'as connu, sourit-il. Et je me demande si je n'ai pas eu tort de te laisser m'approcher d'aussi près.

— Je te gêne dans ta mission ? fit-t-elle sur un léger ton de reproche.

— Non, répondit Minjun avec sincérité, se retournant pour lui faire face.

 

            Il lui rendit son étreinte.

— Après tout, nous avons le même objectif, tu n'es pas un obstacle.

— T'es mignon, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. On les aura ces rats.

 

            Malgré tout, ils s'autorisèrent des gestes tendres. Ils se glissèrent dans le lit et s'endormirent rapidement tant la journée avait été longue. Et le repos allait être court : les évènements nocturnes avaient occupés plus de la moitié de la nuit. Ils restèrent encore chacun de leur côté le lendemain matin, prenant leur temps pour finir de se reposer et profiter d'un peu d'intimité. Ils eurent des nouvelles de Taecyeon qui s'était réveillé et qui reprenait déjà des forces. Ceux qui le purent partirent le plus tôt possible au quartier général des Lumina alors que Ji Eun resta avec Yuri jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se couche à nouveau. Elles appréciaient pouvoir rester toutes les deux pendant tout ce temps. Elya passa la deuxième moitié de la journée à entraîner Wooyoung, laissant Minjun vaquer à ses occupations. Celui-ci ne restait pas en place, passant à la banque de sang, rendant visite à Taecyeon, y retrouver son frère, retournant au loft récupérer des affaires.

 

            En fin de journée il partit jusqu'au Moonlight. Le videur lui fit un signe de tête avant de le laisser entrer. Le bar était déjà rempli et les vampires profitaient du billard ou d'autres jeux d'ambiance adaptés à leurs capacités spéciales. Certains s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent la présence de Minjun, le regardant étrangement. Celui-ci fit mine de rien et alla s'installer au comptoir.

— Comme d'habitude ? lui demanda Jon le barman.

— De toute façon, il n'y a pas tant de choix que ça dans un bar de vampires, répondit Minjun avec un léger sourire.

 

            Jon haussa les épaules et lui servit un verre de sang sans extra.

— Comment se passe ton recrutement ?

— Peu de vampires s'intéressent vraiment à la cause...

— Quelle cause ? coupa son voisin qui devait faire le double du gabarit de Minjun. La tienne ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Tu mènes une lutte personnelle contre Chung, la plupart d'entre nous n'ont pas envie de risquer sa peau dans un combat fratricide.

— Selon toi, on devrait laisser Chung imposer son règne de terreur ? demanda calmement Minjun.

— Ça me ferait chier qu'on vienne me donner des leçons de vampirisme. Je mène mon train de vie comme je l'entends. Si Chung se prend pour un roi, ce n’est pas mon problème.

— S'il parvient à ses fins, ton train de vie en sera modifié.

— Est-ce que ce serait si mal ? insista le vampire avec un léger sourire.

— Pourquoi ne deviens-tu pas un de ces Chasseurs ?

— Je préfère vivre tranquillement parmi les humains, je sais ce qui arrive aux suceurs de sang qui les chassent. Les Chasseurs ne sont pas nos ennemis, mais les Lumina si, ajouta-t-il d'un air mauvais. Et toi, tu pues leur odeur. Tu t'es allié avec eux, comment crois-tu qu'on prenne un tel comportement ? Petit Minjun, le véritable traître, c'est toi.

 

            Minjun serra la mâchoire. Il comprenait que les vampires voyaient d'un mauvais œil l'alliance avec des humains qui les avaient toujours pourchassés. D'autres vampires avaient suivi l'échange et s'étaient rapprochés. Jon regardait Minjun avec inquiétude, il semblait être seul contre tous mais ce-dernier n'avait pas l'air perturbé.

— Ils protègent les leurs et commencent à comprendre que tous les vampires ne sont pas leurs ennemis. Les choses évoluent, et ce que vous pensez de moi n'a aucune importance.

— C'est surtout que tu t'es trouvé une femelle parmi eux, intervint un autre vampire. Je vous ai vus.

— Tu comptes finir par la sucer ? ricana le premier.

 

            Il donna un coup de coude à un de ses camarades qui s’esclaffèrent de rire. Minjun fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire graveleux, préférant finir son verre. Comme il les ignorait, cela ne leur plut pas du tout et leurs moqueries se changèrent en colère. L'imprudent était sur le point de frapper le comptoir du point.

— Tu tiens vraiment le défier ? demanda Jon en guise d'avertissement.

— Par lui ou par sa sorcière, de toute façon nous nous ferons tuer, siffla le plus grand.

 

            Avec une rapidité à peine perceptible, Minjun attrapa le vampire par la nuque et il lui plaqua le visage contre le comptoir, faisant craquer l'os de son nez. Ses iris avaient pris une teinte bleue électrique mais il restait calme au premier abord, mais quand il prit la parole, sa voix froide et à peine audible imposa le silence dans tout le bar et personne n'osa bouger.

— Surveille ton langage, je ne force personne à me rejoindre, et tu pourras continuer à mener ta misérable vie immortelle comme tu l'enchantes. En revanche, si tu te cherches un compagnon de beuverie avec qui bastonner il va falloir aller ailleurs, nous ne sommes plus des hommes : je n'aurais aucun scrupule à t'arracher la tête si tu me fais perdre patience.

— Ça fait taire les rumeurs qui disent que tu étais devenu mou depuis que tu t'es trouvé une femme, intervint un tiers sur le ton de l'humour pour désamorcer le conflit.

 

            Minjun lâcha son emprise et tout reprit son cours habituel. Les gens se remirent à jouer, à boire et à discuter joyeusement excepté le groupe autour du comptoir qui restait aux aguets. Jon servit un autre verre à Minjun, plus corsé cette fois.

— Le problème c'est que les gens ne savent pas qui tu es. Un leader qui s'oppose à Chung, ou l'un des leurs, leur égal, lui fit-il remarquer.

— Tout à la fois je suppose, marmonna-t-il. Mais je ne suis le chef de personne. Je ne décide pour personne. Même plus pour Junho. Ces abrutis ne veulent juste pas comprendre le danger du dessein de Chung.

— Ils ont aussi peur de perdre leur vie immortelle. On l'a eue dans la douleur, c'est pour ça qu'on y tient.

— Donc je ne te compte pas dans nos rangs...

— Je vous soutiens, mais je sers des verres. Du sang d'accord, mais je suis rouillé en ce qui concerne le combat.

 

            C'était un point de vue que Minjun comprenait. Il ne blâmait personne, tous les vampires n'avait pas été victimes de Chung, tous n'avaient pas de compte personnel à régler avec lui. Il n'était pas venu seul ici pour se battre avec des ivrognes, si Jon ne se battait pas, il était quand même un informateur de confiance. Tenir un bar de vampire, ouverts à toutes formes de style de vie, lui permettait de voir du monde et d'entendre des choses intéressantes. Il pouvait discuter longuement avec Minjun de ce qui était susceptible de l'intéresser dans le combat qu'il menait. Cependant, peu d'informations directement liées à Chung arrivaient à ses oreilles.

 

            Le soleil devait s'être couché à présent car les vampires passaient par la porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur. Minjun resta immobile devant le comptoir alors que les clients allaient et venaient autour de lui. Son voisin baraqué qui s'était tenu à carreau depuis qu'il lui avait cassé le nez finit par se lever, grommelant, et se dirigea plus au centre du bar.

— N'en veut pas à Lee, dit Jon en le regardant s'éloigner. C'est encore un enfant. Il n'a que vingt-cinq ans de vampirisme derrière lui.

— Ce n'est pas une excuse pour agir comme un con, répliqua son vis-à-vis en finissant son verre.

 

            Le barman hocha la tête en soupirant. Il vit plus loin le dénommé Lee s'approcher d'une jeune femme.

— En fait ce n'est pas si différent d'un bar normal. Ça discute fort, ça boit, ça joue, ça se bat quand ça a trop bu, ça drague...

— Et ils feront ça pour l'éternité, finit Minjun avec un sourire moqueur.

— Ah, soupira Jon. C'est triste un vampire à moitié bourré qui se fait jeter en dix secondes.

 

            En effet, Lee partit de l'autre côté du bar les bras ballants. Minjun se retourna, le temps de voir la silhouette élancée de la femme qui avait rejeté son opposant. Elle était en train de partir et il aperçut très vite son visage de porcelaine encadré par de longs cheveux roux. Pendant un instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Minjun eut un sursaut. À peine s'était-il dit qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage qu'elle était déjà à l'extérieur. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et se précipita pour la rejoindre. Il entendait les talons de ses chaussures s'éloigner dans la ruelle. En général, les vampires se déplaçaient discrètement ; Minjun avait l'étrange impression qu'elle voulait qu'il la suive. Il tourna dans une rue et il la vit enfin, plantée au milieu, l'attendant en souriant. Cette fois, il en était sûr : il connaissait cette femme, mais c'était impossible. Il se retrouva face à elle, immobile sous la stupeur. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête : elle avait changé mais pas vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ses cheveux naturellement noirs avaient changé de couleur et elle portait des vêtements plus modernes, plus près du corps, mais c'était elle.

— Hyejung ? demanda-t-il.

— Cela fait si longtemps que j'attendais nos retrouvailles, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

 

            Il était sous le choc, hésitant à s'approcher d'elle. Il semblait hésiter entre la joie, l'incompréhension, et d'autres sentiments inexplicables. Mais ce fut elle qui s'avança vers lui jusqu'à l'enlacer avec tendresse.

— Cela fait plus de quatre siècles que j'attends de te revoir, et enfin te voilà, ajouta Hyejung, pleine d'émotion.

— Comment ? répéta-t-il en la prenant par les épaules, détaillant son visage.

— Pour la même raison que toi, répondit-elle. Mon amour nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés.

— Tu as changé.

— Comme tu as changé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je suis là pour toi voyons. Il m'a dit que je te trouverai là, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Qui t'a dit ça ?

 

            Elle ne répondit pas et Minjun se mit à trembler, craignant la réponse. Hyejung, elle, avait l'air simplement heureuse et comblée de le voir. Elle explosa même de joie, sautant dans ses bras.

J'ai eu tellement de peine, commença-t-elle. Ils m'avaient dit que tu étais mort. Je suis entrée chez toi, j'ai vu tes sœurs, tes parents. C'était horrible, et comme Junho et toi aviez disparu, ils ont dit que soit c'était vous qui les aviez assassinés, soit on vous avait emmenés ailleurs, et que de toute façon on ne vous reverrait plus. Mais je ne les ai jamais crus, je te le juge. Je suis allée te chercher jusque dans les plus bas quartiers. Et puis... un homme est venu me parler et m'a de nouveau affirmé que vous étiez morts. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais cette fois, j'ai vraiment compris. J'ai beaucoup pleuré.

— Je suis désolé Hyejung, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

— Et il m'a dit que je pouvais te rejoindre.

— Qui était cet homme ?

— Celui qui m'a transformée.

— Quel est son nom ? insista-t-il, craignant connaître la réponse.

— Notre roi, voyons.

 

            Si Minjun avait pu pâlir d'effroi, il serait aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine à cet instant.

— Si tu parles de Chung, ce n'est pas un roi, dit-il froidement en rompant le contact.

— Il m'a dit que tu me dirais ça.

— Je vois. Tu fais donc partie du clan des Chasseurs.

— Il nous promet un avenir meilleur.

— Tu ne comprends pas ? Il avait raison pour une chose, nous sommes morts le jour où il nous a imposé cette malédiction, fit Minjun avec colère.

— Je l'ai acceptée, précisa-t-elle. Je voulais retrouver mon fiancé. Il me l'a promis...

— Et regarde comment il tient ses promesses : il t'a tenue éloignée durant des siècles. Il te manipule comme il le fait avec tous les autres pour son propre intérêt. Il se sert de toi comme une carte joker, ne le vois-tu pas ? Il ne t'a jamais laissée me rencontrer en quatre siècles, et toi tu lui as obéi aveuglément. Un roi ? Vraiment ?

— Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te voir. Je m'en fiche de Chung.

 

            Elle ne semblait nullement troublée par ce que Minjun pouvait lui dire. Elle commençait à montrer un air perturbé en comprenant qu'il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle à l'idée de leurs retrouvailles.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais pour toi, murmura-t-il douloureusement. Ce n'est pas une vie...

— C'est l'immortalité, mon amour, finit-elle.

— C'est une malédiction.

— Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?

 

            Son doux sourire avait disparu. Minjun s'éloigna d'elle encore plus, ne pouvant supporter rester plus longtemps près d'elle.

— Tu es bien naïve. Je traque Chung depuis plus de quatre cents ans. Il a massacré ma famille, torturé Junho. Je ne peux pas accepter le fait que tu considères ce monstre comme un roi.

 

            Il se retourna pour partir et elle se mit à crier de désespoir.

— Ne me tourne pas le dos !! Ne me rejette pas. Minjun, tu n'as pas le droit.

— Je ne le laisserai pas se jouer de moi à travers toi, répondit-il sèchement.

 

            Hyejung se précipita sur lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras pour se coller contre son dos. Elle pleurait. Son assurance avait disparu et Minjun avait contre lui une femme bouleversée.

— Ne me laisse pas, sanglota-t-elle. Je t'aime tant.

 

            Minjun leva les yeux au ciel. C'était douloureux pour lui aussi, il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir la revoir un jour. Il la croyait morte depuis des siècles après une longue vie heureuse en tant qu'humaine.

— Alors viens avec moi, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main, se radoucissant. Nous allons trouver une solution.

— Tu ne me rejettes pas ? demanda-t-elle avec ses grands yeux innocents.

— On va aller s'installer au calme, on va discuter de tout ça, d'accord.

 

            Il posa une main sur sa joue. Évidemment elle était froide, c'était si différent que lorsqu'il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient encore humains, si différent que lorsqu'il touchait Elya. La situation devenait plus compliquée. Il n'avait eu que deux femmes dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais imaginé vivre ce genre de circonstances embarrassantes. Il la prit contre lui pour la conduire jusqu'à la banque de sang. Hyejung y serait plus en sécurité que chez les Lumina. On les laissa prendre possession d'une salle en toute discrétion, et on leur emmena même de quoi se nourrir. Hyejung s'assit sur une chaise, remettant ses idées en place. Minjun ne lui avait pas lâché les mains et s'était assis en face d'elle, la regardant tendrement. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui pendant tout ce temps et il se sentait coupable.

— Tout ira bien, dit-il.

— Tant que tu es avec moi...

— Hyejung, coupa-t-il fermement. Je suis désolé. J'aurais toujours des sentiments pour toi, mais mon amour s'est éteint lorsque j'ai cru que tu t'étais éteinte aussi. Un jour je me suis réveillé en me disant que tu avais refait ta vie, que t'étais trouvé un homme qui t'aurais aimée comme je t'aimais, que tu avais eu des enfants, tu avais vieilli et étais partie en paix. Et moi j'ai continué, j'ai tourné la page.

— Tourner la page... répéta-t-elle faiblement.

— Je ne suis plus l'homme que tu as aimé. Tu n'es plus la femme que j'ai aimée, nous sommes morts tous les deux il y a plus de quatre cents ans, et notre histoire s'est finie à cet instant, continua-t-il calmement.

 

            Elle semblait comprendre où il voulait en venir, elle semblait plus sereine également. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux avec affection. Elle devait finir son deuil, elle devait abandonner. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Junho apparut.

— Jay m'a prévenu et...

— Junho ! s'exclama Hyejung avec un grand sourire. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.

— Hyejung ? s'étonna-t-il, les yeux ronds. Mais...

 

            Son frère hocha la tête tristement. Les autres qui avaient suivi Junho ne comprenaient pas la situation. Et le moment tant craint par Minjun arriva. Elya posa les yeux sur les mains jointes du vampire et de cette femme inconnue sans vraiment assimiler ce qu'il se passait. Le regard de Hyejung s'assombrit quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, et d'un seul coup, elle se jeta au cou de Minjun pour l'embrasser passionnément. De son côté il ne savait comment réagir, il ne s'attendait pas à un baiser, surtout pas après lui avoir fait comprendre que leur histoire était terminée. Il resta paralysé jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lâche. Elle paraissait avoir totalement changé de personnalité soudainement. Elle n'avait plus l'air déboussolée ou innocente et agissait comme un vrai vampire. Elle se leva et se projeta sur Elya, l'attrapant à la gorge et la plaquant contre le mur à la surprise de tous.

— Il était mon fiancé bien avant que les parents de tes parents ne viennent au monde. De quel droit oses-tu te montrer face à moi ?

— Hyejung ! s'exclama Minjun. Lâche-la.

— J'obtiendrai ce que je veux mon amour. C'est une promesse de mon roi. Tu as beau t'allier aux Lumina, tu cours à ta perte. Vous allez perdre face à nous. Chung est dans son bon droit, déclama-t-elle froidement, resserrant son emprise.

 

            Elya était impuissante et étouffait sous cette prise surhumaine. Personne n'osait intervenir de peur que Hyejung ne lui fasse plus de mal.

— Tu as fait semblant d'accepter ce que j'ai pu te dire ? comprit Minjun, prêt à bondir au moindre geste.

— Qui est le naïf maintenant ? se moqua-t-elle. Tu me reviendras et elle mourra. Quant aux autres, leur sort m'importe peu. J'ai juré allégeance à Chung, tu pensais réellement me convaincre ?

— Après quatre cents ans de lavage de cerveau, il faut croire que non, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il amèrement. Lâche-la maintenant.

— Comme tu veux mon amour, sourit-elle. Je la planterai une autre fois.

 

            La Lumina retomba sur le sol, se tenant la gorge en toussant.

— Tu es effectivement loin de la femme que j'ai aimé il y a bien longtemps, marmonna-t-il.

 

            Elle ne répondit pas et partit d'un pas léger, laissant l'assistance stupéfiée. Wooyoung aida sa sœur à se relever d'un air inquiet. Minjun se détendit et baissa la tête tristement. Que convenait-il de faire face à une telle situation ? Il avait même peur de regarder Elya en face.

— Fiancé ? interrogea Nichkhun.

— Minjun était fiancé lorsqu'il était encore humain, expliqua Junho. Mais on a coupé les ponts avec tous nos proches quand nous avons été transformés. Nous ne savions pas qu'elle était devenue vampire.

— Je suppose que Chung l'a remarquée et l'a traquée en sachant qui elle était pour moi, murmura Minjun en passant ses mains sur son visage.

— Voilà pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas, chuchota Elya qui se massait encore la gorge.

 

**xXx**

 

            Seul dans le bureau de Jay, Minjun regardait pensivement par la fenêtre les lumières de la ville. Il était confus par ce qu'il s'était passé en début de soirée, il se demandait même s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Il ne bougea pas quand la porte s'ouvrit, reconnaissant la présence d'Elya. Elle s'approcha de lui tout doucement et il comprit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour l'agression soudaine dont elle avait été victime.

— Tu m'avais demandé si j'avais eu une femme avant...

— Je m'en souviens, répondit-elle.

— Je ne savais pas qu'elle était devenue un vampire, dit-il sans lâcher la fenêtre des yeux.

— J'ai compris, continua-t-elle en cherchant à capter son regard.

— J'ai attendu presque cinq siècles avant de m'intéresser à une autre femme. Et alors qu'enfin je tombais de nouveau amoureux, il a fallu que ma fiancée réapparaisse dans ma vie.

— Minjun, coupa-t-elle en lui prenant le visage. Je ne la crains pas.

— J'ai cessé de l'aimer il y a bien longtemps, et de toute façon elle n'est plus la personne que... insista-t-il.

— Je te fais confiance, je ne doute absolument pas de toi, rassura Elya en souriant.

 

            Il semblait si perturbé encore qu'elle le serra contre lui. Hyejung ne les lâcherait pas, elle avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait le récupérer tout en suivant fièrement celui qu'elle considérait comme un roi. Ils se demandaient ce que Chung avait prévu de faire en utilisant Hyejung. C'était comme s'il mettait ses pions en place petit à petit : on ne pouvait gagner une partie d'échec qu'en ayant deux ou trois coups d'avance, et il était passé maître dans ce jeu. Alors pendant un instant, les certitudes de Minjun avaient volé en éclat.


	19. Du crépuscule...

            Ils étaient dix. Cela semblait si peu, pourtant chacun d'entre eux possédaient une aura mystique qui faisait froid dans le dos. On les prenait pour des moines retirés de toute civilisation, méditant dans leur sanctuaire reculé, incapables de se confronter au monde. En fait, on se méprenait souvent sur le rôle des Oracles ; ils vivaient reclus car trop souvent les hommes les avaient approchés avec de mauvaises intentions, voulant les utiliser comme de vulgaires objets pour leur propre compte. Ils s'étaient alignés dans un rang parfait et Soohyun était face à eux, les fixant longuement les uns après les autres. Ils paraissaient déterminés et on ressentait une certaine colère dans leurs yeux : l'un des leurs était retenu prisonnier après tout, ils n'allaient pas laisser passer cet affront. En les voyant ainsi, Wooyoung exprima son soulagement à travers un long soupir ; le soulagement de les avoir de leur côté et non du côté ennemi. Tous les Lumina et les vampires alliés ne quittaient plus le quartier général, répétant les manœuvres, révisant le plan concocté par Ryu, Lori, Minjun et Soohyun. Ces quatre-là dirigeaient les troupes avec réalisme et fermeté : cela n'allait pas être facile, il y allait forcément y avoir des pertes, il fallait s'y préparer. Même Taecyeon les avait rejoint, bien que toujours affaibli par sa mésaventure, bien que Yoona lui ait expressément demandé de se retirer du plan de bataille. Mais le loup avait son honneur à défendre, quitte à se fâcher avec sa compagne. Ils se mirent alors à l'écart : elle se chargerait elle-même de lui faire suivre un entraînement adapté. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le toucher, et elle espérait toutefois pouvoir lui faire changer d'avis.

 

            On étudiait tous les styles de combat, on répétait des enchaînements bien pensés selon les divers plans préparés pour faire face à toute éventualité. Les vampires et les Lumina s'affrontaient sans retenue, relâchant des années de tension dans des combats où ils ne risquaient pas de perdre la vie. Ils s'en amusaient même, se lançaient des petites taquineries, et les Oracles participaient aussi. Minjun vit même avec surprise se présenter quelques vampires avec lesquels il s'était confronté quelques jours plus tôt dans le bar. Chansung révéla pour la première fois sa forme lycanthrope à tout le monde. Certains ne connaissaient pas l'existence des loups-garous jusqu'alors, et tous ne pouvaient pas se risquer à l'affronter : un coup de morsure pouvait être fatal. C'était par la salive qu'il pouvait transmettre sa malédiction aux humains, quant aux vampires, leurs corps ne supportaient pas un deuxième gène hybride. Bien que tous motivés à mener à bien cette mission et terminer une guerre que le commun des mortels ne soupçonnait pas, certains paraissaient préoccupés, non pas par une possible défaite, mais par un sentiment intérieur étrange. Était-ce juste pour des vampires de partir en croisade contre leurs semblables ? Minjun partait de temps à autre dans son coin, passant de longues minutes à cogiter dans la salle vide de l'amphithéâtre. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, tout ce qui lui comptait était de se retrouver face à Chung, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi dans quelles conditions, et surtout il ne s'attendait certainement pas à croiser de nouveau dans sa vie son premier amour. Devait-il vraiment la considérer comme une ennemie à présent ? Hyejung était la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru voir un jour tourner de cette façon. La vampirisation pouvait vraiment altérer l'âme et transformait une personne douce et chaleureuse en un monstre froid et sanguinaire. Qu'avait donc pu ressentir Victoria lorsqu'elle avait vu son propre père changer complètement ? Serait-il capable un jour lui aussi de se détacher complètement d'elle au point de ne rien ressentir à l'évocation de l'anéantissement d'une femme qu'il avait jadis aimée ? Il ne parvenait pas à faire taire ces petites voix désagréables dans son esprit qui lui rappelaient sans cesse son lien avec Hyejung. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule : il n'avait pas entendu Elya entrer dans l'amphithéâtre peu après lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe autant ? demanda-t-elle avec une légère inquiétude dans le regard.

— Suis-je en mesure de vaincre Chung ?

— Tu es devenu un vampire expérimenté et il t'a laissé vivre dans le but qu'un jour tu sois suffisamment puissant pour le confronter. Et ce jour c'est précisément quand nous prendrons leur montagne d'assaut.

— Tu es très positive sur l'issue du combat, sourit Minjun en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Sinon, je n'ai plus qu'à me résigner à l'idée de te perdre, de voir Chung nous détruire les uns après les autres.

— Tu as bien raison, autant faire un suicide collectif si c'est pour penser que nous n'avons aucune chance, dit-il sur un ton faussement mélodramatique. Sauf que... je suis déjà mort.

 

            Il se leva de son siège, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Rien ne viendrait entamer sa détermination. Il allait l'embrasser lorsque des cris vinrent attirer leur attention : il y avait une dispute dans le couloir. Intrigués, Elya et le vampire sortirent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

— On s'était mis d'accord ! fulmina Nichkhun. Tu ne prendras pas part à l'assaut, un point c'est tout !

— Et mes envies à moi, tu y penses ? répondit Wooyoung tout aussi furieux. Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

— Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. As-tu déjà combattu un vrai vampire ? Es-tu suffisamment au point sur les techniques du corps-à-corps ? Cela fait à peine deux semaines que tu as commencé à apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs.

— Ce sera l'occasion de le vérifier...

— Un combat contre un seul suceur de sang, en pleine ville, pour te faire la main, je veux bien ; mais sur le territoire des Chasseurs, contre toute une meute, c'est hors de question.

— Mais je...

— Hors de question ! intervint Elya d'une voix plus forte. Serais-tu devenu fou ?

 

            Elle attrapa violemment le bras de son frère pour lui faire face avec sévérité sous les grands yeux surpris de Nichkhun.

— Ji Eun et toi allez rester à la maison. Hors de question de vous voir dans nos pattes, est-ce clair ?

 

            Wooyoung lança à sa sœur un regard noir. Il en avait assez d'être sous-estimé et mis de côté par les personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Au fond, il comprenait que Khun et Elya ne cherchaient qu'à le protéger, mais il se sentait trop infantilisé.

— Testez-moi ! Apprenez-moi ! Mais ne me mettez pas à l'écart, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus doux.

— Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, dit Elya sans se laisser amadouer. Tu es dispensé d'entraînement jusqu'à demain, et tu ne reviendras que quand tu seras plus raisonnable.

— Elya !

 

            Mais sa sœur ne changea pas d'avis, et Nichkhun ne vint pas à son secours. S'il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel son amant et sa sœur s'entendaient bien c'était sa participation aux combats. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de rentrer chez lui, rejoignant Ji Eun qui méditait seule dans le salon. Elle le regarda avec surprise, et il ne lui adressa pas un mot, montant directement dans sa chambre d'un air boudeur. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça lorsque Nichkhun le rejoindrait plus tard dans la journée. Il lui ferait bien comprendre son mécontentement, oubliant un instant l'accord qu'ils avaient passé quelques jours plus tôt. Pour se calmer, il s'imagina tous les scénarios possibles dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire au vampire pour le culpabiliser de l'avoir traiter si injustement. Après être resté des heures immobile dans son lit, il retrouva l'envie de se lever pour prendre une douche et chasser ses idées noires. Il entra dans sa salle de bain en sifflotant, et il s'effeuilla rapidement en laissant tomber ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Il s'étira les épaules pour détendre ses muscles avant de faire couler l'eau chaude. Les clapotements résonnaient dans la petite salle carrelée et Wooyoung avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle à l'abri du monde extérieur. Il demeura un moment sous le jet d'eau, sans bouger, les yeux fermés. Il fut éjecté de ses pensées par deux bras musclés qui vinrent l'enserrer. Tous ses scénarios imaginés quelques instants plus tôt tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'il comprit que Nichkhun l'avait rejoint discrètement et amoureusement sous la douche. Il ne disait rien mais il se collait au plus près de son dos, lui embrassant le cou avec tendresse.

— Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais je t'en veux encore, dit Wooyoung bien content que Nichkhun ne puisse pas voir ses joues qui avaient rougi.

 

            Le vampire ne répondit pas et se contenta de le serrer plus fermement encore contre lui. Ce contact peau contre peau avec l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait entre leurs corps donnait des idées étranges au jeune homme qui s'appuyait contre le mur sous l'afflux des sensations. Et les caresses sensuelles prodiguées par Khun ne laissaient pas un grand doute sur ses pensées à lui aussi. Il aurait voulu ne pas se sentir si faible et pardonner aussi facilement. Il fallait bien dire que Nichkhun avait un don pour séduire et Wooyoung se laissait volontiers prêter au jeu. Il sentit la langue du vampire lui parcourir le cou et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement qui sortait du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il sursauta lorsque son amant lui mordilla l'oreille tout en se frottant plus intimement contre lui.

— Attends, tu veux vraiment le faire ici et maintenant ?

— J'ai envie de toi, dit enfin le vampire dans un souffle.

 

            Il prit la gorge de Wooyoung entre ses doigts et lui fit basculer la tête en arrière, lui donnant des baisers plus prononcés dans le creux de l'épaule.

— Tu es si délicieux.

— Nichkhun ? fit Wooyoung d'une petite voix.

 

            Le vampire resserra son emprise ; un bras lui entourant fermement le torse, l'autre main agrippée à son cou. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou non, mais la position devenait inconfortable. Nichkhun ouvrit la bouche et posa ses dents sur la chair tendre de sa nuque.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Wooyoung, intrigué.

— N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? reprit Khun d'une voix inhabituelle. Le pouvoir de rester avec moi pour l'éternité, le pouvoir de terrasser un vampire en un rien de temps.

— Je n'ai jamais...

 

            Nichkhun le plaqua brutalement contre le mur, lui faisant mal aux bras et à la mâchoire qui vint s'écraser contre le carrelage.

— Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, susurra le vampire. Est-ce si excitant ? Je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer. Tu la connais, tu l'as vécue, cette piqûre quand mes crocs déchire ta peau, puis cette sensation de vertige quand ton sang quitte ton corps à grosses gorgées ; ce n'est pas si désagréable. Et tu restes étourdi un moment, tu es si proche de la mort que n'importe quoi pourrait te sauver, jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide froid s'insinue dans ta bouche. C'est écœurant et délicieux, et tu pense être en train de revivre : tu as tort, première leçon. Il est alors trop tard, car mon sang te transformera en cadavre, Wooyoung. D'abord tu cesseras de respirer et tu sentiras ton cœur s'arrêter progressivement. Tu seras mort, et quelques heures après tu t'éveilleras différent, mais tu n'auras pas ressuscité : tu es mort. Et pour éviter que ton propre cadavre ne pourrisse, tu es obligé de boire du sang humain, de partir à la chasse : ton corps le demande, ton esprit le désire, personne n'est à l'abri de ta soif de sang.

— Arrête, tu me fais mal, coupa le jeune homme en tremblant.

— Je suis un cadavre Wooyoungie, continuait Khun. Tu embrasses un cadavre, tu aimes un cadavre, tu couches avec un cadavre. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, être un vampire ce n'est pas être vivant. C'est douloureux, c'est une malédiction, la plupart sont des animaux qui te tueraient sans sourciller. Ne me demande plus jamais de te mordre, c'était une erreur de te faire entrer dans mon monde.

 

            Nichkhun relâcha alors la pression et Wooyoung tomba à terre, tremblant des pieds à la tête malgré l'eau chaude qui coulait encore. Le vampire sortit aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré, laissant le jeune homme bouleversé derrière lui. Car Wooyoung avait commencé à pleurer, recroquevillé dans la douche. Il mit un moment à s'en remettre, et il se rhabilla aussitôt qu'il fut relevé, retournant timidement dans sa chambre, presque honteux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir effrayé ou adopter un comportement normal lorsqu'il vit Nichkhun allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Tu es enfin calmé ? demanda Nichkhun qui semblait particulièrement serein.

— Tu es injuste et cruel, répondit Wooyoung dans un faible murmure. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire une frayeur pareille. Tu dis que c'était une erreur, mais qui est apparu devant moi pour me séduire ? Et puis avec ou sans toi, tôt ou tard, je serais rentré dans ce monde. Ne dis plus de choses aussi blessantes !

 

            Nichkhun n'avait pas cillé et il se contentait de le regarder avec attention. Il savait bien que son petit manège avait perturbé son compagnon. C'était le moyen le plus radical qu'il avait trouvé pour que Wooyoung comprenne qu'il devait rester loin du conflit, loin des vampires. L'apprenti Lumina était hésitant, encore secoué par ce qu'il avait subi. Il monta tout de même timidement dans son lit, se blottissant contre Nichkhun qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Tu es si mignon, soupira-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Tu n'es pas un cadavre. Dit comme ça c'est violent, ajouta Wooyoung, la voix étouffée dans l'épaule de Khun. Je sais que tu es mort, j'ai compris ce qu'était un vampire, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'aime, je ne suis pas nécrophile. Je t'aime malgré ça. Dois-je te faire la liste de toutes les raisons que j'ai de t'aimer ?

 

            Il le serrait si fort dans ses bras que le vampire ne sut quoi répondre. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front, se sentant coupable de l'avoir blessé quelques instants plus tôt.

— Pour être clair Wooyoungie, ce n'est pas que je pense que tu es faible ou que tu ne sais pas te défendre. Je ne sais pas si je saurai empêcher un vampire de te faire du mal. Ma plus grande crainte est de te perdre lors de cette bataille. Je préfère te savoir ici, loin de tout danger.

— Je sais. Je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart, c'est tout. Tu as pensé à ce que je pourrais ressentir si toi tu ne reviens pas ?

 

            Nichkhun posa son livre avant de se mettre sur Wooyoung, venant chercher amoureusement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le jeune homme répondait timidement à son baiser, comme s'il craignait que le vampire lui tende à nouveau un piège. Il se retrouvait encore coincé entre Khun et un obstacle, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas trop. Mais son compagnon avait bien l'intention de réparer ce qu'il avait gâché, le caressant tendrement sous le tee-shirt.

— Je t'ai tellement perturbé que tu t'es mal séché, se moqua Nichkhun avant de lui retirer rapidement le haut.

— Qu'importe, si c'est pour revenir me doucher après, répondit Wooyoung en lui attrapant le visage entre ses mains.

 

            Il ne comptait pas se faire avoir de nouveau et il l'embrassa avec fougue. Sa langue vint chercher celle de Nichkhun qui était agréablement surpris par cette initiative. La dispute était une histoire ancienne, la petite frayeur également. Le temps était trop précieux pour être perdu de cette façon.

 

            Depuis, Wooyoung ne se plaignit plus : il assistait aux entraînements sagement, et de cette façon il se montrait plus efficace et plus motivé. Il acceptait pleinement l'idée de rester derrière tandis que les autres partaient au front. Elya était fière de son frère à présent, et il en était heureux. Le jour J approchait et tout se précisait dans leur esprit : ils étaient prêts. Taecyeon allait beaucoup mieux, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Toutes les combinaisons possibles étaient étudiées, alliant les capacités de chaque faction. Le rôle des loups-garous était déterminant pour les premières minutes de l'assaut, ensuite il fallait bien utiliser les forces et faiblesses des autres. On ne parlait pas beaucoup, même entre amis, tellement l'ambiance était tendue. Ryu surveillait de près les attitudes des uns et des autres : il ne fallait pas prendre les choses trop à la légère au risque de faillir à la mission. C'était la première fois que les Lumina s'alliaient à des vampires, tout en ayant l'aide de quelques Oracles et de deux lycans ; cela démontrait combien la mission était d'une grande envergure. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Ryu et ses quatre Maîtres Lumina finalisaient leur tactique, aidés par Minjun et Victoria, ainsi que Soohyun pour représenter les Oracles. Ils avaient décidé que leur petite armée partirait par la route pour la plupart avant le lever du soleil et par les airs pour les Lumina les mieux entraînés. Ils avaient conçus des vans aux vitres noires, exprès pour les vampires, pour que le long chemin vers le mont Seoraksan où était retranché Chung ne leur soit pas fatal. Ils arrivèrent bien vite au jour où ils avaient fixés le départ des troupes. La veille au soir, Ryu décida de les laisser décompresser chacun de leur côté.

 

            Chansung et Junho décidèrent de faire un dernier entraînement en tête-à-tête dans la forêt, un entraînement particulier qui allait se terminer sans vêtement. Minjun vadrouillait un peu partout en ville à la rencontre des vampires qui allaient les accompagner pendant qu'Elya préférait passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Nichkhun et Wooyoung profitaient tranquillement de leur nuit au loft, tandis que Yuri avait rejoint Ji Eun. Il avait été décidé également que Sunny resterait dans la maison d'Elya pendant que ses sœurs iraient au front : elle était trop instable pour participer. Yuri prit donc le temps d'expliquer à son amie comment s'en occuper, la rassurant sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. De leur côté, Taecyeon et Yoona restèrent également en amoureux dans l'appartement des deux lycanthropes. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire, et l'avenir incertain leur permit de mettre un mot sur ce qui freinait leur relation. Le jeune homme se questionnait sans cesse sur la nature mortelle/immortelle de leur couple : un jour cela deviendrait un problème. Étant tous les deux hybrides, il n'y avait pas de solution possible. A la morsure de l'un ou de l'autre, ils en mourraient. Mais pour Yoona, c'était vite réglé :

— Pourquoi se poser des questions ? On sait très bien dans quoi nous nous sommes lancés en commençant cette relation.

— Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu romps avec moi, plus tard, quand je serai trop vieux...

 

            Elle laissa échapper un rire spontané tout en enfonçant légèrement son doigt sur la joue de Taecyeon.

— Tu es peut-être idiot, mais je t'aime au point de vouloir te voir vieillir et de rester avec toi. Même avec des rides ou les cheveux gris tu resteras mon loup à moi. Encore faut-il survivre demain.

— Vrai ? s'étonna-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.  Tu resteras avec moi malgré ça ?

— On ne peut pas prédire l'avenir, quoi qu'en disent les Oracles, mais oui pour l'instant c'est bien mon intention, répondit-elle avec douceur. Mais peut-être en auras-tu marre de ma jeunesse éternelle et que tu voudras être avec une mortelle qui n'aura pas à vivre encore longtemps après ta mort.

— Il faudrait que je sois fou pour rompre avec toi.

 

            Comme ce fut une réponse acceptable, Yoona le récompensa par un baiser. Ils avaient encore toute une nuit pour ne penser qu'à eux deux, car le voyage débuterait dans quelques heures : long, anxieux, toute une journée à rouler dans les terres coréennes jusqu'à la caverne de Chung.

 

**xXx**

 

            Elya se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à fermer l’œil. Elle ne cessait de répéter dans son esprit le plan qu'ils avaient minutieusement conçu. Il y avait forcément des failles mais là encore des stratagèmes avaient été prévus. Et si cela ne suffisait pas ? Elle soupira bruyamment : elle aurait préféré dormir paisiblement. Tout à coup, un visage féminin se dessina dans ses pensées, un visage doux en forme de cœur, encadré par des cheveux cuivrés. Cela eut pour effet immédiat de la mettre en colère. Elle attrapa son oreiller et le jeta dans le vide à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pense à Hyejung en cet instant précis ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cette femme réapparaisse maintenant ? Elya avait très bien compris à quel point Minjun était perturbé par sa présence, et elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

— Je croyais que tu comptais rattraper tes heures de sommeil perdues ?

 

            Elle se tourna vers sa fenêtre et vit Minjun se glisser dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était.

— Et toi, tu comptais faire quoi ? répliqua-t-elle vivement.

— Te mordre dans ton sommeil, répondit-il d'un air amusé.

— Tu étais plus drôle quand tu portais toutes les peines du monde sur tes épaules, marmonna Elya en se rallongeant.

— Moi je trouve que je m'améliore.

           

            Il se pencha sur elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Quelque chose te tracasse ?

— La même chose que toi.

— Ça fait beaucoup de choses, concéda-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

— Si je me retrouve face à Hyejung, elle ne me fera aucun cadeau. Alors moi non plus.

— Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu l'épargnes si l'occasion se présente, dit Minjun avec sincérité en s'asseyant sur le matelas. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans ma tête, je peux te dire de quoi je suis certain : il y a bien longtemps j'ai aimé une femme. Je suis mort, elle est morte ; tout s'est fini il y a des siècles. De mon statut de mort-vivant, je suis tombé amoureux d'une autre femme ; Hyejung ne compte plus. Mais ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne ressens rien en la voyant.

 

            Sans rien répondre, Elya l'attrapa par le col à peine eut-il fini sa phrase. Elle l'amena vers elle pour l'embrasser. Au final, elle était bien contente qu'il soit venu la rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas de raison d'être jalouse : Minjun était à elle, et puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle en profiterait bien cette nuit. Le contact amoureux avait quelque chose de rassurant avant une bataille : on pouvait se raccrocher à un être cher une dernière fois avant que ne débute une journée dont l'issue était incertaine. C'était pour cette raison que tout le monde s'était éparpillé : la plupart d'entre eux avait quelqu'un à voir, un dernier instant de réconfort avant le combat.

 

            Minjun se laissa faire lorsqu'elle l'entraîna dans le lit.

— Merci à l'inventeur des chemises qui peuvent être retirées bien vite, murmura-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles par le geste.

— Moi j'aime bien l'époque moderne où les femmes ne portent pas trois couches de vêtements pour dormir, ajouta le vampire en passant ses mains sous la nuisette d'Elya.

— Tu es si vieux, se moque-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

 

            Il se retrouva bien volontiers sous elle, la caressant lentement, se laissant le temps de se réchauffer au contact de son corps. La douceur et la chaleur qu'il sentait sous ses doigts avaient quelque chose d'enivrant, et il ne s'en lassait jamais. Il ne regrettait pas d'être passé à côté de ces sensations durant des siècles, il avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir attendu la bonne personne. Combien de temps cela allait-il pouvoir durer ? Il évitait de se forcer à répondre à ce genre de questions désagréables. Elle se redressa légèrement, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et commença à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Minjun se débarrassa de sa chemise et reprit ses caresses sur les cuisses d'Elya, remontant sur ses hanches et dans son dos. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que son pantalon ne vienne rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements sur le sol au pied du lit. La jeune femme se laissa de nouveau tomber sur lui pour l'embrasser comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en rassasier. Tandis qu'elle le couvrait de baisers, il abaissa les bretelles de la nuisette qui glissa lentement jusqu'à la taille d'Elya, on aurait dit une ceinture de tissu informe assortie aux sous-vêtements. Elle ne rougit pas du fait qu'elle se retrouva torse-nu sous les yeux de son amant qui fit quelques mouvements d'épaules pour mieux se caler sur les oreillers. Les mains sur la taille de la Lumina, Minjun se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, venant lui embrasser le cou avec envie. Il fit descendre ses lèvres lentement sur sa poitrine, au plus près du cœur. Il le sentait battre si vite...

 

            Minjun resserra subitement son emprise sur la taille d'Elya, la faisant basculer sur le côté pour échanger leur position. En un seul geste il lui retira le peu de vêtement qu'elle portait. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas et remonta ses jambes autour des hanches du vampire. Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans rien se dire, et les mains d'Elya venaient amoureusement lui caresser le dos, lui disant qu'elle était prête. Elle ferma les yeux quand Minjun vint déposer ses lèvres sur son front. Ce n'était plus un vampire et une Lumina, naturellement ennemis, mais un homme et une femme qui manifestaient leur attachement mutuel et leurs désirs. Ils avaient encore quelques heures de répit devant eux, quelques heures rien que tous les deux.

 

**xXx**

 

            Quelques minutes avant le lever du jour, les vans vinrent chercher les troupes dans les différents points stratégiques de la ville. Les vampires étaient attendus à la banque de sang et les Lumina dans leur quartier général. Il ne restait plus que Minjun et les autres qui se trouvaient dans la maison familiale d'Elya car Nichkhun et Wooyoung les avaient rejoints ainsi que Junho et les loups-garous, Yoona et ses sœurs. Un silence pesant régnait dans la maison et, alors que tout le monde était debout, ne tenant pas en place, Wooyoung était installé dans un fauteuil, une expression sombre sur le visage. Yuri tenait Sunny par le bras, le regard inquiet.

— Si quelque chose devait m'arriver, je compte sur toi pour protéger ma Ji Eun, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais tu vas revenir ? demanda Sunny.

— On reviendra, après avoir détruit Akira, assura Jessica avant de lui embrasser la joue.

 

            Sunny s'avança vers Ji Eun, lui prenant la main. Toutes les deux ne semblaient pas très rassurées sur l'issue du combat à en juger par les regards inquiets qu'elles portaient sur Yuri.

— Veillez l'une sur l'autre, ajouta celle-ci.

— Rien ne leur arrivera ici, assura Wooyoung qui se leva enfin.

 

            La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à nouveau et Jay fit son apparition accompagné par Seulong. Il avait été décidé qu'il ne partirait pas non plus et qu'il aurait droit à un entraînement spécial par Jay afin d'affiner ses instincts de vampire.

— Où est Soohyun ? demanda l'aîné.

— Avec Ryu et Victoria, répondit Minjun en prenant ses notes. Les Oracles prennent la voie des airs pour Sokcho et des éclaireurs étudieront le terrain avant notre arrivée. On fera un arrêt à mi-chemin à Chuncheon pour que les vampires reprennent des forces. Tu as apporté le sang ?

— C'est fait.

— On restera planqué quelques heures jusqu'au crépuscule dans les montagnes environnantes du Seoraksan. Lorsque les éclaireurs nous donneront le feu vert Victoria et moi conduirons les troupes jusqu'à la caverne de Chung.

 

            Un coup de klaxon mit fin à la discussion et alerta le groupe : c'était le signal du départ. Ji Eun sauta au cou de Yuri pour l'embrasser et Nichkhun serra Wooyoung contre lui sans dire le moindre mot. Le silence était revenu et ils prirent tous la direction du van noir qui les attendaient. Elya traînait un peu, hésitante, quand elle se retourna vers sa sœur et son frère. La gorge nouée, elle retourna auprès d'eux et les serra fermement contre elle.

— Je vous aime tant, j'espère que vous le savez.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Ji Eun, inquiète.

— J'ai besoin de vous ici, d'accord ? Si jamais on ne revient pas, vous devrez vous charger du deuxième front.

— Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, répondit Wooyoung, les sourcils froncés.

 

            Minjun s'était tourné vers Jay ; il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit que son aîné acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air grave. Lui aussi avait pris sa décision. Il était temps de partir ; on voyait une ligne rosée naître à l'horizon. Le soleil se levait et ils avaient une dernière journée pour mettre au point les derniers détails de leur plan. Elya fut la dernière à monter, jetant un dernier regard à sa maison, et lorsque la porte se referma, le van partit aussitôt. Wooyoung dut les regarder s'éloigner vers l'est avec anxiété tandis que Ji Eun et Sunny étaient rentrées. Jay et Seulong avaient momentanément disparu, comme s'ils s'étaient précipités à la banque de sang avant que le soleil ne vienne les déranger.

 

            Une dizaine de grosses voitures noires quittèrent Séoul discrètement, transportant des Lumina et des vampires. Les Oracles ainsi que Ryu, les Maîtres Lumina et Victoria prirent une sorte de jet au sommet de la tour du quartier général ; ils arriveraient les premiers sur les lieux pour coordonner le reste des troupes. Le voyage de Séoul jusqu'au Seoraksan n'était pas si long, mais transporter des vampires en pleine journée était éprouvant. Un maximum de sang avait été prévu dans le convoi, et arrivés à Chuncheon, une ville se situant à mi-parcours, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un endroit frais. Ryu était déjà arrivé aux pieds de la montagne et il avait dispersé ses éclaireurs, les Lumina les plus entraînés. Il indiqua à Minjun les premiers états des lieux, mais en plein jour ils ne pouvaient pas savoir où se trouvaient les sentinelles. Si la forêt permettait aux vampires de se protéger du soleil, ils évitaient tout de même de sortir pendant la journée. Comme ils avaient Victoria avec eux, ils purent repérer la zone où se trouvait la caverne de Chung.

 

            Le convoi arriva aux alentours du Seoraksan en fin d'après-midi. Les routes étaient plus difficiles, plus sinueuses, et il leur fallait un espace à la fois grand et à l'abri des regards pour y garer les vans. Ils feraient le reste du voyage à pied, par delà les forêts et les roches qui étaient implantées sur les montagnes. Le relief était propice à une attaque surprise mais il permettait également une bonne défense de la part des Chasseurs repliés dans leurs cachettes. Les Lumina et leurs alliés vampires devaient se montrer très discrets pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le groupe de Victoria avaient déjà croisé le chemin d'une sentinelle et l'avait abattue avant que celle-ci ne puisse donner l'alerte : cela voulait dire que l'opération avait commencé.

 

            Les troupes étaient dispersées sur le flanc de la montagne et le soleil offrait des derniers rayons, ceux que les vampires ne craignaient pas. Selon les indications de Minjun et Victoria, la caverne se trouvait cinq cents mètres plus haut. Il fallait évoluer dans une forêt en pente qui masquait la cachette de Chung naturellement. Les Lumina et les vampires se déplaçaient sans faire de bruit, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un avec la nature. Chacun avait sa place, séparés de quelques mètres les uns des autres, en formation millimétrée. De cette façon, ils n'eurent aucun mal à repérer et à se débarrasser les sentinelles qui faisaient leur ronde dans la forêt, les prenant par surprise, dans un silence de mort. Le plan, pour l'instant, fonctionnait à merveille. Lori et Joan étaient en tête des troupes : c'étaient eux qui devaient porter le coup de grâce aux gardes qui étaient postés devant l'entrée de la caverne. En toute légèreté, ils se glissèrent sur les parois rocheuses au-dessus du repère, hors de l'angle de vue des gardes. Simultanément, les deux Maîtres sortirent leurs lames de Lumina et se jetèrent sur les deux vampires qui n'avaient rien vu venir, leur coupant la tête rapidement et sans bruit. Cela leur donna du temps pour rassembler les troupes devant la caverne, faisant passer Taecyeon et Chansung devant. Tous les deux se concentrèrent, les yeux levés vers le ciel : on y voyait bien un croissant de lune. Leurs pierres autour du coup se mirent à scintiller et Taec se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant qu'ils ne soient déchirés par sa transformation. Peu importait si ce n'était pas la pleine lune ce soir-là : ils maîtrisaient totalement leur métamorphose. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée à l'intérieur de la caverne. Minjun semblait prêt à bondir, se demandant à quoi pouvait penser Chung dans un tel moment, mais il fallait suivre le plan, attendre que les Chasseurs se précipitent en meute vers la sortie. Un grondement se fit entendre : l'agitation à l'intérieur résonnait dans la paroi de pierre, jusque sur le sol. Lori se positionna devant la caverne sous les regards anxieux de ses camarades. Le bras levé, il se concentrait, et il attendait. A côté de lui, deux énormes bêtes rugissantes se forçaient à patienter également ; Taecyeon et Chansung ne ressemblaient plus à des êtres humains. Même s'ils étaient moins dangereux que lors d'une transformation forcée à la pleine lune, les vampires et les Lumina se méfiaient d'eux, car ils restaient imprévisibles. Seuls Yoona et Junho étaient à leur côté pour les tempérer si besoin. Lori semblait bien petit à côté, et il ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Les jambes écartées, le regard déterminé, il savait que son rayon allait être fulgurant. Et enfin, les premiers Chasseurs accouraient vers eux en colère, les crocs sortis.

— Les voilà, dit Lori, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

 

            Il devait attendre le dernier moment, il devait abattre en un seul coup le maximum de vampires possible. Il restait immobile, on aurait même dit qu'il avait cessé de respirer tellement il était concentré. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage : c'était le moment.

— Un... deux... trois.

 

            Un rayon lumineux sortit de sa main, agressif, touchant de plein fouet une vingtaine de Chasseurs qui étaient à quelques mètres de lui. Il traversa le long couloir, l'éclairant durant quelques secondes. Les vampires qui se trouvaient dans le dos de Lori sursautèrent, bien contents de ne pas avoir à subir ce genre de traitement. Ils entendaient les hurlements de ceux qui n'avaient pas pu échapper au rayon mortel qui les brûlait instantanément à la manière des rayons du soleil. A peine le halo lumineux eut-il disparu que les loups-garous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait. Ils furent suivis par le reste des troupes : chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire suivant le plan. Les Oracles partirent à la recherche de Kevin, épaulés par les Lumina qui se battaient contre leurs ennemis. C'était un chaos véritablement organisé, la caverne en elle-même était creusée en différentes galeries dont ils ne connaissaient pas le secret.

 

            Ils se dispersèrent dans ce dédale de portes et de tunnels à la recherche de la grande salle. Yoona, Yuri et leurs sœurs n'avaient qu'un objectif : Akira, tandis que Minjun partait traquer Chung. Il s'était forcément préparé à ce genre d'éventualité : il avait un endroit où il pouvait se cacher et manipuler ses hommes à sa guise. Victoria, Nichkhun et Junho l'accompagnaient ; ils n'avaient aucun mal à se débarrasser de leurs assaillants : ce n'était que du menu fretin. Les combats entre vampires étaient sanglants et féroces, ils n'utilisaient que la force de leurs membres et leurs crocs. Un vampire était suffisamment puissant pour arracher une tête. On était loin du style fluide et sans bavure des Lumina. Ils étaient certes plus forts que des humains lambda mais ils préféraient jouer avec des armes : c'était bien plus efficace, ils n'avaient pas le même instinct bestial que les hybrides. Elya dut aller combattre aux côtés de Joan et Ryu, jetant un dernier regard à Minjun qui s'éloignait dans les tunnels légèrement éclairés par des torches.

— Dans ce capharnaüm la sortie risque d'être compliquée, intervint Victoria en arrêtant sa course. Et vu ce qu'a prévu Lori, on ferait mieux de commencer à faire le ménage.

— Je t'accompagne, ajouta Nichkhun. Chung est votre ennemi, les frères Jun, on se retrouve à la sortie.

— Tu ne veux pas lui dire adieu ? demanda Junho à Victoria.

— J'ai fait le deuil de mon père il y a bien longtemps déjà, répondit-elle sans sourciller avant de faire demi-tour.

— Revenez vivants, dit Khun à Minjun en tentant de cacher son inquiétude, du moins, aussi vivant qu'un vampire peut l'être.

— Et toi n'oublie pas que quelqu'un t'attend à Séoul.

 

            Ils se tapèrent dans les mains avant de se séparer.

 

**xXx**

 

            Soohyun venait d'abattre sans problème son cinquième vampire qu'il regarda tomber sans éprouver le moindre sentiment. Il sentait que son groupe et lui approchaient de l'endroit où leur camarade était retenu prisonnier. Il entra dans une salle : c'était la mieux éclairée qu'il ait pu voir jusqu'alors, mais il n'y avait personne. Il vit seulement un grand siège qui devait être sûrement le trône de Chung. Il émit une exclamation de dédain et se tourna vers ses compagnons. Celui qui était au plus près de lui, les cheveux décolorés et un piercing à l'arcade, avait les yeux fermés, parfaitement concentré.

— Il y a une porte, dit-il. Et un escalier.

 

            Avec une rapidité fulgurante, un autre Oracle parvint à trouver la porte en question et y donna un violent coup de pied qui la réduit en morceaux.

— Eli, toi et les autres vous monterez la garde autour de cette entrée, fit Soohyun en direction de l'Oracle au piercing. Kiseop et moi nous descendons.

 

            Celui qui avait explosé l'obstacle qui bouchait le passage hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans les escaliers sombres, suivi de près par son chef. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne en chemin et arrivèrent rapidement devant une deuxième porte close qui connut le même sort que la première. Ils découvrirent une petite pièce circulaire et sombre. Soohyun fit apparaître une flamme bleue dans le creux de sa main pour pouvoir voir quelque chose, et ils purent apercevoir un corps très fin étendu sur le sol.

— Kevin ! s'écria Kiseop en se précipitant sur lui.

 

            Le jeune Oracle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son compagnon.

— Je savais que vous arriveriez.

— Sortons de là, coupa Soohyun en prenant Kevin sur ses épaules. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner, les Chasseurs sont sur leur territoire.

 

            Ils sortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés, mais un spectacle différent les attendait dans la grande salle. Leurs compagnons étaient tous à terre, et au milieu, un homme, un monstre. Chung était un vampire de grande taille mais pas très imposant physiquement ; il n'avait pas besoin de ça, son pouvoir était indéniable. Soohyun eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que le vampire se précipita sur lui, le visage marqué par la fureur. Il ne put éviter le coup, Kevin et lui firent un bond de quelques mètres avant de s'écraser sur le sol en pierre. Kiseop était plus rapide, mais au lieu de chercher un affrontement direct avec le maître des lieux, il vérifia d'abord dans quel état se trouvaient les autres Oracles qui, par chance, étaient encore en vie. Mais vu combien Chung était en colère, cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Le vampire attrapa Kevin par la gorge, les yeux clairs et fulminants :

— N'as-tu pas oublié de me prévenir de quelque chose ? gronda-t-il.

— Tu sais comment ça marche maintenant, sourit le jeune Oracle.

 

            Chung allait lui porter un coup quand Soohyun parvint à se relever de justesse, faisant rencontrer son pied avec la mâchoire du vampire qui perdit l'équilibre. Il dut lâcher Kevin mais cela ne le perturba pas pour autant ; au contraire, il semblait plus serein, offrant à l'Oracle un sourire carnassier.

— Vous ne sortirez pas vivants d'ici, susurra-t-il. Aucun Lumina, aucun Oracle, aucun de ces vampires apprivoisés ne survivra à cet affront.

— Je ne parierais pas là-dessus à ta place, répliqua Soohyun.

 

            Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un grognement féroce sous le regard inquiet de Kiseop. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille contre un vampire de cette trempe. Si durant les premières secondes Soohyun se débrouillait bien, évitant les coups mortels de Chung, il finit par tomber à terre, recroquevillé, un jet de sang s'échappant de son abdomen. Les doigts d'un vampire étaient comme des griffes acérées qui transperçaient la chair avec autant de facilité qu'un couteau qui pénètre dans une motte de beurre.

— Les Oracles sont la prochaine race à disparaître, après les Lumina, dit Chung froidement, prêt à porter le coup de grâce.

 

            Kiseop se redressa, car même s'il se savait perdant, il n'allait pas le laisser tuer Soohyun sans rien faire. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui empêcha Chung d'achever l'Oracle blessé : une ombre rapide projeta le vampire contre le mur, et ce fut quand il se positionna entre Chung et Soohyun qu'on reconnut Junho.

 

**xXx**

 

            Elya marchait prudemment dans les couloirs sombres de la caverne. Elle avait été séparée de son groupe par une attaque massive de vampires, et elle avait réussi à en réchapper en passant par une porte qui n'attirait pas l'attention. Elle savait que Joan et Ryu étaient ensemble donc elle n'avait pas peur pour eux ; et Lori était parti tout seul faire ce qu'il avait à faire, en toute discrétion. Tout ce qui lui comptait à présent était de rejoindre Minjun coûte que coûte. Elle trouvait cela étrange de ne rencontrer personne, et elle ne saurait pas non plus dire où elle était exactement. Jusqu'où les Chasseurs avaient-ils creusé pour construire ces tunnels ? Elle finirait bien, à un moment ou à un autre, par retrouver son chemin. Son errance sembla durer une éternité lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Son instinct était formel : elle devait se tenir sur ses gardes. Elle était prête à faire face à tout sauf à se retrouver devant Hyejung qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

— Je te cherchais, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Pourquoi spécifiquement moi ?

— Parce que s'il y a bien une personne que je dois tuer, c'est toi.

— Je ne suis pas là pour participer à une querelle de femmes, répliqua Elya. Mets-toi bien dans la tête que je ne te l'ai pas volé.

— Tu es une Lumina, je suis un vampire, force est de constater que de toute façon nous sommes ennemies, trancha Hyejung plus sèchement en se mettant en position de combat. Et mon roi veut la destruction de tous nos ennemis.

— Comme tu veux, j'ai aussi un compte à régler avec toi, répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire.

 

            Elle fit sortir ses lames avec détermination. Si elle devait en passer par là pour arriver à ses fins, alors elle acceptait volontiers d'être celle qui allait faire disparaître Hyejung une bonne fois pour toutes.

 

**xXx**

 

            Nichkhun et Victoria arrivèrent à l'entrée de la caverne, se faufilant dans les multiples petites  salles qui étaient le théâtre de combats violents entre vampires et Lumina. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de morts des deux côtés, et il leur fallait soutenir leurs alliés qui peinaient à s'assurer la victoire. Ils entendaient des grondements au loin, signifiant que les lycanthropes étaient aussi bien occupés, mais ils devaient être à bonne distance de l'entrée. Leur situation n'était pas préoccupante : ils semblaient bien se défaire de leurs ennemis. Nichkhun vit un jeune Lumina mis à mal par un Chasseur, alors il se précipita naturellement pour l'aider. Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver près d'eux qu'une tierce personne avait eu la même idée et était intervenue : d'un geste vif, une silhouette masculine donna un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire du vampire pour le déséquilibrer, et en moins de deux, il sortit une lame de sa manche, décapitant son adversaire avec facilité.

Wouhou !! s'écria-t-il. Mon premier vampire !

— Woo... Wooyoung ? balbutia Nichkhun, tandis qu'il vit son amant se tourner vers lui, un air triomphant sur le visage.


	20. ... à l'aube

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

 

            Wooyoung regarda partir les vans d'un air attristé ; il aurait tout de même préféré les accompagner. Il hésita à suivre Ji Eun et Sunny qui étaient rentrées en silence, mais il se bloqua devant la porte. Il la referma d'un coup sec et se précipita dans la rue sans se retourner. Seoraksan, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'un trajet bien compliqué à faire, et comme il avait eu la chance de connaître le déroulement de l'opération, il savait qu'il arriverait sur les lieux avant le convoi. Jamais il n'avait eu une telle montée d'adrénaline ; il se rendit en courant jusqu'au quartier général des Lumina. Tous étaient partis déjà, il n'avait plus qu'à obtenir l'équipement nécessaire. N'était-il pas un Lumina lui aussi ? Il avait par conséquent le droit de s'approprier les lieux comme s'ils lui appartenaient. Et il ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il descendit jusqu'au hangar sous-terrain. Pour pouvoir se déplacer aux quatre coins du monde, les Lumina possédaient différents types de véhicules. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de Wooyoung lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le guidon d'une moto noire. Il était trop tard pour reculer : tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de prendre la direction de l'est ; il était déterminé. Il enfourcha la moto et mit le casque, ce fut comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Une fois sur la route, il se sentit vivant ; il avait l'impression que son existence n'était pas inutile, qu'il pouvait jouer un rôle majeur dans ce monde, et cela lui plaisait. C'était rassurant de n'être qu'un simple étudiant, menant une vie banale, mais ça aurait été vivre comme des millions d'autres gens de son âge.

 

            Comme prévu, il ne mit même pas une demi-journée pour arriver dans la ville la plus proche du Seoraksan, et un point noir vint gâcher son plan si parfait : seuls Minjun et Victoria connaissaient la zone exacte où se trouvait la caverne de Chung. Wooyoung allait devoir attendre les autres, et les suivre discrètement, pour pouvoir se glisser au milieu de ses camarades. Il savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à Nichkhun et Elya, il savait qu'il allait payer son obstination, mais il ne voulait pas regretter de ne pas avoir pu participer à cette opération de grande envergure. Il dut errer toute la journée aux abords de la forêt avant d'assister au coucher du soleil et de voir les vans se garer à l'abri des regards. Il avait acquis en si peu de temps la maîtrise de la marche rapide et discrète et fut tout heureux de pouvoir l'utiliser en pleine nature, en suivant de loin les Lumina. Il les avait vu sortir des voitures, il avait même aperçu Nichkhun et les autres avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Pour ne pas risquer de se faire repérer, il avait décidé de prendre en filature un des rares garçons à posséder le don. Il devait s'armer de patience le temps que tout le monde arrive devant la caverne et enfin, il pouvait agir sans être repéré par ses amis. Il se sentait un peu puéril mais il pouvait enfin tester ses nouvelles capacités.

 

            La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans la grotte fut un de ses camarades en mauvaise posture face à un vampire qui ressemblait plus à un animal qu'à un humanoïde. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus longuement ; était-il capable d'abattre un suceur de sang ? Il allait le vérifier sur le champ. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de donner un coup de pied dans le visage si laid de ce monstre, et comme il l'avait fait à l'entraînement, il sortit les lames de ses manches, fines et impitoyables pour la cible qu'elles visaient. Il le décapita sans trop de mal et fut même étonné que ce fût si facile.

— Wouhou !! s'écria-t-il. Mon premier vampire !

 

            Il entendit des pas accourir vers lui et il se retourna automatiquement. Il était trop euphorique pour prendre un air coupable face à Nichkhun qui venait d'assister à son exploit.

— Woo... Wooyoung ? balbutia-t-il, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise.

— Tu as vu ça ? Que penses-tu du fruit de mon entraînement ?

— Tu es stupide ! s'exclama Nichkhun en se jetant sur lui, lui prenant le visage entre les mains. Tu es juste un gamin stupide et borné !

 

            Il avait plus l'air inquiet qu'en colère et il lui embrassa le front.

— Ne me quitte pas d'une semelle, murmura-t-il. On fêtera ton premier duel plus tard, en attendant, reste sur tes gardes, idiot.

— Ce sera juste génial lorsque je saurai utiliser le rayon ! répondit Wooyoung avec enthousiasme.

— Une chose à la fois, il y a des Chasseurs à éliminer.

 

**xXx**

 

            Sooyoung était la plus grande des neuf sœurs. D'un naturel enjoué et paisible, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se ruer la première sur ses ennemis.

— Où est cette enflure d'Akira ? demandait-elle avant de porter le coup de grâce puisque personne ne lui répondait.

 

            Derrière elle, ses sœurs partaient dans tous les recoins pour étudier toutes les possibilités, et elles finirent par se séparer en duos : le Chasseur devait s'être bien caché pour ne pas avoir à combattre comme les autres. Yoona prit Yuri par la main et elles descendirent toutes les deux vers les niveaux inférieurs de ce dédale de pièces et de couloirs taillés dans la montagne. Subitement, elles entendirent un sifflement et Yoona évita de justesse une fléchette qui se planta contre le mur. A l'autre bout du tunnel, elle aperçut Akira qui pointait une arbalète vers sa sœur et elle, prêt à tirer une seconde fois.

— Espèce de lâche ! s'écria Yuri en montrant les crocs.

 

            Elle se jeta sur lui férocement, et les yeux de Yoona s'éclaircirent aussitôt, sur les talons de sa sœur sans rajouter un mot. Elles le tenaient, enfin.

— Tellement de personnes en veulent à ta tête et tu fais ton malin, reprit Yuri en voulant donner un coup de poing dans le visage trop souriant d'Akira.

— Tant d'amour pour moi, je suis flatté ! répondit-il en évitant le bras de son adversaire sans problème.

 

            Un combat au corps-à-corps contre deux ennemies empêchait le Chasseur de réutiliser son arbalète, et cela convenait parfaitement à Yuri et Yoona qui avaient de cette façon une chance de le vaincre. Ce vampire... il n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère, et Ryu – aidé de Minjun – avait bien insisté dessus lors de l'entraînement ; tout le monde ne pouvait pas prétendre pouvoir le vaincre. Il était fin, et pas très grand, ce qui permettait d'adopter des mouvements fluides, moins brusques que ses autres compatriotes masculins, à la manière des femmes vampires. Ses enchaînements étaient plus imprévisibles et il s'en amusait, car il voyait souvent son adversaire rager de frustration. Tout était un jeu pour lui.

 

            Il se retrouvait cette fois face à deux vampires qui utilisaient les mêmes mouvements que lui : il perdit bien vite son éternel sourire arrogant. Dans son costume noir serré près du corps, Yoona semblait lui filer entre les doigts comme une anguille à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'attraper, ou même de la toucher. Yuri était plus brusque, mais elle était aussi difficile à atteindre, et il ne se consolait que par le fait qu'il était suffisamment rapide pour les éviter lui aussi. Leur niveau étant pratiquement égal, c'était une question de temps avant que le premier coup ne soit réellement porté. Yoona se laissa tomber à terre, jambes tendues, comme si elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec le sol. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, on aurait dit qu'elle flottait. Et tandis que sa sœur occupait l'attention d'Akira, elle donna un coup de balayage avec sa jambe dans les tibias du Chasseur qui perdit l'équilibre. Bien que momentanément perturbé par son désavantage, Akira ne se laissa pas submergé par un quelconque sentiment de défaite : il avait toujours la force de prendre le dessus sur les deux sœurs. En se relevant, il parvint à attraper Yoona par la gorge, prêt à la balancer contre le mur. Un grondement féroce résonna entre les murs, surprenant les trois vampires, et on commença à entendre des bruits de pas de course qui venaient dans leur direction. Akira montra les crocs lorsqu'il vit une bête sauvage aux poils bruns galoper vers eux, la gueule grande ouverte. Le Chasseur lâcha Yoona, se préparant à la confrontation avec le loup-garou. Yuri se précipita sur sa sœur pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes pendant que le duel à côté se faisait plus féroce. La moindre morsure pouvait être fatale à Akira s'il ne prenait pas garde. Yoona les regardait avec inquiétude, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le Chasseur sortir une flèche argentée de sa ceinture.

— Taecyeon ! s'écria-t-elle.

 

            Le loup-garou recula, émettant un grondement de colère.

— Qu'y a-t-il, petit loup, une si petite chose te fait peur ?

 

**xXx**

 

            Plus loin, Joan et Ryu se retrouvèrent à deux contre une dizaine de vampires. Leurs visages n'avaient plus rien d'humain et ils grognaient comme des fauves affamés, prêts à se jeter sur leurs proies. Pourtant, les deux Lumina ne semblaient pas inquiets outre mesure ; ils avaient déjà été confrontés à bien pire par le passé. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps en réalité pour se débarrasser de leurs adversaires sans aucune égratignure. Les Lumina étaient rapides et organisés dans leurs techniques de combat, ils pouvaient libérer une charge électrique capable d'assommer un vampire avec le bout de leurs doigts. Quand le ménage fut fait, ils reprirent leur route au travers les tunnels labyrinthiques.

— Où est Lori ? demanda Joan.

— En train de poser son dispositif dans tous les recoins j'imagine, répondit Ryu.

— Il faut prévoir de sortir avant qu'il ne fasse tout exploser. A quoi va ressembler le Seoraksan après ça ?

— Tant que ça nous débarrasse de ces parasites.

— Que va-t-il faire exploser ? coupa une voix féminine.

 

            Sortant des ténèbres, une jeune femme blonde se présenta face à eux. Le visage doux, illuminé par un fin sourire, elle se tenait sans crainte devant eux comme s'il s'agissait d'une rencontre fortuite dans une rue. Joan fronça les sourcils : elle ne la connaissait pas mais elle sentait son aura de vampire. Ryu, lui, était totalement paralysé, les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui de la jeune femme.

— Sarah... murmura-t-il, la voix brisée.

— Comme tu as vieilli, mon amour, dit-elle dans un étrange sourire.

 

            Trente ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Trente ans qu'il avait cru l'avoir perdue dans le massacre de sa famille. Et sa fiancée était là, devant lui, le même visage ; elle était restée telle qu'il la connaissait à l'époque.

— Tu étais morte, parvint-il à dire.

— Je le suis, et ce n'est pas si désagréable.

 

**xXx**

 

— Tu as grandi mon petit Junho, dit Chung avec un sourire mielleux, oubliant totalement les Oracles blessés à ses pieds. Tu m'as tellement manqué toutes ces années, j'ai souvent pensé à toi.

— Moi j'aurais préféré t'oublier, répliqua Junho d'un air déterminé.

— Tu es devenu plus beau encore, l'état de mort-vivant te va bien.

— Tu espères que je te remercie ?

— Tu as du répondant, enfin tu ne te caches plus derrière ton Hyung. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu as imploré son aide. « Au secours Hyung, sauve-moi ! » Où est-il à présent, d'ailleurs ?

— Il te cherche, et il va te tuer, répondit Junho sans se laisser blesser par ses paroles. Sauf si je te tue avant.

— Quel gâchis, reprit Chung dont l'expression devint plus sérieuse. Tu aurais dû rester auprès de moi. Tu m'aurais accompagné pour l'éternité.

           

            Junho se mit à rire bruyamment.

— Je ne t'aurais jamais suivi, peu importe combien tu me désirais. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de te laisser me toucher.

— Je sais que tu n'es pas totalement insensible à ça, mais tu préfères être touché par un animal.

— Je me sens vexé, fit Chansung en se faisant apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec une apparence humaine, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon.

— Je n'ai que faire d'un chien, si je ne le tue pas maintenant il mourra tout de même dans quelques années, reprit Chung froidement. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que l'on se batte toi et moi, Junho ?

— Il n'y a rien d'autre que je veux faire avec toi.

— Allons, ton chiot n'a pas assez vécu. Moi je peux te faire découvrir des sensations que tu n'as pas encore expérimentées.

 

            Il semblerait que Chansung en ait assez qu'on se moque de lui. Il ne mit que quelques secondes pour reprendre son apparence de loup hybride, et il se jeta sur Chung en colère. Le vampire ne semblait pas impressionné le moins du monde et il accusa la confrontation sans ciller. Si le loup-garou paraissait plus imposant, il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus sur le vampire. La rapidité de Chung était quasi imperceptible et Chansung avait énormément de mal à le suivre. Pendant ce temps, Junho s'affairait auprès des Oracles, les aidant à se relever. Il leur somma de partir immédiatement, il fallait soigner leurs blessures dans un endroit sûr. Soohyun était le plus gravement blessé et deux de ses camarades durent le soutenir tandis qu'Eli prit Kevin dans ses bras.

— Tu es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir ? demanda Kiseop en montrant Chansung d'un signe de tête.

 

           Celui-ci recevait les coups de Chung dans des grondements de rage. Junho ne voulait pas paraître trop inquiet, mais il sentait bien que le loup-garou ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps.

— Tout ira bien, je vais prendre les choses en main. Partez maintenant, soignez vos blessés.

 

            Il eut à peine le temps de voir le corps de Chansung se faire projeter de l'autre côté de la salle. Il réagit au quart de tour et il se lança sur le vampire, prêt pour le combat, les crocs sortis et les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux devenus bleus. Junho savait qu'il aurait du mal à lutter contre Chung, mais il se le devait. Ce n'était pas à son frère de venger les tortures malsaines qu'il lui avait fait subir ; il devait se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était plus faible et sans défense et qu'il pouvait très bien s'en sortir sans aide.

 

**xXx**

 

            Ryu s'avançait doucement vers Sarah. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Comment avait-elle été transformée ? Cela ne pouvait être vrai. L'esprit du Lumina était complètement blanc, absorbé par cette femme. Un groupe de Chasseurs apparut, ce qui empêcha Joan de se concentrer sur Ryu qui semblait ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur lui-même. C'était comme s'il était revenu trente ans en arrière, oubliant sa mission, et ne voyant que cette femme qu'il avait aimé. Elle lui souriait tendrement, et elle commença même à tendre les mains vers lui. Joan ne pouvait rien faire, acculée par des vampires qui se jetaient sur elle férocement. Elle n'avait aucun mal à les vaincre un par un mais ils étaient nombreux.

— Ryu ! criait-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 

            Elle ne pouvait même pas espérer le rattraper. Entre deux coups, elle ne pouvait que le voir tendre les bras lui aussi vers cette femme, allant la serrer contre lui.

— J'ai cru t'avoir perdue.

 

            Elle n'avait plus sa chaleur, ni même son odeur, mais l'esprit de Ryu lui disait le contraire, niant l'évidence. Il était dans un autre monde. Le sourire de la femme vampire s'élargit, et elle s'agrippa plus fermement aux vêtements de Ryu. Elle lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, mais Joan était trop loin pour l'entendre. Sarah ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant ses crocs, et mordit profondément le cou du Lumina qui se laissait faire.

— Sarah... murmura-t-il.

 

            Il posa tendrement une main sur le dos de sa fiancée, puis une aura lumineuse apparut au bout de ses doigts. Le halo naquit lentement au début, puis le rayon transperça violemment le corps de cette femme, ainsi que celui de Ryu. Elle émit un hurlement strident avant de disparaître en un nuage de cendres. Minjun accourait vers eux à ce moment-là, surpris de voir le Lumina dans les bras d'un vampire. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il rattrapa Ryu qui tombait au sol, désormais incapable de se tenir debout. Minjun vit ses larmes, et d'une certaine façon il comprit que cette femme était particulière. Chung aimait vraiment tourner les histoires d'amour en tragédies.

 

            Les yeux perdus dans le vague, le Lumina n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Gravement brûlé et ayant perdu énormément de sang, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Minjun, qui le tenait contre lui, ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter ; il avait haï cet homme durant des années, et ils avaient fini par s'allier sans trop savoir s'ils redeviendraient ennemis ou pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir mourir Ryu aussi maladroitement, en se laissant hypnotiser par les pouvoirs d'un vampire qu'il eut aimé. Quelle ironie !

— Sarah, fit-il dans un souffle.

— Elle est vraiment morte cette fois, répondit Minjun. Tu peux la rejoindre en paix à présent.

 

            Joan était arrivée auprès d'eux, essoufflée. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Ryu fermer les yeux à jamais. Minjun le reposa délicatement sur le sol ; malgré tout leur passé, il était tout de même attristé de sa mort. Il ne trouvait pas non plus les mots pour tenter de consoler Joan qui le pleurait en silence. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de déceler la présence de quelqu'un qui s'approchait d'eux sereinement. Il vit enfin Hyejung qui regardait le corps du Lumina avec un visage inexpressif.

— Elle a oublié son amour. Moi, je ne suis pas là pour te tuer.

 

            Minjun ne répondit pas, la regardant des pieds à la tête. Elle avait combattu avec acharnement, ses vêtements étaient froissés et déchirés par endroits. Elle avait le visage marqué par de petites entailles, et il y avait même du sang sur le tissu de sa tunique. Du sang qui n'était pas le sien, et Minjun reconnut bien vite cette odeur. Les yeux écarquillés, il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir un fort sentiment de panique.

— Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

— Elle s'est bien battue, je dois l'admettre.

 

            D'un bond, il se jeta sur elle, l'attrapant par la gorge.

— Où est-elle ? grogna-t-il.

— Cela n'importe plus maintenant, répondit Hyejung sans se laisser impressionner.

— Je te préviens, je te décapite en moins de cinq secondes si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu lui as fait.

— Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à elle ? Elle est humaine...

— Et alors ?

— J'étais humaine aussi, avant ta transformation, avant la mienne, et tu m'as abandonnée ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

— Je n'étais pas prêt, et il m'a fallu des années avant de maîtriser ma soif de sang. Je t'aurais tuée, murmura Minjun.

— Cela n'a pas d'importance ! s'écria-t-elle douloureusement tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler. Je voulais être avec toi, je n'avais plus que toi.

— Je suis désolé Hyejung, soupira Minjun en lui essuyant la joue. Tout ceci était profondément injuste pour nous deux, mais je n'y peux rien et toi non plus. Nous avons changé, nous avons vécu autre chose. Tu es amoureuse d'un souvenir et Chung s'est servi de ça pour te manipuler.

 

            Ils entendirent des bruits de pas hésitants se rapprocher de l'endroit où ils étaient. Minjun s'éloigna de Hyejung d'un pas et aperçut Elya qui était dans le même état que son adversaire, légèrement essoufflée. Ses blessures étaient superficielles, et Minjun, rassuré et étonné, alla vers elle pour la soutenir. Après avoir échangé un regard éloquent avec la Lumina, il se tourna vers Hyejung, ne comprenant pas.

— Tu m'aurais haïe si je l'avais supprimée, expliqua la femme vampire en haussant les épaules.

— Encore faut-il que tu sois capable de me battre, répliqua Elya sèchement.

— On va dire qu'on est à égalité, marmonna Hyejung en détournant la tête.

 

            La Lumina ne répondit pas ; elle avait posé les yeux sur Joan qui était à genoux devant le corps de Ryu. Estomaquée, la jeune femme commença à avancer vers celui qui fut son mentor. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, et pourtant elle le voyait bien : le chef de la guilde était mort. Ses yeux s'embuèrent ; malgré leurs récents différends, il avait été un second père pour elle. Elle sentit la main de Minjun se glisser dans la sienne, c'était sa façon de la soutenir.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

— Partez, dit enfin Joan d'une voix claire. Vous devez retrouver Chung, et sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

 

            Minjun et Elya n'attendirent pas plus avant de s'en aller, laissant Joan se remettre de ses émotions, et laissant Hyejung également qui restait adossée au mur tristement.

 

**xXx**

 

            De son côté, Akira avait beaucoup de mal à lutter contre deux vampires et un loup-garou. Le combat était serré, et malgré toute sa détermination, il ne parvenait pas à toucher Taecyeon avec sa flèche argentée ; Yoona et Yuri ne le laissaient pas faire. Peu à peu, le loup-garou laissa les sœurs reprendre seules le dessus tandis qu'il retrouva forme humaine : elles n'avaient pas besoin de lui, et il était prêt à intervenir dès qu'elles seraient mises en difficulté. Aucun des opposants ne fatiguait, mais ils parvenaient à mieux comprendre la technique de l'autre. Jessica apparut au beau milieu du combat, elle semblait avoir couru durant des heures, et elle était arrivée sur les lieux en compagnie de Lori qui avait dû la croiser en chemin. Où étaient les autres sœurs ? Sûrement dispersées dans toute la caverne, occupées chacune de leur côté. La femme vampire aux cheveux décolorés était pressée d'en découdre, mais elle hésitait à rejoindre Yoona et Yuri. Akira profita d'une seconde d'inattention pour sortir son arbalète, l'armant aussitôt pour la pointer vers Yoona. Subitement, Taecyeon se jeta sur lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans la main. Il dut lâcher son arme sur le coup qui fila droit dans les mains de Yoona. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, celle-ci tira en plein dans la poitrine du Chasseur qui était trop surpris pour faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne put que constater qu'une flèche s'était fichée près de son cœur. Il émit un hoquet et s'adossa au mur avant de retirer le trait ; mais la douleur subsistait.

 

            Jessica prit l'arbalète des mains de sa sœur et examina les petites flèches qui étaient accrochées à la crosse.

— Tu as trempé les pointes dans de l'essence de fleurs du soleil, n'est-ce pas ? constata-t-elle avec un petit air de satisfaction.

 

            Akira ne dit rien, paralysé par la brûlure qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine, les yeux toujours grands ouverts à cause de la tournure des événements. Cela avait basculé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'anticiper le coup. Jessica arma une nouvelle flèche qu'elle tira sur lui, avec calme et sérénité, sous la surprise des autres. Elle fit de même avec une troisième flèche.

— Ça suffit, dit Yoona en lui reprenant l'arme. Il a perdu

— Combien de temps ça mettra pour te tuer ? demanda Jessica froidement. Tu as le bonjour de Sunny, et de toutes mes autres sœurs qui n'auront pas eu la chance de te voir disparaître enfin de nos vies.

 

            Elle commençait à pleurer tandis qu'Akira la regardait sans rien dire. Il était condamné. Déjà ses lèvres étaient craquelées et on aurait dit qu'il luttait depuis des dizaines d'années contre une maladie incurable. Il avait perdu toute sa superbe et ressemblait davantage à un cadavre qui prenait feu de l'intérieur. La douleur le rendait incapable de bouger, et il ne pouvait émettre que des petites plaintes qui ne suffisaient pas à exprimer ses souffrances. Les sœurs partirent, soulagées mais attristées également, suivies de Taecyeon. Seul Lori, qui n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement, était resté pour assister à la mort du Chasseur. Celui-ci le regardait avec défi, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Lori le voyait trembler et s'affaiblir à vue d'œil. Combien de temps allait-il souffrir comme ça ?

— J'ai pitié de toi, vampire, dit-il enfin. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites.

 

            Il mit quelques secondes à coller au mur un appareil électronique sous le regard interrogateur d'Akira. Il n'expliqua pas ce que c'était et une fois qu'il eut fini, il leva la main vers lui. Le halo lumineux apparut, formant une boule blanche dans la paume du Lumina. Le vampire comprit : c'en était fini de lui. Lori mit fin à ses souffrances en le frappant avec le rayon mortel.

— Pour Tsuki et tous ceux à qui tu as fait du mal.

 

            Et Akira disparut pour l'éternité dans un dernier cri. Pourtant, Lori ne se réjouissait pas, ce n'était pas une victoire : ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait vaincu. Il avait un travail à achever : il appuya sur le petit appareil qui émit un court signal aigu. Aussitôt, il porta sa main à sa tempe : il portait une oreillette qu'on voyait à peine.

— C'est enclenché, dit-il. Préparez-vous à partir dans une minute.

 

**xXx**

 

            Junho luttait vaillamment contre Chung, et il parvenait à lui tenir tête malgré ses failles. Cependant le Chasseur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire croire qu'il avait une chance tellement il paraissait calme et sûr de lui, comme s'il laissait Junho jouer tel un petit chiot. Le jeune vampire comprenait son petit jeu, mais cela ne l'avantageait pas pour autant. Il n'était plus engagé dans un combat d'égal à égal, mais plutôt dans une leçon maître-élève dont il se serait bien passé. Les coups fusaient mais n'étaient pas bien dangereux ; il s'agissait plutôt d'un combat psychologique. Junho savait qu'il ne devait pas flancher devant les provocations de Chung qui à la fois le regardait de haut, mais qui essayait de lui faire comprendre combien il désirait le posséder de nouveau. Ils avaient les bras croisés devant eux, bloquant l'autre avec une tension palpable, jouant un véritable tour de force. Le duel s'était comme arrêté durant quelques instants. Le sourire de Chung contrastait avec l'expression crispée de Junho qui ne s'avouait pas vaincu ; il y avait forcément un moyen de le battre à son propre jeu. Un combat entre vampires ne se résolvait pas uniquement par la force, leurs pouvoirs psychiques pouvaient faire pencher la balance, et Junho savait très bien que son adversaire était meilleur que lui. Il fallait être imprévisible afin que Chung s'en retrouve perturbé dans sa concentration. Il avait bien remarqué que le jeune vampire – car il n'en demeurait pas moins que malgré son grand âge il était tout de même beaucoup plus jeune que lui – avait gagné en souplesse et en dextérité, il parvenait à parer ses coups sans trop de difficulté. Mais Junho avait continuellement le sentiment que Chung jouait avec lui, et cela risquait de lui faire perdre patience.

 

            Soudainement, Chung devint plus sérieux, et il attrapa Junho par la gorge avant de le plaquer contre le mur avec une telle force que son cadet laissa échapper un cri de douleur. C'en était fini, il avait perdu sa concentration.

— Laisse-moi t'apprendre encore quelques tours, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

— Tu es tellement sûr de ta victoire que cela va te conduire à ta perte, répondit sèchement Junho.

— Ou peut-être vais-je te tuer et te découper en morceaux pour te servir à ton frère.

 

            Junho ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés, comme paralysé par un effet de surprise. Il profita d'une inattention de Chung pour se laisser tomber à terre, et le vieux vampire ne comprit pas comment il finit avec la tête écrasée contre le mur, là où Junho était quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se rendit compte bien trop tard qu'on l'avait attrapé derrière la tête et qu'on l'avait fracassé contre le mur avec une puissance inouïe. Le jeune vampire s'était glissé rapidement au loin et Chung se retourna avec colère, ne faisant pas attention au filet de sang qui coulait sur sa tempe. Son visage n'avait rien d'humain à ce moment-là, pâle et sombre à la fois, les yeux rouges sous l'effet de la colère. Minjun se tenait face à lui en position de combat, les traits tirés et le regard électrique. La bouche entrouverte, il laissait apparaître férocement ses crocs en émettant un son qu'aucun être humain pouvait produire. Plus loin, Elya aidait Chansung à se relever : le jeune loup-garou, à moitié nu, était encore complètement sonné.

— Je t'avais dit que tu paierais pour tout ce que tu as fait, siffla Minjun.

— J'aurais dû te tuer il y a longtemps au lieu de te laisser croire que tu pourrais un jour être mon égal, répliqua Chung qui avait totalement changé de ton par rapport à son combat contre Junho. Mais c'est tout aussi bien de te donner une leçon maintenant.

 

            Elya se retenait pour ne pas aller prêter main forte à Minjun, c'était son combat à lui, et il ne lui permettrait pas de s'en mêler. Minjun avait-il vraiment réussi à être suffisamment fort pour parvenir au but ultime qu'il s'était fixé ? Personne n'en était sûr, pas même lui.

 

            Les deux vampires se jaugeaient du regard, comme s'ils voulaient s'analyser avant de porter le premier coup, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne flanchait sous la pression. Ce fut Minjun qui lança l'assaut, dans une détente précise, la jambe en avant, visant le thorax de Chung. Du moins, c'était son intention, mais son adversaire avait cette fois anticipé le coup et lui avait attrapé le pied pour retourner sa force contre lui. Minjun se rendit à peine compte de son échec quand Chung le fit perdre son équilibre en lui tordant la jambe. Le jeune vampire ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant, se rattrapant d'une main sur le sol, et allant frapper de son autre jambe la mâchoire de Chung qui ne put l'éviter. Sonné par un deuxième coup à la tête, l'aîné se rendit compte que sa victoire n'était pas si évidente et qu'il fallait au plus vite effacer cette humiliation. Le combat reprit, fluide et rapide, à base de coups répétitifs des membres. On entendait les coups qui résonnaient dans la pièce circulaire, et personne autour n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Elya était comme paralysée, le corps tremblant comme si elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas utiliser tout son savoir sur Chung, et Junho tenait Chansung contre lui, inquiet pour son frère.

— Dis-moi, gros malin, de quoi se nourrit un vampire ? demanda Chung entre deux attaques violentes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Les humains tuent les animaux dont ils se nourrissent et ils n'y voient pas le mal. Nous sommes au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, nous sommes des prédateurs.

— C'est là où tu fais erreur, répondit Minjun. Nous sommes des créatures maudites, nous ne sommes pas nés ainsi. Notre nature est d'être des meurtriers de masse, en dehors de la chaîne alimentaire. Nous n'avons aucun attribut à assigner à une race à part entière et nous avons deux choix : soit nous nous laissons submerger par la bête en nous, soit nous luttons contre cet instinct.

— En effet, nous ne serons jamais d'accord.

 

            Et les coups reprirent à nouveau, s'enchaînant à une vitesse inouïe. Minjun restait concentré et il voyait bien que Chung n'arrivait pas à le dominer comme il l'aurait voulu, comme il l'avait fait avec Junho quelques instants plus tôt.

 

            Elya posa ses doigts contre son oreille, venant tâter le petit appareil presque invisible qui lui permettait de pouvoir être en contact avec ses alliés. Avant de commencer cette opération, tous, Lumina comme vampires, Oracles comme loups-garous, avaient mis des oreillettes afin de pouvoir suivre les avancées de chacun.

 _— C'est enclenché_ , entendit-elle. _Préparez-vous à partir dans une minute_.

 

            Elle se tourna vivement vers Junho qui avait le visage alerte lui aussi, alors que Minjun était encore concentré exclusivement sur son combat. Avait-il seulement entendu la voix de Lori ? Elle s’apprêtait à lui crier quelque chose lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa de nouveau. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine et elle se remit à trembler. De peur cette fois. Son esprit se vida et son regard se dirigea vivement en direction de la sortie, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cette sensation était bien plus forte qu'un simple mauvais pressentiment, elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'elle-même, elle prit le parti de sortir de cette salle, comme si une force inconnue lui poussait à se précipiter hors d'ici, mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de passer la porte, une violente explosion se fit entendre et les parois de la caverne ainsi que le sol se mirent à trembler au point qu'on ne parvenait pas à garder son équilibre. Cela perturba Chung et Minjun et il leur fallut éviter que des morceaux du plafond leur tombent sur la tête : toute la grotte était en train de s'effondrer. Elya réalisait à peine ce qu'il se passait, et elle ne vit pas l'énorme plaque du mur qui s'était détachée au-dessus d'elle. Oubliant son duel, Minjun bondit vers elle, la faisant coucher sur le sol, la protégeant de son corps. La plaque aussi grande qu'un homme et d'une trentaine de centimètres d'épaisseur tomba sur son dos, mais il put, avec difficulté, anticiper le choc. Minjun se retrouva immobilisé, au-dessus d'une Lumina désorienté, et bloqué par une plaque rocheuse d'un poids conséquent.

 

            Le calme revint dans la caverne, sans doute pour une courte durée. Junho et Chansung s'extirpèrent de quelques gravats, le loup-garou s'étant replié sur le vampire pour le protéger. Chung s'avança lentement vers Minjun et Elya, le regard plus serein, mais tout de même avec une certaine expression affligée.

— Tu es décevant. Tu viens de sacrifier tout ce pourquoi tu as vécu pendant des siècles pour sauver une femme que tu abandonneras dans dix ans.

 

            Il alla sortir une épée de derrière son trône et retourna près de Minjun qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

— Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça.

— Grand-frère ! s'écria Junho en se relevant vivement pour se jeter sur Chung.

 

            Mais le cadet était trop loin et Chung était déjà en train d'abattre la lame de son épée sur la tête de Minjun. Une tierce personne avait été pourtant plus rapide. Un cri aigu résonna dans la salle et une jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés tomba à genoux sur le sol, une longue estafilade rouge lui barrant le corps de l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche. Le sang coulait à flot et Minjun jeta un regard horrifié et impuissant devant Hyejung qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le coup avait été si violent et le résultat si inattendu que Chung avait perdu son épée dans l'action.

— Stupide femelle, grommela-t-il, furieux, en l'attrapant par la nuque pour l'achever.

 

            Il regardait autour de lui pour retrouver son épée. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer sa disparition qu'il vit la lame lui sortir de la gorge. Il lâcha Hyejung qui s'écroula sur le sol, à peine consciente. Lentement, il sentait sa propre épée lui transpercer la gorge sans comprendre pourquoi. Junho était derrière lui, les doigts serrant fermement la poignée de l'épée. Il avait profité de l'inattention du vampire pour récupérer son arme et se glisser derrière lui.

— Tu sais que tu as perdu, dit-il d'une voix sifflante. Maintenant tu vas mourir.

 

            Chung était incapable de bouger ou de dire quoique ce soit. Ses muscles étaient crispés au maximum et il tremblait des pieds à la tête. On ne pouvait lire que la colère dans ses yeux. Il sentait la lame s'enfoncer presque jusqu'à la garde et Junho fit un mouvement vif du poignet, tournant le fil, faisant craquer la gorge qui avait désormais un trou béant et saignant. Chung émit comme un bruit de déglutition, et d'un coup sec Junho le décapita enfin. Le corps du vampire tomba lourdement près de Hyejung, et le jeune vampire commença à prendre conscience de son geste. Il se mit à trembler à son tour sans comprendre pourquoi. Était-ce de peur ? De soulagement ? L'épée était devenue trop lourde et il la laissa tomber. Pendant ce temps Chansung s'était penché sur la plaque sous laquelle Minjun et Elya étaient bloqués, et il dut rassembler toute ses forces pour parvenir à la soulever, permettant aux deux autres de s'en extirper. Minjun se pencha aussitôt sur Hyejung, le cœur douloureux.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

— Je ne voulais pas qu'il te tue encore, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Partez maintenant, tout va s'écrouler.

 

            Minjun se redressa et se tourna vers son frère. C'en était fini de Chung. S'ils avaient eu le temps, il l'aurait serré contre lui sans accorder le moindre regard à leur tortionnaire qui n'existait plus à présent, mais il laissa à Chansung le soin de s'occuper de Junho. Il fallait partir à présent.

           

**xXx**

 

            Victoria menait une lutte acharnée contre Garold, le vampire à la cicatrice qui, malgré sa grande taille, était particulièrement rapide. Pas loin d'elle, Nichkhun et Wooyoung luttaient avec acharnement contre plusieurs Chasseurs qui, par chance, étaient d'un niveau assez peu élevé. Le jeune Lumina semblait apprendre sur le tas et il s'en sortait relativement bien, même si quelques estafilades étaient visibles sur ses bras ou sur une joue. Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance : il menait son combat d'une main de maître. Il vit que la femme vampire avait un peu de mal, alors il décida de lui porter assistance.

— Reviens là ! lui criait Nichkhun.

 

            Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Garold ne le voyait pas approcher et c'était une bonne occasion pour le prendre par surprise, alors il lui sauta sur les épaules, sortant les lames de ses manches, et il les lui planta dans son gros cou. Victoria cessa tout mouvement, puisque son adversaire s'était immobilisé, et elle regarda avec étonnement Wooyoung mettre toutes ses forces pour trancher la tête du vampire tenace. Après un surprenant succès, il retomba en toute légèreté devant Victoria et Nichkhun, qui les avait rejoints, les mains en l'air pour fêter son exploit tandis que le corps imposant derrière lui s'écroula sur le sol, anéanti pour de bon.

 _— C'est enclenché_ , entendirent-ils. _Préparez-vous à partir dans une minute_.

— Et la voie est dégagée, ajouta Wooyoung dans l'euphorie.

 

            Il avait encore un large sourire aux lèvres devant les visages surpris des deux vampires qui lui faisaient face. Soudain, ils entendirent tous les trois un craquement étrange, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'explosion prévue. Le sourire de Wooyoung avait disparu et Nichkhun vit avec horreur une main aux doigts effilés transpercer la cage thoracique du jeune Lumina qui n'avait pas vu qu'un autre Chasseur s'était glissé derrière lui.

 

            Un blanc total dans l'esprit de Nichkhun. Est-ce que tout ceci était réel ? Une extrême rage s'empara de lui, et il se jeta sauvagement sur le vampire qui n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir d'avoir abattu un Lumina. Il finit avec la tête déchiquetée en un dixième de seconde. Victoria avait rattrapé Wooyoung avant qu'il ne chute ; le jeune homme était encore conscient. Nichkhun, qui reprit un visage humain, se précipita sur lui dans un hurlement de douleur ; Wooyoung, lui, réalisait à peine ce qui lui était arrivé, luttant pour respirer. Le sang chaud coulait à flot autour de lui, s'échappant de son propre corps. L'hémorragie était abondante, car tout avait été détruit, et un filet de sang coulait du coin de ses lèvres. Nichkhun n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, Wooyoung suffoquait tellement qu'il en avait des spasmes.

— Le cœur est percé, dit Victoria, le visage plus blême que d'habitude. On ne peut rien faire.

— Wooyoungie ? fit Khun d'une petite voix.

 

            Ce n'était pas possible. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait devant lui un jeune Lumina fringant et fier d'avoir combattu des vampires avec succès. A présent, il agonisait dans ses bras, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot clairement. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar ? Ils se réveilleraient, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un bon lit, et ils se regarderaient d'un air complice... mais c'était un tout autre regard que Wooyoung posait sur lui, désespéré, ne comprenant pas non plus ce qu'il lui était arrivait. Il parvenait à peine à tendre une main vers Nichkhun pour pouvoir le toucher ; il avait si mal à la poitrine qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus rien avoir du tout. Il y eut enfin l'explosion attendue, mais personne n'y prêta attention, excepté Victoria qui comprenait qu'il leur fallait partir d'ici.

— Non, disait simplement Nichkhun qui pleurait. Non je ne te laisserai pas ici.

— Va, fit Wooyoung avec difficulté.

 

            Et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ils sentirent du mouvement près d'eux : les gens sortaient de la caverne à toute vitesse. Une accalmie se fit sentir, puis de nouvelles secousses : les explosifs avaient créés un éboulement.

— Nichkhun, il faut sortir maintenant, dit Victoria d'une voix forte.

— Non, répondait fermement son ami qui avait les doigts crispés sur le corps de Wooyoung.

 

            Il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, ouvrant et fermant la bouche en silence, il ne perdait pas conscience non plus, et il se contentait de regarder son amant les yeux écarquillés. Des Lumina passèrent près d'eux, regardèrent longuement le jeune homme blessé avant de se souvenir qu'ils devaient sortir à tout prix. Mais Victoria ne pouvait laisser Khun et Wooyoung derrière elle, alors ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que des pas familiers se rapprochèrent d'eux. Taecyeon, Yoona et Yuri s'arrêtèrent près d'eux, la mine effarée.

— Wooyoung ? fit bêtement le loup-garou qui avait du mal à assimiler le spectacle horrifiant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Yuri avec effroi.

— Tu dois le laisser là, disait Victoria, la main sur l'épaule de Nichkhun. Nous n'avons plus le temps.

— Non ! répétait le vampire douloureusement.

 

            Minjun apparut lui aussi et il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait, Wooyoung n'était pas sensé être ici, c'était tout bonnement impossible Il n'eut même pas le temps de préparer Elya à cette vision d'horreur.

— Wooyoung ?! s'écria celle-ci quand elle se rendit compte que son frère était sous ses yeux et mortellement blessé.

 

            Junho, que Chansung portait sur son dos, était tout aussi effaré. Le groupe se retrouva immobile devant Nichkhun et Wooyoung à terre. Il n'était pas supposé prendre part aux combats, il n'était pas supposé mourir ici. N'était-il pas en sécurité à la maison ? L'idée même de le voir dans cette caverne était incongrue, cette même caverne qui grondait de l'intérieur, se replissant sur elle-même à l'intérieur de la montagne. Et eux ils étaient là, immobiles, hébétés, menacés d'être ensevelis à chaque seconde.

— Nous ne pouvons pas rester ! insista Victoria à ses amis. Partez !

— Wooyoung ! répéta Elya avec désespoir en se précipitant sur lui.

 

            Minjun donna un ordre à Yoona et Yuri qui partirent immédiatement vers la sortie, et il se tourna vers Taecyeon.

— Je te confie Elya, dit-il en faisant son possible pour cacher le trouble dans sa voix. Victoria tu t'en vas, Chansung tu emmènes Junho hors d'ici ! Nichkhun, on s'en va.

— Non ! fit le vampire en levant les yeux vers lui. Je ne le laisserai pas là, je ne peux pas le laisser là !

— SI TU NE SORS PAS TU VAS MOURIR AUSSI !

— ET ALORS ?

 

            La tête de Wooyoung tomba mollement contre la poitrine du vampire : il avait perdu connaissance, peut-être même était-il mort. Elya hurlait de douleur, les yeux noyés de larmes. La gorge nouée, Minjun n'osait pas la regarder ; il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment d'impuissance, cette envie douloureuse de ne pas vouloir croire en ce qu'il voyait. Taecyeon prit Elya par la taille, il n'en avait pas moins le cœur serré, mais la situation était pressée. Ils devaient partir. Victoria l'aida à emmener Elya loin d'ici.

— Nichkhun, supplia Junho, dont les larmes coulaient à flot. Il faut sortir.

— Je reste là, insista le vampire qui ne voulait pas lâcher Wooyoung.

— Sortez, ordonna férocement Minjun à Chansung.

— Mon frère ! s'écria le cadet tandis que le loup s'exécuta.

— Je vous rejoins ! répondit Minjun.

 

            Il se retourna vers Nichkhun, s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

— Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ici, dit-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir les grondements de l'éboulement.

— Tu ne me forceras pas à sortir, répondit son ami qui était complètement anéanti. Je ne le laisserai pas seul.

— Je vais reformuler : je ne veux pas te perdre, insista Minjun. Tu es mon frère toi aussi.

 

            Nichkhun le regardait intensément : il pleurait.

— Je sais, mais tu dois partir, murmura-t-il. Moi j'ai perdu ce qui était cher, toi tu as enfin trouvé un sens à ta vie. Laisse-moi ici avec lui.

 

            A l'extérieur de la caverne, suffisamment loin de l'entrée pour ne pas risquer d'être pris dans l'éboulement, vampires et Lumina attendaient avec anxiété. Aucun Chasseur n'était sorti, et quelques uns de leurs camarades non plus. Elya était paralysée dans les bras de Taecyeon, regardant l'entrée de la caverne avec effroi, mais cela faisait un moment que personne n'était sorti. Junho était dans un même état, tremblant de tous ses membres malgré le fait que Chansung le tenait tendrement contre lui. Que faisaient donc Minjun et Nichkhun ? Un grondement plus fort que les autres vint faire trembler tout le flanc de la montagne, et les rochers se mirent à rouler violemment, écrasant l'unique accès de sortie sur leur passage. Junho se mit à hurler, ce sentiment d'effroi n'avait-il pas de fin ? Son frère était encore à l'intérieur, avec un de ses plus chers amis, et Wooyoung aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée qu'il soit mort, cela était tout bonnement impossible.

 

            Puis soudain, le silence. L'éboulement était terminé, les survivants étaient pétrifiés. S'ils avaient gagné leur combat, les pertes étaient plus lourdes que ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Lori avait appris la mort de Ryu, on eut vent de la présence de Wooyoung sur le champ de bataille, et Minjun et Khun n'étaient pas sortis. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi. Les sanglots d'Elya dans les bras de Taecyeon étaient insupportables ; elle avait à peine eut le temps de dire au-revoir à son frère, elle ne voulait même pas imaginer que Minjun ne revienne pas lui aussi. Le loup-garou qui la tenait ne lui en voulait pas ; lui-même ne cachait pas ses larmes. Chansung, lui, tenait Junho contre son torse, la main dans ses cheveux, tout en sachant que même le geste le plus tendre était incapable de le réconforter, lui-même étant profondément attristé. Un bruit de pierre les fit tous sursauter et ils virent une main sortir des gravats qui condamnaient l'entrée de la grotte. Tout doucement, quelqu'un parvenait à s'extraire des rochers. Les vêtements en lambeaux, et le visage sali par la poussière, Minjun apparut devant le groupe. Il tremblait à cause de l'effort mais il ne semblait pas blessé. Pourtant, son visage ne laissait aucun doute sur la profonde peine qu'il ressentait. Il jeta un regard sur ses amis, et Junho retrouva la force de se lever pour accourir vers lui, le serrant fort dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots qu'eux deux seuls pouvaient entendre. Puis le cadet posa la question la plus douloureuse qu'il eut à poser durant toute sa vie :

— Et Khun ? Et Wooyoung ?

 

            Minjun ferma les paupières. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, incapable de prononcer ces mots. Il se contenta de hocher la tête négativement. Il embrassa son frère sur le front, partageant sa douleur, et il laissa Chansung prendre soin de lui. Le plus dur pour lui était à présent d'affronter Elya. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, sans rien dire, et la prit dans ses bras, tout doucement. Surmonter la perte d'un ami, d'un frère, allait être long et laissera à jamais une marque dans leurs cœurs. Ils allaient mettre longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, comment avaient-ils pu perdre Nichkhun et Wooyoung de cette façon ? Minjun aurait bien préféré avoir son ami auprès de lui plutôt qu'enfin pouvoir se dire qu'ils avaient vaincu leur plus grand ennemi. La mort de Chung et d'Akira n'avait plus d'importance, même si cela restait une victoire. Le soleil se levait à présent : ils devaient rentrer, avec ce sentiment que tout ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

 

            Les Oracles étaient rentrés chez eux, pansant leurs blessures, et il n'y eut pas beaucoup de mots échangés. Elya était retournée chez elle, avec Minjun, Junho, Chansung, Taecyeon et les huit sœurs qui voulaient retrouver Sunny. Ji Eun apprit avec une douleur sans nom que son frère avait péri dans la bataille, son frère têtu qui avait échappé à sa vigilance pour rejoindre le front. Les Lumina étaient partis dans leur quartier général, allant faire le deuil de leurs camarades de leur côté, car il leur faudrait faire le point sur cette opération. Cela avait été un succès, et ils n'avaient pas douté qu'il y aurait des pertes, mais Ryu, le chef de leur guilde, était un coup dur pour eux.

 

            Combien de temps il leur faudrait attendre avant qu'un autre vampire vienne semer la terreur dans les ténèbres de la nuit ? Pendant combien de temps devraient-ils panser leurs blessures et faire le deuil de tombes sans corps ? Chaque guerre, aussi secrète soit-elle, a son lot de victimes et de pleurs, rendant la victoire amère. La seule consolation pour Minjun et les Lumina était de voir une baisse effective d'attaque de Chasseurs dans les rues de Séoul.

 

**xXx**

Épilogue – un an plus tard

**xXx**

 

            La nuit venait à peine de tomber sur Séoul et la plupart des étudiants de la cité universitaires étaient en ville pour passer la soirée en s'amusant. Il n'y avait qu'un petit groupe sur le terrain de sport de la fac, sautant sur les paniers de basket, tandis que d'autres étaient assis sur le banc. Chansung criait de toutes ses forces à chaque fois qu'il marquait un point, montrant Minjun du doigt qui n'avait pas voulu jouer avec eux. Seulong, Taecyeon, Junho et Chansung étaient donc les seuls à se dépenser sur le terrain tandis que le reste du groupe se prélassait en attendant que la lune soit plus visible. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres endroits où aller pour se souvenir de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. Pas de tombes, pas d'urnes, pas de cimetière, juste ce terrain de basket où, de temps en temps, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés pour se détendre. Yoona apporta une boisson fraîche à Taecyeon qui venait de marquer un panier et qui était en sueur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser sous les sifflements de ses coéquipiers. Du moins de Chansung et Seulong, car Junho donna vivement une petite tape sur la tête de son loup pour l'inciter à se calmer.

— Ça veut dire que je n'y ai pas droit ? demanda Chansung avec un sourire en coin.

— Essaie d'abord de m'empêcher de marquer, répondit Junho en lui tirant la langue.

— C'est ça, fais rentrer la baballe dans le trou, coupa Yuri d'une voix moqueuse. Et si vous avez un truc de plus intéressant à faire, faites-moi signe.

 

            Elle finissait de natter les cheveux de Ji Eun qui était assise entre ses jambes, mais elle semblait s'ennuyer des jeux des garçons. Ou plutôt elle s'ennuyait des jeux humains.

— Tu as raison, soupira Elya en se levant du banc. Je propose que nous leur montrions ce que nous savons faire.

— Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'étonna Yuri.

 

            Elya haussa les épaules et partit sur le terrain à petites foulées. Minjun leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit les mains dans les poches.

— Très peu pour moi, dit Yoona.

— Profitons de cet instant d'intimité pour filer discrètement toi et moi, chuchota Yuri à l'oreille de Ji Eun.

— Plutôt deux fois qu'une, répondit la Lumina en se levant.

 

            Yuri allait la suivre mais elle s'immobilisa de manière inattendue avant de regarder Minjun étrangement. Celui-ci avait la tête tournée dans une direction précise, les sourcils froncés. Et Yoona fut la troisième à éprouver à son tour une sensation curieuse. Peu à peu, tous avaient cessé de bouger, et le ballon rebondit seul sur le goudron. Deux personnes s'approchaient lentement du terrain, et quand ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance, ils demeurèrent silencieux. Tous avaient les visages tournés vers eux, des visages interdits, d'autres surpris, l'incompréhension la plus totale. Du moins, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Minjun pour comprendre pourquoi il avait Nichkhun et Wooyoung sous ses yeux. Seulong était le seul à faire quelques mouvements, regardant ses amis aléatoirement sans trop oser dire quoique ce soit. Wooyoung baissa la tête, comme s'il avait honte, mais ce n'était pas un regard accusateur que lui offrait Elya.

— Laisse-moi deviner, dit froidement Minjun à Nichkhun. Tu as fini par tourner le dos à tes grands principes, et tu l'as mordu ?

 

            Enfin quelqu'un daigna bouger, et ce fut Elya qui se précipita sur Nichkhun pour lui donner la gifle la plus violente qu'elle n'ait jamais donné.

— Vous avez trouvé un moyen de vous en sortir et vous nous avez laissé croire à votre mort pendant tout ce temps ? s'écria-t-elle d'une vois forte pour cacher ses sanglots.

 

            Nichkhun ne savait pas quoi répondre sur le moment, et de toute façon Ji Eun s'était à son tour jetée sur eux pour prendre Wooyoung dans ses bras.

— La maîtrise de la créature en lui a été longue, expliqua Khun en baissant les yeux.

— Tu mérites d'être battu à mort, espèce de con, continua Minjun qui semblait se retenir de le ruer de coups.

— Ce n'est pas un rêve, hein ? fit Junho en pinçant la joue de Chansung. Les fantômes n'existent pas ?

— Dit le mort-vivant, sourit le loup-garou avant d'aller serrer Nichkhun dans ses bras. Imbécile. Sans cœur. Connard à sang froid. Si je ne t'aimais pas tant tu finirais la tête encastrée dans le goudron.

— Je suis désolé, dit Nichkhun.

           

            Elya prit le visage de Wooyoung entre ses mains. Il était froid, et si ses yeux ne brillaient pas en la regardant elle aurait continué à le croire mort, mais il ne l'était pas tout à fait.

— Tu as peut-être attendu avant de revenir, mais tu seras tout de même puni de m'avoir désobéi, petit con, murmura-t-elle en pleurant.

 

            Elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, s'accrochant à lui pour bien comprendre qu'il était vraiment là.

— Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu me vois comme ça, répondit Wooyoung sur un même ton. S'il y avait eu d'autres solutions...

— Oh tu sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris que les vampires n'étaient pas forcément des gens mauvais, sourit-elle avant de le serrer contre lui. Tu m'es revenu, peu importe comment.

— Khun ! Wooyoungie ! s'exclama enfin Junho en allant sauter dans leurs bras.

— Moi j'hésite encore à vous pulvériser, marmonna Minjun.

— Tu n'as pas changé en fait, sourit Nichkhun. Tu es toujours autant rabat-joie.

— En effet, dit Taecyeon en allant serrer la main de son ami retrouvé.

— Non mais je rêve, siffla l'aîné.

— Tu as choisi quel régime ? demanda Yuri à Wooyoung comme si c'était une question banale.

— Tu as une bague en pierre de lune ? ajouta Yoona.

 

            Tous étaient à présent autour de Nichkhun et Wooyoung, les accueillant avec joie, entre rires et larmes.

— Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ? s'étonna Minjun qui ne comptait toujours pas se mêler au groupe.

— Je suis désolé, dit Wooyoung d'une petite voix.

— Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux mon enfant, répondit le vampire en lui prenant la main. Je suis heureux de te revoir. C'est l'autre con qui m'a laissé en plan dans la grotte en me disant « laisse-moi mourir » ! Tu sais pendant combien de temps je m'en suis voulu de ne pas t'avoir sorti de force ?

— Oh mon frère, soupira Nichkhun en allant l'enlacer de lui-même. Pendant combien de temps je m'en suis voulu de me cacher de vous ? Mais j'avais mes raisons. Tu sais ce que je pense de la vampirisation. Wooyoung sait combien je répugnais à l'idée de le mordre et de le transformer. N'est-ce pas paradoxal avec ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai bel et bien voulu mourir ce jour-là mais pendant une fraction de secondes, j'ai pensé à ceux que je laissais derrière moi, ceux qui ont toujours été là pour moi, ceux que Wooyoung laissait derrière lui, ce que nous allions louper lui et moi. Te voir t'épanouir, voir le monde évoluer peut-être, pouvoir vous accompagner dans de nouvelles aventures. J'ai réalisé peut-être un peu tard que Junho et toi, ainsi que Victoria, étaient ma famille, et que j'étais heureux avec vous même si ça n'a pas été facile au début. Voilà pourquoi je suis allé contre mes principes : parce que notre aventure n'est pas finie.

— Je me répète, Nichkhun, tu n'es qu'un petit con, conclut Minjun en le serrant contre lui en retour.


End file.
